Fall of Harmony
by Quinton Notwen
Summary: They thought it was safe, they thought after twenty years the shadows of the Digital World were put in check, but now the Harmonious Ones are gone, and rogue digimon roam a defenseless Human World. Rating:Langblood
1. Visitors

I don't own Digimon.

**The Fall of Harmony**

**Chapter One: Visitors**

888

The large red bird watched in disgust. "Those insufferable insects," growled the bird through its beak. The small screen that glowed softly in front of the bird flickered as it jumped to the next electromagnetic frequency to watch the next broadcast. "Always fighting, always arguing, always thieving and conniving…" The bird's eyes glowed red. The air around him wavered with the intensity of the heat. "They are not worthy of my subjects…"

"Yet, Lord Azulongmon thinks they are," said a whispered voice. The bird's eyes flashed in surprise, he was sure that he was alone.

"Who dares to interrupt, the Master of the South, Zhuqiaomon?" roared the bird angrily. The bird lifted off the floor of the temple's throne room and looked around. The temple was dimly lit and many shadows filled in the periphery of the room. A pair of glowing sapphire eyes looked out from one of the shadows.

"Only a mere mortal," replied the voice. The figure stepped forward. It was dressed in a humble sackcloth robe and a hood hung on its head. The shadows of the hood barely hid most of its face, only the eyes that glowed a ghostly sapphire showed in the dim lighting. "I am a humble servant willing to bring greatness to Lord Zhuqiaomon, to teach humanity a lesson….and to make the Lord of the South the ruler of the Council of Harmony…"

Zhuqiaomon narrowed his eyes. "You speak vaguely, stranger, and you yet do not identify yourself!"

"My name is not important to a being as august as you, Lord Zhuqiaomon," replied the figure quietly. It kneeled down before the bird and bowed. "I will give words of precision if you wish them, but you will not like their sound upon your ear, my lord…"

"Stand and speak!" roared the bird angrily.

"The humans…" said the figure. It stood. It flicked the arm of his robes up. The screen shifted. It showed one of the meaningless little fights the humans were endeavoring in... "They are using digimon in their battles…soon they will bring their wars here to this world…" The screen showed an Airdramon gliding over the battle field snatching up refugees and the wounded. The human's metallic flying machines were wheeling around the dragon sparks of fire shot from the nose of the machines. The Airdramon bucked and fell to the ground and reverted to a Betamon. "As you can see, first it will be the meek, the injured those searching for sanctuary…then the humans will send their machines of destruction to route out the meek…Will we stand for such intrusion, my lord?"

"No, my servant," growled Zhuqiaomon. He flicked his eyes up to the screen and watched as men now tied the Betamon up and locked it in a cage. "No, we will not!"

"Good…" The eyes shined brightly and Zhuqiaomon had the unnerving feeling that this servant was smiling. "I will have to go forth into the human world…to find more evidence…I will not disappoint you, my lord," the robed figure bowed deeply. Zhuqiaomon nodded ever so slightly to the servant. The robes swept in a circle and the figure turned and disappeared into the shadows.

8888

"Papa!" TK turned slightly from his computer. His son was hopping up and down at his side, "Is it time yet? Is it time for us to see Patamon and Tokomon!"

"Not, yet Kitai," said TK quietly. He caught the sad look on his son's face. He looked at the clock. A soft smile came across his face, "but if we stop at the ice cream shop first…"

"Oh can we!?" asked the child. He looked up at his father happily.

"I don't think a little ice cream will hurt, after all today's special," smiled TK. He had forgotten how he used to look forward to getting a weekend to Digi-port to the Digital World, but with the advent of his son and the digi-egg, that happened to turn into Tokomon, it renewed his memories, and had helped him decide to fictionalize the adventures he had had in the Digital World. TK stood slowly. "Well, let's go get our shoes and tell Mama, where we are going."

"Ok," smiled the boy and he walked behind his father happily.

888

TK looked down at his son. He was often surprised how the boy was a spitting image of how he was when he was a child. It made him contemplate the circular path the universe took. The child was rambling on about how Tokomon was getting more and more powerful and that he couldn't wait for the In Training Digimon to digivolve. TK gave a smile. He was always amazed by the sheer hope and vigor of his son. The child was licking on his chocolate ice cream cone, and for a second was silent. TK licked the twisted vanilla and chocolate ice cream on his cone.

They came to the port station. TK put his hand around the boy's. He looked down at the child, "Now, there are going to be a lot of people so you have to hold my hand."

The boy nodded and finished his ice cream as did TK. They wiped their hands with napkins and tossed them in the waist receptacle. They went into the station.

"Ok, they are coming from the File Island port," said TK quietly. "Look up at the board; do you see any arrivals from File Island?"

"Yep, there it is!" pointed the boy quietly, "Port 7!"

"Ok, well we better get down there, you know how Patamon is…" smiled TK. Kitai giggled.

"He'd probably end up in China if we left him here alone!" giggled the boy. TK chuckled.

"You're probably right Kitai…" smiled TK and they giggled all the way up to the port.

They stood there, the two of them. It shocked TK at first. Two Patamon stood on the chair. They were talking quietly.

"Two Patamons?" asked Kitai.

"KITAI!" one of the Patamon leapt up and hugged the child. Kitai nearly fell backward.

"TK!" The other Patamon hugged the father.

"I see Tokomon digivolved," smiled TK.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise. Elecmon was surprised as well," said Patamon. He looked at the other Patamon quietly, "Elecmon expected him to digivice digivolve like I did…but I suppose that without the danger to Kitai, Tokomon's digivolution took a more natural course."

"Must have," replied TK. He looked down at his partner and then turned his head to his son, "I am sure, Mama, will be getting…."

"Let me through, guard!" hissed a voice loudly. The commotion came from one of the ports down the corridor. "I am on special business from Lord Zhuqiaomon!"

"What…" whispered TK. He looked down at his Patamon. The winged hamster looked up. "Did that voice just say Lord Zhuqiaomon?"

"Yeah…" Patamon's eyebrows furrowed, "but Zhuqiaomon has not opened his quadrant to the free movement of humans yet, why would he send an envoy to the human world, he won't even come here, for fear of soiling his wings with the air of the Human World…."

"I can't believe one of the Harmonious Ones could be so prejudice against humans," said TK. He walked with his song, the child's hand in his own. The two Patamon were perched on their heads.

"He is not the only one…" said TK's Patamon. TK looked up. "Baihumon is also very disdained by humanity but…he hides it better."

"Oh…" said TK. He furrowed his brow. They were slowly passing the digi-port where the commotion was. A boy was looking up at the guard. His hair was slightly messy and blonde and his eyes were a bright sapphire. He wore a white shirt and cream colored pants.

"Look, boy," growled the guard, "I don't know how you got into the Digital World without a pass, but I'm going to find out!"

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I told you, I am on business from Lord Zhuqiaomon! I am very sure he will not be pleased with this, interrogation!"

TK stopped. He furrowed his brow, his mind leapt back to their only communication from the Lord of the South, _"this is not making any sense…he's human, Zhuqiaomon didn't even wish to see the rest of the digi-destined and I in person, and he only sent an email thank you, and a begrudging one at that…Now he is working through a human to converse with the human world…? Something isn't right…"_

"Papa?" Kitai was tugging on TK's arm. "Is something wrong, Papa?"

"No," TK blinked as he was shook from his thought. "Let's get going; mama will be interested in seeing Toko…err Patamon, and I think I'm going to have to have a talk with Uncle Tai…"

"Ooo, can I talk to Uncle Tai!" asked the child with an unbridled gleam of hope in his eye.

"We'll see," said TK. He looked at his son and chuckled, Kitai was always interested in Tai…if only because Agumon could warp digivolve to War Greymon. "Uncle Tai may be very busy so he may not be able to talk long."

"Ok!" cheered Kitai, nearly knocking his Patamon off of his head.

They walked on. TK turned his head back and just caught in the corner of his eye a light blue glow from the port with the boy in it. The next thing TK knew; the child was pushing through the crowd.

"Definitely going to have to talk to Tai…" whispered TK quietly.

888

"What did you say!?" yelped Tai over the net cam. The man nearly fell backwards out of his chair. "The boy said what?"

"I don't remember exactly," said TK. He looked at the man in the screen, "It was something about being on business with Zhuqiaomon."

"No way…" said Tai quietly. His usually wild hair was still somewhat in place, suggesting he hadn't been home long. "Zhuqiaomon? No way, he won't even let his digimon come to the Human world. We've tried talking to Azulongmon, and Ebonwunmon, but they can't seem to turn Zhuqiaomon…I guess Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon almost came to blows…but Ebonwumon stopped them…"

"Wow…" TK was speechless. The Harmonious Ones were some of the most mysterious digimon out there. As far as TK could remember, Azulongmon was the only one of the Harmonious Ones the Human World ever fully got to know, even Ebonwumon, who was over all a very gentle and understanding digimon, was not very communicative, but TK was assured that that was due to the turtle digimon's age and relatively sedentary life style, rather than his dislike of humanity. "What about Baihumon?" TK caught a sigh from Tai.

"I don't know, Agumon has tried to talk to him," said Tai quietly, "but Baihumon only ever claims an indifference to humanity, though Agumon keeps saying that it felt like he was unwelcome due to his relationship with humanity."

"That's what Patamon said…" said TK quietly. He narrowed his eyes. "What was really weird was that I think I saw the kid do something to the guard…"

"He could have been a digimon," said TK's Patamon. TK looked down at the winged hamster in his lap. "Like the Bakemon."

"Good point," said TK, quietly.

"Or Mummymon or Arukenimon," said Tai. He looked pensively, "but why would Zhuqiaomon be sending anyone here? He doesn't want anything to do with humans."

"Maybe he's changed his mind…" said TK.

"I don't know Takeru…He was pretty clear in the past that he didn't even want to have humans getting their breath on his territory," said Tai. He narrowed his eyes and looked off screen. "Well, I have to go. I have some papers I have to fill out, for that whole Betamon war criminal debacle…"

"Oh, ok…" whispered TK. The cam flicked off.

"Papa," it was Kitai.

"Oh shoot…" TK bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Kitai, I forgot…we got talking and well time got away from me…"

Kitai looked up at his father. A sad expression came over his face. "It's ok, Papa, I understand…" The child then gave a smile, "We'll just have to see Uncle Tai some other time!"

TK smiled softly. "Yes, that is right." He stood up and patted his son on the head. "You should be in bed. Come on, let's get you ready for bed and I'll come in and read you and Patamon a bedtime story…"

"Ok, Papa…" smiled Kitai and the boy ran off into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I wouldn't let this Zhuqiaomon thing worry you," said his Patamon quietly. "It's probably was just some digimon that lost their pass…"

"Maybe…" said TK. "Maybe…"

888

**AN:** This is a bit of a prequel to _In the Shadow of Chaos_. I don't know how well it's going to go. At the end of the epilogue '02 I remember hearing, something like, "We'll be ready for darkness to return…" And that got me thinking, it's been twenty years of peace. It would be interesting to see how ready they would be. As to Zhuqiaomon's characterization, I'm going to base the Harmonious Ones on the Sovereigns of Tamers…Using the wonderful idea that the Tamer's TV people some how got the Digimon TV show off of the Adventure's Universe, so thusly when they created the Sovereigns they based the Sovereigns' personalities on the personalities of the Adventure's digi-gods…


	2. Robes, Rings and Files

I don't own Digimon

**Robes, Rings, and Files**

888

Bronislaw Poruchitev was a gruff man. He was sitting in the presidential palace in Zagreb. He turned to the window. The sun was shining softly on the streets of the city.

"It is days like this that it almost seems like the world is perfect," said Bronislaw to himself quietly.

"But it isn't..." whispered a voice behind Bronislaw. The man jumped and turned. A figure in robes was standing in the middle of his office.

"Who are you!" growled Bronislaw. He pressed the button on the bottom of his desk.

"President Poruchitev..." tsked the figure quietly. He lifted his hand. The little button machine exploded. "Your security would not be able to stop me from killing you anyways..."

"Then do it..." growled the president.

"Heh, just like a human, worried about their pathetic lives..." the figure moved forward. "No, instead of killing you, I bring you a message from Lord Zhuqiaomon..."

Poruchitev looked at the figure quietly. "Zhuqiaomon? I am unfamiliar with that name..."

"He is the Harmonious One of the south," explained the figure quietly. "He is not in line with Azulongmon...he does not like trickery and bribery...and also finds a dislike in humanity..."

"Then why send..." Poruchitev started but the figure looked up at him. Under the hood two flashes of sapphire cut through the darkness.

"He dislikes trickery and bribery more than he dislikes humanity..." the figure cut off Poruchitev. "As such he finds the way Azulongmon has played you ever so subtly, disgusting...don't you ever wonder why only the United States and Japan get all the digimon technology?"

"Why are you asking?" growled Poruchitev.

"Azulongmon is giving them plenty of technology..." said the figure quietly. A whirlpool of light formed next to figure. It showed an image of American airplanes with cannons that Poruchitev had seen on certain digimon. "Then he will have them strike the weak nations...and will use the Americans and Japanese as puppet governments so he can control both worlds..."

"No," Bronislaw growled. He put his fist down. "I don't believe you..."

"You needn't believe me..." said the figure. He took a step forward and laid a file on the president's desk.

"What is this?" Bronislaw looked at the file.

"A gift from a friend..." said the figure quietly. "The only way to stop this is to train your children's digimon to get stronger, and destroy the American weapons before they are turned against you..."

"No," said Bronislaw. His eyes narrowed. "It would be impossible, The Digital Commission would notice and stop it immediately..."

"Not impossible..." the figure slid a ring onto the table. "This will allow you and your allies to gather your children and their digimon into a small bubble universe, which is temporally asynchronized from this one...free of the Digital Commission's eyes and it will purchase you time by the mere fact that time passes faster in the bubble universe... Azulongmon has given the United States and its allies similar technology to evade the eyes of the Commission."

Bronislaw couldn't believe this mysterious figure, but here it was on paper, pictures, reports, memos. He looked at the ring. He looked up at the figure. Its blue eyes shone softly. Before Bronislaw new it, a green amulet was flashed in front of him. He felt a burning sensation building in his heart. Flashes of anger swept through his body.

"We will not allow these lies to continue!" growled Bronislaw. He wrote something down and picked up a phone, "This is President Poruchitev, get my secretary of defense in here now!"

The eyes of the figure twinkled with glee, "I wish you luck...president...I must go to the other smaller nations to...warn them."

"Won't you stay?" asked Bronislaw.

"Lord Zhuqiaomon wishes to keep his beak clean of this..." said the figure. Bronislaw looked down at the file and sighed. He lifted his head but the figure was gone.

888

President Townsend looked up at the figure in the sackcloth robes. It had disabled his Secret Service, putting them in a catatonic state. He had warned him of the proliferation of Digimon Technology. The figure handed him pictures of a number of Eastern European, Western Asian and African Nations gathering their children and digimon into special training camps.

"You expect me to believe this?" asked Townsend aggressively. He looked through the files. "I have not heard any of this...until now..."

"You do not have the eyes and ears of a Harmonious One on your side," replied the figure quietly.

"And you expect me to believe Zhuqiaomon?" asked the president angrily. "A digimon who has all but called humans the scum of both worlds, do you think I would trust him!?"

"I do..." replied the figure. "You are a man that does not like to be behind the times...in your brief time in contact with the Digital World you have pressed forward with Digimon technology. You can over come these enemies. I shall provide you with special technology to nullify the Digimon from combat. All that you have received from Azulongmon is a phantom, a shadow of the true power....he is playing you, for he has become...ambitious. He will rise up against you. Without these weapons you can not protect your world...you will be unable to protect your nation. You will see, Mr. Townsend. You will wish for these weapons in the future..."

"No I will not..." growled the president. "I refuse you...stranger..."

"Tis a pity..." said the figure. He flicked his hand up. A swirl of light formed. An image formed, "for as we speak your allies are meeting the wrath of your enemies upon the battle field." The image showed Moscow. A large twisting lizard with metallic wings and large metallic claws was lobbing blasts of energy at the Kremlin. Soviet fighters tried to pelt the dragon uselessly.

"What is this?" growled the man behind the desk, "Why haven't I heard of this..?"

"The digimon's electromagnetic signature and the signature of the dimensional port are dampening all electromagnetic signatures," explained the figure. "No transmissions in or out, I'm afraid. Leaves you at a disadvantage old man, sneak attacks without anyway of reporting them... By the time you reach battles the cities will be rubble, not that you could start to destroy Megadramon or any other digimon like him, with your current weapons...but with some minor adjustments as I have specified with the files that Zhuqiaomon has sent me...add some magnetic pulse weapons...you should be victorious..."

"Is this a rouse?" growled the president quietly.

"I would not think the Russian people in Moscow would enjoy your skepticism, Mr. Townsend," said the figure quietly. The figure walked forward and laid a golden ring on the desk. "It is a portal generator to a bubble universe that is temporally asynchronized to your own; it will allow you to build your defensive arsenal and access the Digital World; without that pesky Commission sticking their nose into things and it will also allow you to cheat time..." The figure stepped back. "I wish you the best of luck. I must return to lord Zhuqiaomon..." The figure started and turned slowly... "I would be very worried about Azulongmon...he will not like you interfering with your new weapons. He may strike at anytime after you use your weapons," his eyes flicked up and seemed to pulse sapphire. "I suggest you strike first...before it is too late..."

"Zhuqiaomon, would never allow it..." growled the President.

"Zhuqiaomon will allow it as long as you do not strike his quadrant," said the figure and with that he was out of the office. The president ran to the door but the figure was gone.

"Mr. President?" one of his agents spoke, "how'd I get in here...?"

"Never mind that, get Julian, I feel we may be seeing rough waters ahead," said the president quietly.

888

The figure stood on the port entrance. The guards and the costumers were all entranced by now. He smiled. He lifted a transmitter. "Megadramon, break off attack factor A; return to the Digital World...I've set up a port..."

The voice on the other end of the transmission growled in understanding. The figure smiled and walked through one of the opened digi-ports.

"Now to set up a little fun for the Harmonious Ones..." chuckled the figure quietly as his body faded into the portal.

**888**

**AN: **Things are building up.  The figure is drawing a wedge.  And what has he got in store for the Harmonious Ones...


	3. Prelude to Nightfall

I don't own Digimon if I did there would be weeping and gnashing of teeth...

**Prelude to Nightfall**

888

Taichi looked at the reports. It had been a month of random monster attacks "Aya!" yelped the young man. "This all started in Moscow when that Mega Dramon attacked! When was last time Megadramon attacked...?"

"A Megadramon attacked twenty years ago, Ambassador," said one of Taichi's colleagues. "I was checking the records."

"Thanks, Charlie..." said Taichi he smiled at the sandy haired young man next to him. Charlie was an American ambassador with Taichi's UN led ambassadorial network with the Digital World. "So...how long was the attack?"

"Approximately thirty minutes," said Charlie. He was rifling through a portfolio. "During that time all electromagnetic signals were dampened within a fifty mile radius."

"He just stopped then..." asked the young ambassador.

"Yes, as if on cue..." said Charlie. He looked up at Taichi, "Ambassador Kamaiya, could this be an attack of some kind?"

"By whom?" asked Tai defensively, "Azulongmon would have given us a heads up if there were any baddies out there and none of the digi-destined have reported anything malevolent on their patrols...."

"Maybe...a country is training their digi-destined..." started Charlie.

"No, Charlie, no," Tai looked down at his desk, "No one would be that foolish..."

"There are many nations that are looking for an upper hand..." said Charlie. His eyes looked down, "and intelligence agencies have picked this up..." Charlie slid a file under Tai's nose.

Tai opened the file regretfully. "No, no, no, no, no...."

"It looks like it..." said Charlie quietly, "but we're not finding the camps..."

"How odd..." said Tai. He looked over the reports silently. "They all talk about an attack led by Azulongmon...and Zhuqiaomon is also mentioned in a sparser manner, of course..."

"Would Lord Azulongmon do such a thing?" Charlie looked at his colleague. "I know Azulongmon has been benevolent before...but..."

"I don't even want you to finish that thought," Tai cut off Charlie sharply. "Azulongmon is a protector of harmony not a creator of discord. Some one has to be setting him up...some one that wants the human world and the Digital world to go to war..."

"Lord Zhuqiaomon?" offered Charlie quietly.

"Possibly," said Tai quietly. He furrowed his brow, "but why?"

"Maybe Ebonwumon and Azulongmon are starting to sway Baihumon on the council..." suggested Charlie. He pulled out a file. "You said that Baihumon is still indifferent with a touch of skepticism...maybe that skepticism is fading...With Baihumon's support they may try and open Zhuqiaomon's borders..."

"No, The Harmonious Ones don't work like that," said Tai quietly. He looked up at Charlie, "They would never force one of their own to do something that was so drastic...but Baihumon's sway would explain Zhuqiaomon's sudden envoy. Could be some one is trying to pit the Harmonious Ones against each other," Tai's eyes opened wide. "If some one is trying to rip the council apart they may be trying to clear the way to make a move on the Digital World! I have to make a call to Azure City!"

888

"Awaken my warriors of fortune..." called the whispered voice of the robed figure. Four pairs of eyes glowed a deep crimson in the darkness of the cave like temple.

"Lord and master," growled the four voices.

"Heh," the figure gave a short smirk. The hood was removed and the figure's mussed, blonde hair and pale skin were visible. His sapphire eyes burned quietly in the dim cave lighting. "You are my knights most noble. You will do my bidding without contemplation or regret. You will obey me and for your obedience you will be given much in return, but if you fail me, or disobey...you will pay with anguish and your blood...do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord and Master," replied the four figures.

The first stepped forward. He was tall and muscular, like a cross between a man and dragon. He wore white armor and had large blue-grey wings. His head was adorned with the skull helmet of some draconic beast. "I, Dynasmon, give thee mine allegiance, sire."

The figure nodded quietly. The second figure stood forward. An androgynous metal clad figure with large golden ribbons shooting from its shoulder blades stepped forward. The metal armor that adorned its body was pink and it held a rose in its hand. The figure bowed low, "I, RhodoKnightmon, give you my allegiance, Lord and Master..."

The blonde haired figure repeated his nod. The third figure stepped forward and bowed, and stood. He, like Dynasmon, was a cross between a knight and a dragon. He was blue all over and had large magenta wings. His arms and chest were adorned with golden strips over the armor; on his chest they formed the letter 'V'. He had a draconic head with a horn on his snout. "I, Alforce Veedramon, give you my allegiance, Lord and Master..."

The figure nodded quietly and smiled as the large dragon warrior stepped back and let the last figure forward. He was dressed in tight fitting suit of armor. Its torso had crimson designs. His helmet sported a pair of crimson ear wings. A scarlet cloak unfurled behind him as he walked forward with the golden trim wafting in gentle arcs. He held in his hand a large battle axe with a green crystal on the opposite distal end of the blade. The being was what one would epitomize as being a knight. The knight knelt before the figure, "I, Medieval Dukemon, take up my gauntlet for thee, my liege."

"Good," the figure looked over the four knights. "You all will bring glory to my worlds. You will bring back the promise of peace and the joy of trust in the leaders of the worlds. I will ascend soon enough and all will know my benevolence. Soon, we will have the power of both worlds in the palms of our hands....You will abide here, till I call upon you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord and master," replied the four knights.

The figure nodded and slid away into the shadows.

888

"This is most slanderous, Ambassador Kamaiya!" rumbled the deep god like voice of Azulongmon. "I will not allow you to speak of Lord Zhuqiaomon in such a way!"

"The evidence seems to show..." started Tai quietly as he looked up at the immense twisting dragon that filled the sky above him. He had made a fast appointment with the Harmonious One of the East and soon had booked and traveled through the portal to Azure City and was now standing in the courtyard of Azulongmon's floating castle in the clouds.

"The evidence is false!" returned the dragon cutting off Tai's sentence. "Already, I see the poison of this false information festering in your world. Your allies have taken to hiding in some pocket universes...probably building up their military strength..."

"The Commission has been monitoring all military activity," assured Tai. The voice in the back of his head chimed, _"For what use it is, if they are in a pocket universe then we can't see them to sanction them..."_

"It is not enough..." a booming voice called from behind Tai. The young ambassador nearly leapt out of his skin at the second booming voice.

"Baihumon!" Azulongmon sounded surprised, "Why are you here? And why are you interfering in a private meeting?"

The large white tiger walked forward. It looked down at Tai, making the ambassador very uncomfortable. The tiger's long iron claws clicked on the courtyard's ground. The tiger looked up at Azulongmon. "Have you not seen? The human world is in upheaval! The many smaller states have launched offensives against the large nations...They are using digimon! The large nations have launched a counter offensive...With high frequency, electromagnetic, impulse weapons!"

"No!" Tai looked up at the tiger. "It's not true! When I left..."

"You left many hours ago," the tiger growled softly. "They attacked soon after you took your leave of the human world...already human refugees are trying to swarm into the Digital World. We have already sent many back to their homes by escort!"

Azulongmon looked down at Tai. "Mr. Kamaiya, you must demand your people to stop this immediately! Or else I will have to take a hand in stopping this with force. I can not allow our wards to be put into danger's path!"

"I will try," replied Tai and he bowed deeply to the two sovereigns. Baihumon only acknowledged Tai by giving a short chuffing sound. Azulongmon nodded softly.

Tai then ran off towards the Port Station. Baihumon looked up at the dragon.

"We must convene an emergency meeting," announced the tiger, "I have already sent messengers to Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon. The meeting place in Chuuten City is already being furnished to our needs." Azulongmon nodded slowly and unfurled gliding into the sky westward towards the city of the median, Chuuten City. Baihumon ran next to him. Four of the digi-cores around the tiger's waist leveled under the sovereign's feet and he glided on the air as he galloped beside his dragon peer.

888

"Hello, Ayame?" Tai was on the phone. His wife was on the other end.

"This is the Kamaiya residence we must be away at the time..." rambled the recording on the phone.

"Damn..." growled Tai angrily. "Where are you, Ayame?

"Taichi?" it was Charlie. "Are you looking for your wife?"

"Yeah, did she call?" asked Tai quietly.

"She said she'd be at your sister's today..." nodded Charlie. He looked at the relieved face on Tai.

"Thank you," sighed Taichi quietly. "Hikari will get them to safety..."

888

"Kitai, hurry!" shouted TK. He snatched the child with one hand and opened his other hand to the computer. The D-3 in his hand purred softly, "I hope this old thing still works," whispered TK in a prayer, "Digi-port open!" The computer screen flashed as a portal between worlds opened up.

"What about Mama?" Kitai shouted as the small explosions erupted outside.

"I am sure the security forces have taken everyone out on the streets to sanctuaries," replied TK. He looked into the port, "Patamon, you watch over Kitai and well...the other Patamon...I'll be right behind you!"

He pushed his son through the port quickly. The two Patamon dove in soon after. He looked back, hoping his wife would stumble through the door. He took a paper out of his desk and wrote down a fast note telling her to find a shelter and not to worry that they were in the Digital World. He sighed when she didn't arrive. TK then leapt into the port as it closed.

888

Yolei looked down at the three children. _"Stupid Ken and Wormmon out on a case!"_ she grumbled to herself. She snatched up the old D-3 and lifted it to their personal computer. "Kiyoshi, Ai, Hiroshi, come on!" shouted Yolei. She looked at them. The children were looking at her. Kiyoshi the twelve year old boy, Ai the thirteen year old girl and Hiroshi the eleven year old boy. They gave her one of those looks that made her feel like she'd said one of the dumbest things in the world. She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Are you going to open the digi-port, Mom?" asked Kiyoshi quietly. He looked so much like Ken when her husband was Kiyoshi's age which at times gave Yolei a bit of the willies.

Yolei blinked. A blush traced over her cheeks. She coughed and turned to the computer monitor, "Digi-port open!" the screen flashed with light and then Yolei ushered her children into the port and went in after them.

888

Hikari was looking back. "Are you sure, Ayame?" She looked at her sister-in-law worriedly.

"Yes," said the woman quietly. "I'll go to Sora's and then we'll go to a shelter. Isamu would be safer with you and your son!"

Hikari nodded and watched as her sister-in-law started to leave.

"Mom!" shouted Isamu, the miniature form of Tai. "Don't go!"

"Don't worry," Hikari held his shoulder softly, "She'll be ok...Just think about what your father would do if she were to be harmed..."

"Are you sure, Aunt Kari?" asked the child innocently.

"I'm Aunt Kari, aren't I always sure?" smiled the woman. The child nodded and smiled. She looked back, "Akeno, we're taking a little surprise trip to the Digital World, come on...I already left a note for your father, we should go!"

The boy rushed out, he had sandy hair. He was short and a few years younger than Isamu. Tai's son always treated Akeno like a little brother and their relationship almost reminded her of her relationship with Tai. She flicked the D-3 up and opened the port and sent the boys through.

888

Cody looked pensive. He had been worried when the first explosion had gone off but he'd passed it off as a car backfiring. The second one terrified him. Then the shouts of digimon attacking the city brought too many bad memories back to his mind. He was in a mall with his daughter at the time. She was twelve and they had been looking at electronics when the explosion had gone off.

"Ok, we're going to do this really, really subtly," said Cody in his daughter's ear. "Noriko, when I open the port you go through ok?"

The girl nodded. She had long dark hair like her mother and wore glasses. Cody smiled softly. "Ok, but what about you, father?"

"I'm going to go and try and see if I can't help the security guards herd people out of here, and then I'm going to look for your mother," whispered Cody quietly. He looked at her softly, "I trust you can take care of yourself, don't wander far, I'll come for you."

The child nodded softly and Cody opened the port. The child leapt through and Cody quickly shut the port and ran off to assist the law enforcement.

888

"Kougi!" shouted Davis as he snagged his son from the window. "Come on!"

"But, mother!" returned the boy. "We won't leave without her, will we?"

"I'm going out as soon as you're through the port!" replied Davis. He turned and grabbed the boy by the elbow. "You just wait there...I'm sure Veemon will be there waiting..."

"Ok..." said Kougi. He had spiky hair like Davis himself used to sport and now those damnable goggles were inseparable from the child. Davis lifted his hand and opened the port and literally launched his child through the gate way and shutting it behind the boy.

"I have to find her..." said Davis and he ran from his house.

888

Koushiro was running with his daughter to the closest port station. He had emailed Tentomon earlier and had a pass ready. His daughter struggled to keep up with her father.

"Dad, slow down!" shouted the girl. The man with reddish hair turned his head and looked at the dark mahogany haired girl.

"I think it would be appropriate to keep accelerating until we're through the port, Sumi," said Koushiro quietly. The young man was left with his daughter when his wife of eight years was killed in a car accident two years ago. Sumi was the only thing Koushiro had left. "Now, look, we have no evidence or observations to base a hypothesis of the stability of the Digital World, we just have to be careful, with Tentomon there we should be safe, but still...be careful."

"Yes, father," Sumi rolled her eyes. Her father pulled her up to the gate and handed the guard the pass and then pulled her through.

888

**AN: **Will the Chosen Ones be able to make a difference? What is the robed figure going to do with his new knights?


	4. Check

**I don't own Digimon**

**Check**

888

"Great Zhuqiaomon," called the voice of the stranger, "As you can see it is starting already…"

The images of the humans sneaking into small pocket universes flicked across the screen. They were denoted by the images of the Russian's attempt to destroy Megadramon.

"Who gave them this technology?" growled Zhuqiaomon. The giant bird's head turned back on the robed figure.

"I am not sure…" said the figure. He bowed down before Zhuqiaomon. "I fear for the worst…my informants tell me it is lord Azulongmon himself that is giving the humans this technology…"

"Impossible," growled Zhuqiaomon. His eyes flared. "I have known Azulongmon for millennia, he would not do this, he would not resort to trickery and he would not harm the human race! For some reason Azulongmon sees a redeeming quality in these humans…."

"But should he…?" the figure lifted its robed arm up. The screen it flickered to show the savage air battles and ground battles between digimon and the enhanced human military.

"Those fools!" roared Zhuqiaomon. Flames flickered around the bird.

Zhuqiaomon's quarters burst open as a Chatsuramon galloped in on swirls of magic. The spiritual digimon with the dog like body bowed in front of Zhuqiaomon. "Lord Baihumon has called an emergency meeting of the Council of Harmony…It is to be in the city of Chuuten."

"I will be there," assured Zhuqiaomon angrily. The dog bowed again and then glided away.

"My, Lord," whispered the robed figure quietly. "May I suggest you allow me to send some body guards to protect you…"

"We can take care of ourselves," retorted Zhuqiaomon. His eyes flashed red.

"For my own petty assurance, please my lord," requested the figure it kneeled before the bird and bowed to the floor.

"I will allow it for your, own petty assurance," said the bird as it watched a Unimon get shot down by one of the human's flying machines.

The figure stood. "I will gather the strongest guards I can," the figure walked away slowly. "I hope you can resolve this, Lord Zhuqiaomon."

"We will, one way or another," growled Zhuqiaomon.

888

Azulongmon and Baihumon took their positions in the conference room. It was a giant dome that glided softly above Chuuten City. Gennai and Datirimon were positioned in the middle of the room.

"Gennai…" called Azulongmon. The young man in the beige robes walked up to the large twisting dragon. "I feel a darkness looming over our heads…I trust you, my truest friend, take this…" One of the digi-core orbs lowered into Gennai's arms and fused into the humanoid being's body. "If something is to happen, we will need the chosen ones…that core will restore to them the abilities of old…"

"But the children are no longer children, and they are all over the world," replied Gennai. "One has even been in the depths of outer space. We can not expect them…."

"Then you will find replacements," said Azulongmon quietly. "It is imperative that we have a back up plan in case something happens to us…we need to have all the power we can gather…if you can, restore Gabumon's warp digivolving capabilities…I have a feeling things will get very unpleasant…especially if the rumors are true."

Gennai nodded and bowed and returned to his place with Datirimon. Ebonwumon appeared in a swirl of haze and fog. The twin headed turtle looked around.

"I see, Zhuqiaomon is not yet here," said the first head quietly.

"He is probably still up in wings…." Replied the second one. "He will be most thick headed…"

"He has a right to be," growled Baihumon. The tiger looked at the turtle. "He warned us of over integration with the humans…and we ignored him and now see what has happened."

"I stand by my decision," said Azulongmon. He looked down at the tiger, "It was the proper thing to do."

"Until now!" screeched the voice of Zhuqiaomon. The giant bird landed in his place in the conference room. "Now we have sent our wards into a deadly position! I refuse to allow this to continue! We must take our wards back immediately and quarantine the Digital World from the humans…before they attack!"

"It is too late," said Ebonwumon. The right head nodded, "In my quadrant alone several hundred humans are wandering around aimlessly."

"To find them all would take immense work," said the left head.

"We have the power to retrieve them," said Baihumon.

"What of the digimon that live in the Human world?" asked Gennai. He looked up at the Harmonious Ones. "Is it our right to pry them from a life they have known?"

"It is our right to protect them!" roared Zhuqiaomon.

Gennai sighed and looked up at the magenta sky. Twinkles of stars started to peak out.

888

"Mr. President," whispered the robed figure into the view screen. "The Harmonious Ones are holding a meeting in Chuuten City…it isn't going well for your species I'm afraid…they are mad, Zhuqiaomon has decided not to take your case…you better attack now, while you have them all in one place…kill four birds with one stone…"

"They would destroy us!" said the president quietly.

"No, those weapons you have…" whispered the figure quietly, "what they don't destroy they cause to weaken exponentially."

"You mean…" the president looked up.

"Yes, Mr. Townsend," said the figure. "If you hit them with your weapons they will start to weaken, you only have to keep it up, and soon they will fall against your superior weaponry…"

"But what about Zhuqiaomon…I thought we weren't to destroy him, isn't he your master?" asked President Townsend. He looked at the figure with confusion.

"The Lord of the South is beginning to waiver," replied the figure. He looked at Townsend with those piercing sapphire eyes. "Strike him if he strikes you…It is the only way to protect yourself…"

"You're striking against your master?" President Townsend looked at the figure in disbelief.

"I only want to see your people survive," replied the figure. He smirked, "and at the time Zhuqiaomon was a means to an end…now he has become, a liability…"

"I don't know…" said the President quietly. "I don't think I can trust you…"

"It is too late, Mr. Townsend, you already have," said the figure quietly. It lifted an amulet up. A green flow filled the President's eyes. "You have passed your Rubicon to turn now will mean death…Strike, and you will be victorious, hesitate and you will be destroyed!" The figures sapphire eyes glowed. A feeling of stern anger flooded the president he lifted the phone on his desk. "General, launch Operation: The Kings Are Dead…"

The figure nodded in contentment and cut the link. He opened another and revealed an image of Dynasmon. "Dynasmon, take the others, go to Chuuten City, and proceed to watch positions, strike as soon as the Harmonious Ones have lost enough power to be defeated…." Dynasmon nodded and the link closed. The figure chuckled softly, "Dance my puppets, dance…" The figure took in a deep breath of cool evening air and smirked. "Soon they will be bowing to me and my paradise will be achieved."

888

Koushiro looked around. He was surprised. It was like some lop-sided reunion. Most of the children were there and some of the parents, in fact, if someone had walked in on it they'd have thought it some colossal play date, save for the fact it was near night fall, with this he decided to compare it to a barbecue.

"Izzy!" Kari ran up and hugged him, "and Sumi. Thank God you're safe."

"Where is your husband?" asked Izzy quietly.

"He was out…I hope he is safe," said Kari quietly. She looked down. "I have Tai's son Isamu with me…but I suspect Tai is out doing ambassador stuff…"

"I do not envy his job today," said Yolei quietly. "Those Americans really screwed things up this time…"

"Yolei!" gasped Kari in shock.

"What it's true…they're the ones with the anti-digimon weapons," said Yolei blankly.

"Kougi…where's your father?" asked Izzy quietly.

"He is looking for my mom…" said the spiky haired boy.

"So is my dad," said Noriko. She looked down, "I'm really worried, knowing dad he'll try and get in the mix of things…"

"I wouldn't worry," said TK from behind the girl, "You're father is wiser than he looks…"

"Veemon…" Kougi looked down at a little purple dinosaur with a short horn on his nose. "What happened?"

"I'm over here," said the normal blue dinosaur on the outskirts of the group. "That Veemon is your partner Kougi!"

"I used to be Demi-Veemon, I digivolved while you were gone," said the purple Veemon.

Kitai and his Patamon were looking at the other children's digimon. All of the children's digimon had digivolved to their rookie forms. Akeno was playing with Salamon. Ai was talking to a more magenta version of Hawkmon. Kiyoshi was watching a red Wormmon. Hiroshi just looked stunned by the FanBeemon that buzzed in front of him.

"FanBeemon?" asked Hiroshi quietly, "I thought Minomon only digivolved to Wormmon…"

"We normally do, but we were out on a field trip one day and I got stung by a Kunemon and well, it must have messed me up a bit because I digivolved into FanBeemon," explained the yellow bee to Hiroshi.

"Sumi!" an Otamamon latched onto the girl's leg. "I missed you!"

"Motimon…" Sumi looked down. The tadpole nodded with a smile.

"Agumon?" a red dinosaur with a flat nose was looking at Isamu.

"Yep," said the dinosaur.

"Izzy!" Tentomon dove down from the sky.

"Kari!" Gatomon hugged the girl.

"Yolei!" the proper Hawkmon dove down and nuzzled up against Yolei.

The edge of the group stood a grey Armadillomon. He looked up and smiled at Noriko. "Noriko, it's me, I used to be Upamon!"

Noriko smiled and ran up to the armadillo and hugged the digimon, "Oh, I missed you!"

"I missed you too…" Armadillomon smiled.

Gatomon froze. She twitched her ears, swiveling around.

"What's wrong?" asked Kari she looked around.

"Planes…" whispered Gatomon. "That can't be right…there are no real planes in…" suddenly a squadron of fighters flew over.

"Those were American planes!" shouted Koushiro. He ushered everyone into the bushes.

"Where are they going?" asked Yolei.

"Well, we're in Azulongmon's quadrant…" started Izzy. He watched them fly over. "There are a lot of them…"

"They're going west…" said TK's Patamon.

888

"Mr. President…" Taichi was in front of President Townsend's desk. "This is wrong…and you know it." The ambassador paced around the softly lit office.

"It is done!" shouted the president he looked like something had drained his life out of him. "By the end of the day the threat to this nation will be over…"

"I don't think so Mr. President," said Taichi quietly. "Some one is setting up the Harmonious Ones, once they are gone that thing will move in and it will not stop until it has both worlds under its grasp…"

The President looked up at Taichi. A demented grin fell from his lips, "It's ok…then the master will be happy…ha ha hahahahaha…." Taichi looked oddly at the man he'd known as a strong man, but he didn't see that man, instead he saw the ghostly apparition of the man the maniacal, demented shadow of that man.

"My god…" Taichi looked in his eyes. "You've been compromised…"

888

Azulongmon was ranting on how the humans had saved the Digital World so many times. Baihumon had stopped listening to the rant after the first five minutes. He furrowed his brow. Something caught his ears. He twitched them.

"And that is when not digimon but the digi-destined…." Azulongmon was still hurling rhetoric.

"Shut up!" growled Baihumon quietly. "Planes…"

Azulongmon looked down at the tiger. "What?"

"Planes!" roared Baihumon, "Are you deaf?"

Ebonwumon's left head snapped awake and looked up, "What's that whirring sound?"

"Planes…" growled Zhuqiaomon. The bird narrowed its eyes, "The humans have decided to strike first…"

"Gennai, take Datirimon and go to your house," said Azulongmon. The young man picked up the little bobble of a digimon and walked from the building.

That's when the first wave of bombardments hit. The conference room shook. A number of the pylons dropped down. Zhuqiaomon was fuming, figuratively and literally.

"We can not attack the humans," growled Azulongmon. He looked over at bird.

"Defending your precious apes to the last," growled Baihumon. "Even as they draw their weapons upon us; you speak rhetoric.

"We will be destroyed if we stay here," said Zhuqiaomon. He looked up and a crimson flash erupted through the building vaporizing it. The war planes were swarming around the four digimon. The bird growled loudly in the early night air, "Pathetic fools…."

888

**AN: I can hear it now…the human planes can't destroy the Harmonious Ones…they're gods! Well, for the purposes of this story, the Harmonious Ones are Digimon, exaltedly powerful digimon almost unmatched within both worlds but still digimon and still capable of being defeated by a large enough force of human anti-digimon enhanced weapons. Don't like it, too bad, it's only going to last a couple of more chapters! **


	5. Checkmate

I don't own Digimon

**Checkmate**

8888

The planes unleashed a salvo of missiles and cannon pulses into the night air. Zhuqiaomon growled and folded his wings together.

"No, Zhuqiaomon!" Azulongmon twisted around the bird digimon. "We must not harm the humans..."

"They will destroy us!" growled Zhuqiaomon.

"How? Their weapons are powerless," replied Azulongmon. He looked at the planes diving in and out of his view.

Suddenly several large land vehicles rolled into the city below the Harmonious Ones. A loud buzzing filled the air. There was a flash. All four digimon roared in pain as the blast sliced into their digi-matrix.

"Powerless!?" gritted Zhuqiaomon as he squirmed from of Azulongmon. He narrowed his eyes, "I have tolerated these apes too long!"

"Don't!" called Ebonwumon... "They are innocent..."

A second flash ripped through the digimon. This time it was worse than the first. Now the planes started sending concentrated bursts of the flashing weapon at the digimon. Zhuqiaomon growled.

"Phoenix Fire!" roared the bird. The fire ripped out towards the planes.

"No!" Ebonwumon shook the trees on his back, "Black Hail!" black bursts of energy slammed almost into the fire, sweeping it from the battle.

The planes closed in tighter. The soft moonlight revealed the glint of metal and glass as the planes wheeled around the Harmonious Ones. The planes continued their bombardment of the digimon.

"No more!" roared Baihumon. "Iron Claw!" The tiger swiped out with its paw and sliced three of the planes in half. The humans escaped the planes but the aircraft exploded releasing an unexpected brightness in the night sky.

"The attacks from the planes," growled Azulongmon. "Something is wrong...I am feeling weaker...and weaker..."

The flashes flickered across the Harmonious Ones. Azulongmon's head drooped slightly. The right head of Ebonwumon slumped down.

"Phoenix...." Zhuqiaomon started to yawn, "...fire...." The burst of flame washed forward and dissipated to nothing.

"Vajra..." whispered Baihumon weakly. The burst of light faded past the swarm of planes.

The ground blasted with the flash of energy. Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon dropped from the sky. Baihumon and Ebonwumon landed haphazardly on top of them.

"We have to escape..." whispered the left head of Ebonwumon.

"No, we have to fight on..." groaned Zhuqiaomon. He pushed Ebonwumon off of him.

"We are too weak," growled Baihumon.

"Suck it up mon!" roared Zhuqiaomon. "We have to get these apes out of our air space!"

"Aurora..." Azulongmon took a bit of time to charge up; "Forces!" the twisting neon energy swam up and struck the engines of the planes, forcing the pilots to eject.

"Breath of Wyvern!" a blue phantom in the shape of a giant dragon flexed downwards and slammed the rising gods into the ground.

"What is this treachery!?" roared Baihumon. He lifted his heavy head. The large winged human beast glided down.

"What is this, the pagan gods are now nothing but simple worms!" chuckled the beast. He lifted his hand to reveal a ruby jewel in his palm. "Dragon Roar!" a spiral of fire slapped the gods backwards.

"Leave some for us, Dynasmon!" called a pink armored warrior.

"So they employed the help of digimon," growled Zhuqiaomon. He drew up into the sky. "You will pay for taking their employment! Blazing Helix!" Twisting blast of fire flew at the pink warrior.

"Heh, those who play with fire get burned, my little chickadee!" chuckled the warrior as it lifted its shield. The fire flashed against the shield and dispersed sideways. "Let me show you how it's done! Spiral Masquerade!" The golden ribbons on the back of the pink armor whipped forward and slashed at Zhuqiaomon.

"Carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey, RhodoKnightmon!" chuckled a blue warrior with magenta wings. Azulongmon at first mistaken it for a discolored Ex Veemon but this was no such thing.

"Alforce Veedramon!" chuckled Dynasmon, "care to have your hand at the barrel shoot then?"

"Why not..." chuckled Alforce Veedramon. He took a deep breath, "Shining V Force!" a blast of blazing white in the shape of a V flashed forward.

"Iron Claw!" Baihumon leapt forward but the blast sliced through the claws trimming them to the paw. The burst then exploded slamming the tiger into the ground.

Azulongmon's eyes glowed angrily. The roaring engines of planes rang in his head. The sight of his peers being slapped around filled his view. The dragon lifted from the ground. His aura flashed a deep magenta.

"Uh, oh I think you angered him, Alforce Veedramon," called RhodoKnightmon.

"You will not continue your actions!" roared the dragon. Even Zhuqiaomon shook in fear at the sound of Azulongmon's anger. One of the digi-cores glowed brightly it departed; soon one digi-core of each of the other Harmonious Ones glowed and was pulled towards Azulongmon's. "We will do what ever is needed to stop you!"

The cores merged. A light blasted forward. The four Harmonious Ones fused together. They glowed; the digi-core glowing a bright gold amongst the white lights of the digivolution.

"Final Crest!" an amethyst streak flashed down from the sky and ran the digi-core through. A crimson cloak swung around, "Rage of Wyvern!" Red and blue blades sliced through the core shredding it to oblivion. A knight was standing behind the blast.

"Good show, Medieval Dukemon!" cheered the three knights.

The four voices of the four Harmonious Ones screeched in agony. The glowing forms of the four Harmonious Ones ripped from the shredded core and exploded. One core from each figure flashed to the four corners of the world. A blue aurora erupted from the east, a green one erupted from the north, a gold one erupted from the west and a red one erupted from the south.

"THE HARMONIOUS ONES!" screamed a woman's voice. The four knights looked up. A woman in her thirties was on one of the hills that surrounded the city. A man was behind her. Another man in his thirties was right behind them. "You monsters..."

A Gatomon was standing behind the woman. Her eyes were furrowed and her paws clenched. The cat looked up at the woman and the woman nodded. "Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon..." A woman glided upwards on silky white wings. Pink ribbons swept around her arms, torso and legs. A wing bow flicked from her wrist. "Celestial Arrow!" A beam of light was strung on her bow and flew forward. It arced towards Dynasmon.

Dynasmon's hand flashed up. It caught the arrow between its middle fingers. It smiled evilly, "How quaint...yonder savages have tried to pierce our armor with this toy arrow!" the arrow snapped in two and dissolved.

888

"This is Captain Carver..." called a voice over Johnny's radio. "Are the new digimon to be considered friendly or enemies?"

"As long as they keep kicking Harmonious tail I say we just let 'em at it," replied some one else.

"That's an affirmative," came a third voice.

It was then that the burst came from the four massive digimon they had been unleashing their payloads on. It was an unearthly radiance. Johnny almost thought it was the heavenly rapture that is until the fourth knight creature sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

They watched from the air as three people gathered on one of the hills leading into the city. A group of digimon emerged from behind them, two of them angels and the third some large insect beetle thing. A skirmish between the humans with digimon and the knights broke out but the human's digimon were handedly dealt with.

"Ok guys let's head her home," called Johnny's commanding officer. Johnny couldn't wait to get home. His fiancé would be looking forward to seeing him again, and so would his mother. He was going to send them a letter as soon as he got home to try and describe the Digital World to them.

Johnny was turning in towards base as his commanding officer had asked. He could make out the port when suddenly his systems started to overload. The power build up was causing all his gauges to jump to red. The plane wobbled, and in one giant boom, a ball of fire flew up and engulfed Johnny.

888

Kari, TK, and Izzy had decided they would follow the planes on Kabuterimon. They left Yolei, grumpily, behind to keep the kids safe. Kabuterimon slowly reached the hills leading into Chuuten City. They could see the battle in the air.

"The Harmonious Ones are losing," said TK quietly.

"It's those flashes of lights," said Kari.

"They must be some electromagnetic pulse weapon..." theorized Izzy quietly, "It would be plausible that they were made with the specification of draining a digimon's energy."

"Then we should..." TK looked up surprised. Three of the planes exploded when Baihumon flicked its claws up. "Umm, never mind..."

"Wait!" Izzy pointed upwards. "Who is that!?"

"I've never seen that digimon before," replied Patamon, who was resting on TK's head. He looked up and saw the white armored digimon release a dragon apparition on the Harmonious Ones. The three humans gasped with their digimon.

"Doesn't look too friendly either," remarked Kabuterimon.

"Bring us down, we're going to help the Harmonious Ones," said Izzy with a tinge of anger in his voice.

The large, helmeted insect dropped down and Kari, TK, and Izzy leapt down. They ran up the hill. As they reached the top, they watched as the four Harmonious Ones fight a losing battle with the new digimon, and then watched as they attempted to fuse together and they watched as the new knight like digimon slashed their exposed digi-core to bits. Kari's eyes were full of tears. A fit of righteous anger flooded her blood.

She looked down at Gatomon and Gatomon looked up at her and they nodded to each other. She watched as Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and fired her Celestial Arrow attack.

The creature in white armor snapped its hand up and caught the arrow between its two middle fingers. It chuckled. "How quaint...yonder savages have tried to pierce our armor with this toy arrow!"

Kari looked at Izzy, "We need backup..."

"I don't think we can expect any," said TK. He looked down at the city. The digimon were being herded off.

"I'll try Davis and Ken," said Kari.

"I'll tell Yolei to get ready to make a retreat," said TK. They looked to Izzy.

"Oh, I'll try and text message Gennai," Izzy said. He snatched his cell phone. "I guess I'm a little out of practice, it has been twenty some years."

888

"Ok, kids, we're going to get going," said Yolei. She ushered the children and their digimon together.

"What about, Papa?" asked Kitai. He looked up at Yolei. Patamon was on his shoulder.

"And, Mom," asked Akeno.

"And my father?" asked Sumi.

"Don't worry, I'm in contact with them," assured Yolei. She looked at the children, all of them were afraid since the aurora filled the sky, and if she was truthful to herself, she was a little worried too. "Look, we're going to go to this cave, it's not far, your moms and dads will be back soon enough they just went to see what happened." She gently herded the children and their digimon into the forest quietly. She wished Ken was here and just slightly that Davis was too...if only to have Imperialdramon on their side...

888

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon unleashed a blast of electricity down on the knights.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon punched his fist forward releasing a beam of luminosity.

The blast of electricity wrapped around RhodoKnightmon but the digimon just laughed haughtily, "My, what a ticklish experience!"

The beam of light struck the armor of Medieval Dukemon. The beam shattered into little back reflections that cut into the ground. The knight laughed. "I would think the noble thing to do would be to strike these weaklings down before they harm themselves."

"They are too strong," said Izzy. He looked at TK and Kari. "They must be Mega digimon; we don't have a chance without Tai and Agumon or Ken and Davis and Wormmon and Veemon. We need to retreat."

"I'm not getting a response from Davis or Ken..." said Kari. She looked at Izzy.

"Gennai hasn't replied," whispered Izzy.

"Yolei has taken the children somewhere safe at least," said TK. He looked down. "I'm going to try and get a hold of Tai."

Kari and Izzy nodded. They looked up; the knights were smirking at them. Kari felt the same feeling she felt when Piedmon had locked away almost all the digi-destined in key chains. A cold shudder ran through her body.

"We can't give up hope," TK placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kari nodded. She looked up. "Watch out!" The pink knight was rushing towards them.

"Heaven's Charm!" a blast of pink shot from the sky as Angewomon dove between Kari and the knight. The pink knight laughed out loud.

"Let me show you how it's done, my pretty!" laughed the knight, "Spiral Masquerade!" Golden Ribbons flew forward slamming Angewomon into the ground. The knight swung its fist and slammed Angewomon away.

"Angel Rod!" Angemon dropped down slamming his rod on the knight's armor. The gold, glowing rod snapped in half.

"Awe, the angel broke his stick," growled the knight and swung its fist again, "Fist of Athena!" a pink burst caught Angemon in the chest. The angel was propelled backwards into the trees.

TK ran forward and grabbed Kari by the waist and ran. "Come on, we're out of here!"

"But Gatomon and Patamon," shouted Kari.

"Don't worry, I got them," called Izzy as he snatched up the two, de-digivolved, digimon.

"Where do you think you're going little man!" laughed the digimon in white armor who flashed in front of Izzy.

"Electro Shocker!" the blast of static energy slammed into the wyvern man, in the flash Izzy made for the woods.

"Fool, do you think such a paltry strike would scratch my armor!?" asked the digimon with white armor. Before Kabuterimon could react the digimon had him by his stinger and was slamming him into the ground.

"Now, you are finished!" roared the knight. "Dragon..."

Kabuterimon frantically slammed his foot in the knight's face and launched off into the air. It wasn't enough though and the knight released a bolt of fire at the large beetle sending Kabuterimon careening into trees.

"What do we do now?" asked RhodoKnightmon.

"You will go forth to the four corners of the Digital World," said a voice. A young boy was standing in the shadows. His eyes shined a deep sapphire. He walked forward slowly. The outlines of shapes around the boy were slightly visible in the forest's shadows. "I have an artifact I wish for you to find. You will search for the Gospel of the Fallen Angel. RhodoKnightmon take the south, Dynasmon, take the East, Medieval Dukemon will go to the West and Alforce Veedramon will search out the North. Search out every temple, cave, shrine or plain hidey hole you find, destroy anyone who attempts to get in your way."

"But the humans!" RhodoKnightmon looked up.

"Are not a threat," said the boy with a smile. "They have grown soft with age, and I will dispatch some lesser digimon to get rid of them...If they become overly persistent; I will finish them off myself."

"Yes, Master," the two knights bowed down and kneeled. The boy lifted his hand and dismissed them.

"Now to claim my throne..." chuckled the boy and he walked back into the forest. He lifted his arms and watched as the sky became peppered with the light of exploding fighter planes and the ground blazed with the twisted remnants of tanks. He heard the confused and anguished pain of some unfortunate survivors, "Fools, they didn't really think I would let them keep their toys did they?"

888

**AN: Gone, Gone, Gone... The Harmonious Ones are gone, now what will the digi-destined do? **

Thanks to the ones that have reviewed. And to those who will ask, yes, Medieval Dukemon struck during the Digivolution process, that is why the core was exposed, that is why they died so easily, he struck them at their most unstable and it shredded them, literally and figuratively!


	6. Aftermath

**I don't own Digimon**

**Aftermath**

888

The figure in the robes walked into the large palace in the center of Chuuten City. Most of the digimon had been detained by the humans before he had destroyed the humans' anti-digimon weaponry. It was truly a shame that he had to destroy those weapons. He had put a lot of effort in finding a way to destroy the Harmonious Ones without actually having to fight them. He smirked. It was ingenious to have the humans do it. He knew that Azulongmon and Ebonwumon, at least, would stifle any attempt to fight back against the plush, impotent apes.

The only time he worried was at the moment the four Harmonious Ones attempted to fuse. He knew none could stand against the power of Huanglongmon, not even the mercenaries he had chosen. Fortunately the exposed core gave Medieval Dukemon the opening he needed to destroy them. Now he had both worlds at his mercy. He just needed to find the proper caretakers for the human world until he could take his proper place.

He chuckled softly; those chosen humans were trying to interfere. He knew they were powerless now. They currently only had one Mega level digimon at their disposal and he was endeavoring to find Agumon and have him destroyed before the human partner could come and attempt to rival him. He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't realized it until now, but there had been no report of Gennai or that other guardian...Oikawa. The sage and his ethereal ally would undoubtedly try to interfere.

He smirked, "No, matter. It is too late; without the Harmonious Ones...they are nothing more than insects. I have nothing to fear from the likes of them," He gently placed himself in the throne and looked over the large room draped in crimson, blue, grey, deep green and gold. "I am the ruler of this world. None shall defeat me now, and soon, I will rule the humans as well. I will bring these worlds to total peace even if it means I have to destroy them first!"

888

Gennai roared forward in Mecha Norimon. Datirimon was resting in the inside of the contraption. He had seen the auroras and knew that something horrible had happened.

The mechanical digimon dove for the lake where Gennai's house resided. A small circle opened on the surface of the lake. Mecha Norimon flew through it and a tunnel in the water opened ahead of them and opened into a small dome that pulled the water from the courtyard around Gennai's house. Gennai and Mecha Norimon walked into the house and let the water slowly return. Datirimon hopped out of the robot and looked at Gennai.

"Things have gotten bad," said the small digimon. "Oikawa is having trouble manifesting himself. He keeps saying there is a very odd energy that's permeating the Digital World."

Gennai looked up. "An evil force or a good one?"

Datirimon shrugged, "He says it's neither...He says the forces of light and darkness keep merging and separating. He can't seem to obtain enough spiritual energy to manifest himself in human form, he'll have to resort to butterflies for awhile to observe things."

Gennai nodded. "Tell him to find the Chosen Ones...we need to talk..."

"He has already found one, the one called Yolei..." said Datirimon. "She has a group of the Chosen Ones' children and the children's digimon with her..."

"That's good, ask him where, I'll see if I can't get a projection there..." said Gennai.

"Let me put the coordinates in," said Datirimon and the little digimon hopped on a consul and started pressing buttons.

"Ah, an email from Izzy, such a nice..." Gennai was reading the text message, "The fools!"

"What?" Datirimon hopped next to the man.

"He says Kari, TK and him are trying to fight the digimon that they say destroyed the Harmonious Ones..." Gennai growled softly, "They only have Angewomon as an Ultimate, and I really doubt she could muster much against digimon that could destroy the Harmonious Ones, as the energy she has to Ultimate digivolve is much more similar to normal Champion digivolving than it is to crest digivolving..."

"Reply! Tell them to meet here!" yelped Datirimon. "We need to get things set straight; the longer this goes on the more difficult it will be to restore it to the original!"

As he sent the messages it struck Gennai. Azulongmon was gone, for good. He wasn't just sealed away, but destroyed. He sighed softly and then pressed send.

888

"_Great now I'm stuck in this horrible, stupid cave..."_ thought Yolei as she watched the children huddled against the walls with their digimon. "I don't even like caves," she grumbled aloud.

"What?" the kids looked up.

Yolei blushed quietly, "Never mind, children," she looked around. "Kiyoshi? What are you doing?"

"I found this thing over here in the cave...it looks like a projector," replied the boy quietly.

Suddenly a light flickered from the projector.

"Leave it alone, Kiyoshi," chided Yolei, "You don't know what kind of germs it has on it..."

An image appeared in the light. It was Gennai. "Ah, Yolei, I'm so glad you are safe..."

"Safe?" asked the woman. She stood and walked up to the image. "Are the others in danger?" whispered Yolei quietly.

"Not at the moment, but it has been touch and go, since the most evident destruction of the Harmonious Ones..." replied the man.

"What?" gasped Yolei quietly.

"You must come to my house, immediately, bring the children I have a feeling, that we will be needing them," said Gennai.

"But how...?" replied the woman quietly. "I've never been to your house before..."

"Through Oikawa, follow the butterflies, they will lead you to my house," said the man quietly and the projection flicked off.

"But..." Yolei's eyes narrowed, "Just like a man to run off when there are questions to be answered!"

"Your mom is pretty hot headed," said Kougi to Ai.

"Well, duh, she had to put up with your dad all this time!" returned Ai malevolently.

"Well, my dad said your mom is a nut case waiting to go to seed and grow into a crazy tree!" shouted Kougi.

"Yeah well my mom said your dad was an idiot goggle head!" replied Ai grabbing Kougi by the lapels of his jacket.

"Hold it!" Noriko pulled them apart and stood between them. "We have more important things to deal with, your mom needs all the help she can get," Noriko left out the fact she felt that things went badly at Chuuten City.

"Yeah," it was Kiyoshi. He looked at his sister. "You have to admit mom does have a temper...something you seemed to have inherited..."

"Shut up, Kiyo!" shouted Ai.

"Kiyo is right," said Hiroshi. He stepped forward, "Of the three of us you're the one with the temper..."

"Just like men to gang up on the girl!" snapped Ai.

"Heh, and just like mom to say something like, 'Just like men dot, dot, dot..." jibed Kiyoshi and Hiroshi.

Kougi looked up and his face paled. "Umm...weren't you just saying how nice your mom was and fair....?"

"What? Our mom has a horrible temper..." said Kiyoshi and Hiroshi.

"Yeah but it's a just temper right..." Kougi was making weird faces and moving his eyes about.

"Nah, half the time she goes off about nothing," said Hiroshi. He laughed.

"Yeah, she's like a time bomb only she just keeps going off," said Kiyoshi and he laughed.

"But...oh just forget it..." sighed Kougi.

"What?" asked the two brothers. Suddenly, a hand was on each their shoulders. The two boys blanched.

"A time bomb eh?" growled Yolei's voice. "You're lucky, if this wasn't an emergency situation..." her sentence degenerated into a grumbling growl. "Now, come on everyone. We're going to go see Gennai..."

She marched her two sons out of the cave followed by the children and the digimon, at a safe distance of course. Outside the cave a swirl of semi-luminous butterflies glided.

"Right, we're following these guys, everyone buddy up in groups of four," shouted Yolei over the children. "Two humans two digimon, got me?"

"Yes," replied the group.

"Ok then, let's move out!" shouted Yolei and they marched behind the butterflies as the little insects drifted through the air.

888

"Patamon, you got to hold still," instructed Hikari. She was wrapping the hamster's ear wing with bits of her torn shirt. TK had already sacrificed an amount of a jacket he had to help Gatomon, who had lacerations on her shoulders and back and chest. She looked up when the bushes started to shake. It was Izzy. He had Tentomon riding on his back, piggyback style. Hikari hopped up and smiled. "Thank god you're safe!"

"It would take more than an arrogant knight to finish me off," Tentomon lifted his arm weakly, "though; I don't think it would take much more..."

"The white armored one hit him as he was getting away," explained Izzy. He looked at the other two digimon. "They really worked us over good..."

"Yeah, and it wouldn't have mattered if Yolei was there or not or Davis and Ken," said Gatomon. The cat tried to sit up but she just ended up leaning back. "I still have my tail ring...no DNA digivolution..."

"That's right..." Izzy lowered spike backed beetled down against a tree gently. "Then we only have Agumon on our side when it comes to Mega digimon...This is really looking bad..."

"Too long have we been complacent," coughed Gatomon. She closed her eyes, "Too long have we slept, we should have been monitoring things more closely. You just don't get digimon like the ones we met from the thin air...some one had to have either given them power or trained them..."

"They must not have been overly interested in us," said Izzy. He looked back, "When I went back for Tentomon they had already moved on, and they aren't pursuing us..."

"We're not a threat," said Gatomon quietly. "We didn't even leave a smudge on their armor...we might as well have thrown marshmallows at them for all the good our attacks did..."

"That's no way to talk," Patamon stood up. "We were taken by surprise...but next time..."

"We could get killed," Tentomon pointed out, "They weren't even trying that hard and look at what they did to us, think of what would happen if we annoyed them enough that they wished to destroy us..."

"I just never realized how defeatist the digi-destined had become," said TK quietly. He looked from Izzy to Kari to Gatomon and Tentomon. His eyes rested on his injured partner. "What happened to that 'don't give up style' we had when we fought Piedmon and Daemon and MaloMyotismon?"

"TK, that was twenty years ago," said Izzy quietly. The researcher looked TK in his eyes, "We were young, we had the strength, and we didn't have our own families to worry about..."

"So we're just going to give up!?" TK was getting incensed.

"It's not like we want to," said Gatomon quietly lifting her head to look at TK, "but we have to face reality. They outclass us in power, speed, and tactical advantage, without an upsurge in power we'll only accomplish getting ourselves killed if we fight them again..."

"So we're just supposed to give up hope!?" returned TK. His fists were clenched.

"There is a difference between hope and naïve wishing," replied Gatomon and she laid her head back down. "We will have to retreat and regroup and try and find a chink in their armor..."

Izzy's phone beeped. The researcher lifted it and looked at the screen, "It's Gennai, he says to meet him at his house, he has called Yolei and she's to bring the kids with her..." He looked up, "It's at least somewhere safe..."

"How are we to get there?" asked Hikari, "I mean the last time you guys went he sent up flares or something..."

"He says, 'follow the butterflies,'" replied Izzy. He looked up and saw the flicker of semi-luminous butterflies weaving between the trees. They weaved forward and then back almost enticing the group of humans forward. Izzy gently lifted Tentomon and TK gently placed Patamon on his head and Kari lifted Gatomon and they walked after the ghostly butterflies.

**888**

**AN I liked this chapter, I especially liked Gatomon...for some reason this seemed to cut home to something...I also liked the bit in the cave...hehe...poor Kougi tried his darnedest...but the brothers Ichijoji couldn't get a clue...**


	7. The House that Gennai Built

**The House that Gennai Built**

888

The butterflies flitter over a lake and gently alighted on the water's surface. Yolei stopped.

"Oh great…" growled Yolei, "I suppose we have to swim across this lake..."

Suddenly the water split. The butterflies lifted off the ground and swirled up into the air. A set of stairs snaked down between the columns of water. Yolei cautiously lead the children down the stairs. They came down to a large courtyard. They walked over the bridge and knocked at the reed sliding door. The door slid open. A young man was standing there smiling.

"Ah, you are here," said Gennai quietly he looked down at the yawning children, and the dark circles around Yolei's eyes. "You will rest now, we will speak when you awaken, hopefully by then Izzy, Kari and Takeru will be here."

Yolei nodded and yawned deeply. Gennai led them quietly to a large living area. The floor was covered in sleeping mats. The children all took up a mat with their digimon and Yolei and Hawkmon laid down softly on the futon. Gennai smiled and turned and went back into the office.

"Gennai," Datirimon looked up at the sage. "Oikawa, he says he can try to set up a transmission from the palace in Chuuten City to here, using Mecha Norimon's receiver and the palace security cameras!"

"And?" Gennai looked up with little interest.

"There is a stranger in the palace sitting on the throne!" yelped the bobble of green.

"Then tell Oikawa to do what he has to," said Gennai. He looked at the screen of the consul as it flickered into a shaky picture. Gennai narrowed his eyes. "Can he clean it up…?"

"He's working on it!" grumbled Datirimon. The picturebecame less fuzzy. The little digimon gasped… "It can't be…"

"What?" Gennai looked back at the little green digimon.

"Oikawa, says…it's a digimon he has met before…" said the little creature. "He says that Arukenimon and Mummymon met this digimon when they were searching for something powerful enough to constrain Black WarGreymon…He was in a secluded shrine…he called them forth and chided them saying they were corruptors of his great utopia…Arukenimon got mad and attacked…she was sure she could defeat him, he was only a rookie after all…but he over powered the two of them and forced them into retreat vowing that he would one day bring back the utopia of this world…"

"A name; does Oikawa have a name?" Gennai held the digimon in front of his face.

"Lucemon…" whispered Datirimon.

Gennai's mind went to work, "I think I remember a Lucemon…but it was just a fable…" Gennai put the digimon down and looked up at the creature on the screen. The figure was wearing dark robes. It had mussed hair and firm eyes, and two ear wings were tightly folded against his head. Suddenly the being's head shot a look up at the camera. It shed its dark robes revealing a white toga underneath and unfurled ten wings that surrounded his body and glided up the camera. Its face had markings as did its upper chest and arms. The eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh, I think…" Datirimon didn't get to finish his sentence as the Mecha Norimon spoke.

"Ah, so that is where you are hiding," chuckled the Mecha Norimon in an unnatural voice. "Gennai, did you really think you could use your friend to find me, and not have me notice…I realized Oikawa was here as soon as he entered the palace…I suspect you are harboring those pathetic Chosen Humans in your house…it's still under the lake, yes?" Gennai narrowed his eyes. The digimon smiled,"I'll take that as an affirmative. Hmm, I may have to drop in sometime soon and have a nice long chat with you and the state of both worlds…"

The little receiver on Mecha Norimon's chest burst into flame. Gennai ran quickly and doused it with an extinguisher. He ran his hand over the damaged area. He then looked up. "Now…I wonder where that book is…"

He turned and ran his finger over the line of books on the book shelves adorning the walls of his office. He found it and drew the book from its position and blew the dust free of it. He opened it and searched out the passage he was looking for.

"In days long passed when the Digital World was yet young and the ancients were new born, there came to power a digimon of great strength and wisdom," read Gennai aloud. "He was the great Celestial digimon Lucemon, guardian of darkness and light. He held the balance, but soon he found that there was no way to keep the stability and that the Digital World was incapable of retaining its primordial equilibrium, in fear of being overtaken by the unbalanced, he destroyed any digimon whose power rose to match his own. He brought down his iron grip across the world and came to believe that the only way to return the Digital World to balance was to strip it to its primordial form….but several digimon drew up an army against him and he was forced into hiding…"

"Gennai?" Datirimon looked up.

"If Lucemon…has his way…" Gennai looked up at Datirimon, "He will destroy the Digital World, and will more than likely extend his ideas of balance to the human world…"

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get his way," said Datirimon. He looked up at the sage. "Soon the other Chosen Ones will be here. The sun will be rising also…"

"Hmm, yes, I will go and get some rest and then I will make up some breakfast," said Gennai. He rubbed his eyes and walked from the office quietly.

888

TK, Kari, and Izzy came upon the lake. The butterflies whirled in front of them. Several dropped down and landed on the water's surface. The newly risen sun reflected weakly through the haze that wafted over the lake.

"It's the same lake," whispered TK he looked over the water.

"Yes..." replied Izzy quietly.

"So now what?" asked Kari. The butterflies glided up and the lake split. "Oh…"

"Let's get going…" said TK and he walked forward. He was followed by Kari and then by Izzy.

They gently rapped on the door. A figure walked up and pulled the door open. Gennai looked at them bleary eyed. "You're early…" he whispered under his breath.

"Did we wake you?" asked Kari with a blush.

"Mmm, well, I was resting, but I suppose it would prudent to get things started for breakfast, I have a lot of mouths to feed," said the man quietly.

"Oh let me help," said Kari and she walked in and let Gatomon down. "I can make the food. You should rest."

"But you don't know where anything is," yawned Gennai quietly.

"Oh fuss and fiddles," said Kari and she brushed passed the man, "TK, Izzy, make sure he rests."

Gennai looked at the two young men. The two men returned the look. Izzy opened his mouth but TK spoke, "Maybe you should at least sit down…"

Gennai gave a sleepy smile and then nodded. "I fear that I may awaken the Kamaiya temper if I defy her…no?"

"Well…she can have a bit of temper," said Izzy with a smile, "but she holds it better than Tai…"

The two young men snatched Gennai under the arms and dragged him inside. Patamon looked at Tentomon giggled and then entered into the house. Tentomon shook his head and followed the hamster.

888

"So this Lucemon guy…" TK looked at the man reclining in the chair… "He's bad right…?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say so," said Gennai. He looked at TK, "his intentions started out well, but he became more and more extreme, soon he saw disharmony everywhere…"

"But why wait till now…?" asked Izzy. He looked at Gennai. "I mean there were plenty of times he could have taken over…"

"I think this was the era with the greatest disharmony…" said Gennai quietly. He saw the two men's faces give a confused look, "No matter how peaceful it was; the influence of humanity on the Digital World has left things…on a shaky balance…especially with the distancing of Zhuqiaomon…"

"Not only that…" Datirimon's voice piped, "But he's been searching for things…"

"Hmm?" Gennai looked up. Datirimon hopped up on the coffee table.

"Well, according to one of the books, Lucemon had two artifacts he carried with him," explained Datirimon quietly, "one was called the Amulet of the Marionetteer. It had the ability of influencing other digimon…The Harmonious Ones had it sealed away in a cave…near File Island when they came to power…unfortunately Devimon found it and used it in his spells to produce the black gears…but anyways…the second thing was the Gospel of the Fallen Angel…according to your textbooks, Gennai; the Gospel held mantras that could power Lucemon up and cause him to mode change into more and more powerful forms…"

"Mode change? Like Imperialdramon?" asked TK he looked at Gennai, "What level digimon are we talking about? Is he a Mega?"

"Lucemon is officially a rookie…" whispered Gennai.

"Impossible, if he's the one responsible for this…How is he manipulating the knights…?" asked Izzy flabbergasted.

"The amulet…he must have it…" said Gennai. He narrowed his eyes…, "but isn't there something about his power in the book…"

Datirimon nodded, "According to the legends Lucemon's power was far beyond his level…He only mode changed once, and that was to survive an oncoming army of digimon…"

"This is serious…" said TK quietly.

"It always is," said Gennai with a smile.

"If he gets the Gospel," said Datirimon. "I am unsure if anything can truly stop him…"

"They did the first time…" said Izzy with a look.

"Lucemon was forced to relinquish the Gospel after his mode change," explained Datirimon. "A Magnamon fired a lucky shot at him while he was getting used to his new form…"

"So we have to get him now while he is vulnerable…" said TK his fist clenched.

"More than likely," said Gennai. He looked up as Kari came in with some tea, "but with the knights, he may already be searching for the Gospel…with the amulet he would easily gather an army…"

"Breakfast is ready…" said Kari quietly.

"I will wake the others then," Gennai stood and went off into his living room.

888

Lucemon walked slowly up to the corrals the humans had entrapped the digimon of Chuuten City in. The humans had been disposed of. He chuckled. They were such unbalanced creatures. An evil smiled glided across his lips as he fingered the amethyst pendant hanging from his neck.

"Who here wishes to join me?" called out Lucemon over the crowd of digimon. There was still a residual static field around the corrals holding the digimon at bay.

"Why should we join you?" shouted a voice. Lucemon looked up and saw it was a Piximon.

"Because…" replied Lucemon with a sigh, "it would be the wise thing to do…"

"Oh, well I think everyone should follow me!" replied Piximon.

"We'll let the others decide…" said Lucemon and he raised his hand and squeezed it into a fist. A red aura wrapped around Piximon. The small, pink digimon gurgled in pain as its wings forcibly folded and the pink ball of fuzz dropped to the ground. Lucemon chuckled as the pink, furry, winged ball morphed down to a little ninja dressed in red. "As you can see, it would be far more profitable for you to be on my side than to be against it…does anyone else here question the reasons for joining me?"

There was a silent shock of watching the Piximon forcibly de-digivolve back to Ninjamon and yet Lucemon was not relenting. The figure morphed again and turned into a small plant creature with a flower for hair. The plant was curled up in a fetal position and started whimpering softly.

"I'll take you silence to mean you understand the ramifications of not consenting to join me…" said Lucemon with a smile. He opened his hand and the aura faded leaving the plant digimon laid out on the ground in exhaustion. "Now, I'll ask again… Who will join me?" An assorted number of antennae, tentacles, arms, branches, and wings rose up. Lucemon smiled, "Marvelous…" He held up his amulet, "Then you won't mind falling asleep for a bit…" The digimon collapsed on the ground sleeping deeply. "You will all strike against Gennai, nothing will sway you from destroying his home, and the humans there in, crush Gennai, and that pipsqueak Datirimon." He lowered the amulet slowly. "Awaken, my minions…awaken and do my bidding."

The digimon opened their eyes. They glowed a deep crimson and they growled deeply. "We will annihilate the humans guarded by Gennai, Gennai and Datirimon…"

888

"So…" TK looked up over the table. The children and the other adults were finishing up. "That's the situation…"

"Lucemon was a digimon that turned bad through his own clouded perceptions," said Gennai. "He was never destroyed so he has only had more time to hone his power…it is undoubted that he is more powerful than he was…"

"How are we going to beat him, when we can't even scratch his cronies?" asked Yolei.

"Well…" Gennai reached into his robes. A blazing white orb was pulled from his cloak. "Azulongmon did give me this before…his demise…"

"You have been sitting on this for how long!?" Yolei leapt from her seat. "Kari, Takeru and Koushiro could have been killed!"

"I doubt Mega Kabuterimon or Magna Angemon would've made much difference against those guys," replied Izzy quietly.

"You see the thing is…" Gennai rubbed his head worriedly. "I fear that your powers have all been severely diluted by both age and…well complacency…"

"That's what the core is for…right," responded Yolei looking at Gennai intently,

"Well…no…" Gennai flinched a bit, "actually a part of it is for Gabumon and Matt…the rest is for…well…he looked over the children…"

"No," said Yolei. She looked at her three children, "I know what it is like to be apart of this, and I say no!"

Gennai sighed. "I was worried you'd say that…"

"Yolei, if we don't let our children take overthe responsibility," started Izzy quietly.

"I know Koushiro…" finished Yolei. "It's just I was hoping this was all over…"

"Now…we have other problems," said Datirimon. He hopped forward, "Oikawa says digi-ports all over are opening, possessed digimon are passing into the Human World…the world defenses are falling all over…"

"How are we going to stop them," asked TK he looked up. "One good Ultimate and we'll get our clocks cleaned…"

"Not necessarily…" said Gennai. He looked at Gatomon. "My lady if you would do me the honor…"

"I knew you would ask…" said the feline as she removed her tail ring and handed it to Gennai.

"Now…" the ring glowed softly in Gennai's hands and burst upward. Orbs of golden light faded into the D-3s. "You shall have Shakkoumon, Silphymon and Paildramon back…along with Imperialdramon."

"And our kids?" Yolei looked up.

"After seeing the power of the enemy Oikawa and Gennai have decided," said Datirimon quietly. "We have decided the children's digimon should be able to fully digivolve to their mega forms…"

"But there is a bit of an energy problem…" said Gennai. He looked at the children. "The children's digimon have all reached their rookie forms naturally, which helps in that a portion of the energy isn't needed to maintain that level but there is only enough energy, between what Oikawa is willing to give up and the digi-core, for four mega evolutions…"

"And that's a problem?" It was Yolei again. "I mean we beat Myotismon and Daemon with just one Mega digimon…"

"Lucemon, if allowed to go unchecked will make Daemon look like a Rookie," replied Gennai quietly. "Plus he has at least four very powerful Mega digimon under his control. You'll need all the help you can get…"

"So what is the plan," huffed Yolei.

"Three of the children's Ultimate digimon will have to be DNA digivolved," said Datirimon, "and then we will give them the Mega Digivolution ability."

"Thusly spreading one mega digivolution into three…" finished Gennai. The core faded into the children's digivices turning them into what looked like suped up versions of the D-3. "Each child holds enough crest energy to activate the core's power…" He turned to Takeru. A bobble of light floated over the man. It searched out his D-3 and entered. "If you would please give that to Gabumon…" Takeru nodded slowly.

"You mean…" Izzy looked at Sumi's device, "it's a combination of…"

"A digivice and the tags and crests, yes," replied Datirimon. "So when the children activate the crest energy in them; they will also be able to activate the core's power to Ultimate and Mega digivolve…"

There was an explosion outside. Gennai turned his head quickly. "He's attacking…we must hurry!"

There was a second explosion, this one shook the house knocking plates over and shaking dust loose of the roofing.

**888**

**AN: **That's right, it's Lucemon, like you guys could really believe it to be anyone else. I just think it would be interesting how the Digi-Destined would react to Lucemon…this is not a cross over…not by a long stretch…no Kouichi and the Kougi here is not the warrior of light! And I can so see Lucemon cleaning Mummymon's and Arukenimon's clocks...


	8. Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire

**I don't own digimon**

**Out of the Frying Pan into the Fire**

888

A third explosion, this one considerably closer, shook the house even more. The children gave either shouts or gasps. The parents snatched for the closest child near them.

"This way," Gennai stood and picked up Datirimon. "There is a tunnel that leads under the lake it will take us to the mainland." He pulled on a large sliding fragment of the wall of the kitchen. "I had hoped I'd never have to open this…it has a nasty mildew…"

The children and parents walked through the doorway and were followed by Gennai. It was dark and dank and the muffled sound of explosions rumbled up and down the length of the tunnel. The walls were slick and drops of water fell on everyones' head. There were a number of grumbles coming from Yolei about always being stuck in caves.

They came onto a flight of stairs. Gennai hurriedly ushered the groups up the stairs and out the door into the open air.

"Deszzzert Wind!" a blast of abrasive wind swept around them.

"Sand Yanmamon!" yelped the purple Hawkmon.

"And Yanmamon," reported the red Hawkmon standing by Yolei and pointed up to the two digimon that were flying low over the lake. One was a deep grey and the other was golden, both were large dragonflies.

"Thzuuunder Rrrray…" The golden digimon fired a blast of yellow lightning thatrode the water's surface. The electrical blast exploded into the shore. The kids fell backwards.

"They're possessed," growled Gennai. He looked at Datirimon.

"Oikawa says there is nothing left of their old soul, now they are just extensions of Lucemon…" replied Datirimon to the silent question.

"What's that mean?" asked Sumi.

"It means they're better off deleted then as they are…" replied TK his fists were clenched.

"Thzunderrr Raaaay!" Another blast of lightning slammed into the ground in front of Yolei.

"That's it I'm sick of getting pushed around!" Yolei leapt forward. "Do it Hawkmon, let's get these guys…"

"Hawkmon, digivolve tooo, Aquilamon," the large, horned, red eagle glided forward. "Blast Rings!" rings of energy slammed the two Yanmamon back.

"Nemesis Ivy!" streams of vines wrapped around Aquilamon.

"What's this?" growled the eagle.

The humans looked at the point of origin of the vines and a group of digimon that looked like the darker version of Palmon.

"Those are Alraumon," said Patamon. "They are like the evil cousins to Palmon…their Nemesis Ivy will tie you up and their Gloom Dust will leave you out cold!"

"Boom Bubble!" Kitai's Patamon puffed up and blasted a shot of air at the gang of plants.

"Boom Bubble!" TK's Patamon joined his protégé.

"Lightning…" Gatomon leapt up but yellow ropes wrapped around her paws and slammed her to the ground.

"Stamen Rope!" several Floramon stepped from the bushes. They held down Gatomon.

"Pepper Breath!" the red Agumon shot bursts of flame at the flower lizard digimon.

"Rock Fist!" a flock of rocks rained down from the forest.

"Gear Stinger!" several spinning blades shot from the stinger of FanBeemon.

"Tempus Fugit!" a blast of energy ripped down between the digi-destined. They looked up at the clock bodied creature with the frumpy little human torso attached to the clock body.

"Clockmon!" Datirimon and Gennai breathed.

"V Head butt!" The purple Veemon leapt forward. He slammed his forehead into the clock body of the mechanical digimon the stout little man carrying a staff attached to the top chuckled and slammed the purple dinosaur against a tree. The blue Veemon of Davis's leapt forward and tried his luck with his head butt unfortunately he was dispatched with like the first Veemon.

"Boiling Bubble!" Yelped Otamamon as he she leapt forward.

"Chrono Breaker!" the strike of energy nailed the tadpole sending it careening backwards.

"Puppy Howling!" a pink streamer struck the flesh part of the clock digimon in the head. The creature turned and looked down at Salamon.

"Stinky Net!" a blast of silk rained down onto of Clockmon.

"Feather Slash!" The purple Hawkmon leapt forward.

"Tempus Fugit!" the energy of wrapping time slammed the two digimon backwards.

"Diamond Shell!" The grey Armadillomon rolled forward and bounced off of Clockmon.

Aquilamon struggled against the wrappings around him, but the Alraumon held fast. Clockmon easily fended off the rookies as a group of Gotsumon kept TK's Patamon and Izzy's Tentomon entertained.

"THzzunderrrr Ray!" a shot from the sky exploded on the ground in front of the children.

"Isamu!" the red Agumon turned but Clockmon positioned himself between the digimon and the children.

"Hehe, where are you going?" laughed the clock.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a shot off, but Clockmon slapped the attack aside with his staff.

"Deszzert Wind!" Sand Yanmamon dove down.

"No!" shrieked Agumon. His eyes changed and became stern. "Agumon digivolve to Tyranomon!" The red Agumon morphed into a large red tyrannosaurus with green diamond plates on his back. The large red digimon overstepped Clockmon and put his hand between the wind and Isamu.

"More guys are coming to the party!" shouted Kougi and he pointed up at the sky. A large black form of Birdramon and several yellow and brown stripedFlymon were roaring forward.

"Saberdramon!" shouted Gennai.

"Black Saber!" the bird rose up and unleashed a shadow blade that sliced into the ground around the children.

"Brrrrowwwn Stingerrrrr," The large stingersshot down in a downpour of poison and exoskeleton.

"Aya!" Ai yelped as one of the stingers zinged passed her ear.

"AI!" Hawkmon leapt up. "Hawkmon digivolve to…Airdramon!"

Ai looked up at the large snake like dragon with large blue wings. Tyranomon started scuffling with Clockmon and another group of Floramon were trying to tie up his arms.

"Thzuuunderrr Rrrray!" another blast of lightning rammed the ground around the children this time Noriko was targeted. Armadillomon shouted in dismay and leapt forward.

"Diamond Shell!" shouted the armadillo but the large dragonfly dodged the ball of armadillo and made for Noriko its mandibles twitching hungrily. Armadillomon screamed in horror and leapt forward. "Armadillomon digivolve to Thunderballmon!"

The smoke colored Armadillomon shifted and morphed into a little blue ball with arms and legs; its fists had little lightning emblems on them and a lightning bolt on his forehead. He leapt forward and dropped down with his foot extended and kicked the dragonfly down to the ground. He propelled upwards and turned, landing in front of Ai.

There was a savage roar from the forest and the sound of Sumi screaming the parents turned and saw a large, purple bear looming above Sumi.

"No you don't!" yelped Otamamon. He leapt forward, "Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" the tadpole metamorphosed into a large blue sea serpent and slammed the bear back into the forest.

"This is getting really bad," said Izzy he looked at the other parents. "We can't hold them….there are too many…"

"We can't run…" said TK. He looked around them in all direction. "More Flymonare coming…from everywhere we'd only get captured…"

"That's it!" roared Aquilamon. "Blast Rings!" the Alraumon bore the brunt of the strike and dispersed into data.

"Mega Bone Stick!" roared an orange ape. It leapt forward towards Akeno; its large knobbed bone rose over its head preparing to smite the child.

"Akeno!" Isamu and Kari shouted in fear. Gatomon tried to struggle free of the Floramon that held her but it was no use.

"Salamon, digivolve to…." Everyone watched in anticipation… "Nefertimon…"

"No, that can't be…" whispered Izzy. "Nefertimon is Gatomon's armored form…"

"It is true, but Nefertimon is also one of Salamon's alternate champion digivolutions…and this Nefertimon is a true Champion …" explained Gennai quietly.

The large sphinx pounced on the ape driving it to the ground. Akeno looked on as the sphinx and the ape fought. Kougi shouted in surprise the others turned. A large white Gotsumon stood in front of Kougi his fist rose up.

"Icemon!" yelped TK's Patamon.

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!" the purpled Veemon leapt forward and turned into a mix between ExVeemon and Greymon. He walked like Greymon but his body was like ExVeemon sans the wings. His chest sported a V shaped design. The large purple dragon tackled the white, stone digimon.

Kiyoshi and Hiroshi were blocked in by a group of Gotsumon. Sand Yanmamon was closing in on them. Wormmon was being carried by FanBeemon as they tried to catch the large, grey dragonfly.

"Sticky Net!" Wormmon shot a blast of silk over the dragonfly.

The dragonfly would not be deterred though and dropped down and snatched the two children up kicking and screaming.

"No!" yelped the two rookie insects. "FanBeemon, Wormmon, Digivolve to, Waspmon…Stingmon!"

A large yellow and black, armored wasp with a spiked abdomen buzzed forward as an azure insect warrior shot forward its wings invisible due to their speed. A pink energy blade was unsheathed from the azure wasp's forearm's armor.

"I'll free them," called the azure insect warrior to the large yellow wasp. "You catch them, Waspmon."

"Sounds like a plan," replied the yellow hornet.

TK was searching for his son; in the melee they had become separated. He heard his son's scream. He ran around looking for him.

"I've found him!" shouted TK's Patamon and he dove down and lead the disgruntled parent forward through the clashing weapons and limbs and claws.

A Devidramon had come out of the forest. Its claws were grabbing for Kitai. The boy was leaping and running and rolling trying to get away from the large black dragon.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" it was Kitai's Patamon. The bursts struck the dragon in the face and the claws to no avail. "Boom Bubble, Boom Bubble, BOOOM BUBBBLLLE!"

"Red Eyes!" growled the dragon and shot a blast at the little hamster slamming it into the ground. Kitai screamed and ran for the small crater that was created by the attack.

"No, Kitai!" shouted TK.

"Come on little buddy," came Kitai's voice.

"Run, Kitai," replied the Patamon. "It's too late, I can't protect you…"

"No, you can't give up hope yet!" shouted the boy. The Devidramon raised its claws and slammed his palm down on Kitai and his Patamon.

"KITAI!" screamed TK. The world ceased to move as TK's heart stopped.

888

"Broadway is dark tonight," called a reporter on the television. "Digimon have invaded our world and as such all shows on the famous theatrical Mecca have been canceled for the night."

Mimi looked up. "That's what they are reporting on?"

She looked intently at the TV. She saw the city's streets from her window. The streets, which were usually teeming with people, were eerily quiet. She was lucky her part of the city was left almost completely ignored by the digimon. The camera panned around and then stopped.

"Wait, Frank, what's that up there on the top of that theatre sign?" called the reporter. The camera veered upwards and caught a thin lank form. It had incredibly long arms and large long horns. Two large tattered wings unfurled against the neon light.

Mimi gasped, "D-Devimon…."

888

Davis was weaving in and out of the streets. The cars had long been abandoned and the people evacuated to safety. His wife must have been with them.

Two familiar forms appeared out of the alley. Davis ran up to them. "Ken, Wormmon…thank god…where's Yolei and your kids…?"

"I don't know; she left a note about going to the Digital World," said Ken quietly.

"I know how you feel, buddy," said Davis quietly, "I sent Kougi ahead of me, I'm looking for my wife…."

"Where was she?" Wormmon asked quietly.

"She had gone to the mall to get some early Christmas shopping done…" replied Davis; he looked at Wormmon. "Why?"

"We just came from a shelter," replied Ken. "Anyone that was at the malls or stores or any place of business have been put into shelters, we saw Cody there…he also had sent his daughter ahead…."

"I just don't understand," Davis said softly, "the digimon just went berserk and then the human attack planes…."

"That's not all…" said Ken. "Now there are rogues all over the place, and what reports we could fish from the officials say most of the Anti-digimon weapons have spontaneously exploded….some one wanted this to happen…." His eyes went soft. "Kari sent a message. Not too long ago. TK and Izzy and her are fighting some nasty digimon or something and wanted to know if we could help."

"If there is a big fight…" said Davis with a little frustration, "then why haven't the Harmonious Ones stopped it?"

"Maybe they can't," replied Ken.

"Ken…" Wormmon tugged softly on the man's pants. "We have problems…"

"Huh…" Ken and Davis looked down at the bug digimon.

"Tail Blade!" energy blades sliced into the street. Ken grabbed Davis by the jacket and pulled him into the alley.

"Scorpiomon…" Ken's teeth gritted.

"I can try and fend him off…"whispered Wormmon.

"It wouldn't do much good…" growled Ken he looked up. "Scorpiomon is an Ultimate…we'd need Paildramon…."

"Stinger Surprise!" a laser sliced through the wall they were leaning against and shot into the alley's pavement. The two men leapt forward and looked back. A pinhole where the laser had cut through the wall was all the damage that was evident. "Tail Blade!" Blades of energy swept through the building causing it to collapse on itself. Dust and debris erupted into the air. The shadowy figure of Scorpiomon rose over the rubble. Its tail rose up and a pinpoint of energy formed on the stinger.

"Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon!" Wormmon's Champion form shot into the sky. "Hey,arachnid breath, I'm up here! Spiking Finish!" A pink blade shot out of Stingmon's arm and the insect dove down.

"Come on," Ken grabbed Davis's arm and pulled him into the street, "We have to get out of here, Stingmon won't be able to keep Scorpiomon entertained for long…"

"Where to?" Davis was running behind Ken.

"A digi-port station," said Ken. He looked back at Davis, "Send a message on your D-3…tell Yolei we need Veemon as fast as we can…I don't know if Kari and the others made it…"

"Don't speak like that…" shouted Davis. He grabbed his D-3 angrily and typed in the message and sent it.

888

**AN:** The worlds are under attack, has Kitai survived? Will the digi-destined by victorious?

I don't know if people would like how I sort of mass digivolved everyone to champions. Oh well, for this adventure it's kind of needed I guess...plus it gets hard to find original ideas for this kind of stuff when you're doing another story parallel to this one...


	9. Lucemon Steps Up to Bat

**I don't own Digimon**

**Lucemon Steps up to Bat**

**888**

He just looked on. The Devidramon's clawed hands had slammed onto the ground where Kitai's young life had been.

Suddenly a light blurred his vision. A small voice rang through his ears and an explosion knocked TK back.

"Patamon digivolve to….Pidmon!" shouted the voice. The light erupted between Devidramon's fingers. "Fire Feather!"

The dragon roared and reeled back as an angel shot from the ground in his arms was Kitai looking up at the angelic figure in shock. Pidmon dropped down in front of TK and placed Kitai on the ground in front of the man. TK just gaped. Pidmon was almost identical to Angemon, the only differences were that Pidmon only had two wings and Pidmon was adorned with a red sash instead of a blue one like Angemon.

Pidmon nodded softly to TK and laid his hand on Patamon letting the gleam flood over the hamster. The bruises and band aids faded and dispersed. Devidramon growled. Pidmon turned and dove at the large, black devil dragon.

"I'm…better," whispered Patamon.

"We need all the help we can get!" said TK. Patamon nodded slowly. "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Angemon took to the air and helped Airdramon and Aquilamon who were trying to dispense with the Flymon while dodging Saberdramon.

Yolei heard her D-3 go off. "It's Davis and Ken, they've met up with a nasty Scorpiomon…they say they need Veemon…"

"That must have been why they didn't reply earlier!" returned TK as he took up a large tree branch and started swatting the Floramon. "Tell them, we're a tad bit busy here."

"Izzy, maybe we should go…" said Tentomon.

"But if you can digivolve we need you here," said the red haired man.

"Ken and Davis need us more, and if we can take Veemon with us…it's one more digimon protecting the world," replied Tentomon quietly. "And I can't hold my champion form in a fight…but I can transport you…to the closest port station…"

Izzy nodded. "Veemon, come on we have to go to the Human World…"

The blue dinosaur hopped forward. He watched as Tentomon digivolved into Kabuterimon. Izzy and Veemon hopped on.

"Out of my way!" growled Kabuterimon to a group of Flymon trying to block his way and pushed them aside.

"Crimson Claw!" growled Devidramon as it slammed its claws against the staff of Pidmon.

Pidmon dropped to the ground and flashed his hand open thousands of fiery feathers flashed upwards and bathed the dragon in light. They exploded upon contact with the dragon forcing it to reel backwards. Pidmon then glowed brightly, "Pid Speed!" He disappeared and reappeared slamming his staff into the dragon's chest and then its face alternating the strikes between the two targets. The staff turned into a rod of energy each strike growing faster and releasing more bursts of energy.

"Red Eyes!" growled Devidramon shooting blasts of ruby energy into the sky. Several Flymon were shot down. Pidmon did not flinch and continued the assault.

Devidramon fell backwards and exploded into dust. The angel turned and joined the others in fighting the aerial battle.

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon turning the purple bear into a large ice statue that exploded into dust.

"Fire Breath!" Tyranomon blasted Clockmon to oblivion. He turned and slashed the yellow ropes that tied up Gatomon.

"Thunderbolt!" Thunderballmon punched Sand Yanmamon running hundreds of thousands of kilojoules of energy through the insect. It exploded into data.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" a pink blast from Nefertimon incinerated the orange ape.

"V Breath Arrow!" a stream of energy in the shape of a V slammed into the large, white Gotsumon like digimon. It fell backwards and dispersed into dust.

"Spiking Finish!" the azure Stingmon sliced through Yanmamon's wings and then came down and sliced its forward limbs off freeing the two children. Waspmon dropped below the stricken dragonfly and caught the two boys that were held in its grasp.

"Thanks…." Said Hiroshi.

"No need to thank me," said Waspmon as he lowered the children down, "Stingmon did all the heavy lifting."

"Brrownnn Stingerrrrr!" stingers exploded downward encircling the boys.

"Turbo Stinger!" the large spikes on Waspmon's abdomen spun quickly. Energy built up around them and then shot out of stinger blasting several of the Flymon to dust.

The Flymon were soon either dust or balls of fire. All that remained was Saberdramon. Airdramon, Aquilamon, Angemon and Pidmon encircled the bird.

"God Tornado!" Airdramon released a burst of swirling wind.

"Blast Rings!" purple rings of power flew towards the black bird in the chest.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon's beam of golden radiance shot forward from his fist.

"Fire Feather!" A tsunami of flaming feathers struck the bird

The pulse of swirling wind, the blast of energy rings, the stream of golden radiance and the swarm of flaming feathers struck the bird. It screeched angrily and then exploded into dust.

The sound of clapping hands rang from the forest. A small boy with blonde, mussed up hair walked from the brush. He had bright sapphire eyes. His face, chest and arms had purple markings. He had twelve wings. Two propped up from his head. Two were wrapped around his waist like a belt. The other eight wings were folded gently against his body. He wore a white toga. His arms were crossed over his chest. Two golden ringlets were on his wrists.

"Very good, Chosen Ones," laughed the child. He looked at the gang of Champion digimon. "Very good indeed…"

"Lucemon!" Datirimon growled and he looked at the digimon with contempt.

"Awe does dear Oikawa's partner know me…?" the boy smirked.

"Oikawa will not allow you to do what you want," replied Datirimon. "We read about you in the texts of the ancients…you are a despicable being…"

"I am a guardian," replied Lucemon. His eyes narrowed. His eyes shifted from the clear sapphire to storm blue. "I think it would be wise for you to remember that!" His wings flicked open. His eyes turned to the sage. "Now, Gennai…will you be an obstacle in achieving my goal?"

"Of course, Lucemon, your goal is one that will only do harm, not good!" replied Gennai. "I have no choice but to be an obstacle to it!"

"Then you will be destroyed," Lucemon lifted his right hand. The hand glowed and a pulse of energy shot forward.

"Gennai!" roared Tyranomon. The large red digimon dove in front of sage. The pulse struck the dinosaur in the chest. Tyranomon instantly de-digivolved into Agumon. The energy from Lucemon's strike still whipped around the sage, Gennai was forced to put up a defensive stance to hold his position.

"Pathetic whelp…" growled Lucemon.

"Thunder Bomber!" orbs of lightning exploded around Lucemon. The angel looked up at the blue ball.

"Don't make me laugh…" He flashed his eyes at Thunderballmon and the blue champion was slammed up into the sky and landed hard on the ground as Armadillomon.

Veedramon, Stingmon, and Waspmon leapt on the child. They struggled to hold him down. Blue light filtered through crevices between the three champions' bodies and a dome rushed outwards throwing the three digimon backwards. Wormmon, FanBeemon and Veemon crashed to the ground.

"Is that the best you can offer up?" asked Lucemon with a smirk.

"God Tornado!" the swirling explosion of wind

"Rosetta Stone!" A plaque of stone rose up and exploded into little fragments that glowed pink

"Ice Blast!" a stream of frost shot forward.

Lucemon held up his hand. The attacks stopped in mid strike. He twiddled his fingers and they swiveled around and shot back, hitting each of the compatriot digimon with one of their ally's attacks. Airdramon and Seadramon toppled over and reverted to Hawkmon and Otamamon. Nefertimon slid across the ground and reverted to Salamon.

"I've been told these Chosen Children were extremely powerful, Gennai," Lucemon's eyes flicked up at the sage, "but their power is not as advertised…"

"Well you haven't faced us!" shouted TK and he clenched his fist.

"Or me!" yelped Gatomon. She looked at Kari, "It looks like we will have to kick it up a notch!"

"Yeah!" Yolei looked up at Aquilamon, "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are," called Aquillamon. The large eagle dove down as Gatomon leapt up.

"Gatomon…" Gatomon flexed her claws

"Aquillamon…" folded his wings flat against his body

"DNA digivolve to…." The two together called. "Silphymon!" A digimon shot up from the light. He or she had large clawed feet and red tufts of feathers on its joints and purple ones near its ears. Its lower body was covered in red feathers and its upper body was white, a red tuft of feathers formed its tail. A metal visor covered his eyes. Its hands had large claws and its human face had tight lips making it look like it was nearly sneering.

"Ah…the DNA Digivolution…" chuckled Lucemon. "I was wondering how much of a pounding you'd need to pull out the so called big guns…"

"Laugh at me will you?" growled the combined voice of Gatomon and Aquilamon. He drew up his claws; orbs of crimson energy drew up into his hands. "Static Force!"

The spheres shot down towards the winged boy. Silphymon dove after them its fists clenched. The orbs exploded into the boy. The angel boy smirked as the dust wafted from him. He leapt back and kicked his foot up and slammed it into the Ultimate's face shooting the digimon backwards.

"Not bad…this may be a bit of a workout…" chuckled Lucemon.

"You bet!" growled Silphymon and the digimon leapt forward its claws raised. The cyborg swung its claws forward at Lucemon. The boy hopped back and lifted his arms as the claws swung back around. The claws clanked against the ringlets.

"Hehe…is this all you offer up..?" chuckled Lucemon as he yawned.

"You're going down!" Silphymon disappeared into a flurry of movement. Lucemon tweaked his ear wings. Silphymon appeared behind him his fists interlinked and raised to strike. Lucemon moved with lightning speed and jammed his foot in Silphymon's solar plexuses propelling the digimon into a tree.

"No, you're eating tree bark…" smirked Lucemon. He lifted his hand up. "I will say, though, that you were fun for as long as it lasted," His hand glowed. "Unfortunately I have things to do and can't play any longer…"

"Hand of Fate!" shouted Angemon.

"Fire Feather!" growled Pidmon.

The beam of golden radiance struck Lucemon in the back. The wave of flaming feathers slammed into the boy and exploded. The smoke cleared and Lucemon stood there bent over; his wings slightly curled forward. Lucemon's wings flicked open and he stood straight and turned.

"You couldn't wait your turn…?" asked Lucemon his head was bowed and he didn't look up at the two angels.

"I'm your opponent!" roared Silphymon. The cyborg leapt forward. Lucemon side stepped and as Silphymon passed; Lucemon lifted his foot and slightly kicked the cyborg in the rear propelling the digimon forward. Silphymon was sent careening into the soil.

"He's running circles around us," growled Gatomon's voice.

"I know…" replied Aquilamon.

"Talking to yourself, Silphymon?" chuckled Lucemon.

"How about you talk to this!" growled the combined voice. "Astro Laser!" Silphymon split into three copies and shot forward. Lucemon held up his hand and opened it. A strong energy pulse slammed the three copies backwards. They remerged into one and then Silphymon separated into Gatomon and Hawkmon.

"Nice trick…but not very powerful," chuckled Lucemon. "This is a trick…Grand Cross!" Lucemon held his hands together and a dark cross formed, a star and planets formed the spokes of the cross. He released it as it swept forward toward Gatomon and Hawkmon.

"No!" Gennai ran forward.

"Pid Speed!" Pidmon dove forward disappearing into a flash of movement. His glowing staff slammed against the cross. The angel planted his feet into the ground but slid back digging divots into the soil.

"Hand of Fate!" the beam slammed into the cross.

"Heh, this is the power of a true angel…" chuckled Lucemon and his flicked his eyes. The cross pulsed forward and buried the angel in red. The pulse flashed up through the gold beam from Angemon and blasted the angel backwards.

Gennai stepped forward. Thousands of butterflies wrapped around him and he unsheathed a hidden bokken from a sheath obscured under his robes. The butterflies swarmed around the wooden sword. He swung it forward. The aural blast slammed into the cross and evaporated it.

"Gennai, I don't know if Oikawa can do that again?" whispered Datirimon.

Gennai turned his head to the Chosen Ones, "Run, run as fast as you can…"

"But…" Yolei looked up and caught the cold glance of Gennai. "The children…"

Gennai narrowed his eyes. He looked at the little bobble on his shoulder, "Go with them, Datirimon, have Oikawa help them…Now go!"

The adults and children and digimon nearly jumped back at the shout. They nodded and ran. Datirimon hopped on the back of one of the Patamon and the two of them flew off.

"Now," Gennai turned his eyes to Lucemon and he pulled on the end of the bokken and a metallic blade slid free. "You may think yourself invincible but I know better…" Gennai circled Lucemon slowly and moved closer; he leapt and sliced forward cutting into Lucemon's skin.

888

Datirimon lead the Chosen Ones to the closest port. "This will take you to Tokyo…but also this is the place where we must part…"

"My boy…" Kari hugged her son and then Isamu. She looked at Isamu. "You will do your father proud…"

TK looked at his son. "Kitai, be careful…and don't give up your hope."

"Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, Ai…" Yolei looked over her children. "You will do your father and me proud…"

"You will do all of your parents proud," said Datirimon. He looked over the children, "Yes, I can sense it…"

The parents smiled softly. Datirimon turned, "You must depart, your world is in great danger…we will search out the rest of the chosen digimon and send them to you…"

The adults looked at their children. "_This must have been what it felt like when their parents had to watch them return to the Digital World to fight the Dark Masters." _TK, Kari and Izzy thought.

Kari sniffed sadly and turned to the port. The others followed suit and passed through the port with their digimon.

888

**AN: **Yes, Lucemon is in and kicking booty! I have to say Lucemon is possibly one of my favorite digimon, I don't know why.

possible Spoilerage for Frontier

I think it is the first time the series really tried a villain that wasn't really evil in his desire, but evil in the way he wanted to attain it. I mean when you think about it Lucemon only wants peace and paradise…but then again…heh…it's easy to have peace when everything is dead…

end of spoilerage

But Lucemon he's just so, innocently, uninnocent and yet so evilly unevil, he's a paradox in of himself.


	10. The Return of an Oldie but a Goodie

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Return of an Oldie but a Goodie**

888

Mimi looked at the directory in her hands. She had been trying to reach any of the digi-destined children that currently lived in New York, or well anyone. Devimon's reappearance was a really, really bad thing, especially if he is trying to take over New York.

"Michael?" asked Mimi tentatively.

"Mimi?" asked the voice of a man on the other end. "Is that you?"

"Yes, your side of the city must have not been as badly hit as the other sections," said the woman quietly.

"Yeah, we still have power, and phones, though they flick… sometimes," replied the voice in a hush of static.

"Oh, is Betamon with you?" asked Mimi quietly.

"Yeah, he's hiding under…., incase...him," replied Michael. There was a brief silence, "Why?"

"You haven't been watching the TV have you?" asked Mimi quietly.

"No, should I?" came Michael's response.

"Devimon…he's on Broadway…" said Mimi quietly.

"Devimon?" asked Michael. There was a long pause and then a short gasp, "You mean Devimon like……..Devimon?"

"Yeah, I think so, it may not be the same one but it's a Devimon," replied Mimi quietly into the phone, "so it's bad no matter how you look at it…I really wish we could get closer, and I need some help to gather a little task force to get rid of him, I don't have Palmon with me…"

"I'll call whoever I can," said Michael quietly, "but Mimi the children with digimon have been taken, there may not be very many…"

"It's ok, we just have to try our best," said Mimi.

888

Ken and Davis ran into the empty port station. One of the ports was open. Next to it stood a thirty year old man, a little blue dinosaur creature and a beetle.

"Izzy!" shouted Ken. He ran up to the researcher. "How'd things go in the Digital World?"

Izzy looked up and sighed softly, "Not well, some digimon named Lucemon, has destroyed the Harmonious Ones, he's got some sort of mind control thing and has an army of digimon under his power, including these really powerful mega knight like digimon."

"Dang…" Davis breathed quietly. He looked up. "How are Kari and TB…?"

"They are ok," said Izzy. He looked up. "How are you guys holding up…?"

As if to answer that, Scorpiomon exploded through the wall. Stingmon was right behind him.

"Spiking Finish!" the green wasp warrior dove down and slashed his pink energy blade against the armor of the scorpion. The large tan creature ignored the wasp and turned towards the humans.

"We should maybe think about retreating," called Tentomon as he hopped backwards.

"Nothing doing," growled Davis. He looked down at Veemon, "are you ready little buddy?"

"I was made ready!" chirped the dragon and he leapt forward, "Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!" The little blue dragon grew to a larger winged dragon with an 'X' on his chest. "V Laser!" A blast of light struck the arthropod squarely in the head. Ex-Veemon dove down with his fist clenched and punched the creature into the ground.

"Lord Lucemon will not accept my defeat," growled Scorpiomon as the large bug rose up and snapped his pinchers at the dragon. "Tail Blade!" Ex-Veemon was sent hurtling into one of the scheduling boards that were connected to the wall to show the arrival times and departure times of the port openings. Sparks flew freely as the little light up board's circuits was released into the open air.

"Ex-Veemon!" shouted Ken and Davis. The dragon shook himself and pushed off into the air.

"This guy is tougher than he looks," growled the dragon as wheeled around the large scorpion.

"He's determined too," replied Stingmon. "We may have to digivolve again…if we can…"

"Gatomon gave up her tail ring, we should be able to," said Ex-Veemon.

"The humans are mine now!" roared the scorpion as he lurched forward.

"No you don't!" shouted the two champions as they dove down and grabbed the scorpion's tail.

"Izzy?" Davis looked back at the researcher, "We could really use some help…"

"I'm sorry," said Izzy with frustration. "Tentomon took a bad beating in the Digital World; we drained all of his energy to get to the port station."

"Then we don't have any choice," said Ken. The young detective held up his D-3. Davis nodded and held his up as well.

"Right!" growled the two champions.

"Ex-Veemon!" The dragon glowed brightly.

"Stingmon!" called the throaty voice of the wasp.

"DNA digivolve to…" the combined voice of the two of them called as they merged. "…Paildramon!" The armored dragon warrior pulled hard and drew Scorpiomon up by its tail, "Let's take this outside!" Paildramon twisted and swung the large arthropod through the hole in the wall it had created earlier. Paildramon glided out after the large bug.

"Stinger Surprise!" A laser shot past. The humans ran up to the hole and saw the battle. Paildramon was weaving back and forth trying to evade the stinger of the scorpion.

"Cable Catcher!" four large cables shot out of Paildramon's arm armor. They snagged around the scorpion's claws. Strikes of electricity ran through the cables and into Scorpiomon. The large armored scorpion roared and reared against the cables. The claws yanked hard and pulled Paildramon forward.

"Now you're mine," gritted the scorpion under his breath. The tail rose.

"Or are you mine?" growled Paildramon. The dragon warrior pulled hard and withdrew its cables and turned its arms on their sides opening gun ports in the armor. "Desperado Blaster!" Thousands of spitfire energy pulses rammed into Scorpiomon's face. Paildramon dropped down. "Have you had enough?"

"I will never give up, Lord Lucemon won't allow it!" growled the scorpion and its claws slashed forward slamming Paildramon into a building.

"He's not going to give up," growled Ex-Veemon's voice.

"Then we have no choice," replied Stingmon. "We have to finish him off, before he hurts some one."

"Tail Blade!" Paildramon leapt out of the way as the slice of stinger blade cut cleanly through the wall that the dragon warrior had been implanted in.

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon opened the gun ports on the sides of his arms but contained the energy in them until he couldn't hold it anymore and then unleashed volley after volley of super-energized plasma into the large scorpion. Scorpiomon screamed in pain and then suddenly fell silent. The dust cleared and the only thing left behind was an out line of soot that marked Scorpiomon's position. Paildramon glowed and separated into two figures. One was a small plusher baby like form of Veemon and the other was a small insect lodged in a pine cone.

"Demi-Veemon!" Davis ran up and picked up the chibified form of his digimon partner.

"Minomon…" Ken walked up the insect and lifted it up.

"It must be inexperience," chirped Minomon.

"It has been a long time since we've done that," agreed Demi-Veemon. "You know, I'm getting hungry…"

"Surprise, surprise," smirked Davis as he looked at the blue creature in his arms.

"Me too…" said Minomon. "Ken and I haven't eaten all day…"

"Now that I think about it…" murmured Tentomon…

"Right, so we best find ourselves some food or else we'll have a riot on our hands!" Davis said with a bit of a playful scowl.

"Everything's closed…" said Izzy. "Don't you remember, Digimon attack, everyone's in a sanctuary…"

"I didn't become a millionaire by making crummy noodles!" said Davis and he started walking down the street.

888

Datirimon nodded slowly and turned to the children. "Oikawa says that the destined digimon are separated throughout the world. We must take a train to get to them…"

"Datirimon…" it was Sumi. The girl stood. She was tall, unlike her father but her hair was red. "Wouldn't it be more productive if we separated? I mean we would cover more ground that way…"

Datirimon was silent for a while. Suddenly the little digimon glowed softly and eight pulses fired forward and were absorbed into the children's new digivices. "Oikawa has given your devices the ability to track the destined digimon through him. When he finds a digimon that is close to you he will display its position to you…It seems that, though Oikawa doesn't want you to separate, he doesn't have much choice in the matter."

"Right, so now what?" asked Ai.

"You will come with me to the rail station," said Datirimon. He hopped up on Kitai's Patamon's back, "It is this way." Butterflies appeared ahead of the children.

**888**

**AN: thanks to** **Saber-Lightning. So now they have split up.**


	11. The Rumble in the Jungle

**The Rumble in the Jungle**

**888**

Something nudged him. He coughed quietly. His throat was dry. Again something nudged against him. He opened his eyes. A horned creature, with a white and purple fur coat draped over his shoulders, was looking down at him.

"Master Gennai…" said the creature with a bit of a raspy voice. It lowered down and helped him up to his knees. "What happened…?"

"Lucemon…" Gennai whispered. He clenched his fist. The angel had struck him from behind but then something happened and the angel had retreated.

"He is not here," said the creature quietly.

"Psychemon…" said Gennai quietly. He looked up at the pink body and under the fur coat. Something under Gennai cloak glowed darkly. The young man lifted it up. A tag and crest came from under the layers of clothes. A sun that was blotted out by a moon appeared on the surface of the crest. "The crest of darkness…"

"What is it Gennai?" Psychemon helped the sage to his feet.

"You're partner, is the digi-destined of Friendship's son…?" asked Gennai quietly.

"Yes," replied Psychemon.

"We must go quickly," said Gennai, "There is one more crest to be delivered…take me to a digi-port station…"

888

"Ice Blast!" shouted a large, green, sea dragon; firing wave after wave of frost clouds at the demon that was perched on the skyscrapers.

"Fools," chuckled the demon as he lifted his claws. "I, Neo Devimon, will not be stopped by a ragamuffin bunch like you…Stun Claw!" streaks of lighting lashed out at the dragon.

"Magma Bomb!" balls of fire shot up from the ground. Neo Devimon laughed as he flashed his wings forward sweeping the flames away.

"Deep Sorrow!" a wave of shadows washed Meramon away.

"Horn Buster!" a blue orb shot down striking Neo Devimon in the back. A large winged unicorn dove down.

"Dragon Wheel!" a spiraling blue fire blast crashed into Neo Devimon's chest.

"You puny creatures!" chuckled Neo Devimon. His wings opened. "Deep Sorrow!" a tidal wave of darkness swatted the champions down like insects. "Is this the best you wish to present to me?"

"Pyro Blaster!" a shot of fire roared past the demon. A large red raptor like dinosaur with black stripes was standing on the ground.

"Gargo Lasers!" pulses of lasers sliced up through the air at Neo Devimon.

"More players?" growled Neo Devimon. The demon turned in time to see a large green rabbit with machine gun arms leaping at him. The dark beast flicked his hands up and caught the rabbit's head with his hand and tossed it down onto the dinosaur. The large metallic helmeted demon chuckled as he lifted his white, black and gold armored arms up and unfurled his crimson wings. "Deep Sorrow!" The two champions were swept along by the black tides.

Mimi was outside. She hated this. She was getting sick of being forced to watch her friends being pummeled. If Palmon was there she knew what she'd do.

"La Pucelle!" looked up an angel was gliding over head. A young girl ran next to her. Pink lightning ripped forward and struck Neo Devimon in the face. The digimon growled and fell backwards.

"Go, D'Arcmon!" shouted the girl. Mimi looked down. The girl was just like her, only younger.

"Foolish angel, you should've stayed safe and hidden away!" growled Neo Devimon. He flashed his claws against the angel. The angel dropped back. "Now to finish you off…Deep…"

"Horn Buster!" Shouted Unimon as the unicorn swept around one of the skyscrapers.

"I thought I had finished you out…" growled Neo Devimon.

"We're tougher than we look!" shouted Meramon. "Magma Bomb!"

"Much tougher!" shouted Seadramon. "Ice Blast!" Neo Devimon was caught between the two blasts.

"And we are increasing in number," called a soft voice. A white wizard was standing on the ledge of one of the buildings, "Aquarius Fill!" a blast of white lightning raged against Neo Devimon.

A dark bubble rose from the smoke. Neo Devimon was laughing evilly as he stretched, expanding the bubble. The dark energy pressed against the buildings. The wizard and D'Arcmon were pressed against the concrete structures. The two digimon grunted in discomfort as they were imbedded deeper with in the frames of the buildings.

"Sorcerymon!" shouted a boy that was running from an alley.

"I'm ok…" gritted the wizard.

"We can't hold him…" Michael came up behind Mimi. "He's just too strong…"

"That's not Devimon…" said Mimi. She looked at Michael.

"No he says he's Neo Devimon," said Michael. He winced as he watched Seadramon being pushed through a theatre sign.

"As if the old Devimon wasn't bad enough," growled Mimi. She clenched her fists. "If Palmon was here…"

"She's not," said Michael quietly cutting Mimi off, "We have to retreat, and regroup…Come on guys!" shouted Michael.

"But...D'Arcmon…?" asked the girl.

"Battlement D'Amour!" growled the angel and sent spheres of light slamming against the bubble. D'Arcmon struggled free and dropped down to the ground. "La Pucelle!" She whipped her staff forward. Streams of lightning rained upon the sphere. She pressed forward pushing the lightning harder and harder against the sphere. Finally a streak of lightning filtered through slapping Neo Devimon in the face. It was enough; the devil, concentration lost, lost the bubble as the energy constrained back within the dark digimon. The other champions took their chance, gathered their partners and fled the scene.

"Well, that's just not any fair," chuckled Neo Devimon. He turned. "Now I have no playmates at all…but then again Lord Lucemon didn't send me to play," He laughed darkly as he lifted his claws and unleashed a cloud of darkness into the sky.

888

"Come on, Vineburg is just around the corner," called Armadillomon and Patamon to Kitai and Noriko. Datirimon had split up the children into groups. They each boarded different trains. Datirimon had said that Vineburg was the city that Palmon had been living in since the battle with MaloMyotismon

The children turned the corner, but they didn't find the lush green colored city that the name, Vineburg, implied. Dusty, dried up plants laid limp around the streets.

"What happened…?" Noriko looked around.

"Lucemon's war lord came…" called a small voice from one of the cracked walls. Noriko and Kitai jumped and looked to their left. A small digimon, a cross between a flower and a lizard stepped out of the building.

"Floramon?" Kitai looked at the digimon. The lizard nodded, "but…"

"Not all the Floramon were under Lucemon's control," said Patamon. "Those were just the Floramon of Chuuten City…"

"Lucemon…" whispered the flower. "He did this…"

"Where is Palmon?" asked Noriko quietly.

"Pa-Palmon?" Floramon looked up. "She was captured when Jewel Beemon arrived and took over the city…"

"Jewel Beemon?" Noriko looked down at the flower lizard.

"Yes, the mistress of the insects, Jewel Beemon is an Ultimate digimon," explained Floramon. "She attacked and defeated Blossomon in combat…after doing so she put all of Blossomon's supporters in the jail…which is most of the city…I escaped and hid in a dumb waiter in a diner."

"So how big is this gal's army?" asked Noriko as they walked down an alley.

"She arrived with a regiment of Snimon," said the floral digimon quietly. "But many of the Kokuwamon from Vineburg are following her…those traitors…"

"Don't worry, the digi-destined will save you," smiled Kitai. He looked hopefully at Floramon.

"Heh, it was the humans that started this mess," grumbled the Floramon as she walked further down the alley and into a building.

"Hey!" Noriko chased the flowery lizard into the building. "Why are you so rude…?"

"Because, you humans are the ones that caused the imbalance," said the flower. It sat at a table. She started eating some fruit in a bowl. "Lucemon came back because of you…"

"But, we want to help…" Kitai stood behind Noriko.

"Only an Ultimate could defeat Jewel Beemon…" said Floramon as she looked up at digi-destined's digimon.

"I'm hungry…" Patamon held his tummy

"So am I," said Armadillomon.

"Your partners aren't strong enough to defeat the Kokuwamon…" smirked Floramon.

"You can trust me," said Noriko. She looked at their two digimon as they went up and ate some fruit, "You can trust us all…"

"I may have to," said Floramon she lifted her head up, "The Kokuwamon are coming…"

888

TK, Kari, Yolei and their digimon exited the port. The station was abandoned. It looked like a fight had broken out. There was a huge hole in the wall. The schedule board was shattered.

"Looks like Veemon came just in time," remarked Yolei. She looked over the wreckage.

"Maybe…" said Takeru as he walked out of the hole in the wall and out onto the street. He looked up. "Wha…?"

Kari and Yolei ran up behind Takeru. Kari looked at TK, "What's wrong, Takeru?"

"Look," Takeru lifted his hand and pointed.

"Is that…" Yolei gasped.

"Im-impossible," stammered Kari.

"But, I'm right here…" stuttered Patamon.

"And that isn't Magna Angemon," said Gatomon quietly. The angelic creature in long white fluid robes was standing a top a building. His sword drawn "He's Lord Holy Angemon; you can think of him as Magna Angemon's twin brother…"

"What's he doing here…?" asked Hawkmon.

"I am here by the request of Lord Lucemon," replied the angel loudly.

"This….is…bad…" whispered Yolei as the angel raised its sword up.

**888 **

**Lord Holy Angemon is in the manga V-Tamers. I have not read this manga and as I have stated before this is not a season cross over. What you are seeing are my attempts at being…cute. He is basically a priestly Magna Angemon.**


	12. The Power of Darkness

**The Power of Darkness**

**888**

Lucemon growled as he applied the disinfectant to the wound. He narrowed his eyes. How could he let his weaker side win out? His eyes flashed.

"_I couldn't let you destroy him,"_ said a small voice. _"He was unconscious…"_

"He was ripe for the killing," growled Lucemon to himself. He clenched his fist. "You were always weak; I don't know why I put up with you…"

"_You don't mean that, Kage…" _whimpered the voice. _"You need me; one can't exist without the other…that's what the founders said..."_

"I can't believe I need something as pathetic as you," growled Lucemon quietly. He turned and looked in the mirror. There was phantom of a boy almost identical to Lucemon standing behind the angel. The only thing different was the markings. The phantom boy lacked the dark shadow markings on his face, chest and arms that Lucemon had. Lucemon gritted his teeth, "Kougen, your meddling could've gotten me killed. Do you not understand that they wish to destroy us that they wish to usurp our plans for utopia!?"

"_Your plans for utopia," _replied the phantom boy. _"I wish we didn't have to destroy…why do we have to destroy, Kage? Why can't we just teach and pray and meditate…?"_

"Fool, didn't we try that!?" growled Lucemon. He turned from the mirror. "You saw the results…The Dark Masters, The Digimon Emperor, MaloMyotismon, Daemon! Do you call that harmony, do you call that utopia! Now the humans are disrupting the balance even more!"

"_But they were at peace until our interference," _said the voice of the phantom boy, Kougen. _"Please, Kage, stop the killing…please…"_

"You know I can't, if I stop now they will destroy us…" said Lucemon quietly. He narrowed his eyes, "No, utopia will be achieved, even if it means the destruction of every being I come in contact with…"

"_I can't let you…"_ whispered the voice of the phantom voice.

"Oh just go to sleep already," growled Lucemon and he closed his eyes. A dark purple aura swept over him and the phantom boy disappeared from mirror as his head lowered. Lucemon turned to the mirror. A firm look was reflected to him, "Kougen doesn't understand, those defiled beings have no place in our paradise…"

"Lord Lucemon," called a voice from behind the angel. The angel started.

"What have I told you about coming into my room without knocking, Akatorimon?" asked the angel. The boy turned quickly on the large red shaded chicken.

"To, to…" The chicken cowered back from the angel, "to knock first…."

"And?" Lucemon took a step forward.

"But, but this is important!" whimpered the chicken.

"What is it?" growled Lucemon.

"Lord Holy A-Angemon, he, is confronting a group of the Chosen Ones in the Human World…" said the chicken. "Jewel Beemon took over Vineburg…as well…in case you wished to know…"

Lucemon's eyes changed a bit. He smirked. "Then things are progressing…" Akatorimon sighed in relief. Lucemon smiled, "You did a good job gathering that information, Akatorimon."

"Thank you, my lord," Akatorimon bowed slightly. "I will…be going…"

"Before you go…" Lucemon walked up closer to the chicken. "Let me give you something…" The chicken turned and Lucemon placed his hand on the bird's chest. "Divine Feat!" The bird looked in shock as the skin to skin transfer of destructive energy ripped through its digital cells and slashed its body into dust. Lucemon smirked happily, "I warned you about coming into my room without knocking." The angel walked out of the room laughing.

888

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon dove between the Kokuwamon trying to knock the metallic insects to the ground.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon leapt into the air then rolled up trying to strike the flying bug robots.

"Stun Shock!" hummed a group of the metal bugs sending out whips of lightning towards the two digimon.

"Allergy Shower!" Floramon held up her arms and released a blast of yellow pollen. "This way!" shouted the flower as she led the children and their digimon from alley and into another building.

"They know we're here," whispered Noriko. She looked at Kitai. She knew that TK would be very disappointed if she let the boy get hurt. It was her duty to keep the child safe.

"Shadow Sickle!" growled a new voice. A purple blade sliced through the wall revealing two large green mantises.

"Snimon!" yelped Floramon. "We're dead…"

"Kitai…" Noriko stood in front of the child. "You have to get out; I'll keep these guys busy…"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Thunderballmon!" The grey armadillo transformed into the little blue ball with a lightning bolt forehead. "Thunder Bomber!" Thunderballmon threw several orbs of energy at the mantises and then leapt back pushing Noriko in the opposite direction as they exploded into the insects.

"There's an exit this way!" Floramon led the kids out the main exit into the street.

A swarm of Kokuwamon and, now, Snimon was gathering in the sky. Noriko just looked up in amazement.

"There…is no escape…" whispered Noriko. "It's hopeless…"

"My dad says there is no such thing as 'hopeless'!" said Kitai. He looked up at the sky.

"Stun Shock!" hummed one of the metallic bugs and a blast of lightning shot in front of Kitai.

"Kitai!" Noriko dove and pushed the boy out of the way.

"Patamon digivolve to, Pidmon!" the brown hamster glowed and grew into a red sashed angel. The angel turned and struck its staff down, "Fire Feather!" a glowing red orb shot forward towards the enemy digimon. It drew in close and then exploded into thousands of feathers that flew every where exploding into digimon that came in contact with them.

The digimon scattered as the attack incapacitated many. Some dropped out of the sky some escaped before they were struck down. Some dove low and continued the fight.

888

"Mistress Jewel Beemon!" called a Kunemon. The wriggling worm hopped up next to the female wasp warrior in her jewel encrusted armor. "The Digi-destined…."

"I am not blind," said Jewel Beemon snappishly.

"What will we do?" asked the worm quietly. Jewel Beemon turned and snatched up her staff.

"We will have a little talk with them," said the woman with a little sneer in her voice.

888

"We have to go…" hissed Floramon. Noriko turned and looked back at the flower.

"Why? We're kind of stuck right now…" returned Noriko.

"Jewel Beemon will be here soon to see how things are going…" whimpered Floramon. The lizard wrung its petal hands. "We'll get captured like the rest…"

"Look, if you want to go, I suggest you go to the prison, and find Palmon," said Noriko. The Floramon looked up in fear. Noriko sighed, "Look, as soon as we have Palmon we can think of a retreat plan, but we are going to get this city free, I don't care how long it takes…"

The flower lizard looked up and nodded. Floramon turned and ran down an alley disappearing into the fray.

"Shadow Sickle!" A Snimon's scythes slammed down on Pidmon's staff.

"Thunder Bolt!" Thunderballmon leapt up and punched the Snimon in face, sending the mantis backwards.

"Spike Buster!" thousands of emeralds shot down. Thunderballmon went spiraling downward as the gemstones exploded into him.

Pidmon spun his staff trying to form a barrier against the gems but the jewels exploded against him sending him dropping to the ground.

"Pidmon!" Kitai ran forward.

"I'm ok, stay back!" called the angel as he launched into the air.

Noriko was holding Thunderballmon in her arms. "Are you ok?"

"Stunned and a little achy but ok!" said the blue ball. He hopped up and looked into the sky and leapt up propelling himself off of the walls of the buildings that were on either side of the street. He was heading for the female wasp like warrior in bejeweled armor. "Thunder Bomber!" Thunderballmon unleashed his energy orb attack on the woman.

"Shot Claw!" The woman clenched her claws and slashed them into the balls of energy nullifying them.

"Pid Speed!" Pidmon disappeared into a flash of light that sliced through the air towards the woman.

"Fool!" growled the woman and she slammed her staff up. Pidmon reappeared. The staff had caught the angel right under the chin. Pidmon arched backwards and started to fall again.

"I gotcha!" shouted Thunderballmon as the blue ball leapt up and caught the angel. Unfortunately the angel was a good deal larger than the ball and this unforeseen imbalance in size made Thunderballmon uneven and the two digimon fell awkwardly with Pidmon dropping on top of Thunderballmon.

"She's kicking our butts," said Kitai to Noriko.

The girl held up her digivice. A small holographic image floated above the screen. Noriko gasped and read the information, "She's Jewel Beemon an Ultimate digimon, her attacks Spike Buster and Shot Claw are hard as diamonds!"

Pidmon rose to his feet and looked up at the insect. She was jade colored and rubies were implanted in her armor.

"Let's get her," growled Thunderballmon. The little ball hopped up on Pidmon's shoulder. Pidmon shot upwards. Thunderballmon propelled himself from Pidmon and punched his fist forward, "Thunder Bolt!"

"Ha! You think that's going to stop me?" laughed Jewel Beemon as the lightning was taken up by the armor of the female insect warrior. She drew her staff forward, "Thunder Spike Buster!" the jeweled attack was completely and totally charged with Thunderballmon's energy and struck the two incoming digimon sending them spiraling backwards to the ground.

Pidmon caught himself and turned and flew upwards. He opened his hand and unleashed a wave of flaming feathers, "Fire Feather!" Jewel Beemon growled as she was swamped by the feathers.

"Ingrate!" Jewel Beemon slashed forward with her claws and then dove down. "You're going down! Shot Claw!" The female raked her jewel encrusted gauntlet across Pidmon's chest. The angel dropped to the ground next to Thunderballmon and together they de-digivolved to Patamon and Armadillomon. A group of Kokuwamon appeared behind them.

888

"Soul Banish!" Lord Holy Angemon pointed the tip of his sword at the TK, Yolei and Kari. A pulse of rose light shot forward. The humans leapt back but even as the pulse passed its shockwave felt like a punch to the stomach against the four of them. Their digimon were sent reeling backwards like tumbleweeds. "You tried to impede the will of Lord Lucemon; such an act is antagonistic to the balance of the Digital World. It is my duty to stop that from happening!"

"Then why are you in the Human World!?" shouted Yolei with anger boiling in her voice. "You overgrown feather duster you're in the wrong world you idiot!"

"YOLEI!" shouted Kari. "It's bad enough he's not mad at us and trying to kill us, do you really need to make him determined to silence us!?"

"Lord Lucemon wishes to bring balance to both worlds," called the angel. He pointed his sword at them again. "Soul Banish!"

"Boom Bubble!" yelped Patamon sending an ineffectual puff of gas at the swirling pulse of pure angelic energy.

"Run!" shouted TK as he dove behind a car. The blast struck the street in front of the vehicle and for a second TK was scared to death the car would roll on top of him. Fortunately the car was an older model and heavy enough to keep it from being too far off the ground. When the dust cleared TK darted for the street. The others had already started without him.

888

"Digi-matrix reconfigured," announced the sage as he pressed a button, "We have a port to the closest computer to your partner, Psychemon."

"I can't wait…Kuro has not seen me in a long time…" said the fur coated creature. "Not since I was Tsunomon…"

"Well, get ready for a reunion," said the sage. "Digi-port, open!" The portal flashed and then fizzled out. The sage looked puzzled. "Must be a particle transceiver…"

"Gennai, do you think Kuro will like me?" asked Psychemon. The sage disappeared behind the consul of the portal command system.

"Of course, don't be silly, Kuro will find you to be the best of the best and that's what matters…" said the sage with a lilt of preoccupation.

"Ok," said the digimon quietly. The sage hopped up again and smiled.

"Open Sesame!" chuckled Gennai as the portal opened up nice and wide. "After you, Psychemon." The digimon nodded and took a step through. Swirls of light and digital code swam past his head but it abruptly stopped as Psychemon felt his large, canine like feet touch down.

The furred creature moved and Gennai came in after him. Psychemon turned. "Gennai this is Matt's house…"

Gennai's eyes narrowed. "Yes, they must not have evacuated." The sage walked past the digimon. He turned around. They must have landed in a study. Gennai reached out for the door and opened it. Gennai cupped his hand around his mouth, "Ollie, Ollie, Oxen free…."

Before Psychemon or Gennai could respond a large pan dropped down on the sage's head instantly flooring the man. A woman stood over the sage and looked in fear at Psychemon.

"How'd you get in here…?" growled the woman.

"S-Sora…Gennai and I used the digi-port," replied Psychemon with a bit of worry.

"Who are you?" shouted the woman.

"I'm…Psychemon," replied the digimon.

"You look like an albino Gabumon…" growled the woman. She lifted her pan. "So why are you here…?"

"To give Kuro his tag and crest," mumbled Gennai into the floor. "Psychemon is Kuro's Tsunomon…"

Sora blanched. She looked down at the man she'd leveled. "Ge-Gennai?"

"Yes…" replied the man to the floor.

"I'm sorry…." Sora staggered backwards and dropped the pan which landed on Gennai's hand resulting in a muffled whimper of pain.

"It is ok…" The man hopped up and looked at the woman. He flexed the fingers of his hand that was assaulted by the cook ware and seeing that they were fine turned his attention to the woman in front of him. "I should not have been so blunt in my search…" The man's eyes narrowed, "Where is Kuro?"

"He's this way, we're in the living room," said Sora as she led the man and the digimon further into the house.

"Who was it?" shouted a woman's voice.

"Umm…" Sora pushed Gennai and Psychemon into the living room, "some unexpected guests…."

"Hello," said Gennai with a sheepish smile.

"KURO!" shouted Psychemon and he leapt up and hugged the boy that was sitting on the couch. He wore black clothing. He had a surprised look on his face. "It's me, Tsunomon!"

The boy looked scared at first then seemed to ease up a little and let the creature hug him.

"What the…" the woman in the living room looked at the creature.

"Ayame, this is Kuro's digimon partner…" said Sora with an overly giddy laugh.

Gennai swept forward and stood in front of the boy, Kuro. The boy had dark hair and dark eyes. His clothes were dark and his face was impersonal. He wasn't much younger than what Gennai remember Matt to be when he first saw the Chosen Child of Friendship.

Gennai reached into his robes and produced a tag and a crest. The crest and tag gave off a poisonous purple light that reached out for the boy. Gennai watched intently as the psuedopods of darkness searched out the child's digivice, when they found it the digivice gave a horrible screech like someone was running it over with a truck.

"What the hell is that noise!" shouted the woman.

"Ayame…it's his digivice!" shouted Sora, but she gave Gennai a confused look. Sora didn't remember her digivice reacting like that.

"It's the Crest of Darkness!" shouted Gennai. The man released the tag and crest and it floated up and put itself around Kuro's neck. "It's a crest that is unlike the others; it is easily activated, and can be very dangerous in the wrong hands…" The crest settled around Kuro's neck and the digivice stopped screaming. Gennai turned and kneeled in front of Kuro. "You must be able to control your anger, and fears, Kuro. If you do not, the crest will react…"

"I know…" said Kuro. He'd heard about Tai's Skull Greymon incident. "And the digimon will dark digivolve." The child said with a little less than the acceptable amount of enthusiasm.

"No," said Gennai quietly. "No, much more dangerous than that…if you don't control your passions the crest will absorb you…"

"What do you mean absorb?" Sora moved towards Gennai. "If that thing's dangerous to my baby then you get it the hell off of him…"

"I can not…" said Gennai.

"Then I will!" shouted Sora. She grabbed at the tag and crest necklace but a dark aura shot out and slapped her hands.

"The crest has chosen its…next child," said Gennai. "None can remove it save the child…"

Suddenly Kuro's digivice chirped. The boy snatched up the device and looked at it. "Three Digi-destined coming this way! Fast!"

A taxi blurred past the window of the living room. A white blur with wings was following closely behind.

"Was that?" Sora started.

"That was not, Magna Angemon…" said Gennai. He narrowed his eyes, "We have to help them!" He turned his eyes to Kuro. "Go, I doubt they could defeat Lord Holy Angemon on their own, but you may have a chance…" The boy looked up a bit of fear filled his heart and the crest started to shine with a muddy gold. Kuro seized up a bit.

The boy stood and ran out of the house with Psychemon. Gennai chased after him as did Sora. Ayame only sat there a blank stare filling her eyes.

**888**

**AN: The Crest of Darkness idea is not new I know…but I hope I can follow it up good enough to make it compelling. This chapter is a little lighter in tone, but soon enough we'll get a bit more heavy…the next few chapters are the ones that have warranted the rating upage! **


	13. Reliability, Hope and Darkness

**Reliability, Hope and Darkness**

**888**

"Colorful Spark!" rasped Psychemon. The helix of a rainbow reached out and stung the angel's wings. The car ahead them had been forced to crash into a fire hydrant and a stream of water was shooting into the air. Gennai and Kuro had reached the car and helped out the occupants.

"Ms. Kari…" Kuro whispered as he helped the dazed woman out of the car.

"Yolei, TK," Gennai gently sat them against the closest building with their digimon. "They must have ran into Lord Holy Angemon, and tried to flee."

"Hey you big bully," rasped Psychemon as the furred digimon tried to taunt the robed angel.

"You are not worthy of my consideration, stray," Lord Holy Angemon strode past Psychemon and walked forward.

"I'll show you consideration!" growled Kuro. He clenched his fist. The crest around his neck glowed a deep crimson and he ran forward with his fists bared. The angel snatched the boy by the wrist and lifted him up and threw him against he car.

"Kuro!" shouted Psychemon. The digimon growled his eyes narrowed and he leapt at Lord Holy Angemon, "Psychemon digivolve to Shadramon!" The white fur coat and pink under fur were gone, replaced by flaming red armor. Two, large, moth-like wings flapped angrily as the digimon tackled Lord Holy Angemon. The angel, taken by surprise, dropped to the ground grunting angrily.

"Pathetic Insect!" roared the angel as he reached back and threw the fiery insect off of him.

"Flare Buster!" waves of fire swept around the angel.

"Excalibur!" a blade sliced through the fire and an arc of energy washed Shadramon backwards with relative ease. "You are nothing but an irritating little midge…I shall swat you like one!" growled Lord Holy Angemon. He pointed his sword at Shadramon. "Soul Banish!" a pulse resonated forward and pressed the fire moth into one of the buildings crushing the digimon into the wall.

"No!" shouted Kuro. He watched as the angel continued. Shadramon was pushed further into the building's structure. He could do nothing. _"I can't help him…I'm going to lose him because I can't help him, I must be a horrible partner…" _The crest around his neck shifted against glowing a stormy lavender.

"You have to control you feelings!" instructed Gennai. The boy's eyes snapped up at the sage. "If you don't you run the risk of losing both you and your digimon!" shouted the sage.

Kuro swallowed hard and looked at Lord Holy Angemon. The deepest most sincere anger filled him. He took his fear and clenched his fists. He took that warped feeling of compassion that had turned to depression and self loathing and tried to right it. The crest shifted; rebelling at first, the glow faded and then became inverted turning into a black light. Streaks of black lightning reached forward slicing past Lord Holy Angemon and grabbed a hold of Shadramon.

"Shadramon digivolve to…Karatenmon!" Suddenly a large winged figure shot up from the wall. He had large black wings and a face like a raven. Two swords were sheathed, one on each hip. His hands were like the taloned feet of a bird.

The angel turned on the boy. "You will not be allowed to live, defiled child of darkness!" He drew his sword up and pointed it at Kuro.

"Raven Blades!" Karatenmon sliced the air with his two swords unleashing black energy arcs that slammed against the back of the angel. "I'm your opponent, Lord Holy Angemon!"

"Not for long!" The angel swept around with his Excalibur drawn. The two digimon crossed blades unleashing equal bursts of light and darkness in a wide arc around them.

888

Noriko looked up at the bars in front of her. She sighed softly. "This is so demeaning…"

Kitai looked up at her. "I wish we were with Patamon and Armadillomon."

"I think that was the point of separating us," said Noriko. She looked at the boy. "She's afraid we'll get them to digivolve and escape…"

"Cheer up!" came a small slightly rough sounding voice. Noriko looked up. A plant like digimon with a flower on it head walked forward.

"Palmon!" Kitai ran forward. "We found you!"

"Yeah you did!" chirped Palmon.

"Too bad we had to get captured first…" sighed Noriko. She looked at the smiling face of Palmon. "She was just too strong…"

"It's ok, really," said Palmon.

"How the heck can you be so happy!" grumbled Noriko.

"Because…" Palmon smiled widely. "Floramon please…."

"Stamen Rope!" the flower lizard appeared from around a corner. Yellow ribbons flew from her hands and wrapped around the bars.

"Pull!" commanded Palmon. The flower did so and the bars started to slowly bend. Soon the bars were warped enough for Kitai to get through. The boy got out and looked up at the other two in the cell.

"Go get our digimon and then come back, and no fighting!" instructed Noriko. "This is a stealth mission, follow Floramon."

The boy saluted and nodded and then ran after the flower digimon.

"It's this way," whispered Floramon. She held the boy back and put a leafy finger to her lips. The flower's eyes became wide in fear. A glow flowed over the flower. A small, plush, four legged digimon with a leaf hanging over its head stood looking up at Kitai.

"Tanemon?" Kitai kneeled down next to the digimon.

"Don't ask…Elecmon says it's a malfunction in my digi-matrix…" whispered the creature. "I just have started to be able to maintain my rookie form more stably…but it still fizzles…in stress…Patamon and Armadillomon are in that cell around the corner the first one…"

"The one with the Kokuwamon guards?" asked Kitai quietly.

"Yeah…" I was hoping to get the jump on them with my Allergy Shower attack," said Tanemon. "But I guess that isn't happening. I'll just have to make a diversion…"

"How do I get them out?" asked Kitai. The boy looked down at the little digimon.

"The keys are on the wall by the door…" whispered Tanemon. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll get the guards to chase me…you go in and get the keys and free the others, and then we gotta get Palmon and Noriko out of here!" The boy nodded and moved back a bit. Tanemon leapt forward. "Hey you buckets of bolts take this! Bubble Blow!" she fired bubble after bubble at the two guards and then ran off.

"Get back here!" yelled the two metal bugs and they ran after her. Kitai slipped into the room and looked around for the keys.

"Kitai!" shouted Patamon.

"Shh!" yelped Kitai as he looked up and found the keys hanging rather high up on a hook.

"Oh no…" whispered Kitai. He reached up for the keys but they were far out of reach.

"Jump Kitai!" called Armadillomon. "You can do it!"

Kitai gave a hop but his fingers slid mere centimeters from touching the keys. He looked back at the two in the cell.

"Try again," said Patamon. "You can do it! I know you can!"

Kitai nodded and he jumped up again. This time his fingers brushed the keys making them tinkle softly against the wall. Kitai growled under his voice.

"Try again!" called Patamon. "You were really close last time!"

888

"Come on!" grumbled Tanemon as she ran down the hall. She looked back. The two metal digimon were right behind her. The plant like digimon slid around the corner; "now or nothing!" she furrowed her brow. A glow flooded around her and she digivolved to Floramon. "Ha, now let's play! Allergy Shower!" yellow swirls struck out at the Kokuwamon. The two digimon coughed as their intakes were filled with pollen. Floramon then leapt over them. She ran. She was running back to Kitai.

"Get back here!" growled the two digimon. "Stun Shock!" burst of lightning struck out and hit the walls behind her.

888

"I can't do this!" growled Kitai. He looked at the two digimon.

"You can't give up," said Armadillomon.

"Kitai…" Patamon gave the boy a soulful look.

The boy backed up a couple of steps. He ran forward and leapt. His fingers hit the key ring and the keys jangled loudly. He growled angrily. He was so close. Suddenly the door exploded open.

"You haven't gotten them out?" yelped Floramon.

"The keys are high up…" explained Kitai as he pointed up.

"Well, the Kokuwamon are coming, hurry up!" Floramon was frantic and soon enough the glow filled her and she turned into Tanemon again, "DANG IT! I HATE THIS!"

"One more try," Kitai backed up and ran.

"You can do it," yelped Patamon as Kitai leapt up and hit the keys. The ring jostled hard and dropped from the nail. Kitai picked them up and unlocked the cell in time for the Kokuwamon to blast through the door.

"Ok miss bubbles you're ours!" grumbled the two digimon. They looked up and saw Kitai with the keys twirling on his finger and two displeased digimon free from their jail. "Umm…"

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon puffed up and shot a blast into the right Kokuwamon.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon curled up and rolled into the other metal insect.

"We're out!" yelped Tanemon as she hopped over the two fallen digimon. Kitai, Armadillomon and Patamon navigated their way around the digimon.

The group ran through the corridor. They came to the cells with Noriko and Palmon. A large black spider sat in front of the cell.

"Dokugumon," whispered Tanemon. "We best be careful…"

"We have to get past her…" grumbled Armadillomon. He looked up.

"I say we go for it…" said Kitai. The digimon looked up at the boy. "We haven't much time before those Kokuwamon are discovered all we have to do is bust that cell open and then we get out…we'll face the spider if we have to…"

"We'll have to…" grumbled Tanemon.

"On three," whispered Kitai. "One, two, three!"

The group ran forward. Patamon attacked the bars with a Boom Bubble and Armadillomon rammed the bars. It wasn't enough and the spider turned on them.

"Poison Pollination!" growled the spider in a gravelly voice a cloud of poison wafted over them and Kitai screamed as the poison burned his skin.

"Kitai!" yelped Patamon. "Patamon Digivolve to…."

"Well?" coughed Tanemon.

"I trying to do it!" yelped Patamon angrily. "Come on Patamon digivolve to…to…to….drat."

"You don't have any energy left," coughed Noriko.

"Let me try this!" called Armadillomon. "Armadillomon digivolve to…Thunderballadillomon…dang it dang it dang it!" the grey digimon grumbled as he slumped down.

"Oh fine!" growled Tanemon. The plant digimon grunted and a flickering of gold shuddered weakly over her body and for a second her form changed to that of Floramon. "Not much time…Allergy Shower!" Floramon unleashed her yellow clouds. She reached down and biting her lip she gathered up the corrosive poison and threw it on the bars. The bars started to melt. "Hurry, go now…"

"Boom Bubble!" the puff of air bent the bars.

"Diamond Shell!" The armadillo broke the metal bars.

"Hurry…" whispered Floramon as she de-digivolved to Tanemon. Kitai grabbed up the digimon and they ran from the corridor. Dokugumon tried to pursue but her size kept her from going through the doorway.

"We have to find some food," said Noriko. "Any food, you guys are in rough shape…"

"And we have to clean those burns you have Kitai," said Palmon. Noriko bit her lip. It was her fault that Kitai had those burns.

They got outside. The defenses of the prison were rather light, but then again when most of the city is in jail and most of the occupying army is in the village it didn't seem that odd. They ducked into an alley.

"Hurry, my house is this way," said Palmon as she led the children and the group of digimon.

They ran and came up to a big tree. A door was cut into his and windows. The Palmon ushered the group into her house and quickly followed them in. She disappeared and reappeared with a bowl of fruit.

"Hurry eat up," Palmon instructed. She then went off and gathered a pouch and a wash rag and water. She came back and gently cleaned the burns on Kitai. The boy winced a number of times and Palmon chided the boy for doing so. She then applied green little packs of leaves to the wounds to make the burns heal faster. She was about to get the group out of the house when the sound of whirring came from the sky.

"Not again…" whispered Noriko.

"Shadow Sickle!" The front of the house exploded open as a Snimon slashed the house apart with its scythes.

"Now, let's dance!" growled Armadillomon, "Armadillomon, digivolve to Thunderballmon." The blue ball leapt forward. His fists sparked with lightning and he punched the mantis knocking it backwards.

"Patamon digivolve to, Pidmon!" Patamon turned into the red ribbon draped angel and glided forward. "Fire Feather!" feather missiles flew forward and exploded in flame at the digimon.

"Tanemon digivolve to…Floramon," the lizard digimon leapt forward. "We need to get out of here…"

Noriko looked down at the flower. Her eyes narrowed, "No, no more running, I'm tired of this, this city used to be beautiful now it's a barren waste…this is Jewel Beemon's fault and it's our responsibility to stop her!"

"Yeah!" cheered Kitai.

"Ready for another round then?" chuckled the voice of the bee. The kids looked up and there in the air was the female insect warrior in her emerald and luxurious armor. "Not that the last one was much of a round…"

"That's it!" growled Thunderballmon. "Thunder Bolt!" the ball fired a blast of lightning at the jewel encrusted digimon.

"Didn't we learn from last time…?" Jewel Beemon held up her staff and slapped the attack away.

"Fire Feather!" Pidmon dropped down and fired a barrage of flaming feathers at the woman as she dodged them and spun around.

"Spike Buster!" returned Jewel Beemon. She fired hundreds of jewels into Pidmon. The angel fell backwards. He crashed into the remains of the house.

"We have to beat her," growled Noriko. She looked at Kitai. "We have to free these people, this city…it's our duty as digi-destined…."

"All those people are hanging their hopes on us and we can't let them down," Kitai looked up at Noriko. "At any cost we need to stop Lucemon's minions at this starting point!"

The two children's digivices glowed brightly. Thunderballmon and Pidmon glowed in rhythm with the devices. Two large beams of light struck the digimon they disappeared in the flare and then the two flares merged.

"Pidmon…." Called out Pidmon's voice.

"Thunderballmon…" the blue ball's voice replied.

"DNA digivolve to…" called the two digimon simultaneously. "Cyberdramon!" The large black digimon with crimson wings flew forward. "Hey, Jewel Beemon…ready for round three?" asked the new comer with Pidmon's and Thunderballmon's combined voice.

"Heh, just because you are all high and mighty with your DNA digivolve doesn't mean you're going to win!" scoffed Jewel Beemon.

"I think I hear a little sour grapes…" teased Kitai.

"I give you sour grapes, brat!" roared the warrior. "Spike Buster…."

Cyberdramon dove in front of the attack and curled his wings in front of himself and shielded himself. He then flashed them open releasing the embedded jewels in Jewel Beemon's direction. "Doesn't it hurt to have your own trick used on you, Jewel Beemon?" chuckled the dragon as Jewel Beemon was struck with her own attack. "Now, one of my own! Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon opened his hand revealing his claws and then slashed them across Jewel Beemon. The digimon looked at Cyberdramon and then she dispersed into data. The Cyberdramon glowed and separated into two digimon and they landed in their partners arms. Tokomon landed in Kitai's arms, Upamon landed in Noriko's arms.

"We need to get the word…" Palmon started. She looked up.

"Jewel Beemon's gone!" shouted a group of low flying Kokuwamon.

"Never mind," growled Floramon. "Those flip flopping Kokuwamon will have the word out…."

"We have to get the people out of the prison…" said Noriko. She looked at Floramon.

"Let me!" said Floramon she reached up and unleashed her stamen rope and dragged down a Kokuwamon. "Oi, metal head, let's get those guys out of jail ok…"

"Yes, Floramon," said the metal insect. "I'll have a set of Kokuwamon do it!"

Floramon nodded and looked at the children, "Let's go…"

"Well, we were supposed to send Palmon to New York to help Mimi…" Kitai looked up at Noriko.

The girl furrowed her brows. "Ok…but…we're coming back to see how things are progressing…later on" Kitai nodded and the group of children and digimon made for the train station.

**888**

**AN: The first two Ultimate Digimon! Things will get interesting now! Kuro's Crest of Darkness is glowing in its way and the combined wishes of Noriko and Kitai have caused the first DNA digivolution! Jewel Beemon is defeated…Will Palmon and Floramon make much difference in New York? **


	14. Hold Over in Tokyo

**Holdover in Tokyo**

**888**

Yamato or 'Matt' Ishida looked over everything he saw. He was trapped in one of the large wings of one the airport in Tokyo. He grimaced. He had been worried about getting to Florida by tomorrow; he and Gabumon would miss the launch and they'd be forced to push it back another month. He looked down at his partner, dressed unflatteringly in a hooded sweater that tried to cover up the fact that the digimon had a giant horn and long claws. Now, though, digimon were running amuck and authorities had locked everyone up in the airport. Those that had digimon of their own, mainly anyone thirty or younger that had normal contact with the Digital World were shunted off because the authorities feared the digimon would go crazy. It was this that Matt was grimacing over now.

"Matt," whispered Gabumon. "We need to get out of here…if there are digimon attacking the Human World then that means things have really gone badly in the Digital World…"

"I know but if I have you digivolve now, we'll only cause problems…" said Matt quietly not looking down at the digimon. "And I don't think the guards would let us out peacefully…"

Matt looked down at the bluish furred wolf creature. Gabumon was looking down. Matt's partner had never been the same since he lost his warp digivolving ability. Matt was still a little frustrated at the Harmonious Ones for not restoring it to him, if Diaboromon or Aramageddemon came back they'd need Omnimon or Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. He gave a short huff of annoyance and looked up.

"I think things are going to get interesting…" whispered Gabumon. Matt blinked quickly and realized what he saw. A horde of Bakemon was swarming outside the airport. The guards were no match. Matt clenched his fist.

"Come on, Gabumon," growled Matt softly between his teeth. The digimon nodded and quickly shedding his hooded jacket leapt forward.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" the large lupine tiger slammed through the glass of the airport lobby and leapt out into the fray.

"You guys with digimon help us!" shouted Matt as he ran out with Garurumon.

"Howling Blaster!" a blue shot of energy cut a swath through the ghost digimon as the guards leapt back to escape the oncoming wolf.

"Lizard Dance!" shouted a voice from behind the wolf as a large humanoid reptile with large machetes sliced through the ghosts.

"Schwarz Strahl!" a black beam shot through another group of ghosts. As a huge Doberman Pinscher with large spine spikes launched forth into the fight.

Matt turned and looked to the sky. Against the near black clouds that filled the sky, the light pollution of the city below denied the camouflage of a battle between two opposite forces. There were flashes of light and darkness. Streaks of shadows rammed against pulses of light. The place where the battle was happening looked familiar and it took him a couple of seconds to realize that the fight was not too far from where his home was, and undoubtedly where Sora, Kuro and his daughter, Hoshi, were.

"Garurumon!" shouted Matt. The large wolf galloped forward and Matt leapt up on the back of the beast and gripped tightly at its scruff. He leaned in close, "We have to get back to my house; I have a feeling that there is a big fight going on up there!"

"I noticed it too!" growled Garurumon as he galloped from the airport. "I saw the blasts…I hope your family isn't there…."

888

"Raven Blades!" the twin swords of Karatenmon slammed against the pulsing blade of Excalibur as the digimon of darkness attempted to hold the mighty angel digimon's attention.

Karatenmon slipped back as Lord Holy Angemon pressed forward. The angel's white robes flailed in the back draft of energy being released from the crossing of swords.

Kuro was still up against the immobile vehicle that TK and the other destined humans had used to attempt to escape the angel's wrath. The others had slowly awoken but they were groggy.

"Here," Gennai was walking to each of the digimon. He gave them each a large red berry. "Eat this and you will find yourself feeling much better."

The digimon looked at each other and ate the berry they were given hungrily. A soft glow washed over them. Their bruises and cuts and bumps were gone. Their beaten bodies stood up straight.

Kuro's uncle, Takeru, stood. "Ok, let's help Karatenmon out!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" the little tan hamster glided forward and in a flash of light turned into the majestic angel digimon draped in a blue sash.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" the little red bird digimon quickly turned into a larger horned eagle that swept forward on large crimson wings.

"Gatomon…" The cat leapt up and looked like she was going to collide with the eagle as a light spread between them.

"Aquilamon!" shouted the eagle as it flew into the light.

"DNA digivolve to Silphymon!" a combined voice between that of Gatomon and Aquilamon came out a boyish like digimon with a metal visor. He had Gatomon's ears, save instead of fur tufts the purple ridges were feathers now, and a very avian lower body that was covered in Aquilamon's crimson feathers. The upper torso was bright white and well built.

"Soul Banish!" shouted Lord Holy Angemon as he fired a burst of energy at Silphymon smashing the Ultimate backwards into Angemon. The two of them crashed into the sidewalk. Their limbs entangled with one another.

Karatenmon dove down with its swords drawn. "Raven Blades!"

Lord Holy Angemon swept to one side and brought his elbow down on the back of Karatenmon. The crow digimon growled in pain and spiraled to the ground. Lord Holy Angemon dropped down with one of his legs extended driving his foot into the tengu on the ground. The angel retracted his blade and then dropped down and proceeded to mercilessly punch the crow swordsman in the chest.

"Karatenmon!" Kuro clenched his fists angrily. He looked up at the angel. Kuro's eyes narrowed. "Get away from him you bastard!" A black miasma leaked from the crest and swirled around Kuro's chest and then swept down his body and around his legs. Red lining slipped around the blackness. Karatenmon shivered slightly.

A strange purple light swept around him. "Karatenmon slide digivolve to…Shadow WereGarurumon!" The wolf swung his fist up and knocked the angel off of him.

"K-Karatenmon…" Kuro's eyes looked up and down the black wolf man that stood in front of him.

"He's the manifestation of your dark anger…" said Gennai quietly.

"Shadow Claw!" Shadow WereGarurumon lashed out with his claws as he leapt at Lord Holy Angemon. The angel leapt back and took to the air. Shadow WereGarurumon swept his nightmarish claws at Lord Holy Angemon.

"The dog wants to play?" Lord Holy Angemon swept passed the demon wolf and dove down to the other digimon. They were still trying to untangle themselves from one another.

"Kaiser Nail!" roared the wolf. It opened its hand and unleashed a blast of black energy that launched itself at Lord Holy Angemon. The angel smirked and then leapt into the air to let the companion digimon take the brunt of the attack. The two of them groaned in pain as they were forcibly separated and sent skidding over the ground. Shadow WereGarurumon spun around and leapt after the angel with no apology or seeming regret.

"Reign him in!" shouted Takeru. Kuro looked at his uncle. He then looked at Shadow WereGarurumon.

The wolf was swinging out in all directions now as the angel laughed and circled around him. Silphymon soon became part of the wolf's target list and soon Shadow WereGarurumon had Silphymon pinned to the ground. Angemon had gotten thrown into a building and then slammed into the sidewalk. A sudden wave of guilt ran in Kuro's heart and the crimson tinges turned to a deep gold.

"Shadow WereGarurumon slide digivolve to Paildramon!" the wolf digimon shape shifted to a large black and gold version of the dragon warrior the others knew very well. The dragon warrior blinked and then turned his head around to Lord Holy Angemon. He growled and leapt after it.

"Yeah…thanks for the apology," grumbled Silphymon as the cyborg leapt after the dragon.

"You can't seem to choose can you?" remarked Lord Holy Angemon as he circled above the oncoming, armored warrior.

"Desperado Darkness!" Paildramon pointed his arms up and unleashed bolt after bolt of shadow energy at the angel. Lord Holy Angemon dove in and out of the attacks and cringed as one of the blasts struck him square in the chest.

"We have to help him…" growled Silphymon as the cyborg took to the air. "Which one?" Yolei shouted up to the DNA digivolved digimon.

"Don't make the situation more difficult, Yolei!" Angemon called as he stood and glided into the sky.

"Fools, do you really think you defeat me, Lord Lucemon's guardian of light?" growled the angel as he caught himself in the air.

"Shut up already!" shouted Silphymon. The creature drew its clawed hands together. "Static Forces!" a large red orb of energy grew above the cyborg's head and the digimon tossed it forward.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon unleashed his golden beam of light.

Holy Angemon sliced through the orb of crimson energy. He took the strike of the Hand of Fate in the chest.

"Desperado Darkness!" shouted Paildramon as the digimon dove down shooting its unholy black energy at Lord Holy Angemon.

"EXCALIBUR!" Lord Holy Angemon sliced the air with his blade and a blast of fire and light flew forward sending Paildramon in a high tight arc through the inky black sky.

"Hand of Fate!" the golden beam of radiance slashed out at Holy Angemon.

The robed angel turned. "Don't you understand? Your attacks are complimentary to me, Angemon…in fact I'm drawing power from them…" He drew his sword up and swung down unleashing a shockwave into Angemon slamming the angel in the blue sash into the street.

"Draw power from this!" shouted Silphymon as the cyborg tackled Lord Holy Angemon.

"Fool!" chuckled the angel as he fell with Silphymon. The angel quickly twisted and embraced Silphymon using the cyborg as a cushion as he slammed into the pavement. Lord Holy Angemon stood and smirked. He shot into the sky as Paildramon flew at him with his claws drawn. The cyborg digimon groaned and stood shakily. It looked up and saw the oncoming claws; Silphymon leapt backwards and only missed the claws by inches. The dragon almost swept around but Lord Holy Angemon spoke. The angel almost laughed, "What's wrong Paildramon? Can't you decide who the enemy is?" The dragon's eyes narrowed and he turned on the angel.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kuro's voice rang loudly from his position. A swirl of black energy now crackled around him. His eyes were glowing bright red.

"No…" whispered Gennai. "No you must not unlock the beast child…no…"

"Child, you're hindering existence here will be short," growled Lord Holy Angemon as he raised his sword up level to the child. Paildramon shot upwards but Lord Holy Angemon flicked his wings closed and slid to the left letting the dragon miss and fly by. "You die now!" A shock wave shimmered forward towards Kuro. The boy gave a mildly bemused smirk and lifted his hand. A red barrier flashed up and evaporated the attack.

"No…I don't think you understand," growled Kuro. He lifted his digivice. The little machine squealed angrily and throbbed passionately in the owner's hand. It shook with all its might. "I think you need to be taught a lesson!" A streamer of black slashed at the angel cutting the digimon's face. A pulse ran through Kuro's body a dark lavender pulse. Kuro screamed in agony. The boy's eyes flickered. "What is going on!" growled the child as he fell to his knees. The boy's growl turned into pained sobs.

"I am here on orders from Lord Lucemon to destroy those who attempt to usurp my liege's plans for paradise," The angel stabbed into the air with his sword, "and I plan to carry out those orders now!" The blade sunk into the atmosphere and a rose glimmer shone from the air's wound. The angel drew a slow arcing circle in the air with his blade.

"Oh, shit…" was all Takeru could get out before the angel completed the circle.

"Shit indeed…" murmured Gennai.

"Kari, Yolei!" shouted Silphymon. The digimon leapt up and grabbed the two women by the midriff and leapt up the street.

"Patamon!" shouted Takeru as ran to where Angemon had fallen into the street. The angel had just recently de-digivolved after a number of minutes of unconsciousness. He gathered the small hamster like digimon. He ran over to nephew and attempted to grab him by the arm but the black fog of power that was surrounding the child denied Takeru his wish.

"Kuro!" growled Paildramon as the dragon warrior landed next to the child. Paildramon's eyes were different and not crazy like they were before. The digimon spoke loudly. "Takeru…you must go…I will deal with the angel…"

"You don't understand!" shouted Takeru. "When that thing opens it's going to suck up this entire block, nothing is going to stop it!"

"No, you don't understand!" growled Paildramon the digimon lifted its arms. "Kuro is my partner…no matter what force has overtaken him or what form I take, I must stop this overgrown pigeon from hurting him if it's the last thing I do!"

"But the…" Takeru saw the gun ports of Paildramon's arms charging. They were still pointed at him. The dragon's eyes turned cold and almost regressed to their 'crazy attack anything' forms again. A sense of terror swept through the man as he looked at the venomously glowing weapons at eye level. He backed off and ran.

"Finish this…" growled Kuro as he looked up. His eyes had returned to their blood red state. Paildramon turned and looked at the golden gate that floated in the air.

"Desperado Darkness!" Paildramon shot into the air. Bursts of darkness exploded over the gate's surface and into the empty sky trying to hit the angel on the opposite side of the golden structure.

"Gate Of Destiny!" shouted Lord Holy Angemon relishing every word of the phrase and letting 'S' of destiny trail a little longer and drawing out the 'E' sound of the 'Y' like it was the end of a long pleasant song.

The gate slowly opened as the gold middle separated revealing a surface like liquid Mercury that shimmered luminescent silver. Unholy winds swept around Paildramon's wings as he tried to maintain the course. He looked down at the boy. The black fog was thickening the child was now standing and his digivice was screeching once again. Paildramon swept around and flew towards Kuro.

"Don't be a fool, the boy is not important; destroy the angel! I can always find a new host!" shouted the boy in a demonic voice. "Don't let the angel defeat you, you overgrown lizard, fight back!"

"You are not Kuro…" shouted Paildramon over the winds that were whipping upwards reaching for the gate.

"I may not but I have his body…" boy sneered the, "and I have his soul there in! Should I show you…?" The boy closed his eyes and opened them. "Paildramon…please…"

The dragon narrowed its eyes and turned to the angel. "Cable Catcher!" the wires shot out but not at the angel but at the buildings on either side of the street. Paildramon tugged hard on them and then turned his gun ports to the gate. "You're going down! Desperado Darkness!" wave after wave after wave of black plasma shot forward slamming uselessly into the ever intensifying gate. The winds were starting to degrade the buildings and sucked in bricks. Paildramon heard the car behind him whine as it was forcibly dragged into the sky. Paildramon's head turned. Kuro screamed. The car had snagged the boy's belt at the bumper.

"Paildramon!" screamed Kuro's voice. The car flew upwards towards the gate. "SAVE ME!" The crest was glowing blackly and Paildramon knew he had to save what ever demon was also with in the crest but he had no choice he couldn't let Kuro be destroyed.

The dragon warrior wrenched the cables from the buildings they were fastened to and shot forward easily catching the car and then dove for Kuro. He snagged the boy and pulled the child from the vehicle as it was sucked into the liquid surface and disappeared. Paildramon put his own body between the savagely hungry gate and Kuro. He flapped his wings intensely, pulling away from the gate. Lord Holy Angemon was laughing heartily at the dragon's attempts, but Paildramon slowly made it to the ground. He let out a length of his cable and snapped it and tied the child to the pillar of one of the remaining buildings.

"PAILDRAMON!" the red glow was gone from Kuro's eyes. The fog was fading. "Hurry tie yourself down!" The child had a death grip on the digimon's arm.

"I can't…hold much longer!" shouted Paildramon as the winds increased. The darkness was receding. The power was being stripped from him joule by joule. The body of Paildramon faded in waves to that of Shadramon. Kuro maintained the grip on the arm of the fiery armored moth digimon.

"Shadramon!" shouted Kuro over the wind. "Don't you dare let go!"

"I'm sorry, Kuro, I'm sorry I wasn't better at fighting or being a protector or at being stable!" shouted Shadramon as he de-digivolved to Psychemon. Kuro's grip slipped slightly but he still was grasping onto the claws of the digimon's white fur coat.

"Don't say that!" shouted Kuro. The boy's face was wet and tears shot into Psychemon's face and little shimmers of water flew passed the digimon's line of sight and rained into the gate. "You were the best…" Kuro's grip slid a bit more. He couldn't hold the digimon against the winds of the gate. "DON'T GO! PLEASE STAY WITH ME AND YOU WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT AGAIN!"

"I-I'm sorry…" whispered Psychemon as he de-digivolved one last time to Tsunomon. Kuro lost his grip on the round furry digimon and watched horror as his partner was gobbled up by the gate. The winds stopped and the gate slowly closed and turned. The energy from the gate condensed and flowed into LordHoly Angemon.

Kuro felt something. He felt something; inside of him was a second person a beastly entity. It was laughing, laughing at the pain in his heart. A creature of evil and malignance was looking at him in his mind's eye. A thing that was reviled and hated. Kuro's eyes narrowed, he knew this was what truly sent Tsunomon to the gate, and it used himself to do it. Kuro didn't know why and it didn't matter. He pushed it out of his mind he rammed it down out of his head and down, down into his heart and then jammed it into the crest trying to seal it there.

"_You may have won this round, human, but I won't be far from you, not far at all!" _The dark voice chuckled. His crest seemed to give a dark flash before it stopped glowing all together.

"Now…child," The angel glided down a bit towards the tied up child. "You'll know my true power!" His wings glowed brightly as they were bronzed with bright gold. His robes were replaced with tough looking, spiked armor. A large, wide blade sword hung on a sheath at his hip. His helmet was a simple gold and spiked and he had black hair. The boy looked up, but not in terror in stead he looked at the figure in a basic, total, unequivocal, hatred as the angel unsheathed his sword.

**888**

**AN: That's right I destroyed a digimon…and not just to an egg…he's been absorbed into what is now Dominimon. Will any one save Kuro? And who should Kuro be saved from…The thing in the crest or Dominimon!? **

**Oh a tengu is a sort of mystic wizard or demon from Japanese folklore that basically has the wings and feet of a crow, they are usually very wise and master swordsmen. And a couple of Lord Holy Angemon's Excalibur attacks all I have to say is…think Inuyasha and the Kaze no Kizu AKA the Wind Scar.**


	15. The Heavenly Descent

**The Heavenly Descent**

**888**

Garurumon came upon a group of the chosen ones. Gennai was also with them. It was this that surprised. He saw the bruised form of Silphymon and Patamon with his wings drooped. Takeru was on his knees screaming in anguish. The bluish purple digimon could smell the salty scent of tears.

"Matt!" Sora ran up to Garurumon. "Thank god Matt…Kuro…he's still…" She looked back. Matt looked up and saw a large luminous circle looming in the sky.

"What happened? Where's Hoshi?" responded Matt coldly.

"Hoshi is with Tai's wife, Ayame," said Sora.

"Where's Kuro?" came Matt's next question.

"Lord Holy Angemon…" Takeru whispered. The young man looked up. Tears streaked down his face, "Kuro had his digimon and was trying to contain the angel…he saved our lives…and then his crest…"

"Crest?" Matt's eyes focused on his brother.

"The Crest of Darkness," said Gennai. The sage walked forward. "I gave it to him, it was the only way to stop the angel and we need all the help we can get to defeat Lucemon. I new there was a very bad side effect of using the crest, but only if you lose control and it was risk that had to be taken, but it was too much for the boy …I fear he's been taken over…"

"Damn it…" Matt spun around to face the sage. "You didn't even consult anyone; you just gave him a crest!?"

The sage cowered back a little, "In order to stop Lucemon we will need all the power we can muster…it's the only way…"

"Shut up!" shouted Matt.

"He's still back there," Hikari called out. Matt didn't turn to the woman. "And that angel opened the Gate of Destiny…" Matt's eyes shot up to the sky. The circle of light glowed with a new venom now that Matt recognized it for what it was.

"TK…" Gennai walked up to the young man. "Now would be a good time…"

"What?" TK growled. The sage tapped the man's digivice. TK blinked and lifted the device. An orb of pure, blazing, white energy lifted from the device and flew up to Matt. The energy searched out Matt's digivice. Suddenly Matt's digivice reacted and absorbed the energy. Garurumon de-digivolved to Gabumon. Matt looked at Gennai; a hopeful question filled his eyes. Gennai nodded.

"Come on, we have to get Kuro!" said Matt. He held up his digivice

"Gabumon Warp digivolve to!" Gabumon flashed to a glowing form of Garurumon then to WereGarurumon and then he changed again. The light faded. "Metal Garurumon!" The gold and blue, metal incased digimon stood on his four legs. His wolf-like features were undeniable now.

Matt leapt on the digimon's back. "Silphymon, you stay here with the others in case things go badly." The DNA digivolved digimon nodded and with that Metal Garurumon leapt to the air. Matt narrowed his eyes. He saw something large fly into the gate and then a digimon dive upwards and snag something and dive down. He pressed Metal Garurumon to go faster. He felt he was too late. There was a black glow that shot up into the gate and then slowly the large whirlpool of energy closed. Matt's eyes stung. He growled angrily, "If that bastard hurt my son…he'll never know anything ever again…"

888

The angel looked down at the boy. Kuro was still tied to the pillar. He was unable to escape. The angel gripped the hilt of his sword. He slid the blade out slowly. The fiery, metallic surface made Kuro blink.

"You tried to unbalance the world," said the angel with a calm tone. "Now, I will make things balanced again." He lifted his sword and tilted his wings forward and dove down. "Final Excalibur!"

"No!" shouted Kuro. He slammed his eyes shut.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" roared a voice and a cold wind shot across Kuro's face.

"What is this interference!" shouted the angel. Kuro opened his eyes and saw his father astride a metallic wolf digimon.

"Father…" whispered Kuro quietly. His father leapt down and ran to him.

"We have to get you out of here!" said Matt. His hands instantly worked at the cable that held Kuro to the pillar.

"Tsunomon…" whispered Kuro. His voice wavered.

"What about him…?" asked Kuro's father.

"He was eaten by that gate and then Lord Holy Angemon used him to digivolve…" said Kuro. The boy's eyes darkened. "He is a monster and deserves what ever he gets in eternity!" Energy crackled along the cables that held Kuro.

"Kuro, you have to calm down…" whispered his father. The boy looked at this father and blinked. He took a deep breath and his father untied the binding releasing the boy.

"Heaven Smite!" a stream of lightning slammed into the wolf digimon sending the metal creature flying into a building. Matt swung around and stared at the angel.

"Who the Hell are you and why did you attack us!?" shouted Kuro's father. The boy looked up at the angel.

"Heh, I am now Dominimon," replied the angel quietly, "the archangel mercenary of the Digital World. Lord Lucemon has sent me to make this world…appropriate for his utopia."

"He's strong," whispered Kuro quietly, "He took on Paildramon, Angemon and Silphymon like they were toys and that was when he was Lord Holy Angemon and now he's even stronger…"

"Paildramon?" Kuro's father's eyes shot back. "Where are Davis and Ken…?"

"No, not Davis and Ken's Paildramon, Shadramon slid evolved andbecame Karatenmon…" sighed Kuro. The boy looked down at his chest where laid a tag and crest. "Karatenmon thenturned into Paildramon…"

Matt grumbled and turned to Metal Garurumon as the large digimon leapt forward. "Metal Wolf Claw!" Gun ports all over the digimon's body opened up and unleashed wave after wave of missiles towards the angel.

888

Lucemon growled softly. He looked at the scene on Earth. The Chosen of Friendship had its Metal Garurumon back. Even with Dominimon, Lucemon doubted he could hold Tokyo for much longer. He huffed and looked back on New York where Neo Devimon had dispatched with the digi-destined of the city easily and was now unleashing a depressing assault on the entire megalopolis. He looked down angrily at the report on the desk in front of him. Vineburg was retaken. Jewel Beemon failed him.

"Where are my knights!?" Lucemon lifted his hand and slid it over the surface of the mirror. Alforce Veedramon appeared on the mirror.

"Shining V Force!" roared the dragon knight as a blazing V of energy lashed out at a temple. Kyuukimon and Taomon ran from the blast. Lucemon was bored with this already and was prepared to change when a yellow figure flashed from the temple.

"Amethyst Wind!" Lucemon snapped his head up to see Sakuyamon swing her staff at Alforce Veedramon. Thousands of flower petals washed forward. They clung to Alforce Veedramon and crackled angrily with energy. "Stay where you are…you have defiled sacred ground!"

"I have defiled nothing!" growled the knight. "I am here on orders from Lord Lucemon to search every temple for sacred texts!"

"You will not be searching here!" retorted Sakuyamon. She pointed her staff at the knight. "Spirit Strike!" Three fox apparitions shot forward striking Alforce Veedramon's chest.

"Witch!" Alforce Veedramon flexed his body and released himself from the petals. "If you wanted a fight, you'll get one! Alforce Saber!" A pink energy sword flicked out of the blue arm armor of the dragon knight and he dove forward.

The fox priestess in yellow armor lifted her staff. Her long white hair flowed in the breeze. "Amethyst Wind!" a tornado of flower petals flew up to the in coming dragon but they flew off to the side as the dragon dove through them. The woman gave a little yelp and she dropped back and held her staff up defensively.

The pink sword sliced cleanly through the staff leaving it in two halves. The dragon then reached up with his other hand snagged the woman by the throat. "Wench…should I kill you now…or should I make you suffer in front of your underlings?"

"Your intimidations will not scare me," replied the woman sternly. Her hands were free and she grabbed something from the side of her armor. Before Alforce Veedramon could react she had something pressed against the dragon's stomach, "Amethyst Mandala!" A blast of light erupted from Alforce Veedramon's stomach. The dragon dug his claws deeper into the woman's neck but the force of the attack caused his claws to break free with a chunk of flesh in his claws. Sakuyamon dropped to the ground.

"Mistress…" Taomon ran up to the stricken priestess. The fox woman stood slowly and then fell to her knees and then her hands. Taomon held onto the woman. A pool of crimson liquid was on the ground.

"Run from here…go warn the others," rasped Sakuyamon as she tried to take in air. "I will hold him off as long as I can, the others must know…go to the temple of Ice in the north. Kuzuhamon will take you in."

"Kyuukimon and I will not leave you…" replied Taomon. The robed fox priest reached down but Sakuyamon slapped his hand away. The priest's hand reflexed back. "Our lives are meaningless without you…"

"Do not be an idiot!" shouted Sakuyamon and the woman stood. The gaping wound around her neck was inescapably noticeable. "Leave or I'll make you leave, you must warn the others! Go now!"

The scythe armed, pink digimon, Kyuukimon, leapt forward and grasped Taomon around the waste. "Come now, Alforce Veedramon's coming back…" Taomon relented and the two of them ran.

"You insufferable woman…!" shouted Alforce Veedramon.

"You are no knight, Alforce Veedramon," coughed Sakuyamon in reply. "You are nothing but a cur!"

"For that you will be destroyed!" roared Alforce Veedramon. The dragon glided back and the V on his glowed brightly. "Shining V Force!" a V shaped energy laser shot forward.

"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon held up her hands weakly and released a second burst of vulpine energy, but the dragon's attack was too strong and the V shaped laser sliced through her armor and flesh and cut her cleanly in half. The priestess immediately deleted.

"Well, that's something," Lucemon smirked as he watched Alforce Veedramon rummage through the wreckage.

888

Noriko and Kitai stood at the port. Palmon and Floramon looked at the whirlpool of light.

"So…" Noriko looked at the plant digimon. "You're going to go to Mimi then?"

"Yep," said Palmon with a smile. She laid her hand on Floramon. "Come on Floramon."

"Wait!" Kitai snagged the flower digimon's arm. "Why are you going?"

"Some one has to keep Samuel safe," replied the flower digimon snippily.

"What?" the two children looked at each other.

"Floramon is Mimi's son's partner…" said Palmon with a smile. "Now we have to hurry, we don't know what kind of danger Mimi's in." With that the two plant digimon leapt through the portal.

"So now what?" Patamon asked quietly.

"I don't know…sit here?" replied Armadillomon.

"We should've set up a meeting place…" Noriko looked down at her digivice. "Digital, Detect, Discover…"

"What?" Kitai looked at his device.

"The D-3's…" said Noriko. "I wonder…" She picked up the D-terminal she kept in her pocket. She quickly typed out a message reading it allowed, "We are at the digi-port station, we have rescued Palmon and Floramon, need to know what to do next." She pressed a button. "Send…" She looked at Kitai and gave a wink, "I guess we'll find out what to do soon; just a matter of waiting for a response."

**888**

**AN: Alforce Veedramon is a bit of prick isn't he…hehe…Yay for Matt! Like we didn't see that one coming. But will Metal Garurumon be able to defeat Dominimon? What about Kuro…has he truly been able to push his crest's darker functions down? Is it really gone? And what will happen to him if the crest wins out? **

**Thanks to Lord Lodis for his review, I hope I can keep it awesome! **


	16. Return of an Old Foe

**I don't own Digimon**

**Return of an Old Foe**

**888**

"Come on Agumon," grumbled Isamu to the red dinosaur digimon as they pressed forward in the direction the boy's digivice had been directing them. "The signature is moving; I don't want to lose it!"

The small flat nosed digimon ran after the small boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing one of those jerseys that were an imitation of a real professional soccer team's. He had soccer shorts on and running shoes.

"I wish these things would run towards us!" Agumon simpered as the red digimon chased after Isamu.

"Wait, you may just get your wish," Isamu stopped in his tracks. The red dot had changed direction and was heading straight for them. "Here he comes…" An orange burst shot from the foliage as an identical creature as the red digimon that was with Isamu stumbled past.

"Agumon!" shouted Isamu to the orange dinosaur. The creature stopped and turned.

"Isamu!" the digimon smiled and then looked up in fear. "Uh oh…"

"I know you are near little one!" roared an unpleasant voice. A large ivory digimon slashed through the foliage. Isamu looked up in terror at the large skeletal digimon. He looked like a cross between a rocket launcher and a fossil exhibit in the museum.

"Skull Greymon!" gasped the two Agumon in unison. "The scourge of Ultimate level…the unstoppable necromantic digimon…"

"I found you!" growled the digimon as he lowered his skeletal claws towards Isamu and the Agumon.

"That doesn't mean anything!" shouted a voice. Isamu looked up. A young man in red and white with shoulder guards and knee guards stood on the branch of a tree. Next to him was another, younger boy; he was accompanied by a black lizard digimon with a bladed helmet. The older boy pointed forward, "Do it Monodramon!"

A purple dragon with large webbing between its arms and torso glided from the foliage. "Monodramon digivolve to Strike Dramon!" The purple digimon morphed into a white and blue slim dragon with green army pants. The new digimon reminded him of a slimmer form of a slimmer, wingless Ex Veemon he even had the small 'V' design on his chest. The dragon clenched his fist, "Strike Claw!" he slashed forward releasing a burst of orange and red energy into the skeletal monstrosity Skull Greymon.

The large skeletal digimon growled and slapped the attack aside. "Good a decent contest!" roared Skull Greymon.

"This Skull Greymon isn't like the others," murmured the orange Agumon. "This one can think and speak…"

"You better help Strike Dramon, Ryuudamon," said the younger boy. He had fuzzy purple hair and he wore glasses. He had a purple shirt and wore khakis. The black lizard next to him nodded and leapt forward.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to TobuCatmon!" the black lizard shifted and turned into a large furry purple feline digimon with purple wings that if flapped as it shot forward. "Tobutobu Phoenix!" yelped the cat as it released a large fiery phantom of a red bird. The phoenix slammed into Skull Greymon hard. The large skeleton growled loudly and ripped both of his hands forward to break up the attack.

"Dark Shot!" roared Skull Greymon as the missile on his back was released. Strike Dramon and TobuCatmon dove out of the way but the black swirls around missile slapped the two digimon into the trees.

"We have to help them, Isamu," said the red Agumon. The boy nodded and held up his digivice. "Agumon digivolve to Tyranomon!" the red Agumon turned into a large red Tyrannosaur and he stomped up to Skull Greymon. "Hey big guy!" Tyranomon lunged at Skull Greymon but the skeletal digimon grabbed Tyranomon and threw the large red dinosaur over his shoulder.

"Tyranomon!" shouted Isamu.

"Foolish child," growled Skull Greymon. The skeleton turned and slammed his foot down in front of Isamu knocking the boy backwards. Agumon ran up to Isamu.

"We have to run," said Agumon. The orange dinosaur pulled at Isamu. "He's too strong…"

"But…" Isamu looked up as Tyranomon grabbed Skull Greymon from behind. The large skeleton pulled Tyranomon over his head and flung him on his back on the ground in front of him. Agumon grabbed Isamu and pulled him from the attack.

"Fire Breath!" roared Tyranomon as he launched a blast of fire into the face of Skull Greymon. The ivory white digimon reached down through the hell storm and grabbed Tyranomon by the throat.

"Strike Claw!" roared Strike Dramon as the blue dragon slammed down with his claws.

"Guruguru Fighting!" hundreds of blades fired from the trees as TobuCatmon spun out of the leaves. Skull Greymon swatted at the two digimon angrily.

"It's not enough!" shouted the older boy in the tree. "He's too strong!"

Skull Greymon's large ivory tail swung around slapping Strike Dramon to the ground. The small cat digimon barely escaped the closing jaws of the fossilized digimon.

"Fire Breath!" roared Tyranomon again as he fired a second blast into the face of Skull Greymon. Skull Greymon growled and lifted Tyranomon up by the neck.

"I should destroy you all now!" growled Skull Greymon. "Lord Lucemon would be most pleased with that!"

"No! Tyranomon!" Isamu ran from Agumon and ran up and kicked Skull Greymon in the foot. The large digimon took no notice. The creature overstepped him. Isamu looked at the blue dragon that was on the ground. "You have to help me!" The dragon hopped to its feet and nodded. Isamu picked up a rock. "Get me up there and I'll jam this rock in his eye that will show him for overstepping me!" Strike Dramon picked up Isamu and the boy slipped around onto the dragon's back as the blue digimon leapt up and ran up the vertebrae of Skull Greymon and propelled himself off of the digimon's missile and landed on the creature's skull. Isamu leapt down dropping the rock and slamming his foot into the stone shooting it straight into Skull Greymon's left eye. "GOAL!!!!" shouted Isamu crashed down on the snout of the beast.

The creature's right eye narrowed as its iris focused on Isamu. "Irritating human!" Skull Greymon dropped Tyranomon as he prepared to swat the boy.

"No you don't!" shouted Tyranomon.

Isamu looked defiantly into Skull Greymon's eye. "I'm not afraid of you! You're nothing more than am underfed bully!" Suddenly his digivice glowed a bright orange. Isamu looked at it. The screen displayed a glowing orange sun.

"Tyranomon digivolve to Master Tyranomon!" Tyranomon grew larger and grey. Large slash marks formed on his belly and his claws grew longer. Strike Dramon leapt down and scooped up Isamu as Master Tyranomon dropped his claws on Skull Greymon's snout. Isamu looked around and saw Master Tyranomon swing his large leathery tail into the skeleton. Master Tyranomon opened his mouth. "Master Fire!" a blast of white flame engulfed Skull Greymon. The fire subsided to reveal a blackened form of the skeleton. Suddenly a breeze blew and the charred dust blew away. Master Tyranomon de-digivolved to Koromon.

"Koromon!" Isamu leapt forward and ran up to the small pink digimon. He held up the pink ball and hugged the digimon tightly. "You did it! You did it!"

TobuCatmon and Strike Dramon de-digivolved to their rookie forms as the two humans up in the tree leapt down.

"Hi…" Agumon said waving.

"Hello," said the boy in the shoulder and knee guards walked forward, "I am Reese, and this here is Carlyle." The boy indicated to the younger man behind him. "We escaped to the Digital World in the chaos after the start of the attacks." The young man explained. "Why are you here?"

"Actually!" Isamu replied with a little haughtiness. "We're here to find this guy, and save both worlds!" Isamu rubbed Agumon's head gently.

"Sure…" smirked Reese. "I'm sure you and your one digimon can save both worlds…"

"I'm not alone, I have my cousin, Akeno, and there's Kitai and Hiroshi, Kiyoshi, and Ai," Isamu ticked off the names. "Noriko, Sumi, and Kougi…we already fought Lucemon once…we didn't get very far, but we got away…My aunt and Kiyoshi's Mom's digimon digivolved to Silphymon, Kitai's Dad's digimon digivolved to Angemon…"

"Wait…Silphymon…?" Carlyle looked at Reese. "This kid may be the real deal…I mean we just saw the kid's digimon digivolve to its Ultimate level…he may be one of the Chosen Ones…"

"No way, the Chosen Ones are all adults," replied Reese. He looked at Koromon and then at Isamu and then at Agumon. "Maybe though…"

"We need to get you back to father, Agumon," said Isamu. "He's been staying in New York…is there a nearby port station…?"

"Yeah…" Reese nodded. The boy walked forward, "I'll lead you to it. Your Koromon wouldn't be able to protect you from much…plus…I just have to ask…Agumon, are you the Agumon of Taichi Kamaiya? The Agumon that can Warp Digivolve?"

"Umm…" Agumon blushed a little, "Yes…"

Reese's eyes bulged. "Then it would be an honor to lead you to the port station!" Isamu, Koromon and Agumon blinked and then nodded slowly as Reese walked past them.

888

Agumon waved a little at the three humans. "Bye, I hope…I find Tai…"

Suddenly Isamu's digivice vibrated. The boy lifted it. A pulse of light flew out and struck the port. It shifted and the epicenter showed the image of Taichi looking into a screen.

"DAD!" shouted Isamu.

"Isamu!" Taichi smiled. "Agumon, buddy! Man am I glad you're here…there is this giant battle in Times Square. Some Devimon wannabe guy; it looks like they need us!"

"I'm coming through!" announced Agumon as the orange digimon leapt through the port.

The digi-port snapped closed. Isamu sighed in relief that he had gotten Agumon to his father. He looked up. Reese and Carlyle were standing there; their eyes were filled with sparkles.

"Your, Your dad is the great Taichi Kamaiya?" gasped the two.

"Yes…?" Isamu looked at the two. He gave a questioning look, "Why?"

"That must be so awesome…" said the two. Their jaws were hanging.

"Not really, he's never home…always off being an ambassador…" replied Isamu. He was about to continue when his D-Terminal beeped. Isamu opened the device and read the message within. "Noriko and Kitai, they say they found Palmon and are wondering what to do now…"

"What should we do?" asked Koromon.

"We'll go there!" replied Reese. Carlyle looked up at the older boy.

"What?" Isamu looked at Reese.

"We'll go there, you guys need a meeting place, and if we're all there together we can help each other!" replied Reese. He drew the hood of the red hooded jacket he was wearing over his white T-shirt over his head and he swept around. "There is a train station not far from here; tell your friends to wait there for us…"

Isamu looked down at Koromon and shrugged and followed the older boy as he walked out of the portal station.

888

"We have to try another attack against Neo Devimon," Mimi said to Michael.

"We can't he's too strong," said Michael. The young man put his hot chocolate down. It was nearly nightfall, not that anyone could notice. Neo Devimon had bathed the city in a fog of darkness, much like the one Myotismon had unleashed on Tokyo. "We only barely survived…"

There was a knock at the door. Mimi looked up. She wasn't expecting anyone. The other digi-destined were sleeping in the living room. Mimi got up from the kitchen stool she was sitting on and she walked out to the front door. Michael took another sip of hot chocolate. Suddenly Mimi screamed and Michael dropped the cup and ran out to the front door. Mimi was smothering something in her arms. It was green and had a flower head. A digimon was standing in the doorway. It was like a flower lizard.

"OH PALMON!" screamed Mimi in tearful happiness. She let the digimon down.

"I brought a friend for Samuel," said Palmon as she attempted to stabilize herself on the ground.

"Oh who?" Mimi looked at the digimon that Palmon had brought with her.

"Me, Floramon, I used to be Tanemon…" said Floramon quietly, "But I digivolved…something went wrong and I digivolved to Floramon instead of Palmon…"

"Oh but you have such pretty hands," said Mimi as she reached down and held Floramon's flower like hands.

"Why is it so dark here?" asked Palmon. The plant digimon walked further into the kitchen. "Shouldn't it be near day break?"

"Neo Devimon," said Michael.

"D-Devimon…" gulped Palmon.

"Neo Devimon," said Michael stressing the 'Neo'. "Some sort of Ultimate digimon, we tried to beat him but he was far too strong…"

"We can try again!" Mimi turned around and looked at Michael. "We have two more digimon. We have Palmon now! We can do it! I know we can!"

"I don't know…" Michael looked down. "We got badly thrashed last time."

"We can try at least," implored Palmon. "We can't let Devimon or Neo Devimon take over the city who knows what he would do!"

Michael looked at Mimi and then at Palmon and he furrowed his brows, "I'll wake the others…"

"I'll get Samuel," said Mimi and she disappeared up a flight of stairs. She returned with a small boy with reddish brown hair. He was in a blue shirt and khakis.

"Samuel!" shouted Floramon as the digimon leapt up.

"T-Tanemon…" asked the boy quietly. "You're a girl digimon…"

"Well, duh!" said the digimon with a bit of a push on the boy's shoulder. "I am a girl digimon; you got a problem with it?"

"No…," said Samuel quietly.

"Good," smiled Floramon and she hugged Samuel. The boy blushed a little.

"Are we ready…?" asked Michael. Behind him and Betamon, were a boy with a Tapirmon, a girl with a Salamon, a boy with a Candlemon and a girl with a Penguinmon. Two more boys appeared, one was a spiky haired boy with tan hair, and a Guilmon was with him. The other was a blue haired boy in a puffy vest jacket, he had a Terriermon with him and then there was a tall, attractive, red haired girl. A Renamon followed her.

"I'm ready when you guys are," said Mimi. She slid her digivice onto the hem of the work jeans she was wearing.

"Then let's go…" said Michael. With that the group of children and digimon led by the two adults exited the house.

888

"You have returned for more?" laughed Neo Devimon. He saw the group of children and Digimon gathering in Times Square, his new center of command.

It didn't take them long, after Betamon had digivolved to Seadramon. The group had ridden on his back. They now were making a line in the empty Times Square.

"Let's do it," growled Seadramon. The rookies stepped forward.

"Tapirmon digivolve to Sorcerymon," the small purple elephantine digimon turned into a white wizard with a crystalline staff.

"Salamon digivolve to D'Arcmon!" The puppy kitten digivolved into a canine angel.

"Candlemon digivolve to Meramon!" the small candle stick leapt forward and instantly turned into the flaming man, Meramon.

"Penguinmon digivolve to Unimon!" the purple aquatic bird opened its wings and turned into the winged horse with the red armor mask with the large horn.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!" the small red dinosaur morphed into a larger red dinosaur with a white mane.

"Terriermon, Digivolve to Gargomon!" the rabbit dog digimon jumped forward and turned into a large rabbit with machine gun like arms.

"Renamon digivolve to Kyuubimon," the bipedal golden fox digimon morphed into a four legged, yellow, fox digimon with nine flaming tails. Her paws had plumes of fire on them.

"Palmon, you ready?" Mimi looked down at her digimon.

"Sure am…" said Palmon with a smile. "Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" Palmon's flowery form morphed into a large walking cactus sporting red boxing gloves.

"Is that all you're going to do?" Chuckled Neo Devimon.

"Hey big, dark and dorky! I've not gone yet!" shouted Floramon.

"You can digivolve?" Samuel asked quietly.

"Umm, I think so…" said Floramon.

"Let's see," growled Neo Devimon. "Stun Claw!" A blast of black lightning shot down at Samuel.

"Samuel!" shouted Mimi. The woman reached out but a light swept past her.

"Floramon digivolve to Harpymon!" the taloned bird woman dove from the light and in front of Samuel taking the blast. She fell to the ground and slid. Samuel ran over to the digimon and held her up gently.

She had a stern face and wore red lined, white armor. Her arms were covered in white feathers and a feathered tail swept from her lower back.

"Harpymon are you ok?" asked Samuel. The boy's eyes filled with tears. The digimon opened her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't cry," whispered Harpymon the digimon used Samuel as a crutch and stood. She turned her eyes upwards to where the demon that struck was standing on the ledge of a skyscraper. "Neo Devimon, you'll have to do better than that!"

"I plan to!" shouted Neo Devimon. He opened his arms, "Deep Sorrow!"

A wave of black energy swept over the digimon and the digi-destined. Together the group shouted in pain as the energy crackled around them.

"No…" whimpered Mimi. "No, it can't be like this I can't let them get hurt…this was my idea and I can't let them get hurt…" A burst of light in the shape of a tear drop shot from Mimi's chest. It absorbed the darkness and then sought out Togemon.

"What?" The other Digi-destined looked up at the light. Even Neo Devimon was watching in fascination.

The burst struck Togemon. "Togemon digivolve to…Lilymon!" The giant cactus turned into a leafy fairy clad in a pink flower petal dress. She turned to look at Mimi; her wings whirred as she flew. "I don't know about you, but this new black is just out of fashion!" She turned and a bulb formed in her hands that turned into a giant flower with a cannon barrel in it. "Flower Cannon!" A green burst shot up and struck Neo Devimon in the chest. The devil roared angrily and took to the air.

"We got him on the run," shouted Michael. He punched his fist forward, "Let's get him!"

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon fired his wave of frost at the devil as it flew over.

"Magma Bomb!" Meramon launched balls of fire at Neo Devimon.

"Come on, let's really get after him!" shouted Sorcerymon. He lifted off the ground. D'Arcmon and Kyuubimon followed him. Unimon galloped after them and opened his wings.

Unimon wheeled around and opened his mouth, "Horn Blaster!" an aquamarine sphere struck Neo Devimon.

"Aquarius Fill!" Sorcerymon fired bolts of white lightning at the devil as it dove in and out of the blasts.

"Demon Fire Ball!" a blast of red fire from Kyuubimon singed Neo Devimon's right wing eliciting a loud growl from the demon.

"La Pucelle!" Pink streamers of energy from D'Arcmon slammed into Neo Devimon's back sending the digimon toppling into the side of a building.

"Silent Symphony!" Harpymon opened her mouth and a blast of twisting aurora silent shot forward slamming Neo Devimon further into the building.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon opened her flower and shot another blast of green into the devil.

Neo Devimon didn't growl this time. He laughed. He hovered forward. His hands opened. "Stun Claw!" several strikes of black energy lashed out and cut the destined digimon down. Even Lillymon was sent crashing into street below. "Your little parlor tricks may surprise the weak minded, but I am not shocked, and I am not impressed by you, flower maiden!"

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon fired a barrage of green blasts up at Neo Devimon.

"Don't insult me!" growled the devil as he slapped away the green bursts. "Deep Sorrow!" wave after wave of black fog washed over the digimon and their partners. Dark energy crackled through out the sea of darkness.

"We have to be strong," growled Lilymon. She winced as one of the bursts of energy singed her cheek.

"Come on guys," called Harpymon. The feathered woman struggled forward, "Let's show this guy what the power of the digi-destined really is…"

"Gargo Laser!" The rabbit lifted his arm and unleashed a barrage of energy beams at Neo Devimon.

"Plasma Blade!" Growlmon slashed forward with his claws releasing blades of energy.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon cupped her hands together and pushed them forward and a pulse of white followed by three intertwining contrails flew forward and slammed into Neo Devimon's head. The devil roared angrily and turned his head to Harpymon.

"You're a nuisance!" shouted Neo Devimon.

"What about me!?" shouted Lillymon as the flower child buzzed upward and swung her foot around kicking the demon in the face. "You know I'm much more than a pretty face…I have a pretty good round house kick too!"

"Something's not right…" whispered Michael.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"He's taking all of this abuse but he's not getting any weaker…" Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Deep Sorrow!" a wave of black sent the destined digimon flying backwards.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon returned fired

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon swung around a building and shot forward.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon's attack merged with Seadramon's and it became a literal blizzard of blades as the two attacks combined.

"Battlement D'Armour!" D'Arcmon fired several barrages of light at Neo Devimon.

"Aquarius Fill!" shouted the white wizard as his lightning bolts drew D'Arcmon's attack together.

"Horn Buster!" Unimon dove down low and let Meramon take a hold of his hoof. The fire man was lifted off the ground.

"Magma Bomb!" a steady stream of fire balls encompassed Unimon's aquamarine attack and it bloomed into a giant orange sphere of energy.

"Dragon Wheel!" a blue specter of a dragon spun forward from Kyuubimon.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon sent a well aimed, green burst of plant energy into the spinning specter. Large white lilies flowed after the dragon.

"Exhaust Flame!" roared the red dinosaur, Growlmon.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon leapt forward and lent his fire power to that of Growlmon.

The attacks all slammed into the chest of Neo Devimon. The trails of lilies stuck to Neo Devimon's chest and exploded. The devil cringed angrily and looked up. A cold smile cut across his face. He opened his wings wide.

"What fun, no?" Neo Devimon chuckled. A black aura swam around the devil. "Let me increase the fun!"

"That's why!" shouted Michael. He looked up in fear as the aura deepened and totally enveloped the devil and shot upwards. "He was absorbing the energy to digivolve!"

Mimi looked up in horror. The black aura evaporated and a strange globular creature with a metal helmeted head and large globule like wings and large metallic claws glided forward.

"I am Metamormon!" announced the creature.

"Flower Cannon!" shouted Lilymon. The pulse bounced off the globulin creature.

"Foolish girl!" a tendril shot from the creature's body and wrapped itself around Lilymon and dragged the struggling fairy up to itself. "Your pathetic little attack is nothing to me…"

"Lilymon!" shouted Mimi as she pushed forward.

"Wind Seeker!" Harpymon dove in close to Metamormon's face and fired the wind attack straight in the creature's eyes. Metamormon growled, releasing Lilymon in favor of the wind witch.

"Fool!" shouted Metamormon as he glowed brightly. The humans gasped as his figure changed. The light faded revealing a clown of sorts, on his back were swords. He turned to reveal a painted mask, half of which was white and half was black. He wore a red puffy shirt and large green, puffy pants. His shoes were yellow and curled at the toe.

"Piedmon…" Mimi grabbed her son and drew him in close to her.

"Trump Sword!" shouted the clown releasing his blades at Lilymon and Harpymon.

"Flower Cannon!" shouted Lilymon as she dropped back defensively but it was no use the blades sliced cleanly into the fairy's shoulder sending the flower child spiraling downwards.

"I got you!" shouted Harpymon. The feathered woman snatched Lilymon from the air and turned to face the digimon that attacked them.

"What are you?" shouted Harpymon.

"I am Metamormon," replied the figure. "My power is the ability to morph into any digimon…regardless of their level or strength." He laughed and flicked his gloved hands up. "Clown Trick!" a blast of magic shot forward slamming both Harpymon and Lillymon into the ground. Lilymon de-digivolved to Tanemon as she skidded across the pavement. Harpymon slammed into a window after bouncing off the street. Floramon struck the ground hard as the light around her faded.

"Now to finish the rest of you off!" shouted Metamormon.

"Not so fast!" shouted a voice that made Mimi almost smile. She turned her head to see a spiky haired figure running forward with a short lizard like creature with a flat nose.

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lord Lodis. As to the fake, Chapter 16, that was a screw up on my part, posted the wrong chapter to the wrong story…hopefully this will make up for it! **

**This is a bit of a double chapter. Yay, for Lilymon and yay for male humans having female digimon partners! Oh and as to Lilymon, Mimi never did give up her power to Imperialdramon unless she did it sometime in one of the movies…(which I have not seen) So for me Lilymon still can be conjured, though it seemed her victory was short lived. **


	17. So Riseth the Night

**I don't own Digimon**

**So Riseth the Night**

**888**

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon flashed passed. His gold and blue armor shone a little in the morning light. Dominimon swung around slamming his platinum, shining blade into the blasts of ice.

"You're dog is not very strong, human!" shouted the angel as he dove forward. He flashed his sword forward unleashing a blast of lightning into the metal canine and sending him head over tail backwards through the sky.

"Metal Garurumon!" shouted Matt. Kuro was standing a little behind his father.

He was looking up at the battle. Tears were still streaking silent down his cheeks. He knew Metal Garurumon was no match for the angel.

"This is my fault…" whispered Kuro. He looked down at the black pendant on his chest. There was still a golden swirl of energy rotating slowly around the eclipsed emblem of a sun. "I should have been stronger…then Psychemon wouldn't have been absorbed by Lord Holy Angemon..." A cold shiver ran up his chest.

"_Yes…you are right…it is your fault," _hissed a voice in his head. _"You killed Psychemon, you gave Lord Holy Angemon the power to digivolve, and now…you will end up destroying your father and your father's digimon…foolish stupid child…" _

"That's true…" whispered Kuro. His eyes became distant, "but what can I do…nothing can stop Dominimon…"

"_Let me in…I will destroy the angel…" _replied the voice. There was a soft chuckle, _"That angel is nothing compared to my true power…"_

Kuro nodded softly. His eyes faded and the rims of his eyes shined soft red as the coloring swirled around his pupil. A cold smile curled across his lips. The sounds of battle rang in his ears as the angel fought the metal hound.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" shouted the distant voice of Metal Garurumon.

"Final Excalibur!" returned the voice of Dominimon.

Kuro's eyes flashed open. He looked at his hands. They had black claws. He lifted his fingers to his ears. The ridges curved up into sharp points. His tongue ran over his fangs. His clothes had changed too. They were black and had leather straps around the triceps. His father turned and a mixed look of shock and terror filled his eyes.

Kuro felt his feet leave the ground. Dominimon wasn't facing him. The angel's golden armor was shining. Kuro could see his reflection. His face was long and pasty. His eyes were bright red. His ears were pointy. His hair was stroked back and slightly pointy. The flick of a cape swept around his shoulder.

He lifted his hand. A bulb of darkness flickered on his finger. It fired forward. As it made contact with the angel it bloomed into a mushroom of black energy that swept around the city blocks. The buildings evaporated in darkness. Kuro heard his father scream something. He could feel his lips curl upward.

He looked down. Matt was on his butt looking up at him. The man's eyes were filled with terror. Kuro turned his head. Matt's metal hound was laid out on top of some rubble.

"Kuro…" whispered Matt.

"Fool…" Kuro heard himself reply. He lifted his hand again. A single finger shot forward. A marble of darkness crackled playfully on its tip.

"_No!" _shouted Kuro as loud as he could but he didn't feel his lips move.

"It's too late…" Kuro's body chuckled. "Say farewell to your father…and soon enough, everyone you ever knew…"

888

"Are you ready…" asked an excited Kiyoshi. He looked back at Kougi and Veemon. "We just go out and get the digimon and then come back…"

"I doubt it will be that easy," said Kougi. He patted Veemon's head softly. "Just look out there, that desert looks pretty foreboding."

"Yeah…I wonder which of the destined digimon lives here…" said Kiyoshi as he walked off the train and onto the station platform. There were cacti dotting the sandy soil.

The village rested uncomfortably in the middle of no where. The sun pounded on the roofs. The wind pelted the wooden siding with sand. The stereotypical tumbleweed swept in front of them.

Wormmon walked up next to Kiyoshi. "Just looking at this place makes me thirsty…"

"Yeah…I wonder how these guys live," whispered Veemon.

"We live really well!" called a voice from behind them. The children turned. A golden armadillo was standing there. "Hi, I'm Armadillomon."

"Cody's partner…?" asked Kiyoshi.

The golden armadillo smiled and nodded, "Yes, and welcome to Diggers' Gulch."

The newcomers smiled. Kougen looked at Veemon. "Thank goodness, that was easier than I thought it would be…"

"What do you mean?" asked Armadillomon.

"We're taking you back to the human world so you can help Cody defend it," replied Kiyoshi.

"Oh…I can't do that…" said Armadillomon. The yellow armor plated mammal smiled. "Deputymon and Starmon have asked me to help them with a certain desperado. He's been coming in and upsetting the town."

"Lucemon?" asked Kougi.

"Huh? No…not Lucemon…a digimon named Antylamon," said Armadillomon as he turned. "Him and his gang of desert hares has been messing with stagecoaches, and harassing people in town…"

"Then we should stay and help…" said Kougen. He pulled on his blue flame jacket.

"Indeed," replied Kiyoshi. He looked at Armadillomon. "Are there any places to stay…?"

"Yep, Hyougamon's Saloon!" smiled Armadillomon, "I've been staying there for almost a year." Kougi and Kiyoshi looked at each other. Armadillomon chuckled and turned. "It's this way."

888

The saloon was full. Gazimon and Gizamon occupied the room. The grey rabbit digimon were playing cards and the yellow and orange furry, frog-like digimon were eating. Behind the counter was a large, blue, muscle bound digimon with ice white hair. He had large fangs running out of his mouth.

"That's Hyougamon," whispered Armadillomon as he climbed the stairs up to the small apartments that were positioned adjacent to a balcony that hung over the main bar room. "He's more bluster than bite but his Ice Club will still leave you shivering. Come on to my room."

"Who's that…?" Wormmon pointed down at a yellow armored digimon with red stripes on its arms. It had white and purple butterfly-like wings and white and purple ears.

"That's Butterflymon, she's Hyougamon's waitress and singer, not to mention her Sweet Pheromone keeps Hyougamon's patrons coming…" replied Armadillomon.

The children and their digimon followed the armadillo up the stairs. It wasn't much a bed and a desk and since Armadillomon didn't have any thumbs it really just meant he had a bed. Kiyoshi sat on the desk chair and Kougi sat on the ground with Veemon and Wormmon. Armadillomon hopped up on the bed and looked at them.

"Well…this is…umm," Kougi looked around, "exciting…"

"Don't worry," smiled Armadillomon. "Antylamon usually makes a raid at about dusk. You'll see a lot of action then."

"Right…" whispered the boys.

888

"Antylamon," A voice surprised Antylamon. The chocolate grey rabbit turned. He had a black bandana around his neck and had a black cowboy's hat on his head. A boy was standing in the entrance of the cave hideaway Antylamon and his gang had made in the mountains over looking the village. Antylamon narrowed his eyes and lifted his long arms. The claws on the end of his arms glowed bright red. The boy smirked and unfurled twelve white wings, "Oh don't bother…" The winged child lifted his hand and a shock wave knocked Antylamon against one of the cave walls.

"Who are you?" growled the rabbit as he peeled himself from the wall. He growled softly.

"I am Lucemon," replied the boy. He walked forward and sat at the table and flicked through the gold and jewels on the table. "Pathetic…you insignificant beings all seem to only enjoy riches…" A smile cut across the child's face. Lucemon flicked his eyes up. "I have an offer for you…"

"I am not your employee, and I refuse to be your flunky, boy," replied the rabbit and he turned.

"Oh…you wouldn't want to have all the gold in Digger's Gulch?" asked Lucemon with a bemused tone.

"You can't get the gold…I've tried…those two imbeciles, Starmon and Deputymon have stopped me, I don't know how. Those two fools have enough dumb luck between them that it seems to always beat my power" growled Antylamon. The rabbit pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Oh, no amount of luck can stop me…but I must ask you to get rid of the digi-destined within the village," said Lucemon the child lifted and dropped the gold coins with a sigh of boredom.

"If you are so powerful, destroy them yourself…" returned Antylamon.

"Oh but it is so much more fun if you do it…" replied Lucemon with a smirk. "I like to watch…"

Antylamon growled. "I am not your toy. Destroy them yourself!" Antylamon made a move to turn but a medallion caught his eye.

"I think you'll want to do it…" said Lucemon. The medallion glowed and Antylamon blinked.

"Those brats won't stand a chance," growled Antylamon. The boy smiled and turned.

"Don't let me down, bandit…I do hate being let down…" said Lucemon. His eyes shifted to a distant grey and he opened his wings and disappeared into a flurry of movement. His voice rang through the cave, "I'll be watching, Antylamon."

The rabbit turned and pressed a button on an intercom, "Saddle the Monochromon we're going into town, now."

"Boss?" asked a somewhat hoarse but squeaky voice. "It's not near dusk."

"It doesn't matter we're going for something special," replied Antylamon. He released the button and sat back.

888

Kougi and Kiyoshi were lounging on the floor when there was a scream outside. The sound of a savage roar rang through the air.

"No, that can't be right," Armadillomon hopped down and ran to his window. He looked out over the dusty village. A large grey heavy armor scaled digimon was roaring as a group of well dressed Gekomon ran and hid. A large, grey, bipedal rabbit walked forward. Two smaller purple rabbits walked behind him. They had bandanas around their mouths. They had red gloves on their hands. "Antylamon and his Turuiemon gang…"

"I thought you said…" started Veemon.

"I did, but something is off…" Armadillomon narrowed his eyes. "Antylamon's eyes are glowing red…"

"What?" Kougi and Kiyoshi looked up. They hopped to their feet and traversed the small room to the window. Antylamon had an Otamamon in its hand and was waving it around.

"Give me the Digi-Destined!" shouted the rabbit. "Give them to me or I shall destroy this tadpole!"

Kougi looked at Kiyoshi. The boy's eyes were dark and a grim frown was chiseled across his face. He looked down at Wormmon, "If he wants the Digi-Destined, let him have them!" Kiyoshi slid out of the window and onto the wooden fire escape. The bug digimon climbed out of the building after his partner. "Get him, Wormmon…"

The bug looked up at Kiyoshi. He nodded and leapt down. "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" the bug disappeared into a gold light only to reappear as a large blue wasp with a magenta blade of energy glowing from its armored forearm. The armored bug warrior shot down and slashed forward. Antylamon was taken by surprise and dropped the purple tadpole. The amphibian gave a small yelp as it hit the hard dusty ground and then it scrambled off.

"So the humans are here," chuckled the rabbit. He looked up at where Stingmon had appeared and saw a human standing up on the fire escape of Hyougamon's saloon. He raised his claws and they glowed bright crimson. "Bunny Blades!"

Five crimson arcs of energy flew up at Kiyoshi. The boy yelped in fear and fell backwards.

"Meteor Squall!" five streamers of light flashed and eliminated the blades. A metallic star with arms and legs walked forward. Two eyes were visible in a black patch in the star's epicenter. "You're early, Antylamon. What happened to our sundown showdowns?"

"Starmon!" growled the rabbit. He drew his arms up. "You are a hindrance I will no longer have to suffer!"

The star digimon narrowed his eyes and a glow filled him. His arms gained tassels as did his boots. He grew taller and more muscular. He pointed his finger forward, "Yeah, Starmon digivolve to Super Starmon, uh huh…"

"And here I always thought it was the cowboy that killed the rock star…" whispered Kougi.

"Your little power boost won't save you this time, sheriff!" shouted Antylamon. He flung his arms forward, "Arm Bomber!" two large shockwaves of energy swept down the dusty street and slammed the star backwards sending flying backwards.

"Veemon, Starmon needs our help!" yelped Kougi as he jumped down the fire escape.

The little, blue dragon leapt down, "Veemon digivolve to Veedramon! V-Breath Arrow!" The little blue dragon turned into a large blue dragon with a V-scar on his chest. A fiery 'V' shot down at Antylamon. The rabbit growled and slapped its hand up defensively slashing the V into oblivion. "Turuiemon, take care of these clowns." The two purple hares nodded and growled. "Super Starmon, prepare to lose your shine…"

The purple hares leapt up and snapped the metal platforms on the back of their hands releasing hundreds of rocks at Veedramon and Stingmon. The two destined digimon leapt out of the way. Antylamon took an angry step forward.

"Not so fast rabbit!" shouted a rough sounding voice. A man with a torso shaped like a gun and a bandana around his mouth and his yellow eyes glowed from under hat, "I think you need a little trimming, hare!" He lowered the revolvers in his hands on Antylamon. "Justice Bullet!" pulses of gold shot at the rabbit. The grey rabbit leapt backward as the pulses shot past. The gun digimon swiveled around and continued firing as Antylamon back flipped out of the attacks ways.

"Fool!" growled the rabbit and he flicked his claws forward. "Bunny Blades!" The crimson claws slashed forward and cut the gun digimon up badly.

"Deputymon! My number one groupie!" shouted Super Starmon as he ran over to his companion. The star held his buddy as Deputymon started to waft away in waves of dust.

"Don't worry about me…I finally get to go to that big round up in the sky…" whispered Deputymon as the last of him disappeared.

Super Starmon turned on Antylamon. "Oooh, boy you're going to the Heart Break Hotel now…"

**8888**

**Dear me…what a shaking state of events. And can this newcomer rival Lucemon in power? What will happen to Kuro? **


	18. Two for the Price of One

**I don't own Digimon**

**Two For the Price of One!**

**888**

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired blasts of super heated plasma forward. The dark creature they were facing shot backwards as the blast flew by.

"So…there were more in the city…" growled the figure. He was about the height of a twelve year old. A theatre cloak swept over his shoulder. He had pointy hair and his grin exposed fangs.

"You bet there were more!" growled a large insect. He was dark blue and had a helmeted head that sported a large horn. "Electro Shocker!"

"Fools!" He swept his hand in front of himself and a large shadowy circle formed before him. A black whirlpool filled the air and sucked in the blast of electricity. The being then flicked his hand and the gate vomited its contents at the large insect sending the beast slamming through two or three houses.

"Metal…Wolf Claw!" The metal, lupine Mega digimon was on its feet. A blast of bluish ice was flying towards the dark figure.

"You are still exhausted with your pathetic attempts against Dominimon," the figure spread out his fingers and swept his hand in a back slapping movement. The burst of blue ice flew off in a torrent of dark energy like a mosquito trapped in a hurricane. "You are no threat to me…" His dark eyes widened and a dark pulse crushed the metal wolf through the pile of rubble it was standing on.

"Metal Garurumon!" shouted tall some tan haired man that was on the ground.

"Oh father…" chuckled the figure as he looked down. "Your pet is not dead….yet."

"Kuro, you stop this now!" shouted the man as he looked up.

"Yamato Ishida…." The figure lowered itself down to the man it called 'father', "You should know that Kuro isn't pulling the strings anymore. He's only a focus of your sympathy, a shield to use against you…if you try to evict me; you'll hurt your son…more than likely kill him!" The digimon laid a long dark claw like fingernail on his cheek and cut it down along his cheek. He smirked as the blood trickled down his boyish face. "Though I may hurt him without your…encouragement."

Yamato looked at the creature that was posing as his son, "You are a beast…there is nothing that will protect you; if it's the last thing I'll ever do I'll make sure you are destroyed whatever the hell you are!"

"I am…" the dark eyes shifted. They flicked up to meet the man he that was interrogating him. His fingers played on his lips and he licked the blood off of them. The blood red orbs twinkled and looked at Yamato more confidently. "Hehe…I am Damienmon." Yamato looked at him in fear. His son was now trapped in a digimon or was his son now a digimon? Damienmon smirked evilly. "That's right…I am Damienmon. I am every patch of darkness, the Dark Masters, Myotismon, Devimon, Even Etemon and Daemon. All of them were birthed from me…Apocalymon….he was my physical vessel, but you'll say that you destroyed him. That is true but you could never truly destroy me, Damienmon for my influence was still alive; trapped within the hidden Crest of Darkness. That fool, Gennai, and his allies sealed me away in the crest…little did they know…I was still able to manifest my influence on the outside world…and now…thanks to that fool's desperation to defeat Lucemon he's released something worse than that angel could ever hope to be…."

"Paildramon get him!" shouted a voice. The being, now identified as Damienmon, turned his head. Two men, one with spiky short hair and the other with longer, straight bluish hair were running forward. Damienmon growled. A third man with red hair was with them. The dark creature lifted his hand and the three of them were sent flying backward.

"Davis, Ken!" shouted the dragon warrior. He shot down.

"Oh please, I destroyed Dominimon, and he destroyed a Paildramon just like you!" growled Damienmon. A swirl of black formed around the beast's right fist.

"Then I better not be Paildramon!" shouted the combined voice of Stingmon and Ex Veemon. "Paildramon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" The large quadruped dragon with large red wings and black armor with blue skin shot forward. There was a large cannon situated between his shoulder blades. Golden metal strips covered his wrists and knees; his claws were also large golden blades.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Damienmon flicked his finger. The shockwave snapped Imperialdramon into a backwards spiral. The huge dragon crashed through several blocks of houses sending a plethora of splinters and dust clouds swirling through the air.

"Imperialdramon mode change to!" A large humanoid dragon with the same red wings and the same armor flew up out of the dust like a phoenix out of its ashes. "Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" He flexed his right arm forward. A large cannon was situated there and it was glowing brightly.

"No!" Yamato leapt forward. "Davis, Ken tell him to stand down, Kuro is in that thing!" Yamato swung his hand back at Damienmon.

"Very good, Mr. Ishida," smirked Damienmon. "Very good indeed. Now…let's see…Sora is still with the others and if I remember right; her overgrown cockatiel isn't with her." Damienmon let out a soft chuckle as he lifted off the ground. He slowly glided backward on invisible currents of energy.

"Matt, we don't have a choice in the matter!" Izzy was struggling forward. He was limping badly on his right leg.

Yamato looked back at Damienmon and then at Izzy. A serious frown was burning across his lips.

"I guess you have a dilemma, Mr. Ishida," smirked Damienmon as he drew further from the scene. "You can either kill your son, or you can make the decision that will kill everything you've ever held dear!"

888

"Halley's Squall!" Super Starmon shot forward releasing blasts of light that slammed into Antylamon's stomach. The rabbit growled softly as it drew up its crimson red claws preparing for another strike.

The Turuiemon were on the defensive as Stingmon and Veedramon rushed them. Stingmon caught one of the purple hares and lifted it by its ears and flew upwards. Veedramon snagged the other one.

"Let's see if these two can see eye to eye," growled Veedramon to Stingmon.

The blue wasp digimon smirked and spun releasing the rabbit into the air. Veedramon did the same and the two purpled hares smashed into each other and then crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Should we finish them off, Kiyoshi?" asked Stingmon as he let his purple energy blade flick free.

"I think they've learned their lesson," shouted Kiyoshi. The boy turned his attention to the battle between Antylamon and Super Starmon. "Help the sheriff!"

Antylamon had Super Starmon pinned down. An evil smile curled across his lips. "Oh to strike you down now sheriff, would be but a prelude to what I'm going to do to your town," the rabbit lifted the star man up by his face and threw him against the wall of one of the wooden buildings that flanked Main Street. The grey rabbit then turned swiftly. Butterflymon was outside the saloon, standing in front of the door, and she had been watching the fight. Before anyone could react the rabbit was behind Butterflymon and was holding her up by her wings with one hand. "First I think I'll hurt your girlfriend." The star sheriff looked up in surprise and then tried to hide it. The rabbit scoffed, "Oh, don't hide it…everyone under the sun knows you two have a fling…" The rabbit bent down and gave Butterflymon a rough kiss. The armored insect's arm flashed up quickly and slashed across the rabbit's face. The red eyes of the hare narrowed. "Tsk, tsk…a pretty thing like you shouldn't strain yourself!" The rabbit tugged at Butterflymon's wings and the female screeched in pain.

"You leave my love kitten alone!" shouted Super Starmon as he struggled to his feet and then braced himself against the wall. "You came for me…now get your chords straight and finish this song!"

"No, Super Starmon…" whispered Butterflymon.

"Oh, poor sheriff, you don't understand defeat very well," chuckled the rabbit. He lifted Butterflymon up and walked forward out into the street. "Your defeat means I get to do what I want….and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"No!" Kiyoshi stepped forward. "You'll stop now, and we're going to stop you!"

Armadillomon pulled on Kiyoshi's pant leg, "You can't win, Antylamon is an Ultimate…he'll clean the streets with you!"

"It doesn't matter; what he is doing is cruel!" shouted Kiyoshi and he turned to Antylamon, "and we're stopping it now!"

"You hurt our friend…" shouted Kougi as he mustered his courage and stepped forward. "That means we're going to hurt you! You don't mess with another guy's girlfriend when he's watching and helpless…it's not right!"

"V Breath Arrow!" Veedramon fired his orange V of fire at Antylamon. The rabbit leapt backwards tossing Butterflymon into Super Starmon causing the two of them to collapse.

"Bunny Blades!" crimson crescents flew into Veedramon the purple dragon flew backwards into Stingmon. Antylamon smirked, "Now to finish you both off together!"

Kiyoshi growled. It was his fault, he sent Stingmon into this fight. He flicked his eyes back at Kougi. The boy's eyes were a mix of hard coldness and awe.

"We can't let them down now…" whispered Kougi. The boy's looked down at their digivices.

Kougi's digivice was depicting the image of a button with two little arms on each side with a squiggly line in the middle. It glowed blue. Kiyoshi's depicted a rose that glowed deep maroon. A beam shot out of each digivice, the blue light struck Veedramon and the maroon one struck Stingmon. The two digimon glowed with their respected colors and then merged.

"Stingmon!" called the throaty voice of the azure insect.

"Veedramon!" growled the purpled dragon.

"DNA digivolve to…..DinoBeemon!" A clawed fist shot forward and sent Antylamon sailing backwards and skidding down the street. A large bug-dragon beast buzzed forward. His face and wings were Stingmon's; his arms were Veedramon's. His torso and legs were a combination of the two with the beast sporting Stingmon's armor and Veedramon's skin and tail. He had a spiked collar as well as spiked secondary wing guards. His chest displayed the rose shaped Crest of Kindness superimposed over the spiral galaxy shape of the Crest of Friendship. "I am DinoBeemon; harnessing the power of Kindness and Friendship allowed Stingmon and Veedramon to merge to form myself! And I will stop Antylamon!"

888

"No…" growled a figure in a long duster as he watched the battle on Main Street. He narrowed his sapphire eyes. "I wonder; I may not be able to use my surplus powers to digivolve myself…." He drew his hands together and a crimson orb formed between the palms. He looked up to see Antylamon crumpling under a hazel blast of high frequency noise. Suddenly several, crimson, ribbon like swords shot from the small slots in the green armor of the large insect dragon. Antylamon howled as the blades sunk into his furred flesh. "He will not stand much longer…." The figure pushed the orb forward.

888

"Have you had enough!?" shouted Kiyoshi to the rabbit that was lying on the ground like a heap of garbage. The rabbit hadn't done well against DinoBeemon's Irritant Buzz attack and even less well against the prehistoric hornet's Hell's Masquerade. "You're defeated! Leave here now!"

Kougi nodded in agreement. DinoBeemon was buzzing between the humans and the rabbit. Suddenly there was a burst from the crowd; a crimson orb shot forward and embedded itself into Antylamon. The rabbit sat up and smirked evilly. He let out a loud laugh as he lifted his hands. A black aura surrounded him. The rabbit became heftier and his arms grew longer. Large, rounded wings protruded from his back. His skin was now a deep purple save for two green lines that ran down his face and down his body. "Antylamon digivolve to….Cherubimon!" The rabbit angel looked at the dinosaur insect and smirked.

"No….way…." whispered Kougi. He looked up at the hulking beast that was moving towards them.

"Hell's…" but DinoBeemon wasn't allowed to finish as the rabbit brought its fist down on the insect and sent it skidding backwards.

"Let me show you how it is done…" chuckled the angelic beast as he raised his hands. A black mass of clouds swirled above the town. "Storm of Judgment!" thousands of black bolts of lightning ripped into DinoBeemon. The Ultimate digimon roared in agony as it was sent flying. Smoke and fire were wafting from the insect dragon's body.

Kiyoshi and Kougi could only look on. It was obvious that Cherubimon outclassed DinoBeemon. Something within Kougi wouldn't let him give up hope though. He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Get up DinoBeemon you can't let this overgrown bunny beat you down!" DinoBeemon stood shakily and shook off the attack and looked at Cherubimon with contempt.

"Irritant Buzz!" the mandibles of the insect opened up and a pulse of green energy shot forward. The attack struck Cherubimon in the gut and the digimon groaned and staggered back. The panels on DinoBeemon's armor opened, "Hell's Masquerade!" the red ribbon swords flashed forward and sliced and wrapped around the large rabbit.

Cherubimon growled in aggravation and flexed his muscles freeing himself from the attack. He lifted his hand and a large crimson bolt of lightning was in his palm. "Lightning Spear!" the blast of dark electricity sent DinoBeemon flying backwards.

"We need to get DinoBeemon out of here…" whispered Kiyoshi. He looked at Kougi. "If we don't Cherubimon will shred him…"

"If we leave these digimon here, without us, Cherubimon will shred them," replied Kougi. He narrowed his eyes. "We can't leave them to that monster!"

"Hell's Masquerade!" the blaze of crimson blades attempted to impale Cherubimon but the celestial digimon grasped the crimson bursts and yanked pulling DinoBeemon into the angel's fist.

"DinoBeemon!" the two boys ran forward. "You have to get up!" Their crests glowed softly two little white orbs floated forward and merged into one. The larger orb glided forward and snuggled into DinoBeemon.

"DinoBeemon Mega Digivolve to…." A light filled the street easily overtaking the light of the sun. "Imperialdramon!" The large bluish green dragon stood. His body was wide and muscular. His head was like that of DinoBeemon's with a large purple helmet. His body was covered in azure armor and he had purple skin. His large violet wings flapped once letting loose a wave of dust and wind. On his back was a large canon. His claws were large golden talons. The dragon let out a roar that sent the crowd scrambling. The only crowd member left was a figure in a duster. He had a large ten gallon hat on that obscured his head save two brightly glowing sapphire eyes.

"Storm of Judgment!" Cherubimon held up his hands and then slammed them down to let loose his heavenly lightning attack on the dragon. The dragon let out a soft chuckle. Cherubimon narrowed his eyes, "No one laughs at me! Lightning Spear!" the crimson blast smacked Imperialdramon in the face.

The dragon twitched and looked down at Cherubimon. The dragon's cannon charged. "Cherubimon, let me show you how it's done!" The barrel of the cannon glowed bright white as trickles of hyper-heated plasma leaked forward. "Positron Laser!" the blast immediately vaporized the rabbit.

"NO!" roared the figure in the duster. The long coat swept around his feet. "HOW DO YOU KEEP WINNING!?" The figure clenched his fists and then reached up and yanked the duster from him. Twelve angelic wings flashed opened. The being threw his hat away revealing golden hair. "First it was Vineburg…then some how you destroyed Lord Holy Angemon, then it was Skull Greymon! Now you have destroyed a Mega Digimon! I am telling you now…no one escapes the wrath of Lucemon, unscathed!"

"Lucemon!" shouted Kiyoshi. He looked at Imperialdramon. "Now's our chance, get him!"

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon unleashed a large cross of energy. The black, foreboding blast of fire and celestial power rammed into the mighty dragon forcing it to slide backward and slightly sideways.

Imperialdramon groaned in pain but he shook off the attack. The cannon on the dragon's back charged again. "Positron Laser!" Lucemon looked in horror as the blaze of white hot energy rushed into him. He put his hands up defensively but it was already too late. A blast of light, heat and wind erupted upon contact with the angel. When the light faded and Kiyoshi and Kougi had regained their full vision they looked up. Lucemon was gone. He was not on the ground and to make sure they, Armadillomon and Imperialdramon searched out the wreckage left in the wake of the blast. There was no sign of the child angel anywhere in the wreckage.

A strange grin came over Kiyoshi. He looked at Kougi. "I think…we did it…"

"I have to admit…" Kougi replied. He looked at Imperialdramon, "I think we did do it…I mean Imperialdramon is a Mega digimon after all…"

They began to dance and cheer and celebrate in the street. Armadillomon felt a trickle of sweat sweep down his temple. "Hey…guys….we should probably still go…"

The two boys stopped and looked at Armadillomon. "Why? Lucemon is nothing but dust now…"

"But there are still rogues in the Human World," replied Armadillomon. "The Digi-destined may need my help!" Kougi and Kiyoshi looked at each other and nodded. "Imperialdramon, let's go to the nearest Port Station!" The dragon nodded and bowed a little to let the three passengers on.

Behind them the townspeople were running to them. "You got rid of Antylamon, Thanks! We kind of hoped to do it without destroying our buildings but you can't have your cake and eat it too!"

The Digi-destined smiled and waved back at the people as Imperialdramon rose vertically off the ground and then exploded off at hypersonic speed.

888

Sora was watching the others. Patamon had finally woken up. He whimpered and was looking back at where they had been.

"What happened?" asked Patamon. The little digimon tried to fly upwards but his wings winced and he fell back into Takeru's arms.

Hikari was standing next to Yolei and Silphymon. The cyborg digimon was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and his hands in front of his chest. His hands formed a soft egg shape with his thumbs pointing upwards.

"I don't know…" Hikari's eyes narrowed, "All I know is that something attacked a few minutes ago and unleashed an attack so powerful it vaporized a few blocks."

Patamon looked up at Takeru. "TK…where is Kuro?"

Takeru's eyes hardened and he looked away. "Don't worry, Patamon…he's…probably in a safe place now…"

Gennai looked up at the Child of Hope. An eerie nausea flowed over him. He had, in a matter of hours, sent not just a digimon but a human to death, and quite possibly unleashed something horrible, something that he truly didn't think the Digi-destined could defeat, not to mention the deaths of the people that were in those blocks that just went up in a blast of energy. He clenched his fists and bit his lip. It was truly his fault and he should have known better.

"Something is coming," said Silphymon without opening its eyes. The digimon unfolded from its zazen position and stood. What stars survived the light pollution of Tokyo were silently being eclipsed by a force of massive darkness. A chill ran through the assembled group's spines.

A cloud of darkness swirled quietly around as it descended from the roof tops of the houses that surrounded them. The cloud touched down and, like a great cape unfurling, it swept aside to reveal a boy.

"K-Kuro…" Sora gave out a soft whimper. She ran to the boy.

"NO! DON'T!" Gennai leapt forward but it was too late. Sora had the boy in a tight embrace. The boy looked over the woman's shoulder at Gennai and revealed a toothy grin.

"Oh mother…" purred the boy in a dark but gentle voice. "How I missed you…"

Sora drew back. "Kuro…"

Faster than she could speak the boy had a tight, vice like grip around her neck. Sora gurgled in surprise. Silphymon drew its claws but the boy tsked and his grip tightened eliciting a soft whimper from Sora. "I wouldn't do that Silphymon, I may…accidentally crush her wind pipe…and that would be a quite a pity…"

Silphymon growled. Its claws flexed and crackled releasing the joint tension in the fingers. Suddenly Imperialdramon in his humanoid Fighter Mode and Kabuterimon flew over. Davis and Ken were riding the large dragon. Matt, Izzy and Gabumon were riding the monstrous insect.

"SORA!!!" Matt reached down.

"Do not worry, father," Kuro smirked, "I want to have fun before I slaughter your closest friends and family."

"You leave her be!" shouted Davis as the dragon touched down behind the digi-destined.

"Oh this again," Kuro flicked his eyes upwards. Kabuterimon lost control and started to crash towards the Takeru, Kari and Yolei.

"No!" shouted Matt, Gabumon and Izzy as they were flung from the great insect. In a flurry of movement and muscle Silphymon caught Kabuterimon and strenuously directed him to a safer crash zone. Imperialdramon flew up and grabbed Matt, Gabumon and Izzy.

Kuro released a bored sigh and tossed Sora like a rag doll into Takeru, Kari and Yolei flattening the three of them under the woman. Large claw like abrasions were on Sora's neck.

"You shouldn't have done that," growled Silphymon. "You gave up your shield!" The cyborg shot forward its claws glowing deep crimson. "Static Forces!" Kuro put up his hand and Silphymon was sent spiraling backwards into a building.

"I don't need a shield," smirked Kuro.

"What happened to my son?" coughed Sora as she gasped for precious breath.

"That crest Gennai gave him…" growled Matt. He shot a look at the sage. "Had this beast in it!"

Kuro turned and looked at the sage. The man in long grayish brown robes paled slightly. "So this is what Gennai has done to himself…? Long time no see…"

"I had wished it to be a longer time with a whole lot less seeing," grumbled Gennai.

"I see, that's why you alone held the Crest of Darkness," chuckled Kuro. He walked forward.

Silphymon was anticipating another strike and dove in front of Gennai. "Go no further!"

"Silly bird man…courage is for the brave!" Suddenly Kuro was in front of Silphymon, "Not for Light, Sincerity and Love…" Kuro grabbed Silphymon by the chest. The digimon was so surprised that it didn't even struggle. "Let's see; what should I do to you….?" An evil smirk came over his face. "The older ones will appreciate this more than you young sprouts." He looked at Yolei, Ken and Davis.

"WHO YOU CALLING YOUNG, KID!?" shouted Yolei. The other humans sighed. Yolei blinked, "God, I'd never thought I'd be saying that in an offended tone…" The humans sighed again.

"Reverse Digivolution!" the older digi-destined gaped. Silphymon burst in two. Salamon and Poromon appeared in the clutches of Kuro. "Oh how fun…" He concentrated. "Reverse Digivolution!" The brown and grey puppy kitten, Salamon, turned into Nyaromon a yellow feline like digimon that was nothing but a head and a tail and Poromon, the pink In Training form of Hawkmon; who was nothing more than a fluff ball of feathers with wings and a single hawk feather in the back of its head, turned into Pururumon, which was nothing but a pink bit of gelatin with a beak. Kuro tossed the baby digimon at Yolei forcing the human to dive to catch the fragile gelatin like digimon. He held Nyaromon up by the tail. "Reverse Digivolution!" Nyaromon squealed as she was submitted to another dose of dark energy reversing her to Yukimi Botamon. The snowy little bobble of fluff was two round ears and large coal eyes. Kuro smirked, "I could destroy you now, little one, and never have to worry about Silphymon ruining my fun…"

"You wouldn't DARE!" Davis had leapt down and was now marching towards Kuro. "All you need is a little time over my knee, little boy!"

"Davis…" Gennai started.

"I'll pound some sense into you!" shouted Davis as he marched passed the others.

"Davis!" Gennai said a bit louder.

"You aren't going to be sitting for a week!" shouted Davis as he reached out to grab Kuro.

"DAV…oh forget it…" Gennai looked away as Kuro grabbed Davis's hand and threw him into Imperialdramon with such force that the Mega was forced to wince a bit. The human was writhing in pain and Ken was instantly at his friend's side.

"Are you ok?" Ken asked in his calm tone.

"Is full body numbness accompanied by the inability to move my arms and legs a good thing?" whispered Davis in a stunned voice and gave a corny smile.

"Umm…" Ken blanched a little and a little sweat drop fell down his temple, "I don't think so…"

Kuro held up Yukimi Botamon and then dropped the digimon on the ground causing it to instantly start crying. He lifted his foot.

"NO!" Gennai leapt forward and pushed Kuro backwards knocking the boy on his butt. "You…beast…"

"You fool!" returned Kuro as he placed the flat of his hand on Gennai's chest. "Reverse…Digivolution!" Darkness filled Gennai. The young man screamed in agony.

"This can't be happening," muttered Izzy. "Gennai isn't a digimon; he lacks attributes or techniques!"

"But," growled Kuro as he threw the limp form to the ground, "He is made of information and he's configured that information, digivolution is the same process only taken to more extreme measures,"

The group of humans looked at what happened to Gennai. The man they had gotten used to being young and virile was now older and more decrepit than he was when they first met him. He was now short. His short brown hair was now long and grey and shedding like the fur of a Persian cat. His face was wrinkled and his eyes lacked the spirit they had. Kuro laughed heartily as the old man struggled to rise to his feet, but the long grey robes he was wearing were now several feet too long for his form and he fell on his face.

"You must get rid of Damienmon! His power rivals that of Lucemon!" growled Gennai as he tried to stand but Kuro walked up to the old man and kicked him in the sternum. The old man whimpered as he sank to the ground. The old man knew one of his lungs was punctured and in his decrepit state he hadn't the fortitude to persevere without a drastic action. Pellets of blood flicked from his mouth. His grey eyes looked up at the humans, "Give Oikawa my regards…I have a feeling I'll have to have him watch my house for a while…" The old man's eyes closed and he disappeared in a grey smoke.

"GENNAI!" Kari shouted and her eyes turned to Damienmon. "You try to kill my partner and then you killed one of our oldest and dearest friends!" Kari's D-3 started to quake with aggression. She instinctually ripped it from her hip and held it up. "You are a foul being! You are worse than Daemon, MaloMyotismon and Piedmon put together!"

Kuro gave a smirk. "Why thank you…"

"You monster!" Suddenly her finger struck a button on the D-3 and an indescribable blast of light was released. It illuminated the sky; completely dwarfing the normal light pollution of Tokyo.

Kuro screamed in agony as the light burned at his flesh. He growled and swept at it with his claws. He couldn't fight it; it was too much too soon. He had to retreat. Using the light as cover he staggered off down the street.

Kari collapsed on her knees and dropped her D-3. She looked weakly at Yukimi Botamon and reached out and softly grasped the digimon. She whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry…so sorry I couldn't stop him…sooner…"

888

"Terra Force!" The orange orb flew freely at a metal ape. When WarGreymon had arrived the tides seemed to have turned. Tai had said that as soon as he had finished with the paper work in D.C. he had heard the news in New York and was determined to help Mimi, fortunately with the travel lockdown the interstates and freeways were clear for what Tai had termed, 'haul ass Punch it Martha' driving. Now WarGreymon was fighting Metamormon alone. The Mega Digimon said this was going to be like a lumberjack match. Tai had sighed at the use of the pro wrestling term. WarGreymon had instructed the Champions to act as lumberjacks so that he could ensure that there would be no interference and that Metamormon would not try to flee.

WarGreymon had engaged Metamormon when he was in Piedmon's form, but Metamormon had soon grown tired of terrifying the humans as Piedmon. It seemed that WarGreymon was no longer afraid of the clown, which was a pity because Metamormon enjoyed that body. He had recently turned into Metal Etemon.

"Banana Split!" growled the digimon as he pointed a Chrome Digizoid finger at WarGreymon unleashing a blast of black lightning at the dinosaur warrior. WarGreymon swerved around the blast letting it slice through the dark morning sky.

"Is that the best you can muster?" growled golden armored digimon as he shot forward his claws bared.

"Oh I suppose I have a few more tricks up my sleeve!" chuckled Metamormon as he shifted from the visage of Metal Etemon to that of something that struck true horror in WarGreymon. Metamormon smiled evilly, "What's wrong WarGreymon, a little afraid?"

The dragon warrior immediately shot backwards in retreat. He was not afraid of Piedmon because the clown, though obviously the most powerful of the Dark Masters, did not have the one ability that truly scared WarGreymon. The Mega Digimon was not afraid of death, the only thing that Piedmon could possibly offer, but he was afraid of losing control, whether that came in the form of Skull Greymon or what he now was facing it didn't matter, because he knew of his destructive powers and truly feared what would happen if he was to lose control those powers as a Mega Digimon. He looked up in the cold wooden eyes of Metamormon in his new form. Metamormon lifted his wooden hands up and smirked.

Metamormon reached up and grabbed the large mallet that was attached to the cross bars on his back and looked down at WarGreymon. "How about a little game? I call it…Simon Says!" With his right hand he shot thousands of threads at WarGreymon. The dragon roared as he struggled. Metamormon frowned. It hadn't been as easy as he had thought to restrain the Mega. He growled and re-hitched the hammer onto his back and opened his other hand and fired more threads forward.

"WarGreymon!" Taichi screamed as he watched his partner turn jerkily around.

"Simon Says…" giggled the puppet-like form of Metamormon. "Destroy Taichi Kamaiya, with your trademark attack, Terra Force!" WarGreymon whimpered as his arms raised and a ball of orange energy spun into existence.

"Tai…run…" growled WarGreymon. He looked down soulfully at the digi-destined assembled in the street below, "You must all run…I can't hold him back much longer…"

The humans looked up in surprise. Most of them had by now taken WarGreymon's warning seriously and ran for it. The only ones left were Tai, Samuel and Mimi. Tanemon and Floramon were looking up at WarGreymon. Samuel was truly afraid of the beast he saw in the sky. The blazing inferno it had in its hands was now easily felt as the waves of heat washed forward.

"We aren't leaving you!" shouted Tanemon. "I believe in you, WarGreymon, you can beat this little imposter!"

"I can't!" retorted the strained voice of WarGreymon as his arm muscles started to buckle under Metamormon's influence. "Puppetmon's abilities were always too strong for me to fight on my own!"

"Look I don't know you, but if you let that thing that calls itself a respectable digimon beat you, then I have a real hard time believing you beat the Dark Masters and held off Black WarGreymon," shouted Floramon.

"Come on big guy!" shouted Tai. He was looking at WarGreymon with a lot of confidence, "We've beaten bigger fry than this! And you aren't alone you have us!"

"I know you can do it!" shouted Mimi. "You just have to fight it!"

The next thing they knew the ball was released. Floramon gulped hard. "I guess he couldn't do it…"

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lodis Lord, yes I guess I do post fast. I am about six chapters ahead of you guys, and I actually shoot for about four to six pages a chapter, single spaced, though as you can see with this chapter I over shot, and I have noticed that these chapters are getting longer, I can usually finish a chapter off in a day or three, depends on my motivation and business! Like I finished writing Chapter 24 tonight, which is usually how it happens. My other story, hehe, yes well quite. I'll probably re-read it a few times, and then I read these through usually right before posting, at that point it's been a few days since I've written it so I can pick out some crappishness, though I don't always get it. I usually like to finish a chapter before I post one, like I would want to at least finish chapter 25 before posting 19, that's preferable, I'd probably just go eh if I'm stuck. I have about…well I won't tell you whatI have left of the main stuff going on now.But big things are in the works or I think they are big it starts in chapternineteen or twenty I think…See I can't remember! Righton tothis chapter! **

**I bet a lot of you are saying, finally he got back to the Fight in New York! Oh and we have our firstof thechildren'sMega Digivolution and it's defeated Lucemon! What is going on!? Will the newly formed Damienmon be the true opponent of the digi-destined face!? **


	19. That Old Familiar Feeling

**I don't own Digimon!**

**That Old Familiar Feeling**

**888**

"I wanted to go with Sumi…but no…I had to go on a different train…" growled Hiroshi a he sat on the train. FanBeemon was sitting next to him and sighed.

"You have a crush on Koushiro's prodigy don't you?" said Datirimon. The small green bulb of a digimon was sitting on the other side of the cushioned passenger train.

"Maybe!" Hiroshi clenched his fist. He had dark hair like his father. He wore glasses like his mother.

"You have Yolei's temper, and the overt passion of your father, Ken," said Datirimon with flippancy. Datirimon blinked. "It is strange. I have been having less and less contact with Oikawa, I hope he is not harmed."

"Is something wrong?" asked FanBeemon. The brown and yellow striped digimon looked up with a little worry.

"Oikawa usually speaks to me all the time…" sighed Datirimon. "He spoke last night in my dream but he said Lucemon was drawing close…so he had to cut it short, though he did say, 'The Guardian of Light was defeated but now Japan was under a looming shadow.' Sometimes I wish Oikawa wouldn't take up the Guardians' habits about being so cryptic."

The train rammed to an abrupt halt. Hiroshi was sent toppling over with FanBeemon soon on his back. Datirimon went bouncing off down the train and eventually rolled under one of the seats. A small, red penguin with a toucan like bill came running into their car.

"Hurry off, off, we're under attack!" shouted the bird as it pushed Hiroshi and FanBeemon out of the car. A few seconds later Datirimon shot out of the door and struck Hiroshi in the head. He yelped as the tennis ball sized digimon ricocheted off of his cranium.

"What the heck is going on!" shouted Hiroshi. Just then a large beast glided over the train. It had a huge scaly, gray scale. Its legs looked liked the purple striped hind quarters of Garurumon. It had the orange body of Greymon. It had a pair of orange, tattered wings, and a pair of white angelic wings. Its lower pair of arms was mismatched. The left one was a red Kuwagumon arm and the right was an ivory skeletal arm. Its upper pair of arms was that of Devimon, slender and lanky, black arms. Its head was that of a large horned beetle and it had long red hair.

"Impossible!" shouted Datirimon as the digimon roared over.

It wheeled around and growled. "Heat Viper!" a blast of green fire exploded into the locomotive. The train ruptured and rolled across the ground.

"Chimeramon!" whimpered Datirimon. He watched as the motley crew of digimon parts turned and flew over them again.

"You…mean…" stuttered Hiroshi. His eyes widened as the digimon disappeared behind the trees. "I thought Magnamon…."

"Some one has made a new one…" whispered Datirimon. He hopped forward after the mixed salad digimon.

Hiroshi looked down at FanBeemon and then ran after Datirimon. He then looked back at the train. He and ran to the train. The red penguin was scurrying around fearfully.

"What's wrong, Muchomon?" asked Hiroshi.

"Chimeramon is back…!" yelped the bird, "and he's destroyed my train!"

"What about the passengers?" Hiroshi grabbed the bird.

"They're very far away!" yelped Muchomon. The bird screamed. "I got them out before the attack!"

"Ok…" sighed Hiroshi. He looked back. Datirimon was missing, "I have to go after that thing…just get to cover!"

Muchomon nodded and dropped to the ground and ran for a nearby forest. Hiroshi and FanBeemon ran in the direction that Datirimon had gone. Hiroshi pushed through the lush foliage and hopped over the fallen limbs.

There was a blast of green flame. Hiroshi leapt back. Datirimon ran out of the flames. The green digimon hopped up on Hiroshi's shoulder.

"I think I found him…" gasped Datirimon.

"What was your first clue?" growled Hiroshi in reply.

"I think it was the green flame," said FanBeemon.

"I KNOW!" shouted Hiroshi exasperatedly. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh…" whimpered FanBeemon as he cowered a bit.

"There he goes!" shouted Datirimon as the shadow of the beast glided over. "We need to find his hangar so we can get him while he sleeps!"

Hiroshi looked at the digimon on his shoulder and then looked up at the beast as it glided off. He ran after it.

888

The orange ball of energy swept over the street. Tai, Mimi, and Samuel were thrown flat on the ground. Taichi sat up and looked to where the ball flew. It had curled upwards into the sky where it exploded.

"Talk about splitting hairs…" coughed Floramon as the digimon stood up from its cowering position.

"You missed!" shouted Metamormon. "HIT THEM!" WarGreymon's arms shot up again and a second ball formed in between his claws.

"I don't think so!" growled WarGreymon. The dragon warrior narrowed his eyes and spun around. "Grand Tornado!" Orange waves of fire swirled around WarGreymon's spinning body. Metamormon's wires snapped like fishing line and recoiled backwards sending the Puppetmon imposter flying backwards. WarGreymon spun down and growled. He raised his claws. "Play time's over!"

"Fine! You don't want to play!" Puppetmon disappeared behind a building and there was a bright flash. A humanoid dragon digimon flew upwards. It had large black wings and black armor and black skin. Its right hand was a large cannon.

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!" gasped Tai. The dragon warrior flew up and landed on a building.

"Feel this!" Metamormon puffed his chest out and the chest armor cracked open to reveal a ray gun of sorts. It glowed softly as it gathered power. "Giga Death!" A blast of an atomic inferno washed forward.

"TERRA FORCE!" WarGreymon tried to gather a large enough batch of power but he couldn't in time. The blast from Imperialdramon struck WarGreymon, sending him flying backwards. The golden armored digimon disappeared into the buildings that he was rammed through. He was trying to contain the blast. "I must…not let the explosion happen…" WarGreymon's golden armor shook against the blast. "I have one chance…." He pushed his hands forward. "I have to concentrate the blast…" He lifted his arms up. "Terra….Force!" wheezed the dragon as he drew the explosion into his ball of power and launched it into the atmosphere where it exploded filling the sky with unrivaled light.

"You were lucky!" growled the imposter Imperialdramon. He launched his arm forward. The cannon charged and glowed bright white.

"No more games!" WarGreymon flashed his claws forward. The tips glowed brightly.

"No…" hissed Metamormon. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Dramon Killer!" WarGreymon disappeared in a flashed and reappeared behind Metamormon. The golden dragon turned and looked at the quivering Imperialdramon. "You may be able to copy the attacks of the digimon you pretend to be…but you also copy their weaknesses." Metamormon turned slowly. The façade of Imperialdramon melted away and returned him to his globulated form. The round green body, the oversized metal clause the bird like head and the bubbly wings were all there in the open now.

"You think you have won?" growled Metamormon. He whipped his hand forward brandishing his claws and dove at WarGreymon.

"Please!" WarGreymon lifted his golden armored arm slapped the attack aside. "You aren't even worth my time!"

"NOT WORTH YOUR TIME!" Metamormon roared angrily. "Then you won't mind if I change my clothes! Maybe that would make me a little more worth while! I hope you like it…this digimon's data is very difficult to come across!" There was a bright golden luminescence that flooded around Metamormon. The digimon's body elongated exponentially. It kept getting longer and longer and longer. Tai saw the digimon turn and look at WarGreymon with glee. It had golden scales were glinting from its own luminescence. It had four sturdy, heavily armored legs. "Meet Huanglongmon, WarGreymon! Feel my wrath!"

"No…way…" hissed WarGreymon as the Metamormon's new body finished its stabilization.

The beast opened its mouth. A giant golden orb was resting in its throat. "TAI CHI!"

WarGreymon couldn't escape it. The blast was immense. He narrowed his eyes. How could such a meager digimon gain so much power? A thought struck him. He should have never been able to control Imperialdramon's Giga Death attack so easily…

"You are an imposter!" shouted WarGreymon. He lifted his claws and sliced them through the blast. "You don't have the power of Huanglongmon! Nor did you have the power of Imperialdramon! You just masked your own power as theirs!"

"Fool! It still won't save you from your fate!" growled the imposter of the great irrepressible, combined guardian of the center. "Yellow Circle!" a stream of golden energy wrapped around WarGreymon and tied him up tight. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

888

Damienmon shuddered slightly as he slumped down in an alley. Sheets of skin were bright red with sunburn-like wounds. Already bits of the skin had begun to peel. He growled loudly.

"This insignificant vessel is not durable enough…" growled the child and he winced and pulled the sheets of skin. His clothes were still smoking. He tugged at his cloak and saw its tattered nature, "Lucky shot…but the woman that commands the light is a threat and though I dislike admitting it, in this body I am vulnerable against Imperialdramon. I need assistance." He narrowed his eyes. "I have to get to the bay…" He smirked, "The Digi-destined will love this!" He laughed a little and then coughed and winced in pain. "I hate this body!" growled the child as he stood slowly gripping his stomach and he limped off.

888

"Where is he!?" shouted Matt as he looked around feverishly.

"Maybe Hikari-san did it…" said Imperialdramon.

"No…" Ken and Kari said simultaneously.

The others blinked and looked at them. Kari looked up cradling Yukimi Botamon. "I still sense the darkness. It's huge, like a tsunami looming over the shore…"

Yolei was kneeling next to Gennai's robes. "He's gone?"

"I know…it seems so…" Koushiro stood next to Yolei. "Impossible…"

"So what is up with this Damienmon thing?" Davis was walking around the group. "Is he a digimon…or what?"

"I don't know," said Matt gruffly. "Does it really matter, he has our son!" growled Matt as he looked at Sora. "He has our son and if we try to fight him…"

"Matt…" Sora looked up at her husband softly. "We have to get him free, maybe that will take giving Kuro a little pain but I'm pretty sure Kuro would rather be in pain and free than feeling good and destroying people and things against his will…."

"It sounds like Sora is ready for some tough love!" Davis leapt forward. Takeru slapped Davis upside the head.

"Shut up, you're not helping…this is serious!" snapped the golden haired man angrily.

"Sorry…I just…" stammered Davis as he recoiled a bit.

"I must sleep…" yawned Kari. The others blinked and realized most of them hadn't slept for the better part of three days, between Lucemon, the destruction of the Harmonious Ones, and then Lord Holy Angemon and Damienmon, they had just forgotten to sleep.

Takeru opened his mouth releasing a long yawn. "How long has it been?"

"Some where around…two and a half days…" Koushiro sat down on the ground. "It's not so bad as long as you don't realize it," The red haired man stretched and rested on the ground, "I think I'm going to sleep right now!"

"GUYS!" shouted Davis as he hopped up and down. "This is insane…we have a really nasty…thing that is trying to rip the world to bits, and you're going to take a nap!?"

"Davis…" Ken's soft voice whispered from behind the spiky haired adult. "Let them sleep, they've been fighting for a very long time, Imperialdramon and us can look for Damienmon."

Davis looked at Ken. The young, blue haired man had a very strong will. He was about to protest but Ken's eyes flashed. Davis immediately closed his mouth and he nodded slowly and slowly got up on Imperialdramon. Kabuterimon de-digivolved to Tentomon and curled up next to Koushiro.

"I'm going with you!" shouted Matt as he and Gabumon ran forward and climbed onto Imperialdramon.

"Hey! Do I look like a jungle gym to you?" growled Imperialdramon as he opened his wings.

"We can track Kuro with our D-3s, his digivice signature should still be working," said Ken as Imperialdramon lifted off the ground.

"Right…" called Davis, "Let's go!"

888

Damienmon was gliding over the calm waters of Tokyo bay. He was gliding parallel to the Rainbow Bridge. He looked over the water to his target. He smiled at the park that he was quickly coming upon. He could feel the faint smudges of Hope and Light that signified the point where, twenty years ago a fracture between worlds had been created.

The barrier had never properly healed and was now inherently weak. He was drawing closer to his target. He had a wonderful elated feeling running through his blood. He drew in closer and gently alighted on the beach of Shiokaze Park.

He walked around feeling the energy of the area. The child of hope had snapped the barrier somewhere but that was a long time ago, and the energy burst was faint but he could sense it. He lifted his hand.

"Yes…there it is…" smirked Damienmon as his fingertips glowed a bright red. Damienmon blinked something was moving in the water, something huge. Suddenly a huge WaruSeadramon shot out of the water. It reared up and roared savagely. Damienmon chuckled. He looked up at the digimon. "Do you really want to go up against me? You wouldn't stand a chance, minnow…but…here…" Damienmon lifted his hand and released the energy and data he had gathered from Silphymon and Gennai letting it flow into WaruSeadramon. The giant sea serpent turned into a large white dinosaur like creature. He had a long neck and a humped body; four, large paddles churned the water. Two more paddles sprouted from the creature's back, like wings. Blue stripes ran down its back and around its tail.

888

"He's going to Odaiba?" shouted Matt as Imperialdramon glided up to Tokyo Bay.

"Why Odaiba?" asked Davis. Ken shook his head.

"I don't know…" Ken looked at his D-3. This made no sense. Even if he was going to Odaiba to access a digi-port he's on the wrong side of the island to do that. It looked like he was close to where Davis's old school had been but he was still good number of blocks away from the school. Ken blinked. "Did anything odd ever happen at school, Davis?"

"Umm…I was a digi-destined kid…it would be easier to ask is there anything that wasn't weird that happened at school," replied Davis. Ken growled. Davis clenched tighter to Imperialdramon. "Well…let's see, I got my D-3…then there was the whole going to the Digital World thing…"

"He's not going to the school, he's remained near the bay, near the water's edge," said Ken.

"Well if he's not trying to access the digi-port at the school…" Davis thought hard. "Dang that was a long time ago…" Davis blinked. "The water! Kari, she was taken to the Dark Ocean while at school one time; the school thought she was sick, and sent her home…"

"And?" Ken looked at Davis intensely.

"TT said something about a circle in the sky above the beach a couple blocks from school…" Davis furrowed his brow trying to remember, "Near…Shiokaze Park…"

"How the heck did you remember that!?" Matt yelped as he looked up, surprised at Davis.

The young man rubbed the back of his head and smiled in embarrassment, "Well…TP really pissed me off about it…being all knight in shining armor with Kari…some things die really slowly…I guess, I never really got over that…hehe…"

Ken and Matt sighed. Davis would always have that weird secret place in his heart for Kari, even after he got married, he remained close; in fact his wife nearly divorced him because she thought Davis was cheating on her with Kari. Fortunately, Kari talked to Davis's wife about it saying that Davis's wife had nothing to fear from Kari because Kari didn't think she had strength to deal with Davis on a daily, living together basis. Davis vowed that he loved his wife very dearly and he promised never to even look like he was attempting to try to pursue the Maiden of Light again, and he stayed by his vow and hadn't ever shown any affection towards Kari beyond a friendship since then. He hadn't even grumbled when TK and Kari were partners in the three legged race at their fifteen year reunion.

Ken shivered. A cold chill ran down his back. He looked down at encroaching park. "That is…a feeling I had hoped I'd never have to feel again."

"What?" Davis looked at his friend. He looked at Matt. The brave man that had gone to space with Gabumon and then tested so many experimental planes was shivering also. His eyes were filling with a fear that Davis had never known Matt to have. "What is going on….?"

"The…Dark Ocean…" Ken whispered as he looked down at the bay. "He's opening a portal to the Dark Ocean!"

"There he is! In that beam of moonlight!" shouted Davis as they drew in closer. Kuro was indeed standing there, his hand was held out. His fingers were glowing bright red. The boy knelt down. Ken and Matt were still in a catatonic state. Davis clenched his fist. "Imperialdramon, stop him!"

"Positron…"

"Solo Blue!" roared a loud voice. A blue, glowing, blast of twisting ocean smashed into Imperialdramon sending the mighty dragon backwards in shock. A large white plesiosaur was ravaging the bay.

Kuro reached out and touched the water that lapped softly onto the land. A blood red glow filled the water. The streets lights from Shiokaze Park were illuminating the surrounding water, save one circular patch that was a seven foot diameter around the point where Kuro had touched the water. The young boy walked into the water and the black liquid swarmed around him and then rejoined the bay leaving nothing behind.

"KURO!!!" shouted Matt as he was shook from his stupor. Ken also seemed to shrug off whatever was affecting him as soon as the water portal had disappeared.

"We're…too late…" whispered Davis.

"Shaking Pulse!" roared the white digimon in the bay. Imperialdramon pulled his armored arms up defensively. After the blast hit he flew over the beast and landed on the beach that was connected to the park.

"Get off, I'll deal with Nessie," growled Imperialdramon. The humans and Gabumon leapt off. Matt immediately ran for where Kuro had been. He nearly leapt into the water where the portal had been occupying the water, but Davis and Ken held him back.

"It's too late, even if we were to go after him; we would do nothing but aggravate the situation. Kuro, as Damienmon, will be safer than we would be in the Dark World," shouted Ken. He looked directly in the eyes of Yamato. "The Dark World is no place for the meek."

Something cracked in him. Matt started to cry. Hot tears rained down on the sand. He screamed angrily and dropped to the sand punching the soft ground angrily. He was oblivious to the battle that was happening over the bay.

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lodis Lord. I know; I am evil but I thought the little Davis history paragraph was cute….but I'm a little silly. Let me say this…things may start getting a bit dark. I don't think they will warrant an upgrade…unless Damienmon starts doing some untold evils…. Next time: A New Shade of Gloom**


	20. A New Shade of Gloom

**A New Shade of Gloom**

**888**

A blue eye shot open. It was like a robin's egg in size, shape and in hue. A second one slowly opened. The rest of his face was covered in the shadow of his burgundy hood. A pair of ringed horns curled up out of his hood. He lifted his clawed hands up and clasped them together and put them on his robed lap. He leaned back in his skull embedded throne. His body was covered in burgundy robes that matched his hood.

"My lord?" a shadowy figure was cowering in front of the sitting best. It was thin and lanky and slightly bony. It lifted its long bony fingered hand. "Is something wrong…? You look particularly contemplative this…day." It was rather difficult to discern day and night in the Dark World, as they looked the same and the shadow seemed relatively optimistic at the time and had decided at the moment to use that time word.

"Something has arrived," replied the being sitting in the throne, he had an authoritarian, whispery but refined voice. "Something, very powerful and something very familiar is walking amongst the waves of the ocean."

"What is it my lord?" the shadow looked up hopefully.

The creature in the throne stood up, and opened his large, clawed wings. He walked past the shadow beast and over to a large balcony. He pushed open the large window like doors and walked out onto the balcony. A salty breeze wafted in coldly off the ocean. The shadow slowly and cautiously edged out onto the balcony.

"He's here," murmured the shadow's lord.

"Master Daemon…?" The shadow slowly moved forward.

"Strange…" the red robed beast gave a bemused sound, "even in the World of Darkness, our guest has managed to darken the sky even more." Storm clouds were building out over the ocean. The World of Darkness gained a new layer of grimness as the clouds flooded across the sky towards the shore.

888

Four long, strong tentacles tightened their collective grip on a large trident. His body was a dark grey. Two arms, which were just a collection of tentacles tied together by chains and leather, jutted from his body. The one had the end of its tendrils around a large trident that ended in four jagged tines. A skull was driven in the body of the fork; the skull's eyes were composed of large, faded rubies. His other tentacle arm was laying on the armrest of a grey, coral throne. His grey shoulders were adorned with three spikes. His legs and then his feet were also two collections of tentacles tied together. The tentacles extended down from the cephalopod's muscular torso and were tied off by another string of leather and chains.

Two beady eyes were embedded into a large, bulbous cephalopod's head, more precisely an octopus's head. The upper bulb of the head had a large red design that ran up its forehead and then curved around in a faded crimson, looping design. The lower part of his head held his mouth. His upper lips were a group of ciliated tentacles. They flitted as he grumbled under his breath. He had a strong lower jaw and his mouth was full of long fangs and teeth.

"What is wrong?" asked a shadowy creature. It was thick and had finny hands and finny ears. It had a fish like tail with finny feet.

"First Daemon arrives to take over my world," grumbled the creature. "Now some other power has infiltrated my shadow sea!"

"That scoundrel Daemon can not lay a claw on you my lord," the creature fell to his knees and lowered his head. "He only can control the paltry land, we will one day rise up and overrun the land like a tidal wave and destroy all that stands in our way!"

The large mollusk sovereign released an unenthused grunt that released bubbles from his mouth. The tentacles of his top lip shuddered from the movement. "Daemon is too powerful to just wash away; he is like mildew…you must scrape him away."

"Lord Dragomon," the finny shadow looked up. "Your power rivals his, neigh it is greater! You could destroy him!"

"I can only rival him in my element," returned the beast. "As soon as I leave the sanctuary of my ocean he would easily strike me down."

The shadow tilted its head and nodded. The being then looked up at Dragomon. "My master, you spoke of another?"

The undersea lord nodded its head, "Another has arrived in my world; he is standing on the border between my element and Daemon's domain. He contains much power; even now he is blackening the waters of the ocean." Dragomon gave a disgruntled shudder.

The shadow looked up. Its red eyes stared at Dragomon with a mixture of awe and terror. _"This being even frightens Lord Dragomon whilst he is in the ocean!? It must control a truly grand power…"_ The being blinked and stepped forward, "Maybe we can persuade this newcomer to strike against Daemon, and then when both are weakened from battle we can crush them!"

Dragomon flicked his resting arm dismissively. "No, he is too strong…" Dragomon's eyes narrowed, "He has the fragrance of the child of light on him…" Dragomon stood unfurling two, large, fin-like wings.

"Master, don't you remember our last encounter with the chosen ones?" hissed the creature as it rubbed its arm. "The angel…" the beast gave a loud hiss. "The angel burned us."

Dragomon stood to his full height. He easily could've towered over a skyscraper, twenty or thirty stories high. His loping walk sent his tentacled foot floating over his shadow servant. "Send for my chariot, we are going to the surface."

888

Damienmon stood on the shore. He smiled at the darkening clouds. They seemed to darken at his looking at them. Behind him was a shadow world of Shiokaze Park. Black and white trees waved in the cold, salty air. The sand was a creamy grey color. The water was a deep slate blue.

Damienmon gripped his stomach and winced. The woman's light was still giving his body pain. The boyish figure lurched forward and fell on his knees crashing into the water. His right hand was a peeling and a muted crimson mess. A wave sloshed up and wrapped around the appendage. Damienmon took in a deep breath. He released a soothed sigh and looked at this right hand. The skin was pure, and unharmed. Damienmon immediately tore off his clothes and waded deeper into the water.

He laughed as the cold wetness surrounded his pained body. The salty water swirled around him. There was a bit of a sodium burn but it quickly faded as the skin firmed and regenerated. He drew his arms up. They were healed. He laughed loudly. He looked down at his pale skin. The early onset of adult musculature had begun to show on his chest and ever so slightly on his stomach.

He slowly walked out of the water. A dark aura that seemed to transcend the gloom of the Dark World surrounded the boy and he slid his clothes on. He then sat on the sand. He silently watched as the black waves slid laboriously onto the shore.

"You may as well come forward, I know you are there," said the young man to nothing. A thin lanky shadow creature stepped out from the forest. The child didn't look at the being directly, but he did flick his eyes to the side to catch a sidelong glance of the creature, "I suspect Daemon sent you as a scout, in case I did something…horrible. Daemon, he was always a cautious strategist. Not like Dragomon." The boy smirked hearing the creature hiss in derision at the name. "Awe, is Dragomon," there was a second hiss, "not playing nicely with his older brother, Daemon?"

"Do not put my lord in the same sentence as that sea slug!" lisped the shadow.

"Don't be a fool," said the young man. The boy turned his head. The angular bony face looked straight at the shadow. Bright red eyes glowed softly in their sockets. His hair was wet but the black hair was trying to elongate into their spikes as they dried. "Your lord is no better or worse than Dragomon!" The shadow pulled back in fear. The boy looked out over the sea. "Go, collect your master, I wish to speak to him!"

"No one commands me, but my lord, and no one calls upon my lord like a servant!" shouted the shadow in anger.

"You really know not with whom you are talking," smirked the boy and he lifted his hand. The grey sand under the shadow shifted and morphed into a large clawed hand that wrapped its fingers tightly around the shadow and lifted it a few feet above the ground. "Do not test my patience, now go!" the sand sloughed off of the shadow dropping the creature. The little being immediately scurried off, screeching like a scared child.

"Now…Dragomon, come forth!" chuckled the boyish being as the water on the horizon started to froth.

888

The large flipper wings flapped as the plesiosaur rose from the water. The long white neck writhed forward with the large tooth filled maw open. Imperialdramon immediately slammed its armored arm into the beast's mouth eliciting a surprise screech from the plesiosaur.

"What is that thing?" shouted Davis as the beast drew back and swept around for another strike.

"Plesiomon," replied Gabumon. "He's an ancient marine, Mega digimon that uses his Solo Blue to clean you out and his Shaking Pulse to crack you up."

"Where did he come from?" asked Davis. The blue furred digimon looked up.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? What do I look like an index to the Digital World?" growled the wolf digimon.

"No, but Tentomon does…" whispered Davis as he looked up wishing Izzy and Tentomon were here. Plesiomon was swinging around.

His mouth was wide open. "Solo Blue!" a blast of water and energy struck Imperialdramon in the chest. The dragon growled and he clenched his armored fist. He swung his arm forward and slammed his fist into the chin of the prehistoric beast. The beast flew backwards.

Imperialdramon opened his hand and revealed the cannon imbedded in his appendage. The cannon glowed brightly. "Positron Laser!" a blast of light shot down Plesiomon opened his mouth. The beam raged through the beast's mouth and down its neck and eviscerating the beast. The trailing energy burst caused the digimon to explode into calamari. Imperialdramon clenched his chest and landed on the beach and dropped to his knees and burst into two. One turned into DemiVeemon and the other Minomon.

"I hate this!" grumbled DemiVeemon.

"Yeah…if we get attacked…" Minomon looked up worriedly at Ken and Davis.

"Don't worry," Gabumon looked at the two In Trainings, "I'll get them!"

Minomon and DemiVeemon nodded and looked at Matt. He was still on the ground. He growled incoherently. Every so often his fist would strike the sand.

"We have to do something," said Ken quietly. He looked at Davis.

"What can we do? I mean, it's not like a gate will just pop up out of no where," replied Davis quietly.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "There has to be something…" He looked down at his D-3. "I wonder…"

"No you can't!" chirped Minomon. "There is no way we could face the Dark Ocean like this."

"Yeah…and Daemon…" whispered DemiVeemon. The little digimon shuddered at the memory.

"Then we have to wait…" said Matt. The man was standing. His shoulders were drooping and his head was down. "There is nothing for it. We can't go to them, so we'll just have to have them come to us."

"But…" Davis walked forward and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. The man shrugged it off.

"Let's just sit here and wait to see what happens," suggested Ken as he sat on the beach and looked over the bay. The street lights and the moon shimmered in the dark water. "Yes, we should just wait and see."

888

"WarGreymon!" shouted Tai as he ran forward. His friend was now tightly bound by a large yellow ring.

"You're digimon is going to be destroyed human," chuckled the giant golden dragon that floated in the air.

"We have to help him!" shouted Samuel. The boy looked down at Floramon. "You wanna try another go at this guy?"

"No question!" Floramon looked up at the beast. "Floramon digivolve to Harpymon!" the feathered bird woman flashed upwards in a burst of white and red. "Wind Seeker!" a small wind projectile followed by four intertwining contrails flew up and struck the ring.

"Pathetic Insect!" growled the large yellow dragon. It dove down its claws set upon the woman.

"Ice Blast!" a shot of white shot the dragon in the face. Seadramon had returned and was swinging in defensively around the woman

"Aquarius Fill!" A white wizard ducked in front of the dragon and slammed his crystalline staff down releasing little fingers of lightning that scratched at the dragon's scales.

"Fools!" growled the dragon as he turned his head to one side. The breeze released from the movement sent the three champions cascading to the ground. "Tai…."

"Horn Blaster!" aquamarine bursts struck the dragon's face as a white, winged unicorn dove out of the sky.

"La Pucelle!" D'Arcmon flew in low right behind the unicorn lashing forward with pink bolts of energy.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyuubimon galloped out of the wake of D'Arcmon her spinning, blue fire wheel with the dragon like face charged into the snout of golden beast.

"Fools, with the body of Huanglongmon you are nothing but annoying fleas!" roared the beast as he opened his mouth again.

"Magma Bombs!"

"Plasma Blade!"

"Gargo Laser!"

Three figures leapt in front of Tai, Mimi and Samuel. The first to attack was a man covered in red flames; he was Meramon. The second was a large dragon with a white mane and red and black stripes; he was Growlmon. The last was a large green rabbit with Gattling guns for hands; this one was Gargomon.

The beast turned his head to the three ground digimon and growled and slammed its clawed foot into the ground causing the street to explode in upheaval.

"D'Arcmon, Sorcerymon, help me loosen this binding!" Harpymon had flown in front of WarGreymon and was franticly clawing at the energy circle. The wizard and the angel flew up and lodged their staffs between the ring and the draconic warrior's armor.

"Everyone together," grunted WarGreymon, "One, two, three!" WarGreymon flexed his muscles as the three champions pulled and levered the ring. The golden energy seemed to crack and then with one final, loud grunt from WarGreymon; they shattered the ring. The golden dragon imposter of Huanglongmon was too busy snatching at the other champions to realize his prize had freed itself.

"Hey, Metamormon!" growled WarGreymon as he lifted his claws and let the

anti-dramon weapons charge, causing a soft golden glow against the silver metal talons. "I think someone just got a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card!" The dragon turned his head. Its eyes bulged at the sight of the freed Mega digimon. WarGreymon took his shot and flew down with his claws bared. "Dramon Killer!" WarGreymon passed through the dragon and spun around and lifted his arms up. There was a gaping wound in the middle of the Huanglongmon imposter's chest. The dragon was twitching from the surprise attack. A golden orb formed between WarGreymon's extended arms.

"Silent Symphony!" Harpymon fired an aural blast out of her mouth into the orb.

"Horn Blaster!" the unicorn shot a blue shot into the ball of energy.

"Magma Bomb!" the fire man extended his arm and fired a stream of flames into the golden sphere.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" blue bombs of smiling flame rocketed into the pulsing orb of power.

"Exhaust Flame!" the flames erupted from Growlmon's mouth and swirled into the Mega's attack.

"Gargo Laser!" pulses of light fired forth into the massive sphere of golden turmoil.

"Aquarius Fill!" blue lightning slashed forward as Sorcerymon flew towards WarGreymon adding his strength to the massive attack that was building.

"Battlement D'Amour!" balls of white hot lightning flowed into WarGreymon's growing attack like a pitching machine was stuck in overdrive.

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon curled around and released his wintery strike into the fray.

"Bubble Blow!" yelped Tanemon as she hopped forward to give up what she had.

"Your fight is over Metamormon, no image you can conjure up will save you," growled WarGreymon. "Working together the digi-destined the world over can and will defeat you and your master and anyone like him!"

"Even if you destroy me, Lord Lucemon will send others," sneered the fading visage of Huanglongmon; as it reverted to the bulbous, metallic and green true form of Metamormon.

"TERRA FORCE!" the golden ball pulsed and turned bright white as it shot forward and phagocytized Metamormon. The large shape shifter screamed in pain as the orb dragged the creature up into the atmosphere and exploded. The darkness Neo Devimon had formed was swept away like wispy clouds on a windy day.

888

Chimeramon disappeared over the walls of a city. Hiroshi stopped and looked at the large brick and mortar structure ahead of him.

"There's a gate this way," Datirimon was hopping off to the right. Hiroshi ran after the little digimon. FanBeemon rushed after the boy.

Hiroshi stopped dead in his tracks. "The gates are…open?" The large metal doors to the city were wide opened, exposing a large city within. The young boy walked into the town. It was so quiet. Digimon were wandering the street. Some were carrying groceries and packages.

"You'd think that it was just another day," said FanBeemon as he buzzed next to Hiroshi.

"No screams of terror," whispered Datirimon. "Not something you usually expect after an experience with Chimeramon…."

Hiroshi saw a Deramon walking along the sidewalk. The bird digimon with the bush coming out his back looked up at the human and then at Datirimon.

"Hey!" Hiroshi ran forward and bowed to the bird. "We're looking for a certain digimon; maybe you can help us…"

The bird looked up and smiled, "Of course I can try at least."

"Well, just a few minutes ago, we saw a Chimeramon…"

"Nope…don't think you did," said the bird as he shuffled past. Hiroshi turned and ran behind the bird.

"I think I know a Chimeramon when I see one, you know, bit of a fruit salad of digimon parts, shoots a green fire ball out of his mouth," Hiroshi was running next to the bird, who was trying to look like he wasn't listening. "Yep that sounds like Chimer…"

"SHUT UP!" shouted the bird. Hiroshi blinked. The bird turned, "You didn't see Chimeramon; you just thought you did!"

"Umm…" whispered Hiroshi as the bird turned and ran off.

"That was…." FanBeemon hovered next to Hiroshi.

"Incredibly interesting," said Datirimon as he looked at the retreating bird.

888

"What do you mean someone saw him!?" shouted an annoying voice. A long, lank, bendable metal arm curled upwards in aggravation. There was a glass dome on its head and a bit of a processor was visible. The screen was showing a Mushroomon.

"Yes, a human two digimon," said the purple and white digimon in the shape of a toadstool. "They're outsiders; they are asking everyone about Chimeramon…"

"If we let that brat out!" yelped a high pitched warbling voice. "He'll get the other Chosen Ones to come here to destroy Chimeramon! Then Lucemon would have a clear path to take us over!" A thin digimon with a large cerebrum and tentacle like arms that were flapping willy-nilly was rushing about behind the domed digimon.

"We must not let that child escape this city," said the domed digimon. "Vademon and I will deal with them ourselves after you bring them to us."

"What shall we do?" asked the fungal digimon.

"Capture them, then I will gather them up and then we will show them Chimeramon one last time…" said the first digimon with the domed head.

"Yes, Datamon," said the mushroom and he nodded and the screen flicked black.

"We must recalibrate the bindings on Chimeramon," said the short, four-legged, metal digimon turned. His over long arms wobbled. His body was shaped like a pill and the inner processors were visible in the glass dome on the top of his body.

"Evidently we do!" chattered the squid like digimon as he scuttled along behind Datamon. Datamon turned and nodded, "And we have to design a special food bowl for our pet…"

Vademon and Datamon laughed loudly as they walked out of the communication room.

**888**

**AN: Here is the next chapter…Things are turning. I don't know I don't have much to say about this chapter. Other than the bit of the bathing scene in the Dark Ocean…this was rather routine… **


	21. Merger in the Dark

**Merger in the Dark**

**888**

Daemon looked down over the beach as he gently glided down from his castle. A human was sitting on the sand near the ocean. Daemon narrowed his blue eyes.

"A mere human child dares demand my presence…" growled the dark lord as he touched down. He took a step forward but was suddenly assaulted by a wave of darkness. The energy threatened to choke the demon. His eyes bugged out.

"_A mere, human?"_ called a youthful voice in Daemon's head. _"You disappoint me, Daemon; I expected a bit more consideration, from you."_

"What is this?" Daemon hissed through his teeth. The energy released its grip on the digimon's throat.

"I am not a mere human child!" A figure was standing right in front of Daemon. The robed beast stifled a gasp of surprise at the sudden arrival of the human in front of him. "I am Damienmon."

The demon looked at the child with suspicion. "You are not. You are a human. A puny, insignificant, human child!"

The child growled and ripped the digivice from his side. "I am not a mere human!" The device roared in pain as it shuddered in Damienmon's hand. The boy reached up and produced a locket shaped object from under his shirt. "I am Damienmon!"

Daemon looked at the crest in the child's hand. His eyes, usually stoic and cold, widened in surprise. "No, I refuse to believe…"

"Your choice…" the child turned his back on the mighty demon lord, "but I wouldn't suggest it. It means I'll just have to destroy you. Pity when a father has to destroy his son…but…"

"WHAT!? No one will destroy me without a fight first!" Daemon took a grand step forward. He opened his clawed hand, "Evil Inferno!" Fire rocketed from Daemon's clawed hand. A swarm of black wasps flew in front of the fiery blast. They exploded in flames but the ploy worked to disperse the fire.

The child turned, "See…even the insects know my position and give up their lives for me…and yet my own prodigy, the greatest dark lord, one of the two dark lords that were not destroyed by the Digi-Destined, does not understand the simple fact that I am Damienmon, his lord and master."

"My…Lord," Daemon looked in surprise. The great demon dropped to his knees. "My creator…you have been gone for a very long time…"

"Being sealed does that to a person," replied the child. He turned and walked towards the water. "Come, we must speak with your brother."

"The squid?" growled Daemon. The demon stood slowly and walked after the child.

"You will speak of your brother with proper respect," returned Damienmon. The child stepped up to the water's surface.

The ocean exploded. A large, looming beast rose from the water. It was in a large coral chariot. A pair of shadow-form Mega Seadramon was reined to the coral vehicle. The beast had arms composed of tentacles and in his right hand he carried an unholy implement of doom. His bulbous head was inclined downwards. His dark beady eyes were staring at the child and Daemon.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled the beast. He pointed large fork in his right hand at Daemon and the child.

"The Shadow Trident…" murmured the child as he looked at the tines that were pushed in his face. "Fashioned from the bones of one hundred Skull Mammothmon."

"Who are you, and why are you in league with this…bat?" growled the beast, the little tentacles on his upper lip flapped with each word.

Daemon could only smirk. "Don't you recognize, Master Damienmon?"

"I will not play your endless games, Daemon," growled the beast as he turned his trident on the winged demon. "Now dispense with your lies and tell me who this, meek, little child is!?"

"I am Damienmon," said the child slowly. Letting each and every word have its time. The child flicked his wrist up. The squid like beast grabbed his stomach as he fell backwards. "I hope you have no plans to destroy me, Dragomon…Daemon already tried, and failed miserably."

"FORBID…" the beast reared up; his trident glowing with a dark green energy.

The child raised his hand and clamped it shut. A single stream of water shot up and ensnared the tentacles that comprised the beast's trident arm. Dragomon howled angrily as he tried to aim his trident at the two attackers. The water wrenched hard and yanked the ocean lord into the sea.

"Give up," demanded the child. "It is a lost cause. You can see that I command the water here much more efficiently than you." Dragomon looked up in surprise. The squid growled.

"He's not very bright, is he, Master?" remarked Daemon with a smile; as he watched Dragomon struggle with the water rope.

Damienmon growled and a burst of water shot up from behind Dragomon and it grabbed him like a massive hand snatching a jack. The water lord was totally constrained.

Finally after trying to wrest himself from the wave's iron grip; Dragomon relented and dropped the trident. He looked at the child in awe. The child had defeated him in his own element, with his own element, and seemingly without breaking a sweat.

"You are…him…" whispered the beast.

"I think the idiot finally gets it," smirked Daemon.

"What did I tell you about respecting your brother?" asked Damienmon calmly. A cold smile cut across his face. A bolt of black lightning shot down and slammed Daemon backwards. The child turned his head slightly back to where Daemon was lying. "You will have to get along…if you are to be useful to me."

"What do you mean, 'get along'?" growled Daemon as he slowly stood shaking off the abrupt attack. He looked incredulously up at the looming form of Dragomon.

"The Digi-Destined are trying to fend off the advances of a digimon named, Lucemon," replied Damienmon. He looked back at Daemon upon hearing the dark lord's hiss. "I was forced from the Digital World soon before his rise to power." The child looked up at Daemon. "What have you heard of this digimon?"

"He sealed me in the Cave of Tomorrow, with one of those, Harmony Seals," growled Daemon. "It wasn't until after the destruction of the Destiny Stones, that the harmony in the Digital World was disrupted to a degree that I could free myself!"

"I have been watching the angel since his current ascent to power, but I remember the angel from before, as well," growled Dragomon. "He sealed me within the Dark Ocean cutting me off from the Digital World, locking me here to live out my life in silent misery!"

"Awe…" Daemon tried to stifle a snigger.

"Do not test my patience with you!" growled Dragomon. He lifted his trident again. Daemon lifted his hand and enveloped it in flame.

"STOP THIS!" roared Damienmon. The two siblings froze in mid-move. "We have more important things to do. I wish to destroy the Digi-Destined, but to do so, I will need assistance. This is your chance to leave this weak and dying world and return to power! Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, my creator," Daemon kneeled down.

"I will also like my freedom from this prison!" growled Dragomon. Dragomon looked at Daemon. "I also will lend my eyes to watch this thing."

"Then let us go to the Human World," said the child. He turned.

"Wait…" Daemon stood quickly. "We must make a detour to the Digital World."

"Why?" The mighty Dragomon took a step out of the ocean and onto the sand. "We should strike whilst Lucemon is preoccupied with the Digital World!"

"We need an army to strike with," growled Daemon in response as he turned to Damienmon. "If we go to the Digital World I can try and round up the remainder of the forces I controlled."

"Lucemon controls fifty-three percent of the Digital World," said Dragomon as he stomped completely from the ocean, "either by forceful control or by the digimons' own choice."

"Take the sand and water with us," growled Damienmon. The two dark lords looked at the child. The boy walked away from them. "I said gather up the sand and water, I suspect you are carrying canteens in that chariot of yours, Dragomon."

"Why my lord?" gulped the two digimon.

"This world is completely comprised of dark digimon data, they are not directly reformed here but their data is used to make the sand and water and trees, even those apparitions you conjure up are nothing more than the combination of dark digital data," explained Damienmon with a bit of annoyance, "if you were to bring this data with us to the Digital World you could re-reformat the information into something more, serviceable."

The two dark digimon turned and gathered soil and water. Daemon was on his hands and knees gathering up sand. Dragomon was scooping water up in large canteens. The child turned and opened his hands.

"Come my shadow minions," called Daemon as he stood and raised his hands in the air. The shadow creatures faded into existence around their demon lord. "Come…you will command my forces …" He sandwiched his hands together merging several of the shadows into three large shadows.

"Are we ready yet?" asked Damienmon impatiently. He flicked his finger into the air and several black, watery ripples flowed from the area Damienmon pressed.

"Yes my lord," replied the two dark digimon as they walked forward. Large canteens were hanging from Dragomon. Daemon and his shadows, carrying several little satchels of sand, walked forward.

"Good," Damienmon slashed through the ripples tearing the barrier between the Digital World and the Dark World. "Forward to glory!"

888

Hiroshi was sitting on the sidewalk. He sighed heavily. "How can an entire city miss a beast like Chimeramon, flying over?"

"I get the feeling that they don't want us to find Chimeramon," said Datirimon. The little green digimon hopped about. "Why? I don't know…"

"Maybe they like Chimeramon…" said FanBeemon quietly. The little insect was laying its head between its forelegs. Datirimon and Hiroshi looked at the little bee with a bit of skepticism. "What? Just because he's butt ugly and has the personality of a nightmare, doesn't mean everyone in the universe would hate him…."

"What I don't get is; why didn't the beast destroy the city?" Datirimon looked up at Hiroshi. The green digimon looked at the shops around him, "I mean he turned that train into a summer sausage."

"I said you shouldn't have spoken of Chimeramon again," the voice shook the trio of strangers from their musings. Hiroshi looked up. It was Deramon and Mushroomon and a group of Alraumon. Gekomon and Otamamon were filing in behind them.

"Umm, hi everybody…" Hiroshi smiled weakly at the small mob that was gathering.

"NOW!" shouted the plant backed, bird digimon. The mob of digimon leapt at the trio.

"FanBeemon Di…"

A club dropped down on the bee's head and the insect slumped forward unconscious. A green digimon with a sackcloth shirt and a large bone club was standing behind Hiroshi and the others.

"Can't be having that, now, can we?" asked the digimon.

"Goblimon, a rookie, virus digimon, and ruder than rude!" growled Datirimon.

Hiroshi turned to run but a bola wrapped around his legs dropping the boy. A bag flashed down over Datirimon and a group of Alraumon was tying up FanBeemon's unconscious body. A small round digimon in a red, masked hood and little shin and elbow guards hopped down.

"I am Ninjamon," said the digimon in an arrogant tone. "How do you like my little bola?"

"Not the accessory of the year…" grumbled Hiroshi as he looked up at the little flesh colored digimon.

"Awe…well too bad!" The little ninja held up a small ball and lifted a mask over his face and threw it down. Hiroshi coughed and sputtered but suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his head swam. The last thing he remembered was the sound of Ninjamon saying something about "knockout gas".

888

Hiroshi woke up slowly. Wherever they were, it smelled like a barn. Hiroshi shook his head. His brain was still swimming with whatever Ninjamon had used for knockout gas.

"He's awake!" warbled a strange voice.

"Oh good, now we can at least show him our little project," said a second more robotic voice. Hiroshi opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was an alien like creature. It was peach colored with a large, heavily wrinkled, purple brain that was visible outside of its head. Its legs were just a collection of tentacles and its hands had three nimble fingers that were attached to a thin rubbery arm. The second he saw as a small pill shaped digimon. He was encased in metal save for his left eye which revealed a slab of pink, raw skin. A glass dome covered his head and revealed an activated motherboard.

Hiroshi struggled to get up, but he was chained to a pillar. "Let me go!" shouted Hiroshi. The boy squirmed and pushed but to no effect.

"Oh I would, but you humans are such a bunch of blatherers," said the digimon with the dome.

"Oh isn't it true, Datamon?" agreed the other digimon nodding.

"It is indeed, Vademon," replied the domed digimon. Hiroshi thought he heard the sound of heavy breathing in the room. It was dark all save for some dim lights that revealed the two digimon that were speaking and a spotlight that seemed to shine on him.

"I said 'Let me GO!'" shouted Hiroshi as he pulled and pushed and growled.

"We can't do that," said Datamon as he walked into the spotlight.

"No, indeed we can't," said Vademon as he followed Datamon. "You'd tell the Chosen Ones and then they'd come and get rid of our baby…no we couldn't allow that at all!"

"BABY!?" shouted Hiroshi. "What are you talking about?"

"Chimeramon," replied Datamon and Vademon together. Suddenly a second spotlight flashed on, revealing the large mutated digimon. It was in shackles and currently was just looking down at the floor.

Datamon turned and looked at the beast, "You see, when the Digimon Emperor was defeated about twenty years ago, myself and my colleague decided that it may not be a bad idea to have a Chimeramon around, I mean sure, the Digimon Emperor couldn't control it, but he only had a few months to perfect the creature, but then again a foolish human could never hope to control a digimon of such great power, so we stole the information he had gathered on the experiment and then work on the flaws. We have been working on perfecting Chimeramon for nearly twenty five years. When Lucemon started taking over the Digital World, we decided to put our research to practice."

"It really didn't take long for us to create him, the human made it sound so difficult but then again a human would. One only had to gather up the data," said Vademon. "We had to steal some harvested information from one of the Digimon Emperor's caches, mainly to implant Devimon's data."

"You made…that thing…?" Hiroshi looked up in terror at the beast.

"Yes, it's our baby," said Vademon.

Hiroshi blinked. He suddenly realized he was very alone. "Where are FanBeemon and Datirimon?" He looked around the area.

"Oh, they are right here," a third light flickered on revealing the two digimon tied to pillars of their own. Datamon walked forward. "Now, I bet you want to know why the citizens of this city are so, protective of this secret."

Hiroshi looked at Datamon. He bit his lip. "Why?"

"Because, we've been training Chimeramon, to be obedient and to defend us against Lucemon," replied Vademon. He chortled softly as he scampered around the large hanger they were in.

"You can't train Chimeramon!" Datirimon shouted. Datamon turned and growled at the In Training digimon. The green creature was looking at the metal digimon with contempt. "Did you learn nothing from the Emperor's experience with the creature? It wasn't that the Emperor couldn't control Chimeramon because he lacked experience; it was because the monster is fundamentally FLAWED!"

"Don't talk about our baby like that!" Vademon was squealing around and grabbed what looked like a ray gun and spinning in a tizzy zoomed over to Datirimon and shoved the barrel of the weapon into the little digimon's mouth. Suddenly Vademon's eyes changed drastically and its voice lowered, "or it will be the last words you speak!"

Hiroshi gulped as he watched the little digimon being terrorized by Vademon. Datamon walked up behind the alien and tapped it on the shoulder. Vademon leapt up in surprise and Datirimon screamed in terror.

"SHUT UP!" yelped Datamon. He looked back. The lightly reposing mish-mash of digimon parts started. Its eyes glowed bright red. "No! Its ok baby, settle down, daddy's here…"

Chimeramon gave a feral roar and opened its mouth and tilted its head upwards. "Heat Viper!" the roof exploded revealing a starlit sky. Chimeramon tore at the shackles and ripped the metal bindings from the walls. His eyes were crazy and the digimon roared.

"Chimeramon, dear, please settle down, it's ok…we will make sure no mean ol' Digi-Destined will hurt you…" placated Vademon in soothing tones, but to no avail.

The digimon roared in anger and lifted its Devimon hands. Its wings unfurled and Chimeramon took flight into the star filled sky. Vademon and Datamon rushed forward.

"Heat Viper!" there was a mucous green light that backlit the sky.

"The city!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Our baby…" yelped Vademon. The digimon spun around. His ray gun was pointed at Hiroshi. "You did this!"

"Hiroshi!" yelped FanBeemon as he struggled in the bindings.

"You scared my baby, now he's rampaging! It's your fault!" Vademon was in hysterics. The edge of the ray gun charged. "Alien…"

"FanBeemon digivolve to Waspmon!" the large black and yellow, armored wasp ripped from his bindings and dove in front of Hiroshi.

"RAY!" a blue beam shot from the ray's barrel and blasted Waspmon in the chest. Waspmon groaned as he was sent flying backwards and crashed through the pillar that Hiroshi was chained to. The chains fell loose and Hiroshi ran for Datirimon.

"Alien Ray!" a beam whizzed past Hiroshi's head.

"Turbo Stinger!" a blast of static energy shot from Waspmon's stinger and rammed into Vademon. The digimon was laid out on the ground moaning.

"Hurry, before he gets up!" yelped Datirimon. Hiroshi grabbed a hunk of the pillar Waspmon had obliterated and started to jam it into the links of chain. After several clanks, Hiroshi rammed the rock in his hands into a weak spot on the chain separating it from the pillar and loosing Datirimon. The little digimon dropped to the floor.

"MY BABY, OH DATAMON, MY BABY!" screamed Vademon insanely as the alien wrapped its arms around the robot.

There was another blast of green fire. A feral roar overwhelmed the sounds of screaming digimon. Hiroshi looked at the two creators.

"You did this!" shouted Hiroshi. "You, you , fools! Who would think this was a good idea!? You didn't do this to save yourself!"

The two digimon looked at Hiroshi in surprise. Waspmon took up a defensive position to the side of Hiroshi.

"We did this because we needed to!" shouted Vademon. "Our baby…"

"Your baby is far from a baby!" shouted Hiroshi. He stomped forward. "Your baby is a monster that is turning the city, that it was 'trained' to protect, into rubble! You didn't do this to protect anyone you did it because you wanted to see if you could!"

"You wouldn't know! Human!" Vademon lifted his gun up and pointed it at Hiroshi.

"Killing me won't change the fact that you let that thing loose on the Digital World, and I'll tell you the sincerest truth, the Digi-destined are currently too busy to save your hides from your own creation, I'm the only one here, I didn't even want to come to this little city of horrors, I came here because I was worried about the digimon here! AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!?" Hiroshi growled angrily. His D-3 was glowing light pink. A tear shaped emblem glowed on the screen. "Now if you would, let me get rid of Chimeramon before he turns everything in a hundred mile radius into rubble!"

"NEVER!" Vademon shot forward. Datamon went to grab the alien but the digimon squirmed from the metal creature. "Alien….!"

"Waspmon, digivolve to…CannonBeemon!" Waspmon's abdomen elongated. His exoskeleton was black and yellow stripes. The armor shoulder pads morphed into a large grid of missile launchers that were shaped like honey combs. His stinger was a large energy cannon. His arms and legs and even wings were dwarfed by the large missile launchers on his back. The bee digimon hovered between Hiroshi and Vademon. "Try it and you will have ten thousand missiles trained on you before the beam can even leave the end of your gun."

Vademon staggered back and fell into Datamon's arms.

"You know deep down inside the human is right," hummed Datamon quietly. Vademon looked up at Datamon. "We created Chimeramon out of chagrin, not out of the hope to protect anyone. We were wrong…" The alien looked in Datamon's eyes. They suddenly became calm.

"He can't live like this, it is not right," whispered Vademon. He looked at Hiroshi. "We made a very horrible mistake. The thing we have created, the child of our minds is a monster…and if we're to preserve its soul we must stop him now…" Vademon sighed. "Chaining him up, like an animal, we were horrible. He deserved better creators; maybe he'll find them upon reformatting…"

Datamon only could nod. Hiroshi blinked. He hopped up on CannonBeemon's back and picked up Datirimon. "Let's go! He's getting further from us, I can't hear him roaring."

**888**

**AN: Yes any feeling you get from Vademon and Datamon, you probably should have. Let me just say…there may not be much in the way of taiora (though I assume that Matt and Sora get married, but I usually have no feeling about relationships) or takari or mimato but there is at least an inkling of Vadedata… hehe**


	22. Items Found Items Lost

**I don't own Digimon**

**Items Found Items Lost**

**888**

CannonBeemon hummed through the hole in the roof. Hiroshi paled at the sight he saw. The huge city before him was in a blaze. Green and red flames intertwined. Black smoke flowed into the sky. A bulky beast was gliding over the flames. Bursts of green fire roared from its mouth.

"There he is!" growled CannonBeemon. The insect shot forward.

Screams of pain and anguish erupted from the flames below. The faint light of dawn was washing forward from the east.

"Get him!" growled Hiroshi.

The insect lifted its stinger. "Nitro Stinger!" Helixing beams of blue plasma shot forward from the stinger and slammed into the gliding beast's back. Chimeramon gave a howl of pain. The four armed beast dropped from the sky and crashed into the city below.

"Did we get it?" asked Datirimon from atop of CannonBeemon's missile launchers. He looked at Hiroshi, who was next to him.

"Howling Blaster!" a blast of icy fire slammed into the gut of CannonBeemon.

"No…" whispered Hiroshi through gritted teeth. He gripped the bee's launchers with one hand and held Datirimon with the other.

The bee swung around in time to miss a large black claw shoot past. Behind the claw was the beast they were hunting. The orange reptilian body merged with the furred, blue and white hindquarters of a tiger. Four arms, two black leather arms with long claws; one a long skeletal arm, and an orange arm like an insect, reached out for CannonBeemon. The insect drew back from the motley crew of beast parts. Its jaws opened. Streamers of lightning shot from one insectoid fang to the other.

"Bring it on," growled CannonBeemon.

"Electro Shocker!" a blaze of lightning slammed into CannonBeemon. A trickle of light flowed over the mountains to the east.

The black and yellow wasp was sent hurtling backwards. Hiroshi snagged one of the wing guards and grabbed Datirimon barely escaping being bucked off.

The sound of metal sliding rang from above Hiroshi. The boy looked up; the honey comb missile launchers were open. He looked over at Chimeramon. The beast was growling. A green glow escaped his mouth.

"Sky Rocker Infinity!" salvo after salvo of yellow and black missiles whistled forward into Chimeramon's orange chest. The smoke slowly cleared.

"Impossible…" whispered Datirimon. A black shadow was lurking in the smoke. It had four large wings.

"Heat Viper!" a green fire ball shot forward. CannonBeemon was sent spiraling.

"CannonBeemon!" shouted Hiroshi as he reached out an empty hand to the tumbling digimon. He pulled Datirimon in closer.

"It's nice you have me, but I don't think anyone's got you!" shouted Datirimon. The ground spiraled ahead of them. Suddenly there was a jolt and the ground moved by vertically. Datirimon looked around. They were in strong blue arms and being held against a thin but strong, white chest with a little 'V' tattoo on it.

"Don't worry I got you!" called the dragon man.

"Strike Dramon!" Datirimon looked up in shock, "Where'd you come from?"

"From the train tracks," said the digimon as he dropped down on the roof of one of the few houses not on fire. He then took another leap into the sky. "Reese and Isamu saw the flames and thought some one was in trouble. I didn't expect to run into Mr. Mix Master."

"Why were you…?" Datirimon was agape. "Isamu was supposed to be looking for Agumon, and…"

"We were heading back to a station in Alpha Omega 007," replied Strike Dramon, "The humans who found Palmon were there. That's the meeting place; they sent an email about a day ago…"

"I read it but I figured I'd tell you after we found the destined digimon," grumbled Hiroshi as he looked at a shocked Datirimon. He looked up to Strike Dramon, "Can you take us to that lab there on the hill, we have to find away to destroy Chimeramon."

"Yes, Chimeramon is far more powerful than the one the armored Digi-destined faced," said Datirimon.

"Nitro Stinger!" The blue beam shot past Strike Dramon scaring the heck out of Datirimon. Hiroshi looked back to see Chimeramon retreating backwards. CannonBeemon zoomed past. "Infinity Sky Rocker!" another blast of missiles flew into Chimeramon.

Strike Dramon continued on undaunted. Soon he alighted on a shredded laboratory hangar. Hiroshi and Datirimon dropped down and ran in. Datamon and Vademon were watching the battle on a large screen.

"What the heck have you done?" shouted Hiroshi.

"What?" the two looked back at the boy.

"Chimeramon is far stronger than he should be," replied Datirimon. He hopped forward. "What have you been doing?"

"Umm…" Datamon looked over at Vademon. The metal encased, pill shaped digimon looked down, "We may have infused some extra data into the hybrid…."

"What kind of data?" growled Hiroshi he took a dangerous step forward.

"Well we were searching through the Emperor's things…" gulped the flesh colored alien, Vademon.

"And well…" Datamon averted Hiroshi's eyes. "We found this book…" A slot opened up from Datamon's chest revealing a leather bound book.

Datirimon's eyes widened. He leapt forward and looked at the golden laced writing on the leather's surface. "This….this…."

"What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost…" asked Hiroshi as he walked forward. The writing was in some sort of Digi-code that Hiroshi couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"You have the…." Datirimon stopped. He looked back at Hiroshi. "Take this book. We have to hide it somewhere!"

"What is so important about this book?" shouted Hiroshi. He lifted the book up and looked at its insides. He was getting fed up.

"It's the Gospel of the Fallen Angel!" yelped Datirimon. "The very book Lucemon is ripping the Digital World apart to find!" The little green digimon looked at Datamon, "Let me guess you infused some of the mandalas into Chimeramon!"

Datamon nodded slowly. Datirimon turned slowly to the battle outside. CannonBeemon was frantically zapping Chimeramon, but the beast just took the blasts on the chin and continued forward.

"Don't tell me…" Hiroshi looked at Datirimon, "Don't say it…"

"The mudras, mantras and mandalas of this scripture focus the inherent powers of digital entities and allows them increase their strength," whispered Datirimon. "In Lucemon's case it will allow him to achieve mode changes, in Chimeramon's case it will bump his strength up from an Ultimate to that of a Mega."

"That is the last thing we need," growled Hiroshi. "A Mega Chimeramon…"

Hiroshi looked back. CannonBeemon was being pushed down by a relentless stream of green flame. CannonBeemon dropped from the sky. Chimeramon dropped down after the bee; flames flowing forward.

"He has the power of a Mega…" whispered Datirimon.

One of Chimeramon's elbows could be seen rising and falling in a punching motion.

"CANNONBEEMON!" Hiroshi ran forward. His D-3 shook. The boy grasped it and looked at it. Streaks of pink lightning were flowing over the tear drop.

888

"Strike Dramon is taking too long," Reese turned around and looked at the grey clothed boy that was with Isamu. "You and Ryuudamon stay here with Isamu and Koromon. Someone should help protect Isamu and Koromon."

"HEY!" yelped Isamu.

"I don't think it was meant that way," said Koromon.

"I'm going to go see what's going on," said Reese as he ran off towards the green and orange glow.

He ran down the road. The smell of smoke filled his nose and burned his eyes. A group of digimon was sitting on the side of the road. They were Mikemon. They were small cat-like digimon with orange and black stripes. They looked just like Gatomon.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Reese as he came upon the Mikemon.

"Chi-Chimeramon…is attacking the city, a digi-destined is fighting him but things aren't going well, Chimeramon is using the digimon like a torch," yelped the felines. They jumped at an explosion.

"I have to get there; Strike Dramon could be hurt…" Reese ran past the cats.

"Hey…!" the cats hopped forward.

Reese slipped around them and started to run for the city but something stopped him, something big. There was a huge explosion of light, pink warm light that filled the dawning sky. Strike Dramon was suddenly in front of Reese. The dragon snatched the boy up by the waist and rocketed past the cats. He turned his head and growled something about 'run away'.

"What's going ON!?" shouted Reese as he was carried off.

888

Hiroshi thrust his D-3 forwards. It was enveloped in an orb of pink light. A tear drop shaped beam shot to where CannonBeemon was pinned down. There was an explosion of pink light that expanded in pink dome; a tear drop was on each quadrant of the dome. Chimeramon was retreating slightly. The beast was in shock. The dome started to recede.

"CannonBeemon Mega Digivolve to…" CannonBeemon's voice bellowed. An orange and black sword shot through the pink dome. The energy swept around the blade and down the exoskeleton and armored arm of a large warrior hornet. It was humanoid like Stingmon, but this warrior was much bulkier. Its wings flicked out revealing golden laced membranes. The warrior took a step forward. Its chest plate's tiger stripes merged together and formed a tear drop shape on the armor, "Tiger Vespamon!"

"Tiger Vespamon the hive's mightiest knight, his Royal Master attack has been known to strike down a hundred enemies in one swipe, and his Mach Stinger V well lets just say a hive never had a better air to air missile," said Datirimon almost with glee. "Did I mention he's a Mega Digimon…?"

"He's the Mega form of FanBeemon…" gasped Hiroshi. The boy turned to Datirimon. "You said he could take out a hundred enemies with one strike…"

"Reese and the others won't be waiting long if they get in the way…," Strike Dramon realized what was on Hiroshi mind. "I will go and warn them." The dragon leapt away.

888

Chimeramon looked down. The insect had changed. He could smell it. It was stronger than before; the question that ran through the beast's head was; was it stronger than him? Chimeramon decided to test this beast.

It opened its mouth. The fire was burning in its throat. "Heat Viper!" The green coppery fire shot down at Tiger Vespamon.

There was a chuckle and the fire faded. The bug was still there. Its orange and black blade pointed forward. The green fire was wrapped around the blade like an emerald python.

"Let's try this new body out…" said the insect as it drew the blade up. He swept the bladed down and the fire that was wrapped around it flowed down to the tip of the sword and condensed into a single green point, then a pink ball enveloped it. "Royal Master!" Four beams of light ballooned out. Each took their own arc upwards.

Chimeramon was scared, not surprised like before, but actually afraid of this new force. It put its arms up defensively but it was no use the four beams of light converged against his chest and he felt them intercross and explode into thousands of little beams that shot out of his body. Chimeramon could feel his body disintegrating into little particles of energy. He bellowed in fear and anger as his body exploded.

888

"Uh…" Datirimon looked up at Hiroshi, "We won…"

"Yes we did," Hiroshi said as he looked at his D-3.

"I hate to break up your victory celebrations…" Datamon said. Datirimon and Hiroshi looked back. He was watching a radar screen intently, "but something is coming…fast!"

"What is it?" Hiroshi ran up.

"Let me see if I can get a visual," Datamon turned and pressed some buttons. A picture shot up. A humanoid in pink armor flew by. Golden ribbons trailed behind it.

"RhodoKnightmon!" yelped Datirimon. "She'll take the Gospel if she finds it!"

"Then we need to get out of here fast!" shouted Hiroshi. He looked up at Vademon and Datamon.

"We have a hovercraft," Datamon and Vademon ran for a large flat looking vehicle. "Get in, we'll go!"

Datirimon and Hiroshi looked at each other. "Umm ok…" The two scrambled for the vehicle. It lifted off. It was shaped like a thin mint. It was made of grey and white metal and had red stripes. It flew from the hangar.

"Use your D-3 just talk into it," said Datirimon.

"What for?" asked Hiroshi.

"To tell Tiger Vespamon about RhodoKnightmon!" yelped Datirimon in surprise.

"Oh…" Hiroshi held the D-3 up to his mouth, "like this?" the little plant digimon nodded. "Umm, Tiger Vespamon, this is Hiroshi, RhodoKnightmon is coming, and we're making a break for it…towards the railway tracks, we're going to regroup with that Strike Dramon and such. Ok?"

"I hear you," Tiger Vespamon's voice came through the D-3. The hornet was at their side suddenly. "I saw you leaving, I figured something was up."

"We found the Gospel!" hissed Datirimon. He looked back. A pink blur shot from the hill where the laboratory was. It then shot after the hovercraft.

"Spiral Masquerade!" a gold blade sliced through the metal craft cutting it in half. Tiger Vespamon snatched up the digimon and Hiroshi and shot down to the ground and put them on the ground. The thin shapely, pink digimon landed on the ground. Tiger Vespamon turned to look at RhodoKnightmon. The knight had a rose in its hand. "I thought I felt an upsurge in power, I didn't think I'd find a Mega digimon all ready to fight though…Ah…a little human, and do I spy the little partner of the Guardian named Oikawa? Lord Lucemon has been looking for you."

"How nice for me?" sneered Datirimon.

Hiroshi slid the Gospel behind his back. RhodoKnightmon shot her head up and the next thing any of them knew the armored digimon had Hiroshi up in the air, hanging from the book in his right hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" RhodoKnightmon smiled softly. "I think Lord Lucemon would be very, very, very pleased with my findings in this little burgh, pleased enough to put it out of its misery; once he has this little book in his grasp.

"Let him go!" shouted Datirimon.

"That book doesn't belong to you!" growled Vademon and Datamon. "We found it, and we gave it to them so it's theirs now!"

"Fools, I don't care who had it!" RhodoKnightmon shook the book and threw Hiroshi to the ground. "I have it now!"

"Not for long!" Vademon and Datamon jumped forward.

"Data Bomb!" thousands of little, shark shaped missiles flew forward.

"Alien Ray!" a blue beam zapped forward. The bursts exploded into the knight.

The smoke settled to reveal a chuckling knight. "Oh, what sport! Shame you didn't do anything! Spiral Masquerade!" three golden blades slashed forward around the two Ultimates and they exploded into dust. "Does anyone else want to try and take my little literary work from me?"

Hiroshi scooted backwards. He snatched up Datirimon. He looked up at Tiger Vespamon. "Get her!"

"Mach Stinger V!" Tiger Vespamon lifted his arm and fired five glowing missiles at RhodoKnightmon. The knight nimbly back flipped down the street, letting her golden ribbons lash out to strike down the missiles. "Go, Hiroshi, I'll deal with pinkie!" growled Tiger Vespamon. Hiroshi nodded and ran.

"Awe, no audience?" chuckled RhodoKnightmon. "Oh well, this can be the dress rehearsal…for Lord Lucemon's grandest show!"

"Well the curtains coming down on you," growled Tiger Vespamon. He flexed his sword forward. "Royal Master!" Four pink beams shot forward arcing forward and moving to converge on the armored Mega.

"RAH!" RhodoKnightmon pushed forward with her, red crossed shield. She pushed the gospel under the straps that were holding her shield to her left arm and flashed a rose up with her right hand. "Argent Fear!" a red rope shot forward followed by thousands of spiraling rose petals. The rope slashed into Tiger Vespamon's chest armor and the petals exploded into the large hornet. Tiger Vespamon was sent flying backwards but the bug opened his wings and took flight. RhodoKnightmon wasn't far behind him though. "Spiral Masquerade!" the golden ribbons on the knight's back flashed forward as bending, golden blades. Tiger Vespamon's sword crashed down on the blades. RhodoKnightmon flew forward sliding forward with her ribbons. "Don't strain yourself with that…you should watch for this!" RhodoKnightmon's right hand glowed bright orange. "Fist of Athena!" the fist slammed into Tiger Vespamon's face. The insect was sent spiraling downward.

Tiger Vespamon grunted as he made contact with the ground. Flames were erupting around him. He was lying in one of the places that had been struck heavily by Chimeramon. Out of the pluming smoke was the lithe form of RhodoKnightmon her foot kicked forward ready to ram the wasp further into the pavement he was lying on. The hornet swung his sword forward. RhodoKnightmon stomped down on the sword and as she was unbalanced Tiger Vespamon pushed upwards throwing the knight into the flames. The hornet warrior leapt up and took flight buzzing towards the train station.

888

Hiroshi tried to not to look back. He knew that if he looked back he would run to Tiger Vespamon, and that would only serve to get him killed. He ran through the gates and up the small rode. Datirimon was under his arm; he was carrying the small digimon like an American football. Soon enough he was seeing a group of children standing around. Strike Dramon was standing by a young man in red and white. Leather shoulder guards and shin guards adorned his clavicle area and his legs.

"Where's your digimon?" asked the boy impatiently.

"RhodoKnightmon…" Hiroshi puffed as he tried to talk and breathe at the same time. "fighting…she has….Gospel…."

"Woah, wait a tic'," The other boy walked up he was a short boy with fuzzy purple hair that matched his shirt. He pushed his glasses up a bit. "RhodoKnightmon?" The smaller boy looked up at the boy in red and white. "That was the digimon that hit the temple in the West. She's a Mega digimon, but she's like in a class of her own. Like she'd put WarGreymon down…Reese maybe we should hide or something…"

"If I had some food I could digivolve!" Koromon hopped forward. "I can feel myself trying to digivolve but there is just not any gas in the tank."

The young boy that had been holding Koromon, Isamu, had spiky brown hair like his father. He wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He was thin and lank. "You don't happen to have any food do you Hiroshi?"

"I do…I have some candy bars and this granola thing," Hiroshi stuck his hands into his pockets and revealed the food treasure. "Eat up…we'll need help if RhodoKnightmon is so strong."

Koromon instantly leapt on the food but was quick to give a part of it to Ryuudamon and Strike Dramon.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!" a red lizard hopped up and hugged Hiroshi. "Thanks!"

Tiger Vespamon shot out from the trees, suddenly, and turned. "Sorry about the intrusion but we've got company! Mach Stinger V!" Missiles shot forward exploding behind the trees.

"Argent Fear!" a wave of rose petals flooded forward exploded into everything they touched. Tiger Vespamon bounced from one petal to the next. Trees exploded into wooden shrapnel.

"Isamu!" yelped Agumon as he digivolved into the large, red, dinosaur Tyranomon. "Fire Breath!" a blast of flame threatened to envelop the, now, visible knight in pink armor.

"Fool!" RhodoKnightmon pushed her shield forward. The flames fanned out across the metal surface.

"Fine, if that's not hot enough for you, how about this!" Tyranomon was filled with light as he digivolved again and grew larger and his red skin turned to a dark grey. A large X shaped slashed formed on his chest. "Tyranomon digivolve to Master Tyranomon! Master Flame!" A white hot blast enveloped the knight. "That'll teach you for taunting fire!"

"Oh my lizard, you are as cool as a cucumber!" chuckled the knight as she glided out of the blaze.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to TobuCatmon!" the black lizard glided upwards as the purpled furred, winged feline. "Tobutobu Phoenix!" A large red apparition of a bird flew between the knight and Master Tyranomon.

"Flea Bitten Cat!" growled RhodoKnightmon. "How dare you try and interfere! Spiral Masquerade!" a golden blade flew through the flaming bird and slapped TobuCatmon down to the ground.

"Strike Claw!" the dragon man's claws clanked off of the blade slightly deflecting it from stabbing the cat. The blade swung around and sliced through Strike Dramon's shoulder, eliciting a howl of pain as the dragon crashed on the ground.

"Royal Master!" Tiger Vespamon sliced forward unleashing a blast of energy into RhodoKnightmon's unprotected flank. "Hurry, Master Tyranomon take them away, go! I'll be with you soon enough!" The large tyrannosaur gathered up the humans and defeated digimon and charged off down the tracks.

RhodoKnightmon shot up from the forest. Her armor was burned and scorched and dented in places where it took the brunt of Tiger Vespamon's attack. The knight growled angrily and lifted her right hand revealing another rose. "I've played enough, my master is waiting for me and I have what I was looking for, I bid thee adieu!" She tossed the flower forward. It gracefully turned into a tornado of petals that seemed to freeze Tiger Vespamon in place. She turned and flew off in the opposite direction that Master Tyranomon had fled.

"Get back here, Pinkie!" shouted Tiger Vespamon, but the knight was already gone. The petals fizzled away releasing the insect warrior. Tiger Vespamon dropped to the ground. He coughed a little and stood shaking, partially in numbness, partially in anger that he had let her go. His wings shot open and he flew after Master Tyranomon.

888

Noriko looked down at her D-Terminal. They had all responded now, Isamu and Hiroshi were on their way, as were Kougi and Kiyoshi. Two more were coming too, a couple of boys named Reese and Carlyle. Sumi said she still had to find her target as did Akeno and Ai. It had been nearly four days since this had started and they didn't seem any closer to any sort of resolution, even with Kiyoshi's news about the supposed defeat of Lucemon, which Noriko doubted. Things were rarely that easy. She sighed.

"We just have to have hope," said Kitai as he played with the recently digivolved Armadillomon and Patamon. "We have to believe in each other and stuff."

"I know, Kitai, I know," said Noriko. "I am worried though, Lucemon isn't making many moves and I still feel like we're on the defensive."

"It's just a matter of time!" said Armadillomon, "Once we have all the destined digimon back to your parents we can make a real move."

"Yeah, Lucemon won't know what hit him!" cheered Patamon.

"I hope so," said Noriko. "I hope so."

888

Daemon looked around him. He took a deep breath. "The Digital World, it is marvelous."

"Soon it will be ours," said Damienmon as he looked over the lush forest. "Darkness will flow through this world like blood through veins."

"The oceans will be darkened, and I will have the child of light in my grips," chuckled Dragomon.

"Yes, yes indeed, this world will be ours, but first the Human World," Damienmon's eyes glinted and if one could see beyond the murky redness; one would have noticed a small boy in the glimmer of the demon's eye crying for his mother and father.

**888**

**AN: At first I wanted RhodoKnightmon to be Androgynous but…I couldn't keep putting it on a character, especially when Silphymon was already being given the 'it' treatment. So I made RhodoKnightmon a girl, rather like RhodoKnightmon was in the dub, and yes I know I'm not using the dub's name, Crusadermon. Things are starting to steam up…now that RhodoKnightmon has the Gospel of the Fallen Angel….. **


	23. Revival, Retrieval and Relaxation

**I don't own Digimon**

**Revival, Retrieval and Relaxation **

**888**

Three days had passed. Their guest was still lying on the bed. His body had been burned and scorched. His meager clothing was torn. Feathers were loose and falling. Trickles of blood dried ran down his temple to his cheek. His nose had flaky bits of dry blood in his nostrils' openings.

"Should we wake him?" asked the one to the other.

"No, mother, we shouldn't. Such a young one should not be awakened when his body has been wracked with so much damage," answered the other. He looked up at his female companion. She was wearing a crimson dress that matched her crimson hat. She had one very human hand and one clawed hand.

"Oh, Wizardmon," chuckled the woman to the male softly. She looked up at him. His hair was slightly golden and his were eyes a soft brown. He really did look like anotherWizardmon she'd known before the Myotismon incident. She sighed softly and had promised to wait for his return. He'd never came, any girl would tell you, that when you get the word, from your man's female feline friend that he'd been deleted in an alternate universe, you just give up. A cold look came over her eyes. "He's dreaming again…"

Wizardmon turned and looked. The boy's eyes were shifting under their lids. "I wonder what he dreams about."

888

"Kage!" shouted the voice of Kougen. Kage turned and grimaced. He looked down at himself. His toga was red and his wings were red, but still feathered.

"What is going on?" growled the red angel quietly.

"I don't know, all I know is that we've both been subjugated," said the white copy of Kage. "I feel weird. My arms hurt and my head hurts."

"Kougen, we've been injured. I remember," whispered Kage. He reached up and touched his arm. "Imperialdramon…you see, those Digi-destined are dangerous!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kougen quietly, looking up at Kage.

"I am going to wake us up, and we'll find that dratted dragon and teach those humans a lesson!" Kage turned and started to fade.

"You can't…" whispered Kougen.

Kage turned and looked back, "What do you mean 'I can't'?"

"The damage to our body was done by a power derived from the holy beasts, any attempts by you to heal them, will not be nearly as effective as they would be if I were to heal them…" replied Kougen. He looked up with soft blue eyes.

"Why do you care if I am better or not?" growled the red angel. "You don't think I'm right!"

"We share a body, it will serve neither of us if we are destroyed," said the white angel. He sighed, "I don't want to die."

Kage smirked. "Of course you don't…so pure and so afraid…go, I will monitor from here, any funny business and I will make your possession most unpleasant."

"Yes, brother…" whispered Kougen and he walked past Kage and disappeared.

888

"He's awake…" whispered the woman. She looked at Wizardmon.

"What happened…?" whispered the boy quietly.

"We aren't sure," replied Wizardmon the wizard moved towards the boy. "We found you in the desert, a few miles from Digger's Gulch. You were burned."

"Imperialdramon," whispered the boy. "I was attacked by Imperialdramon."

"Dear…" the female had moved forward.

"You are a Witchmon," said the boy. He looked back and forth between the two figures in front of him. "I must heal myself." He winced. Something was wrong. "Darkness, so much darkness…"

The two mystics looked at each other. The boy had perplexed them earlier but this was far out of left field. Wizardmon laid his hand on the child's chest, "What darkness?"

"No time…" the child closed his eyes. Wizardmon and Witchmon looked in surprise as a soft light filled the boy. The blood receded; the bruises faded even the feathers fluffed up and re-grew. The burns faded and the toga became pristine. "Must go to the darkness, I have to face it!" The child tried to stand. His body, though healed still was in pain and he nearly fell forward, had Wizardmon not caught him the child would have fallen.

"You're not facing anything!" said the two digimon as they restrained the child.

"_No, you must fight them, they will not impede our will!"_ shouted Kage's voice in the child's head.

"_They mean us no harm," _replied Kougen mentally. _"They only have goodwill in their hearts…"_

"Kill them!" growled the child through his lips. The couple jumped back in surprise. The change in the child was almost physical. The frantic movements of his body changed to smooth even ones. His eyes which had been confused and almost frightened were now cold and collected. "Let me be…" growled the child.

"You are in no con…ARGH!" Wizardmon felt a burst of aggressive energy rip through his body. The blue clothed wizard dropped to his knees and then to his face.

"I said 'let me be'!" said the child and he looked up at the witch. The boy stood and his eyes bore a hole through the witch. "Are you going to impede me as well?"

"No…" whispered the witch quietly as she looked down at the wizard. "Why…?"

"I warned him, he did not take the warning seriously," said the boy as he walked past the woman slowly and stiffly. "It's his fault."

"But he was only trying to help you…" Witchmon looked forward.

"You will find that only the weak need help," said the boy. He unfurled his twelve wings, "I, woman, am not weak. His lesson will teach him that."

Witchmon knelt down next to Wizardmon. The wizard was badly injured, both on his chest and on his back. The boy walked out of the door and glided off.

"Wizardmon are you ok?" asked Witchmon.

"I feel…" the wizard turned and looked at the woman. There was a pained gasp. She looked in horror as the wizard's data started to fade.

"The child…" Witchmon looked up and growled. She walked out of the house. He hadn't glided far. She lifted her claws. "Baru Luna…" She lowered her claws. "No…Wizardmon wouldn't want it…"

888

Lucemon looked over himself, "You did a good job, Kougen."

"Don't thank me," Lucemon growled in Kougen's manner.

"Stop speaking out loud," replied Lucemon to himself.

"You are a monster, you killed him," grumbled Lucemon. "He meant us no harm, and you killed him and tried to act like you hadn't, she was going to strike us in the back…"

"I noticed," smirked Lucemon quietly. "She knew better in the end though…"

"You're proud of it aren't you?" growled Kougen's mannerisms.

"Now we haven't time to worry about that," replied Lucemon the angel closed his eyes. He pushed Kougen down a little in his mind. "You feel the darkness it too?"

"_Yes, a darkness is pervading in the northern mountains in the southern quadrant, over looking the Zip Sea,"_ whispered Kougen's voice. _"I remember this darkness, no darknesses. Three of them, two I know…"_

"They are too powerful together," growled Lucemon. He blinked. "We must have the Gospel, or an army…I must return to Chuuten City to gather reinforcements!"

888

RhodoKnightmon looked at the walls and let her eyes trail up to the high domed roof and then down to the tapestry depicting the four holy beasts and their battles with some shadow form beast. One of the wall hangings showed four figures standing with little balls of light in their hands a fifth figure stood in the center of the four and had a dark bubble in his hands. The four holy beasts, in the next tapestry, were sending out their power and a portion of the shadow took a form. RhodoKnightmon recognized it as Apocalymon. The next tapestry showed five large digimon looming in the background as Apocalymon was driven behind a wall of fire. The final tapestry showed hundreds of shadowy goblins being sucked into the black circle on one of the children's chest.

"I have been here nearly four days, and m'lord is still absent," yawned RhodoKnightmon.

"You would not doubt thine master would, thee?" asked a familiar, male voice. RhodoKnightmon nearly jumped from her armor and turned. His form fitting, grey, metallic armor sparkled in the light that leaked through the window. A red cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. "Why are thoust here, m'lady?"

"I have come to report to Lord Lucemon, Medieval Dukemon," said the pink warrior defensively. "Why have you returned from your assignment!?"

"I have come to tell, Lord Lucemon that I have finished my search," replied the knight as he laid his staff length battle axe against the wall. The grey armored knight caught an intrigued glance from RhodoKnightmon. "Doest something bother you?"

"No, of course not!" said the pink knight defensively. _"I won't let that overgrown tin can take credit for my work!" _

"I see…" Medieval Dukemon turned to the large doors that constituted the entrance of the throne.

Suddenly the door slammed open. A very distraught looking angel flew through the opening; light streaming around his humanoid figure, and though his face was obscured by shadow; his sapphire eyes burned with a cold flame and cut the darkness around his face.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" shouted the boy. He turned and glared at the two knights. The nerves in their skin burned with intense pain and the two were sent to their knees before their angelic lord. "That was just a warning scruff on the neck, compared to what will happen if you neither of you cough up the Gospel of the Fallen Angel."

"My lord, you seem, perturbed," Medieval Dukemon glanced weakly up at the angel in front of him. "May, may I ask why?"

"It is not your place to be asking me what I am worried about!" Lucemon drew his face in close to the knight's helmet. "Now tell me, something I want to know…Why…are…you…here?"

"I have come to report that I have…finished my search…" The knight winced as a slightly stronger jolt of pain shot through is nerves. "And we…I have not found the text…"

"I see…" Lucemon looked at Medieval Dukemon. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"My lord, please…" Medieval Dukemon winced as a third pulse ripped through his body.

"I send the four most powerful digimon out to search for a book! A BOOK!" bursts of lightning flickered in the angel's eyes. "I DO NOT EXPECT THEM TO COME UP EMPTY HANDED!"

Medieval Dukemon grasped his throat and fell backwards. Lucemon's eyes shot up to RhodoKnightmon. The pink warrior winced, not from pain but from the sheer force of the anger that washed forward from the angel.

"Lord Lucemon…" RhodoKnightmon gulped softly.

"You best not have disappointed me, RhodoKnightmon," said the angel calmly. He looked at the twitching Medieval Dukemon. "I do so dislike being disappointed…"

"I-I…" RhodoKnightmon was shivering, and thusly clanking her armor. She felt like a rookie in the face of Lord Lucemon. "I found the…the…Gospel of the Fallen Angel…"

An evil smile cut across Lucemon's lips. "I see. Let me see it!"

"My lord," RhodoKnightmon looked up, "I was to believe there is a…reward…"

Lucemon's eyes shifted suddenly. His face became grave. "Oh, RhodoKnightmon, I am a bit disappointed. Don't you realize? The reward is that you'll be allowed to live, for if you had not had the book I would have reformatted you and your metal chum into something far more useful. Now if you would….hand….the book…over NOW!"

RhodoKnightmon was forced backward by an unseen barrier. Her body was numb and her fingers clumsily enclosed around the book that was bound to her arm. She gently drew it from the bindings and lifted it weakly into the air. "Here, is the text that you sent us questing for…."

"Yes…" hissed Lucemon happily as his hands hungrily gripped the leather bound text. His fingers played over the golden lettering and he let out a soft moan of pleasure as he slid his nimble fingers up the book's spine.

The pain that enveloped RhodoKnightmon disappeared. She had almost instantly recuperated. She sat up and saw that Medieval Dukemon was also sitting up lightly testing his arms and legs and feeling his neck for damage.

"Are you pleased with my finding?" RhodoKnightmon asked as she lifted herself to her feet.

"Do not fish for compliments, RhodoKnightmon, but I must admit, there is some pleasure from being reunited with this text," Lucemon looked at the book. His eyes shot up over the top of the leather book cover. "You must go for Dynasmon and Alforce Veedramon. We have things to attend to, now that your quest is done." Medieval Dukemon and RhodoKnightmon looked at each other. Medieval Dukemon stood and looked at the angelic child. Lucemon snapped his eyes up, "Are you deaf? I said, 'Go.' Do not disappoint me again, Medieval Dukemon, I fear you won't survive the experience."

The grey and crimson knight nodded and turned and snatched up his axe and walked from the throne room.

"My lord, I am glad you have your text back…" RhodoKnightmon bowed.

"Do not make thin my patience," said Lucemon. "Go, you can show your pleasure with action." The pink knight bowed and turned on her heals and glided off. The angel smiled and hugged his book softly. "Oh my Gospel, I have my Gospel. I will soon be strong enough to take over both worlds and bring my utopia to all, even if those goodie goodies try to stop me; but first…I must deal with a certain insurgence in the mountains overlooking the Zip Sea."

888

Sumi walked through the village. It was one of those little fishing villages alongside a lake. She looked dismally down at her D-3. The map still reluctantly showed the destined digimon to be in the village.

"Come on," growled the child as she turned and looked in one of the huts. A pile of Gekomon were giggling insanely and hiccupping. "Where is it?"

"Maybe your device is broken," chirped Otamamon cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful in this dreary place?" asked Sumi as she looked around.

"Oh I don't know there seems to be something in the air," chirped Otamamon as he giggled a little.

"Uh…huh," Sumi bit her lip. She looked up; there was a little restaurant up ahead. It had a palm branch roof and bamboo siding. "Let's try in there."

"Ok," chirped Otamamon.

"Do you have to be so happy all the time?" asked Sumi with a little growl.

"I can't help it, like I said, 'something in the air.'" Otamamon giggled. He hopped playfully in front of Sumi.

The girl reached the door of the restaurant and slid the grass read door to the side and walked in. She saw him. A white seal was laid out in a chair giggling in fits. He gasped for air and turned to cough only to fall out of the chair with a plop and laugh all the harder. His red mane was mussed and his purple spots had bits of dirt on them.

"Gomamon…" sighed Sumi. She looked at the rookie with a little disappointment. "I had hoped for someone a little less, jesterly."

"Ah, come on…" giggled the seal. "Have some fun and let down your pretty mahogany hair!"

"Gomamon, Mr. Kido is probably wishing you were with him!" yelped the girl as the seal grabbed her dress and pulled her to the seat.

Otamamon started giggling uncontrollably. The tadpole was soon rolling on the floor as Gomamon tried to failingly juggle seat cushions.

"Come on guys we have to go!" shouted Sumi with aggravation.

"Oh…I don't think you'll want to go anywhere!" growled a beastly hissing voice from outside. A long purple and red serpent neck, soon followed by two more, the one on the right was golden; the other had a purple flip-flop marking on it, exploded into the restaurant. Five more heads, of varying degrees of metallicness, scaliness and toothliness, were visible flailing behind them as the front of the restaurant was shed. Steam shot out of its nose. "Alcohol Breath!" the steam showered the restaurant's innards.

**888**

**Lucemon has his book, and Sumi has found both Gomamon, and trouble…Will Lucemon take on this darkness? Or will the shadows escape him? **


	24. Serpent’s Head

**I don't own Digimon**

**Serpent's Head**

**888**

Sumi felt a little woozy. She blinked and looked around. A large grey skin was surrounding her. She started and stood; much to her regret as her head pounded. She saw eight waving necks searching the area around them. They were on an island in the lagoon of a waterfall of some kind. The lagoon was attached to the lake by a thin bottle neck of reeds.

"Otamamon…" Sumi looked around. The little tadpole was lying on the ground. She slid over to him and poked him.

"Oh…What happened?" grumbled the little digimon. He looked up woozily.

"I think you're having a hangover," said Sumi quietly. "Can you digivolve?"

"I'm too hungry to digivolve," said the digimon blankly, "and I feel like I have been run over by a truck."

"We have to get out of here…" whispered Sumi. She looked down at Otamamon, "If I get you to food, could you digivolve?"

"I think so…" whimpered the digimon.

"Hey, you big snaky!" shouted Sumi.

"SUMIIII!" yelped Otamamon in surprise, "Are you crazy?"

"Shh!" Sumi snapped. She waved up to one of the heads that had turned to her. "Yoohoo…my dear friend…I know you said you don't want us to leave…but we really need some food, and if we don't get any we'll need to leave…"

The head blinked and then turned around and leaned in next to the other and seemed to whisper. The head it consulted with growled and turned and looked back.

"Orochimon does not care about your nutritional needs," growled the head and then turned.

"Hmmm, that was not good," sighed Sumi and she looked down at Otamamon. "Right…" She looked up at the snaking heads. "Hey! What's your name!?"

"Orochimon!" grumbled three of the heads as they turned on the girl.

"Oh…right," Sumi grimaced. She searched her pockets for any scrap of food. "HA! I know! Yo, Orochimon! You aren't so awesome! You know with all those heads you'd have a mind between them, but I guess not, I bet you couldn't out smart a wee little fish, let alone catch a bunch of them!"

The left most head turned and growled. "You can't offend Orochimon like that!"

"Then catch a bunch of fish!" returned Sumi. She stood up and pointed, "Prove this little, insignificant, stupid, human girl wrong!"

"It is a task that only one of Orochimon's heads needs to work at," snuffed the large hydra. The right most head swerved upwards and then shot down into the lagoon that was outstretched in front of him. Bubbles shot up. They were followed by hiccupping fish. The left most head smiled, "HA! See you insignificant human!"

"Ah, but now you have a hole bunch of fish for no reason, that's awfully wasteful," said Sumi. She giggled. This was entirely too easy. "You best cook up your fish before they spoil."

The head blinked. It lifted up and conversed with the other heads. The others turned periodically and grumbled. Finally one of them turned and opened its mouth and blasted the fish with flames.

"Otamamon," Sumi whispered, "go eat the fish…hurry!"

The little tadpole wobbled slowly to the pile of fish.

"What is that digimon doing?" growled the left most head.

"Oh…you know you have to inspect those fish, you don't want to get a bad fish it would make you ill!" explained Sumi. The head tilted and seemed to think quietly. It then nodded quietly. The head leaned down. "How is the fish digimon?"

"Exemplary!" smiled the digimon. He took another big bite of fish.

"Let's get out of here, Otamamon," smiled Sumi as she walked up to the digimon.

"Orochimon said that you can't!" growled the left head. He turned and growled at the other heads. They turned together. "We said you can not leave, human!"

"And I say otherwise!" Sumi held up her D-3.

"Otamamon digivolve to Seadramon!" the blue green digimon swept around and grabbed up Sumi and flew off towards the restaurant.

"You can not escape us!" shouted the heads. The hydra serpent slid into the water and its heads wobbled and opened in unison. "Alcohol Breath!" the steam rolled around Seadramon.

"Oh boy…do you feel that numbness!" chuckled Seadramon.

"Dang it, don't get drunk now!" yelped Sumi. "Wait…this is steam, Seadramon if you use your Ice Blast it should cause the steam to condense…."

"Ishe Blasht!" growled Seadramon and the ice wind swept around the sea dragon. The steam started to lower and hover over the lake water as the ice cooled the alcohol vapor to droplets and it rained. Seadramon hiccupped. He looked around. "Nice plan!"

"Thanks!" said Sumi as she turned to look at the oncoming beast. "But he's still coming, we have to think of something…"

"What?" Seadramon asked. His temporary intoxication faded. "I could blast him."

"Well…" Sumi looked back. "It's the best we got for now!"

"Ice Blast!" Seadramon turned and fired a bolt of ice. Orochimon growled and three of its heads shook off the frost.

"We do not fear little Champion attacks!" growled the heads of Orochimon. The eight heads opened their mouths, "Inferno Blast!"

Purple flames rushed forward. Seadramon flew over the beach and got blasted by the fire. The digimon twisted and Sumi was bucked off and then the sea serpent was sent crumpling on the ground.

"Seadramon…" Sumi ran up to the large serpent. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Seadramon rose up and looked up at the hydra in the water.

"Orochimon doesn't like the fact you tricked him," said the middle head. Sumi looked up. "You will be destroyed for it!" The mouths opened up again.

"What are we going to do?" Seadramon looked down at Sumi.

"Umm, let's see, fire attack, maybe we can…" Sumi blinked. She ran into the restaurant.

"Human you can not run from the power of Orochimon," growled the middle head and the hydra swam forward.

"Farshing…Mishesh…" hiccupped Gomamon as Sumi ran him outside. Hundreds and hundreds of fish started swimming around Orochimon a tidal wave of fish enveloped the hydra.

"Inferno Blast!" the flames were slightly squelched by the waves. The hydra growled. "You think you can overcome Orochimon with a rookie?"

"The waves from Gomamon's fish will wash out your little fire show!" shouted Sumi in return. "Water beats flame and if you try to intoxicate us I'll just have Seadramon blow it out with ice! So you are just a bit out of your league!"

"Shumis!" hiccupped Gomamon. "Your D-free cresht ish growing."

"What?" Sumi looked down. The little circles connected by little webbing was glowing on the screen. An option was underneath the crest symbol. It read digivolution. "Right…Seadramon…Digivolve!"

"Seadramon digivolve to Black Rapidmon!" the large sea snake morphed into a robot of sorts. It had a round bulbous stomach and thin legs with round joints that; its legs ended in long upward pointed feet. His rounded chest had heavy black armor. His arms were covered in black armor and with round joints. His hands opened up into three sharp metal fingers and his palms were cannons with smiley missiles. A pair of black wings shot out of his back with a rocket pack. He flew forward and swerved around. "Hey look at me! I'm the million dollar digimon!"

"You are not getting away!" growled Orochimon. The heads opened their mouth. "Inferno Blast!" purple flames ripped forward and enveloped Black Rapidmon. The robot shot forward unscathed and flew down low over the water's surface. He lifted his arms up. Three points of gold were on his body, on his forehead and on each arm. "Tri-Beam!" Three yellow lasers shot forward and cut through three of the heads. Orochimon roared angrily and flailed. The five other heads glared down at the robot.

"Alcohol Breath!" blasts of steam rolled around Black Rapidmon.

"Oh no…we lost the ice thing…" whispered Sumi, she looked down at Gomamon who was hiccupping and giggling.

"Sorry, Orochimon, your smokescreen won't work today!" shouted Black Rapidmon as he shot out of the smoke. He lifted his arms up. The missiles in the cannons turned. "Miracle Missile!" the two missiles shot down and took out two more heads. Orochimon growled angrily. Rapidmon circled around Orochimon. "I'd say, don't lose your head, but you've already lost five!" Large Gattling guns appeared from Black Rapidmon's shoulders. "Rapid Fire!" with a blaze of fire power the large hydra was finished off.

Black Rapidmon dropped down on the ground next to Sumi. "Now what?"

"We go back to Noriko's meeting place and get our little intoxicated buddy back to Joe, he should know what to do with him," said Sumi. Rapidmon would've smirked if he could and he bent down to allow Sumi to climb on whilst holding on to Gomamon.

"Right, this is the Black Rapidmon flight 001 straight to…where ever we're going, there will be no holdovers and we hope to get to our destination by…" Black Rapidmon looked up. The sun was half way between its zenith and the horizon. "When ever we get there; please hang on to all carry on luggage, we wouldn't want Gomamon to go splat. And here we go!" Black Rapidmon lifted off the ground and with a burst of a jet they were shooting forward.

888

Tai scrambled down the street. A large orange dinosaur with a skull helmet with two upward swinging horns on each side of the head was retreating backwards out of a side street. Taichi and the others had defeated the guardian Lucemon had put on New York nearly half a week ago; but whoever this Lucemon guy was, he certainly had a lot of switch hitters. Digimon just kept pouring through the Digi-port. Attempts to close them proved most ineffective; in fact a number of attempts resulted in the opening of new and previously unknown digi-ports. Most of the digimon had glowing red eyes, which suggested they were controlled by Lucemon. Many were rookies and champions though more and more Ultimates were starting to file in, probably in response to something in the Digital World.

Right now, Metal Tyranomon was charging forward with its metallically enhanced claws. The orange digimon lifted its hands up to block the strike.

"Greymon!" yelped Tai as the orange digimon strained to hold back the long black claws of Metal Tyranomon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon opened his mouth and a ball of fire shot forward and struck Metal Tyranomon in its metallic lower mandible. The stunned metal monster pulled back his hand and Greymon slid away from the large Ultimate. He stepped between Tai and Metal Tyranomon. "This guy is tough…"

"He's an Ultimate digimon, heh, if you think about he's like the Tyranomon version of you at the Ultimate level," replied Tai with a smile. "He could be your cousin!"

"Somehow the similarities between my digivolution line and this thing aren't comforting," returned Greymon as he gritted his teeth. "Get back; here he comes again!" Tai ran for an alley as Metal Tyranomon drew his claws down across Greymon's chest.

"Guillotine Wheel!" four large bony blades shot up and snapped against metal snout. One of the blades rebounded and cut through a cybernetic wire, an electrical one, which whipped around and actually attached to the metal monster and started electrocuting it. A large green stegosaur marched from the same side street that the blades came from. Four bony plates flicked out of the creature's back and settled in place in the dinosaur's skin.

"Stegomon!" yelped a young man. He ran forward. "Be careful that's Metal Tyranomon, he's an Ultimate."

"Of course Harris," growled the stegosaur as he lifted his tail. "Shell Needle Rain!" the spikes on the stegosaur's tail exploded forward and stuck in the side of the metal enhanced tyrannosaur.

Metal Tyranomon roared angrily and turned. "Nuclear Laser!" the dinosaur's metal clawed hand opened to reveal the laser cannon. A purpled beam slammed into the stegosaur and the green quadruped rolled and roared angrily.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon stood up and blasted Metal Tyranomon in the head with the blast of flame. Metal Tyranomon's arm swung around and smacked Greymon's skull helmeted head.

Stegomon jumped forward and tackled Metal Tyranomon. The metal enhanced beast roared in aggravation and swiped forward.

"This is a losing battle, we need to retreat until we can get a hold of Mimi and Lilymon!" shouted Tai as he backed out of the alley. "Greymon, let's go. You, with the Stegomon come with us!"

The young boy looked up. He had red hair and wore a green, striped, button down shirt and long cargo pants. His brown eyes looked at Tai and the boy's freckled face nodded. "Stegomon come on, we're going with Greymon and his partner!"

Greymon and Stegomon drew back. They fired one last blast to keep Metal Tyranomon busy, and together they and their partners retreated down the street.

888

Matt grunted. The other two digi-destined with him had told him that Vilemon had started attacking down the street. They had to do something. He could only grunt. It really didn't matter. They could be stripping his flesh from his bones and it wouldn't matter. He couldn't save a world if he couldn't save his son. He looked out at the spot where his son disappeared into Tokyo Bay.

"Demi Veemon digivolve to Veemon!" yelped a blue blur.

"Minomon digivolve to Wormmon!" the little pine cone insect turned into a green caterpillar.

"Nightmare Shocker!" there was a flash of purple. It was night again. The light from across the bay reflected in the water.

"Blue Blaster!" there was a cold flash of blue. The sound of his partner's voice came up next to him, "Matt, we need to do something!"

"Yeah," whispered Matt quietly.

"Matt! Please your friends are depending on us!" yelped the sound of his partner.

"V Head Butt!" yelped a childish raspy voice.

"Sticky Net!" Streams of silk landed softly on his head as a little furry, black, bat-monkey goblin was sent into the water, covered in silk.

"MATT!" the sound of his partner shouted again.

"My friends don't need me, who needs a man that can't take care of his son, Gabumon!" growled Matt. It seemed so cold.

"MATT!" Gabumon's raspy voice seemed distant. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm. Matt's eyes shot open and he looked down to see a furred digimon clamped onto his arm. "Wake up! Kuro, is gone, we need to get him back, but we need to do this first!"

"You don't understand!" returned Matt stubbornly.

"I've seen you zone out like this before, the darkness is trying to claim you again," replied Gabumon.

"Veemon!" yelped Davis as the little blue digimon was sent bouncing into the bay.

"Your friends need us," Gabumon looked up at Yamato with soulful eyes.

Matt looked in Gabumon's trusting and caring eyes. Matt nodded slowly. "Let's barrel up these monkeys!"

"Ok," Gabumon smiled. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" The blue and white, lupine tiger leapt forward and pinned two of the champions down.

"Let's step it up a notch, Veemon," called Davis.

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!" the little blue, big headed dragon leapt upward and turned into a white fronted, muscular winged, dragon man with a large X on its chest.

"Wormmon," called Ken.

"I won't let myself fall behind!" returned the worm. "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" the seven foot tall insect warrior flew forward on large membraned wings. A pink blade shot out of its green, armored sheath and the insect flashed forward. "Spiking Finish!" Vilemon were sent screaming in a pink arc of energy.

"V Laser!" the large X shaped energy beam zapped a swath of the little bat monkeys as they tried to make a run for it.

"Howling Blaster!" ice flames roasted another group of the viral digimon.

"We're turning the tides now!" shouted Davis with a smile. Matt gave a weak smile.

888

TK was shaken awake by a low rumble. At first he thought it was thunder until it sounded again. It was coming from under them. His eyes shot open.

"Hey…guys," TK looked at the others. They were lying in little beds in a shelter. They had come here early the day before in hopes of getting rest.

"No rest for the weary," yawned Izzy as he stretched.

"Kari, Yolei get everyone out of here, tell them to run to the south and keep running…" called Takeru as he started ushering people. "Sora, try to get a hold of Ken and the others, let's hope its nothing that we'll need them for, but let's keep them on standby."

The woman nodded and with Kari and Yolei started helping people out of the shelter. That's when it happened. A large spinning drill exploded through the floor. A large red eyed, purple and white mole rose from the hole in the ground. It twitched its whiskers and looked at the digi-destined. It growled and then swept its claws forward. Izzy and Takeru jumped backward and hopped over beds to put things between them and their assailant.

"Tentomon, you ready?" shouted the red haired man to the lady bug that hovered next to him.

"Ready as one can hope…at least this guy isn't a Mega digimon," commented the insect as he flew forward, "Get ready to run, I'm gonna digivolve, and I doubt this building can take it…"

"Out, out!" yelped Takeru as he pushed the last of the people out of the door.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" the little red insect grew into a large, blue, helmeted beetle with a stinger. His wings were whirring like a helicopter.

"Drill Spin!" the mole leapt up at the beetle.

"Drimogemon!" shouted Izzy. The large mole growled and turned to Izzy.

"Electro Shocker!" a blast of lightning weakened the ground around the shelter, and the floor collapsed into the tunnel of Drimogemon. Izzy and TK, along with Patamon dropped to the muddy tunnel of the large mole. Kabuterimon buzzed over head.

"Yessss, finally, my little ward hazsss found ssssomeone worthy of my appetite!" hissed a voice in the dark. Two, blue, serpentine eyes pierced the black of the tunnel. "Yesss…"

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Lodis and Alforce. Don't worry, Alforce, about the colors, it's mainly a ploy for me to remember who's partner is who.Iwonder how far you are.Lodis, yep Lucemon was defeated, but thatdoesn't mean our heroes' job will be any easier! In factlifts hand to head and speaks in a haunting,Vicent Pricevoice I believe the darkness will growand the threat become more realized.... **

**Bet you didn't expect that with Black Rapidmon did you! Ha....**


	25. The Dark Side of the Rainbow

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Dark Side of the Rainbow**

**AN: Ok this is a little warning the Fangmon…yeah they have a little grey motivation and yeah…so…if you need a little talk with mommy and daddy…well I suggest you speak with them…**

**888**

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" the little brown guinea pig with bat wings glowed and turned into a six foot tall, golden haired, blue sashed, seraphim. He swung his golden staff forward and looked up at their attacker.

"Sss, sss, sss, izsss that what you are going to fassce me with?" chuckled the hissing voice. "Pathetic." The creature slithered forward. Large, hazel reptilian eyes glinted softly in the light's exposure. A large purple hood flanked a pasty white and green head. A long white and purple body slid into view. "What the heck?" Takeru dropped back as the huge cobra reared up out of the shadows.

"That is Sandiramon!" called Angemon as he glided between Takeru, Izzy and Sandiramon. "He is a serpent digimon, and his Venom Axe is as deadly as his Krishna attack!"

"Ssso the angel knowsss me," hissed the snake as its forked tongue shot out between its lips.

"Why are you here?" growled Angemon as he clenched his staff.

"I am here from orderss from Massster Lussscemon," replied the snake. "I have been given free reign to do with what I want with any humansss I find…and I plan to consssume them."

"I will not let you!" shouted Angemon. He released his grip on his staff and drew up his fist.

"You don't have a choissce, angel," hissed the serpent as he swung his tail around. The white scaly appendage snagged Angemon's staff wrenching the implement from the angel and tossing it into the shadows.

"Spinning Drill!" Suddenly Drimogemon attacked from behind pinning the angel digimon to the ground.

"Now…my feasssst," The snake opened its mouth.

"Electro Shocker!" a bolt of lightning struck the snake's head. The reptile hissed in aggravation and shot its head up.

"Venom Axe!" the serpent opened its mouth and a large green axe shot forward Kabuterimon was struck in the chest with the toxic weapon and fell to the ground. Sandiramon then rose out of the pit he was in and loomed over the insect. "A pathetic bug like you shall learn itsss plasssce in the world…Venom…"

"Tail Hammer!" the fanged maw of Sandiramon was filled with a spiked club. The shocked cobra was sent sprawling to the ground. The large, white serpent's head reared up and looked down at its new assailant. It was a large golden, anklyosaur. It stood defensively in front of Kabuterimon. A small human was seated on top of the beast. He was short and had short, dark hair and dark green eyes. "Hey Cody, are you ok?"

"Of course," replied the whispery voice of the human.

"Human….you shall pay for your interferensssce…" hissed Sandiramon. He opened his large mouth. The cobra's fangs glinted in the starlight.

"Hand of Fate!" a concentrated beam of golden light, accompanied by the unpleasant howl of a Drimogemon; rammed the side of the cobra's head. The snake growled as a six foot tall angel glided upwards with two men in his arms. A shorter red haired man on his left side and a golden haired; well toned man on his right side. The angel alighted next to the anklyosaur. The short man on the spiky dinosaur slid down bumpily off the creature's spiked shell.

"Are you guys ok?" asked the small man.

"Just our pride," replied the red haired man.

"Koushiro actually thought this may be easy," chuckled the younger, blonde man.

"Takeru, you'd think the man with experience would know better," chuckled Cody as he turned around to watch the snake growl and rise.

"You can not make a fool of me!" hissed the serpent. His head weaved back and forth.

"We have three times now, Sandiramon, why don't you just realize you're out of your league!" shouted Takeru. He shook a fist up at the snake. The serpent roared in anger.

"Was there a need to really aggravate the large, venomous serpent any further?" asked Koushiro as he backed away from the snake.

"Venom Axe!" a green glowing battle axe exploded into the street in front of them. The asphalt and black top on the street melted as the axe turned into corrosive, green acid.

"Right let's put this snake back in his wicker basket," growled Takeru as the acid dripped down into the sewer below. "All he wants to do is ruin things…"

"Right…" Cody looked at his D-3 and then at Takeru. The taller man looked up grimly.

"Sssso long digi-dessstined," chuckled the snake he opened his mouth.

"Angemon….!" The angel was covered in a glow of orange light.

"Anklyomon!" A purple light swam over the large shelled dinosaur

"DNA Digivolve to…" called the two together as their lights merged. "Shakkoumon!" A large, bluish statue glided forward on invisible forces being projected from its stumped legs. The doll like digimon was adorned like a warrior with a wide shin armor skirt with a sun design on it. Its torso curved in on the stomach and then out at the chest. A blue gem was embedded on its chest. Its arms were also curvaceous and its hands were a bulb with three triangular finger-like projections. Its head was a large ovoid with tea pot handles for ears. Its large eyes were ovular and squinted with a little bit of red showing from under the ceramic eyelids. The top of its head was adorned with a golden hat-like fixture that rose up into a cross.

"Sss, Sss, Sss, you plan to desssstroy me with a piesssce of crockery?" laughed Sandiramon.

"Did he just crack a joke at us?" asked Anklyomon's voice.

"I believe he did," replied Angemon.

"Ooo, now he's gonna get it!" growled Anklyomon.

"I see Anklyomon is still a little touchy about Shakkoumon's appearance," said Takeru with a bead of sweat dropping down the back of his head.

"Well he has a right to," replied Koushiro. "How would you like knowing you'd turn into a glorified tea pot with legs…?"

"Hey!" shouted Cody. The small man turned on the two taller and older men. "It's bad enough the bad guy makes fun of him; do you two have to, too?"

"Krishna!" growled Sandiramon as his hood opened and fired bolts of lightning from the scales.

"Shakkoumon!" shouted Cody as he turned round to see the digimon retreating from the blasts. Its arms were up in a defensive position.

"Is that best you got?" asked Shakkoumon. He drew its hands down a slot opened from its chest. "Kachina Bombs!" little saucers shot forward and exploded into the snake.

The snake shot out of the smoke and swept around the large ceramic doll. It constricted slightly and turned to face the large doll. Sandiramon opened its mouth. "I'm going to melt your fasssce off…."

"I don't think so!" replied Shakkoumon as its eye lids lifted and the red glowed increased.

"Venom…"

"Justice Beam!" two darts of crimson shot straight into Sandiramon's face. The snake recoiled at first dropping off the doll like a dropped fur. The snake writhed flicking its thin body around.

Kabuterimon dove down and with a bit of a struggle lifted the serpent up and dropped it in the pit it had created with its Drimogemon minion. The large beetle the shot upwards and turned. A ball of lightning formed between the insect's forelegs. "Electro Shocker!" a blast of light and static shot down.

"Justice Beam!" growled Shakkoumon to make sure. The large snake deleted into large chunks.

"We have to get the girls and find a place for the others that were in this shelter," called Takeru to Shakkoumon. He looked at Cody, "We should take Shakkoumon, I hate to say it but he looks the less threatening than Kabuterimon."

"I agree. Izzy," Cody turned to the red haired man. "You and Kabuterimon watch our backs; we'll go on ahead and explain Kabuterimon is not dangerous."

"Right, Kabuterimon!" shouted Koushiro to the large blue beetle, "We're going to stay behind for a while, ok?"

"Right…" called the beetle as he lowered himself down, "though I'm as harmless as a newborn…"

"Right," chuckled Shakkoumon, "tell that to Sandiramon." The large clay digimon glided forward and gathered up Takeru and Cody and then levitated down the street; leaving Koushiro and Kabuterimon behind.

888

Akeno held Salamon in his hands gently as Airdramon curled around to enter the vast city of the Sovereign of the east. It was still dark out. The moon was slowly trying to lower itself in the west. The large, blue, weakly glowing city was smoking underneath them. Little fires seemed to dot the soft blue glow.

"This is Azure City?" asked Ai as the large green dragon slowly lowered down to the street. The young woman with the long dark brown hair hopped off followed after.

"It looks like it needs a new city administrator," said Airdramon as he de-digivolved to Hawkmon.

"It must have been attacked by Lucemon," replied Salamon quietly.

"This is horrible…I remember seeing pictures of this city," whispered Akeno. He looked around. "It used to be such a beautiful city…that used to be the Arch of Yesterday…" Akeno pointed up to the large, shattered, blue arch that was crumbling as they spoke. It had spot lights on both sides of it. He blinked and looked down at his D-3. "There is a destined digimon in the city. We should find it before we get in a big fight…"

"This entire world was so beautiful…" whispered Ai quietly to herself as she looked in horrified awe at the damage. She looked down. "You remember flying over Mainframe Island, the entire island was split, some of it was sinking…and then there was the Temple of Harmony left in smoldering ruins….I loved this world and it is…dying…"

"We'll fix it…" said Hawkmon in his elegant, royal voice. "I promise we will."

"Hawkmon's right," said Akeno quietly. The small boy with his auburn hair that was cut short lifted his hand to Ai. His eyes were large, brown and soulful. "We will…"

"The world is not broken!" growled a voice. A large wolf like tiger growled softly from the shadows. It had large purple and white stripes. Its intertwining tails twisted softly in the breeze. "Lucemon controls this city like he controls this world, we are getting rid of the bad influences and fixing this world before it gets truly broken. Megadramon, the viceroy of the city, has sent me to destroy you…"

"And you are?" Ai looked up angrily.

"He's Gururumon; Garurumon's evil twin of sorts he uses his Chaos Fire to leave you feeling hot and bothered," replied Hawkmon and he lifted his wings up. "Feather…"

"Chaos Fire!" a blast of purple and black flames rushed the group.

"Salamon digivolve to Nefertimon!" The large white sphinx with the golden armor and the white face plate dove forward and rolled with the large lupine tiger. "Ruby Claw!" the claws on the large winged feline glowed a bright red and she slashed across the wolf's chest, eliciting a howl from the dog.

It was a short victory though as the heavier wolf quickly turned the tables and slammed the cat into the ruins of a building. "Chaos Fire!" The sphinx growled as the flames rolled over her armor. The feline swept its paw and slapped the dog off of her.

"Go and find the digimon, we'll keep wolfy busy," called the feline as she took to the air.

Ai and Hawkmon nodded and turned to run.

"No you don't!" growled the wolf as he jumped forward. "Chaos Fire!" A stream of flame rushed forward. Hawkmon leapt in front of Ai and took the full brunt of the flames and dropped down in a scorched heap.

"HAWKMON!" yelped Ai as she crouched down.

"Don't worry Ai," whispered the purple hawk. "It's not nearly as bad as it looks…" The bird tried to stand but ended up in Ai's arms. "Well, I think it's not so bad anyways…"

Ai turned and lifted the bird on her back. "We'll get the digimon and then we're out of here…"

The girl ran off down the street. The wolf tried to make another move but Nefertimon glided between him and the girl. "No you don't."

"Try and stop me!" growled the wolf.

"Ok…" smirked the cat. "Cat's Eye Beam!" a pink blaze struck Gururumon in the face forcing the digimon to slide backward.

888

"Right the D-3 says to go this way…" said Ai as she hiked Hawkmon further up her back. She ran down the street darkened street. The buildings she ran by were crumbled and some were still burning.

"Get off of me!" yelped a voice. A pink bird with a blue tipped crest was shoved out into the street. A gang of Fangmon leapt forward.

"Oh but you're such a pretty little bird…" chuckled one of the red furred coyotes. It walked into a puddle of light from one of the few intact buildings. It had leather joint guards and its white tipped, bushy tail swished calmly behind it. "I wouldn't want to waste such an experience by letting you get away…"

"Sing for us," growled one of the other coyotes, "we may not hurt you much afterwards…"

The third one just smiled and chuckled showing its long alligator like teeth. The first coyote walked forward and leaned its head in close to the bird. "I won't make you sing…my little titmouse…" its slobbery tongue licked the bird's cheek.

"I said get off me!" yelped the bird as she jumped back from the Fangmon. She hopped up on a pile of rubble and opened her mouth. "Spiral Twister!" A swirl of green plasma struck the coyote that licked her.

The dog yelped and recoiled then smiled evilly. "So my little titmouse likes it rough…"

"Biyomon!" shouted Ai instantly recognizing the bird.

"So…" growled the licking coyote. He seemed to be the leader. "You have little friends…a human girl…how opportune."

Hawkmon slid off of Ai's back and stood in front of the girl; in a very slumped posture but he still stood between her and the coyote. "You come any closer and I'll hurt you!"

"You are a bothersome little sparrow aren't you," growled the leader. He looked at the other two of the coyotes, "Get rid of that insignificant vermin."

The two coyotes chuckled in soft growls and walked forward. Their fangs dripped drool in long thin strands. Hawkmon lifted his arms.

"Beak Buzz Saw!" a red feather blade shot forward and snapped the two canines on the nose. The coyotes lowered their snouts in surprise but soon resumed their course. They smirked evilly. Hawkmon took a step backward. "Don't come any closer!"

"Spiral…" Biyomon made a move to help but the leader pounced and pinned her to the ground.

"Naughty, naughty my little titmouse…" purred the coyote.

888

Nefertimon swung around and growled as a blast of fire shot past her face. The sphinx lifted her paws up to reveal the armor cuffs, "Ruby Claw!" little red beads shot forward and exploded into Gururumon. The wolf growled angrily. The feline took her chance as the dog scratched at its face. "Rosetta Stone!" a stone slab rose up out of pink aura and exploded into pink shards. Gururumon howled in pain as he deleted.

"Hurry, we need to find Ai, I don't like the idea of her and Hawkmon wandering about alone," called Akeno as the sphinx landed next to him. The boy leapt on the cat's back and the large white wings flapped lifting the sphinx off of the ground.

888

"Blast Coffin!" a blast shot slammed Hawkmon into a slab of cement.

"Beak…Buzz…" Hawkmon slowly stood and wobbled a bit as he tried to raise his hands. He had a black eye and his feathers were tussled and torn in places. The little feather on his bandana was now wilted, "…Saw." A slowly spinning pair of feathers tied together by some fiber landed softly on one of the coyote's snout.

This elicited a snigger from the two fighting dogs. "I think the sparrow has lost his singing voice…"

"If that little bird can't sing…throw him in the oven and cook his wings," sung the leader. He growled. "Finish him off, but I want the girl alive…"

"Blast…" growled the coyotes; but Ai leapt in the way.

"You'll have to go through me to get to him!" shouted the girl and she stood in front of the bird shielding him.

"Ai…no…" whispered Hawkmon.

"They won't hurt me; they want me alive remember!" Ai looked back at Hawkmon.

The two followers looked back to their leader. The coyote growled angrily. He then looked down at Biyomon who was under his clawed foot. "I guess if push comes to shove, we have what I want…the girl was just gravy, if you must, kill her too."

"Blast…"

"Cat's Eye Beam!" two pink blasts slammed into the coyotes sending them hurling backwards on top of their leader. The leader fell off of Biyomon and the bird ran for the digi-destined and Hawkmon.

"What is this?" growled the leader coyote. He looked up at the flying sphinx. "A little boy…but a pretty girl sphinx…" He snarled at his two flunkies, "Get off me and shoot that pretty thing down…We'll have ourselves quite a harem when we're done!"

"Fat chance, mutt," growled Nefertimon as the sphinx glided in front of Ai, Biyomon and Hawkmon. The coyotes stood. Nefertimon smirked and a pink beam shot up from her collar. "Rosetta Stone!" the exploding holy rock deleted the first two coyotes and severely scorched the leader.

The leader growled angrily and leapt forward. "Snipe Steal!" His fangs glowed deep black.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" the two pink arrows slammed into the coyote's throat and threw him to the ground. The feline flicked her tail. "Leave now or you'll be feeling a lot worse."

The coyote slunk off with its scorched red tail between its legs. Nefertimon de-digivolved to Salamon and walked over to the others.

"Are you ok?" asked Biyomon to the little purple hawk.

"I'm fine…" yelped Hawkmon as he waved his hands up to get them away from him. "Really I am…though I'm hungry…"

"There's a little food this way…" whispered Biyomon. She pointed down the street. The pink bird turned and looked back at Hawkmon, "but we need to bind your wounds…you look bad."

"I'm fioow…" Hawkmon gripped his chest.

"No you aren't," giggled Salamon. She followed Biyomon. "You'll feel better after we look at you."

"Come on…" Ai leaned down and picked up the bird and carried him.

"Hey! I can walk!" yelped the hawk embarrassed.

"You can but you aren't!" retorted the girl and she walked on.

888

Small cameras on the tops of new poles on the corners of the streets blinked with red lights; on the other end of those cameras was a large coiled wyvern. His huge orange arms ended in large mechanical claws. His orange body was topped by a metal helmeted head. He had huge purple wings that were like sheets of feathery tinfoil.

"They are moving towards the food storage lock on Second Street," growled the large dragon. He watched the group of humans and digimon walk from one pool of light from the streetlights to the next. "They have survived my general Gururumon. I could send more but I don't want to bolster their esteem…I will crush them now, and as punishment for their interference I will destroy the food storage lock…the other digimon will starve because of the Digi-destined!"

888

"Where are we?" asked Ai as they walked up to a large grey chapel.

"A shelter," replied Biyomon as she walked under the outside lights of the chapel. "Well, that's what Megadramon calls it. It's a place that hands out food to the prisoners in the city…"

The bird walked into the chapel with her friends. There were downtrodden digimon everywhere. Gekomon, Otamamon, Bearmon and Clockmon were all standing around depressed. Many had bowls of gruel in their hands.

"Weren't there any other guardians of the city, I mean this was Azulongmon's home…" whispered Akeno.

"Dynasmon came and destroyed lady Ophanimon and Regulumon," whispered Biyomon. She reached up to the counter and grabbed some gruel and handed it to Salamon and Hawkmon. The two digimon looked at the grey mash suspiciously but ate it none the less, "after that he put Megadramon in power to watch over the burning rubble…and Megadramon has forbidden us from leaving. Many have tried but Megadramon's forces hunted them down and deleted them in front of the remaining populace…since then no one else has tried to leave…"

There was a low rumble like wind was tearing at the roof. An orange whip snapped the roof off the chapel. The digimon in the chapel screamed in terror. The Octomon cook hid under a table. The groups of Otamamon, Gekomon and Bearmon huddled up in the corner. Clockmon turned into a babbling wreck. A group of Numemon scuttled under chairs and their eye stalks tentatively peered out hoping the large beast in the sky would disappear.

"Megadramon!" yelped Biyomon as the bird staggered backwards. "An Ultimate level Dark Dragon Digimon, Megadramon uses his Dark Side Attack to bring destructive rain to any city and Ultimate Slicer will cut any city's defenses to nothing."

"So the fabled Digi-destined has taken up residence in my little burgh…" chuckled Megadramon. "I hope you enjoyed your stay; it's a shame it won't be lasting too much longer!" He flicked open his metallic claws; large cannons were visible in the palms of his hands.

"Salamon digivolve to Nefertimon!" the small beige puppy kitten shot upwards turning into the large white sphinx Champion. "Cat's Eye Beam!" pulses of pink zapped up the wyvern's stomach.

"Fool!" Megadramon slammed his metal fist into the flank of the sphinx.

"Nefertimon!" Hawkmon leapt forward. He turned and looked to Ai. "I have to digivolve."

"No, you'll get hurt!" said Ai.

"We don't have a choice!" yelped Hawkmon.

"I-I can't…" whispered Ai.

"Why?" shouted Hawkmon.

"I love you too much, if you go…" Ai looked down at the hawk. She saw his look. His soulful eyes pleaded.

"I have to help Nefertimon," said Hawkmon quietly.

"Ok…" whispered Ai and the hawk flew forward. "Hawkmon digivolve to Airdramon!" the green air amphitere flew forward on its tattered wings. His head was covered in a bony helmet and he had a reddish mane.

"Insignificant worm!" growled Megadramon.

"God Tornado!" Airdramon opened its mouth and fired a ball of aerial turmoil at Megadramon.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon shot up from behind buildings the holy stone fragments exploding into the humungous, orange wyvern in the sky. The air dragon and the sphinx flew in close together.

"Dark Side Attack!" a black missile shot forward and exploded into the two Champions.

"Airdramon!" shouted Ai. Tears ran down her face.

"Nefertimon!" Akeno looked up in horror as the sphinx was felled.

"Now I shall destroy this little food station…" growled Megadramon. He turned his cannon on the chapel. "Not only will I get to destroy you, but the digimon in this section of the city will just have to be that much hungrier…"

"No…" whispered Akeno quietly.

"You monster…" shouted Ai. "It's bad enough you destroy this world but now you're just torturing its inhabitants!"

"You are nothing but a monster…" whispered Akeno. "A monster and a bully…"

"And you will be nothing but dust when I'm finished!" roared Megadramon in return. He lifted his cannon like arms and chuckled as the cannons charged.

**888**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. We are reaching the end of the Ultimate digivolution line! And the return of Shakkoumon! I like Shakkoumon, and those people that change Anklyomon's digivolution line to get rid of the clay man I don't envy as much I mean you should just use what you have. Shakkoumon isn't so bad, plus he can absorb a lot stuff! Next time...The darkness truly starts to begin...**


	26. The Shadow Forces

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Shadow Forces**

**888**

"Yukimi Botamon digivolve to Nyaromon!" yelped the little white baby digimon, "Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon! Puppy Howling!" a pink beam of light struck a group of ghostly Bakemon. The ghosts growled with annoyance and turned on the young woman that had been holding the puppy kitten.

"Pururumon digivolve to Poromon!" the little pink bit of gelatin flashed into a ball with wings. "Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon! Beak Buzz Saw!" a blade of spinning feathers sliced through one of the white sheets.

"Dark Claw!" a blue claw shot out of one of the white sheets and pinned Hawkmon against a wall of a building.

"Hawkmon!" yelped Yolei.

Another group of white sheets glided forward moving towards Kari.

"The woman with the Salamon is the one that destroyed lord Myotismon!" hissed one of the beings. A metal ball floated above the ghosts. It had horns like a steer and purple arms that matched its purple metal body. It had two large eyes and a smile filled with sharp, pointy teeth. His right hand carried a chainsaw.

"Meet, master Giromon," moaned the Bakemon. "He's an Ultimate digimon. He may be small but his Guillo Chainsaw will cut you down to size and his Deadly Bomb will be the death of you!"

"Now, take out the Lady of Light!" shouted Giromon he pointed his chainsaw forward. "Charge!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!" The puppy-kitten quickly transformed into the familiar white feline with little green gloves on her paws. "Lightning Claw!" Gatomon sliced through a group of the oncoming ghosts.

"Dark Claw!" five of the bluish claws shot forward and pinned Gatomon to the ground.

"She's the one that betrayed lord Myotismon to the digi-destined…" growled Giromon. He hovered forward, "she shall also be cut down! Guillo…"

"Gatomon!" shouted Kari and Yolei in unison.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" the little child-like hawk flew forward as the large eagle with the forward curved horns. The large horns snagged the chainsaw and curled it backwards. He pushed the small digimon away. The eagle swept around and opened his mouth. "Blast Rings!" pink and purple circular rings shot forward slamming into the small metal ball.

"Deadly Bomb!" a black ball with an evil smiley face was thrown forward and flashed into Aquilamon and threw the bird into the ground.

"Aquilamon…" Gatomon cut herself free from the Bakemon. The cat ran over to the eagle. "Are you ok?"

"It'll take a lot more than a medicine ball with an attitude to put me down," growled the eagle. Suddenly the ball shot forward swing its chainsaw around. "Here he comes!" The eagle and the cat rolled from the blade of the saw.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon leapt up at the ball scratching its back. The ball swung around and slapped Gatomon away.

"We can't fight him like this!" growled Gatomon as she plopped into Aquilamon's chest. Giromon turned and was grinning evilly.

"Aquilamon…" the large red eagle started to glow.

"Gatomon!" the small cat's glow started blur with the eagle's energy.

"DNA digivolve to…" the blurs of light merged. "Silphymon!" the humanoid cyborg leapt forward its claws brandished. Silphymon flicked its white and purple ears and its head looked up at Giromon.

"Traitor!" growled Giromon as he looked down at the new digimon, "You can't hide, Gatomon! I'll find you!" The ball dove down with his chainsaw. "Guillo Chainsaw!"

Silphymon leapt to the side as the blade sliced by. The large cybernetic digimon swept around behind the spheroid. Between the cyborg's hands glowed a crimson sphere. "Static Force!" The ball released the ball sending into Giromon's back. The ball bounced against the ground and crashed into a building.

"Dark Claw!" growled the horde of Bakemon. The white man fended off the bluish claws with fists and kicks and claws.

Silphymon back flipped and spun around with its hands open. "Top Gun!" blasts of energy slashed through the sheets causing them to explode into data pockets. There was an angered growl and suddenly a black smiley faced bomb flew forward. Silphymon reached out and grabbed the bomb and then slung it back from where it came from. Giromon screamed as the bomb exploded. Silphymon dove forward and slashed through the ball as it reeled from its own attack. The ball gasped and then exploded.

"You will pay!" growled the Bakemon. Several of the ghosts flew forward and grabbed Kari under the arms. They turned as Silphymon and Yolei turned to recapture the young woman but the ghosts opened their mouth and hissed, releasing a black smoke. Silphymon leapt in front of Yolei and took the attack. The smoke cleared and the Bakemon, as well as Kari, were gone.

888

Megadramon didn't even know what had happened; it had happened so fast. He didn't see the two beams of light or the glowing Champions merge. The first thing he realized was the sensation of something red hot slicing through his right arm, disconnecting his metallic claw from his orange flesh. The heat from whatever had hit him hadinstantly cauterized the wound leaving it cleanly scabbed by the time the metallic claw crashed to the ground and digitized. A white and purple blur shot past his ear and then a foot slammed into the middle of his back.

Megadramon swung around but a fist cracked into his jaw. He brought his head down and looked at his assailant for the first time. A six foot tall man in a white body suit hovered in front of him. His lower body was covered in purple feathers. His ears had soft beige tufts. He had a metal visor over his eyes. His torso was thin but muscular with a metal breastplate coving his pectoral muscles, but his lower body was like that of an eagle complete with the large hawk like feet and talons.

"I am Silphymon," announced the figure. He looked determinedly at the large single handed wyvern. "As Nefertimon and Airdramon I merged the power of Love and Light to digivolve. I will use my Static Force to strike you down and my Top Gun to blow you away!"

Megadramon lifted his intact arm up to the miniature creature, "Dark Side Attack!" a black missile shot forward. The man shot backwards and circled the missile and grabbed a hold of it and turned it around on Megadramon. The cyborg released the missile and then planted its foot into the back of the projectile.

Silphymon then cupped his hands together over his chest. "Static Force!" a blaze of crimson turmoil shot from the palms of the cyborg's hand. The blaze caught the missile and engulfed it and then rushed forward into Megadramon's chest. The dragon fell back into the city. Silphymon flew upwards into the sky and the dove down with its hands outstretched. "Top Gun!" bolts of energy rained down from the cyborg's hands and the column of energy bolts sliced into the exposed belly of the orange beast. Megadramon growled angrily and tried to rise but the cyborg buzzed by and blasted his wings. The purple wings were now full of holes and its feathers were charred to the skin.

"You will leave here, now, and never return," said Silphymon as he glided up into the sky looking down at the fallen dragon.

"I will never leave!" growled Megadramon he lifted his claw and it started to spin at high speed. "Ultimate Slicer!" red blades sliced up through the air. Silphymon ducked and dodged through the energy blades and emerged with his hands pushed forward and cupped.

An orb of energy swirled between his palms. "Static Force!" the ball shot forward and penetrated the wyvern's chest. The ball exploded out the dragon's back. Megadramon reached up and grasped Silphymon, as to crush the digimon. The dragon's grip faded as the digimon deleted. Silphymon glowed and separated to Nefertimon and Airdramon. The two winged digimon glided back to Akeno and Ai.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Biyomon as she looked at the two digimon.

"Superb," replied Airdramon as he curled up on the ground.

"Ok, so now where?" asked Akeno as he looked to the older girl.

"Well there is that meeting place that Noriko decided on," replied Ai as she climbed on the back of Airdramon.

"There is a port station not far from here," said Biyomon. She hopped up on the green dragon's back as well. "I should probably go back to Sora…"

"Right…" Akeno scrambled up on the back of Nefertimon. "Should we split up?"

"It would not be wise," called Nefertimon. The cat flapped her wings and lifted off the ground, "We may need to digivolve again."

Airdramon glided up to the sky and looked down. "Wait…" He dove low over the city. "Megadramon is gone!" shouted the dragon. "Feel free to leave or stay and rebuild, we must continue on, to fight in other provinces, we will return though after the war!" With that the dragon curled around the sky and flew off with Nefertimon.

888

Damienmon looked over the masses that stood in front of him. Many of the army were groups of Champions and strong Rookies. He spotted a number of Sharmanmon and Soulmon were everywhere scowling and moaning. These were mainly the forces of Daemon, but standing by the large, winged demon lord were three imposing figures.

"Old habits die hard," chuckled Damienmon as he recognized the three figures. The first was a six foot tall woman; she stood on Daemon's right. She had long white hair and a skin tight leather body suit. Her face was masked by a black mask. A pair of black wings was folded to look like a cloak trailing behind her. Her hands were long claws. She had an evil smirk.

A skeletal figure stood on his left. He had large, black, tattered, wings. His body was an orange skeletal body. His rib cage held a large, throbbing digi-core. His left hand held a long staff and a long black loin cloth covered his front; black leather pants were on his thin bony legs and he wore a black mask over the top of his head, and he had two wide horns on either side of his skull. Metal casts were on his lower arms and legs covering his hands and feet.

A large figure loomed behind the demon lord. He had a midnight blue, squid-like arrow shaped head. His two blue arms ended in large, clawed, white suction pads. He had tentacles flailing from his back; the two main ones also ended in large, white, clawed suction pads. His legs were strong and had large, white webbed, feet. His face was occupied by two beady red eyes and a large mouth with fangs that jutted out of his mouth. A slippery oil cape was unfurled behind him and finally a long white tail jutted out of his lower back.

"LadyDevimon, Skull Satamon, and Marine Devimon," Damienmon ticked off and chuckled softly. "Indeed Daemon was a creature of habit…"

Damienmon turned to the ocean. There was Dragomon sitting in the midst of his forces. His forces composed of a few Divermon and then a multitude of Gizamon and Octomon. The ground had a group of Guardromon and Tankmon, in the air wheeled some Pteranomon and Airdramon. The ledge left of the mighty lord of the Dark Ocean was a flaming man. His flames were a light blue and he held up his hand and looked over to his master. Next to Dragomon was a woman, she was a mermaid in shape. She had finny ears; that a black pirate hat had settled on. She wore a black, leather bikini top. Her tail up to her navel was covered in black scales. She had black leather gloves that held a golden staff shaped like an anchor sharp red spikes shot out of her gloves on the arms. Leather straps were wrapped around her midriff and waist. She had soft blue eyes and a mild smile and had dishwater blonde hair that was tied up into braids with anchor shaped hair clips. Lastly was a man like beast that was gliding to the right of Dragomon. He had a goat like head with long swept back horns. His torso was muscular and his shoulders were covered by long purple fur. His legs were also covered in long purple fur.

"Blue Meramon, Mermaimon, and Mephistomon," Damienmon looked left to right; his eyes returned to Dragomon and he frowned. He stood and glided down to the sea beast.

888

"What is master Damienmon doing, lord Daemon?" asked Skull Satamon quietly as he watched the childish being glide down to Dragomon.

"It looks like he is talking to my brother," replied Daemon nonplussed. He looked over the Soulmon. The white sheets with bent witches hats were keeping the Sharmanmon in check.

"Why would master Damienmon wish to talk to that hunk of calamari?" growled LadyDevimon. She flicked her claws forward. "Do you wish me to send one of my bats to listen in?"

"No…" replied Daemon quietly. He narrowed his blue eyes.

"We should not trust Dragomon," growled Marine Devimon quietly.

"Damienmon will not double cross me," said Daemon quietly. "I am too powerful for him to betray…he needs me if he wishes to defeat the digi-destined."

888

"Master Damienmon!" gasped Mermaimon. The woman bowed deeply; her head falling below the water's surface.

"Dragomon," Damienmon glided over and landed softly on the large ocean lord's shoulder, "you are greatly weakened. I can smell it."

"I apologize…" replied Dragomon gruffly. "I am not used to being away from the Dark Ocean for so long…"

"Do not fear…" chuckled Damienmon. He glided in front of Dragomon. "I have the perfect solution. I too have a certain affinity for the Dark Ocean. I carry within me the very air of the Dark Ocean, locked within my lungs; I am willing to give you a portion of its power." He laid his hand out so that the balls of his palm laid on the tip of his chin and then Damienmon blew softly. A dark air wafted forward and grew and encompassed Dragomon.

"This power…it greatly exceeds my past strength!" Dragomon lifted his arms. "Dragomon digivolve to Cthulhumon."

The new beast drew himself up drawing in the last of the darkness. He was a mountainous digimon. He had large bony wings that are shaped like giant webbed, grasping hands. They had a thick scaly skin that stretch between the wing fingers. He had craggy, flesh and moss colored skin all over his body. He had the walk of a large bird. His head was like an octopus's with long thorned tendrils twisting and writhing from his top lip. His head was attached to a muscular torso that was covered with craggy, flesh and moss colored scales. His arms were strong, and muscular the veins were noticeable from the musculature. The three fingers at the distal end of each of his arms were slightly webbed with the same material as his wings, as were his feet. His legs were craggy like his body and muscular, and pulse with strength. His fingers ended in long sharp talons. He clenched the Shadow Trident tightly and laughed.

888

"What the hell is he doing!?" shouted Daemon losing his cool composure as he watched Dragomon digivolve. He opened his wings and stepped forward, his eyes looked back at his generals, "Stay here." He then flapped his massive wings and flew down to the ocean.

"Daemon, why are you here?" Damienmon turned and looked at the approaching demon.

"What have you done!?" growled Daemon. He opened his hand and let a little flame appear in his hand. "That thing will betray you!"

"Oh I doubt that," replied the child as he glided past. "If he tries; I'll revert the Dark World's materials back to what it was. If you don't remember I have quite a strong pull when it comes to the Dark World's elements."

Daemon watched the child cautiously. "You allowed him to digivolve; you must give me the same gratitude…"

"Daemon, your next level is insignificantly more powerful," said Damienmon. He turned. Damienmon glided past the aggravated demon lord. Something jerked in his chest. His heart seized up a bit. He growled at the unexpected pain. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the red irises had momentarily faded to a pair of dark circles. He glided down to a ledge on the mountain. Daemon glided up to his master but the child flicked his hand in an aggravated fashion and the demon flew to his precious generals.

"So…the child's soul is still in existence," growled Damienmon quietly. "No matter; it is too weak to do anything of consequence." He sat quietly and lifted his shirt and laid a clawed hand on his stomach and gently ran the razor sharp claw along his abdomen. A ruby stream bubbled up from the cut and trickled softly down. Damienmon ran his fingers over the blood and lifted it to his lips and licked his fingers softly.

888

Kuro opened his eyes slowly. Solidified tears crumbled softly from his eyelids, indicating he had fallen asleep crying. Black tendrils were wrapped around his body. His torso was completely covered. Only his hands were visible around the darkness. Images flashed through his mind. A blue eyed digimon that wore a cowl stood in front of him. Some large squid also seemed to loom close by. All the while he felt this growing glee. Something was about to happen, something very important. Kuro struggled against the tendrils. He had to get out and warn the others. He had to stop this thing and nothing was going to stop him.

There was a sharp pain on his stomach and the child looked down. The tendrils had moved to one side to show a bleeding wound on his stomach. The cut burned like acid and Kuro screamed in agony.

"_This is a reminder, that I have the power to destroy you," _growled the voice of crest.

"Bastard!" shouted Kuro to the darkness. "I'll get out and then my father and his friends will deal with you!"

"_Soon your father and his friends will be nothing but trophies hung up on pikes in the streets and bays of the world," _the voice chuckled as a Kuro felt another acidic burn, this time on the top of his arm; trail over his skin. Kuro screamed in pain as the acidic cut streaked up his arm. He struggled harder but soon another long trailing burn appeared, this time running up his leg. Kuro screamed the burning from the first cuts refused to fade. He felt pressure on his cheeks, _"You will cause the death of your friends, family and in the end the enslavement of every human and digimon in both worlds. How does that feel?"_ a sharp puncture pierced his cheek the burning was horrible, even the inside of his mouth had a bitter taste as acidic sensation leached through to his mouth. _"Give up, your family never wants to see you again, they just want you dead..." _

Kuro started to feel the tears build up in his eyes again. He took a deep breath and tried to push them back but they flowed slowly from his tear ducts. He felt a weakness wash over his body and he slumped forward. Kuro gritted his teeth. "I don't care…I will at least die free from you!"

"_Then die!" _The voice growled and a black seizure filled Kuro and he slumped forward. The beast's thoughts rang through the strange spirit bubble in Kuro's body. _"He is finding his power…We must move quickly if I am to return to my glory."_

**888**

**AN: Kari is caught up in quite a mess. And Kuro finally seems like he's coming around. I am yet questioning my wisdom of digivolving Dragomon…hehe…guess we'll see what happens!**


	27. Darkness Falls

**I don't Own Digimon**

**Darkness Falls**

**888**

Jun sat huddled in the shelter, next to Davis's wife. Jun's hair was cut short and now was a dark shade of blue. She had become a cosmetologist after the strange events that included the monsters. She looked at Davis's wife. She was a young woman, twenty seven or twenty eight, Jun really couldn't remember. She had pretty strawberry blonde hair and soft brown eyes. The young woman was tugging softly at a pair of long black pants.

"So…" Jun said suddenly. She looked around quietly and then turned her attention back the young woman, "Has Davis…"

"Yes he sent me an email on my PDA," replied the woman quietly. "My son is in the Digital World…"

"Oh," Jun said quietly. She felt uncomfortable around the womanto start withand, now,Davis's wife had really sounded depressed. Jun had to change the subject. She looked down and sighed. She looked over and noticed the woman's plain fingernails. "You know my shop does wonderful little manicures and we have some new colors from America…"

"Jun…please," said the woman quietly. "My husband is out gallivanting around with his old school friends risking his life and my son is off in some world filled with monsters. I really don't care about my fingernails."

"I'm sorry Izumi…" whispered Jun. She sighed. "You do know that my brother and his friends will fix things right…?"

"How? So far it's only gotten worse," replied Izumi without looking at Jun.

"I don't know…" said Jun. She caught Izumi's look, "I mean, no one knows, when the monsters attacked twenty years ago, none of us knew what was going on. Davis and the others were fighting for us and it just kept looking bleaker and bleaker and then…I don't know what happened but this beautiful golden light filled the skies and then the darkness faded. All I can say is that things may only seem to be getting worse…but trust me when I say that my bro' and his friends will win in the end."

There were murmurs amongst the others in the shelter. The sound of rumbles seemed to filter through the material of the large cement walls of the school they were in. The fold out tables that everyone was sitting at shuddered a little. The banners on the walls that depicted large eagles, the school's mascot, wafted as a large thump shook the wall.

Suddenly a large purple dinosaur crashed through the left wall. People screamed in terror as the swarmed to the far wall from the beast. It had a square purple head. Its two arms flailed; it was then Jun saw them. First a metallic serpent head, then a fossilized skull of some predatory dinosaur. The hands were implanted on the arms of the purple digimon.

"Fire Rocket!" three large balls of fire shot into the dinosaur's chest as a large humanoid digimon leapt down and stood up right in the hole in the wall. He had blue skin and red flame painted armor that covered his arms, legs and head. A large up-curved bladed horn shot up from his forehead.

"Davis!" shouted Jun, but she got a terrible shock as a short little boy ran up behind the dragon.

"Flamedramon, get Deltamon out of here, I'll help direct the people out of the school," said the boy. He had short brown hair that laid straight in a tight bowl around his head. He had a blue jacket on and was wearing khakis.

"Ok, Kazu, but I'll definitely need help dragging this fat butt's body out of here," growled the dragon as he tugged at the dinosaur's tail testing the weight. "Yashamon! Help me lift him!" The next thing Jun knew a thin but very muscular digimon was at Flamedramon's side. He had two long wooden swords had two wooden arm guards attached his arm. He wore tan, thick khakis of some sort, probably cargo pants or military issue pants and he had a green set of chains that criss-crossed his chest in an X He too was a blue skinned dragon like digimon but he had a head a bit like a furless llama.

"You know," rasped the new digimon. "Raidramon is stronger than I am…"

"But Raidramon doesn't have any arms or hands and he's busy fighting the Bakemon hordes!" growled Flamedramon. The fire digimon leapt over the fallen dinosaur and pushed. "Now pull, Yashamon."

The thin digimon curled his arms back sliding the wooden blades into sheathes on the sides of his hips and then he took a hold of the dinosaur's tail and tugged. The giant purple digimon slid back through the hole in the wall as chunks of brick and mortar crumpled off the damaged wall. The boy Flamedramon called Kazu came up to Jun.

"Come on ma'am…" The boy looked up at her and Jun, failing to resist the anger that bubbled up, slapped him.

"I am not a ma'am…" retorted Jun. She shot her nose up in the air, "For future reference you may call me, Jun or Miss Motomiya."

"Umm, ok…Jun…" said the boy as he rubbed his cheek. "Let's go out the back, there are Bakemon and Vilemon out in the front of the school…just go up the steps to that door with the others." He pointed up to a large metal door with the red kanji that said 'An Emergency Exit Only' He looked up at Izumi. "Miss, if you'd please follow Miss Motomiya." Izumi only nodded as she dumbfoundedly watched Flamedramon and Yashamon drag the large dinosaur out of the school cafeteria. Jun grasped the woman and drew her towards the door. Kazu quickly went around to the others trying to keep people calm and directing traffic.

Jun and Izumi stepped out into the fresh air. A young girl with a long plaid skirt was standing there waving people into groups. The tall lank digimon with the wooden swords, from before, dropped down next to the girl.

"Kiyoko, I think we're good to ship out, with Deltamon out of the way the Bakemon and Vilemon are starting to retreat," said the digimon. He looked out over the people. "Should I have Kazu and Akiyama draw back here and get ready to go?"

"Umm, I guess, but make sure that they're ready to go, I don't want to be caught up in a tidal wave of Bakemon or something," called the girl as Yashamon leapt up to the roof of the school and disappeared. The girl sighed, "He's so impetuous." She turned to the others, "Ok, seeing as we seemed to have cleared out the attackers…we're going to in front of the school, there is a shelter about ten blocks from here; we're going to take you there ok?"

Everyone nodded and Kiyoko turned and walked leading the group slowly. There were about one hundred people split up in groups of about thirty three people a piece. They came out onto the street. The prone form of Deltamon was laid out in front of the school. Two humanoid digimon; one the flame painted Flamedramon the other the swordsman Yashamon, and one beast like digimon, covered in black armor that jutted out in black lightning designs on its shoulder; the armor even covered its head and ended with a lightning shaped horn that jutted out of the creature's snout. Its blue tail was visible and; its legs were not completely armored allowing for brief glimpses of the blue flesh of the digimon.

"Right now what?" the black and blue dragon growled as he walked over to a boy about thirteen. He was tall and had blonde hair. He wore glasses.

He turned and looked at the group. "Let's lead these guys to the next shelter, then we can deal with the digimon…"

"I would like a bit of meal too," said Yashamon quietly. "We can't keep this up forever; it's been nearly six hours straight…"

"I have some crackers in my pocket…" said a little girl in the crowd. The girl walked forward. She walked up to Yashamon slowly and held out her hand. Six crackers were in her palm. The swordsman looked at the girl and smiled. He slowly reached out and took the crackers. Yashamon bowed and then turned and gave two of the crackers to Flamedramon and two to Raidramon and then ate the two remaining.

"Thank you," said Flamedramon and he walked up to the girl and bowed. Raidramon walked up to the girl and licked her cheek; causing the girl to giggle.

The blonde walked forward. "Right everyone we're going north, down this street, stay in your group…Raidramon…" The black digimon leapt back and lifted the boy up on his back and then hopped in front of the group. He was soon followed by Flamedramon and Yashamon who leapt forward with their partners. "Please try and stay in three groups, if we have to split up because of any reason it would be best that we not have to try and keep bad digimon from forcing us to fight through a mob…" the boy then pointed forward, "Forward ho'!" with that the three groups slowly started their trek towards the next safe house.

They continued forward for three blocks rather peacefully, but the peace wouldn't last. A gang of Bakemon reared up moaning and snarling.

"We've come to take the humans!" growled the largest Bakemon. "We will grind their bones to make our bread." Their eyes glowed bright red, "Lord Lucemon has forsaken your puny race, and has given us free reign to eat you."

"Lucemon may have forsaken the humans, but we haven't," growled Raidramon. The black armored dragon stepped forward. "Now stand aside!"

"No…" growled the Bakemon.

"Fine…" Raidramon growled. "Thunder Blast!" a ball of lightning shot from the beast's horn and exploded into the ghosts. The ghost retreated back into the shadows. "Right let's go before they get brave again." Raidramon growled and continued forward.

They continued forward at a slightly accelerated rate. Raidramon stopped again. He sniffed the air and growled.

"What's wrong?" asked Akiyama. He rubbed Raidramon's side gently.

"Akiyama, take your sister and brother and continue to lead the shelter people to the next safe house," Raidramon lifted his head and looked around. "Flamedramon, Yashamon…do you smell that?"

The other two Champions nodded and stood on guard as the humans walked past; first calmly, but that would soon change as a large ball and chain ripped through a nearby building. A large grey and cream teddy bear stomped out of the alley and chuckled. It had a red cape.

"WaruMonzaemon!" growled Flamedramon. He took a hesitant step back to allow the large puppet digimon room. The bear slicked his wrist and retrieved the ball end of his chain and glared down at the three Champions. His eyes glowed deep crimson.

"Lord Lucemon would not like your interference!" growled the teddy bear. He twirled the ball in chain in one hand.

"We have to get him back away from the others!" growled Raidramon.

"Right…" Yashamon leapt forward. "Gordian Knot!" he slashed forward with his wooden swords. The wooden blades glowed gold and cut forward slicing through the bear's skin. WaruMonzaemon growled angrily and whipped his chained ball upwards cracking the metal into the offending attacker.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon leapt up and punched forward releasing blasts of flame at the teddy bear. WaruMonzaemon staggered backward retreating from the flames.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon charged forward and fired a blast of lightening into WaruMonzaemon's gut and the digimon fell on its back side.

"Heart Break Attack!" the bear slashed a paw forward unleashing hundreds of crimson hearts the exploded angrily into the champions. Yashamon and Flamedramon both were sent flying landing inevitably on Raidramon. Yashamon crawled free and growled.

He lifted his blades and launched forward. "Gordian KNOT!"

"Bear Claw!" metal ran up against enchanted wood. The next second Yashamon crashed down on the street and skidded into a light pole adding darkness to an already dark pre-dawn morning.

"Yashamon!" the fire dragon leapt to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" growled Yashamon as he stood using his wooden swords as props. "He's got a mean little bit of an attack…"

"He's an Ultimate digimon, but usually puppet type digimon are pretty weak for their level…especially Monzaemon relatives…" growled Raidramon. He looked warily at WaruMonzaemon.

The bear lurched forward its long metal claws were drawn out and aimed at Raidramon. The black armored dragon leapt to the side as the bear's claws slammed into the street. Raidramon swerved around and bit the bear releasing bursts of lightning into the large stuffed animal's body. The bear shook its arm trying to free itself from the dragon and flung Raidramon down the street. The bear then swung its chain out and caught Flamedramon and Yashamon in the chest with the chain links and drove them into the wall of a building on the opposite side of the street.

"Fire Rocket!" A fiery torpedo shot out of the building slamming right into the gut of the bear driving it to the ground. As the fire washed forward from Flamedramon's body the dragon kicked off of its victim propelling himself away from the bear.

"Gordian Knot!" Yashamon ran up the side the walls of the buildings flanking the street they were fighting in and then pushed off and slashed his swords in an X shape across WaruMonzaemon's chest. The bear shouted in pain and then swatted the swordsman away sending him reeling backward but unhurt.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon shot forward releasing a blast of lightning. The bear growled and his fist flew forward smashing the lightning blast.

The three digimon gasped as WaruMonzaemon walked forward and swinging his ball and chain. "Bear…ARgh…" A blast of lightning shot down from the sky; followed by balls of fire.

A large orange, phoenix flew over followed by a large blue beetle. There was a red haired man riding behind the beetle a tan haired woman was on the bird.

"Finally, the cavalry comes," growled Raidramon.

"Late as usual," replied Flamedramon as he lifted his claws preparing another offensive against the Ultimate teddy bear.

888

Kari blinked a couple of times. Where ever she was it smelled like rotten eggs and plugged bathrooms. She coughed to try and expel the stench from her lungs but to no avail. The air was infused with the stench; like every molecule of oxygen was being escorted by the vile smell.

"She's awake," hissed the voice of a Bakemon. She shuddered remembering what had happened.

"Oh good," said a haunting voice, a voice that seemed vaguely familiar. The dim lit area she was in didn't really give her much to look at. There was a metallic glint in the darkness. "Miss Kamaiya, it is nice to see you awake. It has been so long, so very long." A pair of blue eyes gleamed in the dark. "Yes, nearly twenty four years."

"What do you want?" Kari growled. She tried to reach forward to snatch at who ever was taunting her but found her hands tightly chained to the cement walls.

"Well, first you will pay for destroying lord Myotismon," said the voice quietly. Its eyes blazed quietly, "Then you will just die…"

"You won't get away with it, the others will come!" shouted Kari as she railed against the chains.

"Let them, I would wish to see their faces when the find your cold, lifeless eyes looking at them in terror," the eyes slid upwards like their owner's cheeks pinched upwards in a smile. "Even if they destroy me, just getting to see their shocked and horrified looks when they find you would fulfill me."

"They'll find me before you can do anything; they'll just…"

"Oh yes, your D-3 or whatever you're calling them now," the figure's eyes twinkled. "I took the liberty of confiscating it from you and having the Bakemon throw it into the sewer system on the far side of the city, even if they find it…they'd have to search out the entire city's sewer system; they'd never get to you in time…"

"They'll never let you get away with this," growled Kari quietly.

"Silence human, I grow weary of your repetitive cackling," growled the voice. Its owner shifted and there was another metallic glint over the owner's head. "Bakemon…bring the red vial…"

One of the ghostly minions floated in front of Kari with a vial with a red liquid in it. The sheet sneered as it looked in Kari's eyes.

"I won't drink anything you give me!" shouted Kari. The girl clamped her mouth shut and looked defiantly at the two blue eyes in the shadows.

"Do not fret; this one isn't to drink…" chuckled the voice. "Drip it on her wrists and then massage it up and down her arm…"

Kari tried to resist but her arms were bound and thusly her resistance against the surprisingly strong sheet was useless. The ghost dripped the liquid on her arm. At first nothing happened; in fact she was about to make a comment when the ghost slowly started to rub the liquid into her skin with a gloved hand. It burned; but not in the conventional sense; it burned all the way through. Her bones felt like there were kindling in a fire. It only grew hotter and hotter the pain seared up and down her arms and then the ghost did something it wasn't commanded to do and stuck its finger; which it had used to massage the crimson oil into her skin, into her right eye. The woman screamed in agony as her right optical orb felt like it was ball of fire.

"Do not worry, the pain is excruciating but the damage is minimal," chuckled the hidden figure. "The oil only causes a very strong histamine response…in fact…you should be feeling faint pretty soon, from the blood rushing to your arms, but you won't have nice dreams; if you would Bakemon…"

The ghost lifted its hand to her ear. Kari was screaming and writhing, in pain and resistance to being touched by the ghost, the sheet grabbed her head and pulled her closer and hissed something in her ear.

"Sweet nightmares, Miss Kamaiya," chuckled the voice.

**888**

**AN:Double Chapter posting, why? Because last chapter wasn't all that cliffhangery and because you guys are like five chapters behind me! It's only fair I try to bump up the speed, some cool stuff starts happening soon…well I think it's cool but I wrote it. Oh and the vile thing, not exactly my idea, some one wrote an Inuyasha fan-fic where Naraku tortures someone with potions, these aren't entirely based on that but the idea…yeah, I apologize for not remembering who it was, but if you ever find the fic, or if it's yours send me a line and I'll give you the author, the appropriate credit, that and I hope I don't get in a wee bit of trouble…It was just something that seemed right for the position. OH THIS IS NOT A CROSS OVER I AM NOT IMPLYING ANY CROSS SEASON RELATIONSHIPS, these just happened to be the first names I came across....**

**The fun bucket starts to churn up in…Twilight of Power! **


	28. Twilight of Power

**I don't own Digimon. **

**Twilight of Power**

**Italics In head/thoughts/dreams**

**888**

_Kari snapped awake. A sudden chill filled her body as hand slid under her chin. "Ah, my pretty, awake from your nap?" said a cold yet refined voice. _

_Kari's eyes widened in surprise. The dim fire light shifted to reveal a hooded figure in the shadows. Kari shivered as two blue eyes glimmered watching her. Two ivory white incisors twinkled as the candle flame flickered over them. The light seemed to grow and it filled the area revealing a tattered figure standing in front of her. He was at least seven feet tall. What used to be golden locks; were now a matted, caramel mess. A gloved hand with the glove's fingers burned off lifted to reveal bubbly putrefied fingers with creamy pustules exposed to the air. The hand moved up to the figure's hood and removed it. Kari took a deep breath trying to hold down whatever contents were in her stomach. Portions of the face were gone leaving looming gaps in the cheeks and nose and forehead. The crimson lips were now pale and thin. One of the blue eyes lacked an eyelid, so it was perpetually staring at its target. A burned cloak fell aside to reveal a blotchy blood stained, double breasted, faded blue jacket. Golden trim along the edges of the button down edges were frayed. The bat clip at the top of the entity's vest was chipped and a portion of its right wing was missing all together._

_The left hand was still on Kari's chin. It was cold and slimy and Kari feared what was holding her jaw. The fingers slid away from her skin and she shuddered as a thin, bony, five fingered appendage drew up in front of her eyes. The skin seemed to give out at the joints and knuckles were visible in their pure whiteness. Something was slithering underneath the figure's left hand; and then a white worm, a maggot, writhed from the joint and wriggled in Kari's direction._

"_I think he likes you," said the cold refined voice. "It's been so long, my pretty, it's a shame we couldn't find your cat too…."_

"_Let me go…" Kari closed her eyes and tried to will him away. "Myotismon…"_

"_Yes my dear…" the figure's face drew in close. Kari could feel its cold, death ridden breath on her face and she recoiled._

"_You are not real…" hissed Kari quietly. _

"_I am not real?" replied the voice with a little bit of surprise. She could smell it retreat. "I feel real…and you are responding to me as if I were real; it surprises me, my pretty, that you, a woman of such strength and intelligence, would deny my reality in view of such evidence. Maybe you just need to be persuaded…" _

_Kari willed her eyes open. Why; she did not know. She saw the right hand, the gloved one, as it flickered with some crimson energy. She struggled; but cursed herself for still being chained to the wall. _

"_We destroyed you!" screamed Kari as the red ribbon of lightning slashed painfully across her legs. _

"_Oh, you never really believed me to be destroyed so easily," whispered the form calmly as he lifted his hand again bringing up the scarlet stream of lightning mixed with blood. "I know dear little Gatomon doesn't believe me gone…far from gone…" The voice of Kari's nemesis chuckled evilly. Kari closed her eyes and braced her body against the wall as second flash of red slashed towards her; this time targeting her chest. The creature drew in close to Kari again and listened to her hisses of pain and smiled, "Yes, my pretty, you are allowed to feel pain, to be afraid, it makes your soul just that much more delicious…" Kari truly shuddered at what the villain did next. A cold, clammy, rubbery tongue slid up the side of her neck. Kari couldn't take it any more; she screamed._

"_TK! TAI! DAVIS! YOLEI! GATOMON!" screamed Kari as the creature lifted its lips up to her cheek and kissed her. A smile curled across his cheeks. _

"_Scream, my child, scream for all its worth, just don't forget how to," whispered the voice of Myotismon as it seemed to fade away, "for I will be in every nightmare you ever have. I will live again; but not in a way that your pathetic friends or your digimon, can save you. I will live in your mind, in the deepest darkest recesses of your subconscious…and you can never escape the sand man…" _

888

"Ah, our guest is awake," chuckled a haunting voice in the distance. "Bakemon, I think it's time for the blue vial…"

"Go away, Myotismon!" shouted Kari as she tried to lash out at her attacker.

"How fitting you dream of Master Myotismon," chuckled the voice quietly. Sharp, inhuman, blue eyes glowed softly in the darkness. "Now, dear Hikari, this blue vial will need a little cooperation…" Kari shifted her face and closed her mouth tightly. "Tis a pity…Bakemon grab her head and pour it down her nose!" Kari struggled but the Bakemon's grasp held her head firm. The liquid slid down her right nostril. It was so cold that it burned. She then noticed that a warm liquid was seeping from her nose. The voice seemed closer as it spoke again, "Awe, what a mess you've made by your insufferable unruliness; the cold has caused you to rupture blood vessels…"

The freezing liquid slid down her neck. It felt like someone was driving thousands and thousands of needles down her throat and then down her chest. Her lungs felt like rocks as she tried to fill them with air. The liquid settled in her stomach were it seemed to cause the organ to implode on itself. Kari tried but failed to hold in the contents of her stomach.

"Bakemon…clean up Miss Kamaiya…" growled the voice of her assailant. Kari opened her eyes weakly and caught a brief glimpse of crimson hood and the glint of a metal blade.

888

"Her D-3 signal comes from down below…" said Yolei as she looked down at a manhole cover.

Silphymon grabbed the metal barrier and threw aside. The digimon leapt down and sloshed, "Ugh…" A light flickered on. "Double ugh, I think we were better with the visor light off…"

Yolei looked down and grasped her stomach. She crept slowly down the hole. She landed on the edge of an underground canal. Silphymon, though, was hip deep in sewer water. The light from the digimon's visor shined in all directions as the head of the creature turned and pivoted to find the D-3 and hopefully its owner.

"There it is…" grumbled Yolei as she pointed down to the device that floated on a raft of something that Yolei decided was better left unidentified. Silphymon looked up at Yolei and Yolei looked at Silphymon, "What? You don't actually think I'm getting in there to get it do you? Plus it will teach you to be less impulsive…"

The cybernetic digimon waded through the liquid with the melted peanut butter consistency. Ever so daintily, it lifted the D-3 between its fore claw and its thumb claw. The digimon then sloshed slowly to Yolei and handed the D-3 over to the woman. Yolei searched her long red coat and produced a hanky and wiped off the device and then flung the hanky into the sewer.

"She's not anywhere near here…" growled Silphymon.

"They must have discarded it," Yolei looked around.

"We're not alone…" Silphymon cracked its knuckles and flexed its fingers. A shadow scurried passed Silphymon's visor light. The cyborg leapt and snagged the shadow and lifted it up to the light. "Numemon…More controlled digimon from Lucemon I bet…"

"Wait!" Yolei skidded forward trying very determinedly not to fall into the sewer water. "Its eyes aren't red!"

"No, I'm not an agent of Lucemon!" yelped the green pile of sludge as its two eyestalks squirmed in Silphymon's grasp. "Black King Numemon, and the rest of us were trying to escape a Raremon when we popped through a digi-port…we ran into a group of Bakemon; they had Queen Kari!"

"Queen Kari?" Yolei looked at Silphymon.

"Long story," grumbled Gatomon's voice. Silphymon pulled the green digimon closer, "Do you know where they took Kari?"

"Yep, Black King Numemon, sent me to find someone," replied the digimon. Silphymon dropped the Numemon and looked forward.

"Lead us to her!" growled Silphymon. The green digimon slid forward.

"Be careful around this next turn…" whispered the Numemon as he turned.

"Why?" Yolei asked as she turned. Suddenly, the pipes leading into the section of the sewer spewed with viscous, green brown liquid. Yolei stopped inches from one of the geysers of goop.

"Because the pipes here are near their release cycle," replied the Numemon. Yolei and Silphymon looked down at their guide in astonishment. The green digimon looked up and frowned, "What? It's a Numemon's place to know the sewers…" with that the green sludge digimon glided forward.

888

"Why do you do this?" whimpered Kari softly as the agonizing deep freeze in her stomach started to subside. "Who, who are you?"

"I should feel slightly offended that you don't remember me," chuckled the haunting voice. "The one that presented you to darkness…the one that gathered you up like a fragile egg and carried you to my master, but then again you are the child that destroyed my lord and master…it's unlikely you'd remember one of his employs." The figure floated forward. He was a ghost literally. Swathed in grey robes and a red cloak his hands held a long golden scythe. Two blue piercing eyes flashed out from under the hood.

"No…you were destroyed," Kari looked up in surprise as the ghost tilted its head in a bemused fashion. "Angemon…"

"Oh dear girl," chuckled the voice. "I could not be destroyed by the backwash of an angel's light…you give precious Angemon too much credit…I merely side stepped the attack…"

"Then why didn't you return to help Myotismon, if you're such a loyal servant!" Kari was feeling a building bravado.

"I knew nothing could impede the will of the digi-destined," replied the ghost calmly. "I knew however that I could stop lord Myotismon from dying completely, I knew I could find him a host…"

"You…" Kari was seething now; and even chained the human caused the ghost to recoil slightly. "You are the one that drew Myotismon to Oikawa!"

"Of course…" replied the ghost quietly. He lifted his scythe, "I, Phantomon, ghostly moderator of time and life; gave a pathetic, sniveling human his greatest chance to attain power!"

"You allowed a monster to live dormant in a human soul for four years!" shouted Kari in return.

"You shouldn't be so brave, woman!" shouted Phantomon as he lifted his scythe. "You are still chained to a wall! It would not be difficult to cut you down!" He lowered his scythe against Kari's neck. "Not difficult at all…"

"Master Phantomon!" hissed the voice of a Bakemon.

"What!? Can't you see I am busy entertaining our guest?" growled Phantomon. He drew back from Kari.

"We are having a bit of a problem…" hissed the Bakemon.

"Queen Kari! Queen Kari!" chanted the rasping voices in the background.

"Nu-Numemon?" Kari looked up weakly.

"You fools, you can't deal with those collections of dung!" roared Phantomon. He turned to Kari. "So you think you can marshal salvation from the cesspools? You shall not succeed!" He swept around and disappeared, following the Bakemon. Kari cringed as she heard his haunting voice call out, "Shadow Scythe!" It was followed by a purple glow and the shriek of Numemon.

"No, Numemon! No…not again…" Kari cried softly. "Please…no…"

"Shadow Scythe!" hummed Phantomon's voice.

"We must free Queen…." Shouted the voice of a Numemon.

"Dark Claw!" The Bakemon growled.

"Father TIME!" golden bursts slapped in the hidden tunnels that the battle had erupted in. Phantomon could be heard laughing as more Numemon screeched in pain.

888

Finally the digi-destined were together again; in fact the group had grown by two. Reese and Carlyle were astounded to say the least; to be in the presence of the children of THE digi-destined was not something one would normally take lightly.

"Right…" Sumi started the discussion on the group's next move. "What do we do now?"

"Let's consider what we know…" said Noriko quietly. She looked over at the others. "Now, we have six Ultimate digimon…"

"Ahem!" coughed Kiyoshi and Hiroshi. Everyone looked at them.

"I think my brothers mean to say, we have two Megas and four Ultimates," said Ai angrily. She looked at them with contempt.

"Well, we also know we zapped Lucemon to kingdom come!" said Kougi. He smiled broadly and looked at Noriko.

"That hasn't been proven," replied Sumi quietly. "All we know is that it looked like you blasted Lucemon…"

"Oh come on!" Isamu leapt up. "The American army couldn't take a face full of Imperialdramon's Positron Laser, and the last time I checked Lucemon was no American Army…"

"No, he just manipulated it to do his dirty work," returned Noriko coldly.

"Right, right I think we're getting a little off topic," said Reese quietly as he held up his hands.

"Right…" Sumi took a deep breath. "What else, we can at least agree that we may have Lucemon licking his wounds…" The others nodded.

"Well…" Datirimon looked at Hiroshi, "RhodoKnightmon has the Gospel of the Fallen Angel…"

"I see…" whispered Noriko quietly. "Gennai said that the gospel was something that could give Lucemon increased power…"

"But if Lucemon is hurt…" Akeno whispered.

"He may not be in Chuuten City," said Kitai. The others looked at him. "That's where Lucemon has set up his base right…?"

"Yeah…" Sumi said quietly. She furrowed her brows. "The knights may have returned…even if Lucemon is not there; the four of them together will be formidable…"

"It will be like eight on one!" yelped Kougi. "I mean, Imperialdramon and…"

"Tiger Vespamon," added FanBeemon.

"Can take two of the knights on and the rest of you can keep the other two busy as we defeat the knights then we can finish the two your keeping busy off together…" Kougi was formulating his plan as he spoke.

"And if Lucemon attacks us while we're fighting?" asked Sumi quietly.

"He'll be too scared…" said Kougi. He smiled charismatically. "I mean he's hurt at best, so even if he fights its nothing we can't handle…plus I'd like to see him take another blast of Positron Laser in the face…"

"Yeah Losermon is as good as toast in a toaster," said Kiyoshi as he stuck his thumb down. "Plus if we rattle his hold on Chuuten we may break him up completely…"

"I'm getting kind of tired of these maybes and ifs!" Isamu was hopping around now. "Let's go and evict this winged dork!"

"I don't feel ultimately comfortable with the facts provided," whispered Sumi quietly. She looked over the others. Noriko and maybe the boy, Carlyle, were with her, "but ultimately we have to face Lucemon, we may as well test the waters…"

"You mean?" Kitai looked up. "We're going…?"

"Yes," replied Sumi quietly.

888

"Where is lord Lucemon!?" growled Alforce Veedramon quietly. He looked unpleasantly at RhodoKnightmon.

"It is not wise, dear dragon, to question our lord's placement…" said Dynasmon quietly. The large, white armored digimon gave a side long look to his dragon companion. "As a fellow dragon knight, I sympathize with your need for blood…but Lord Lucemon will not tolerate your impatience!"

"Both of you…" Medieval Dukemon walked forward, "be silent! Lord Lucemon will not wish to have your voices disturb his meditations. I doubt either of you would wish to incur the wrath of Lord Lucemon."

The white, winged, humanoid dragon and the blue, winged, humanoid dragon turned their heads to the grey armored knight whose crimson cloak was drawn close around his body. His axe blade was poking diagonally, over his right shoulder, out of his cloak. They growled in response and turned to look at the door in which Lucemon had hidden himself after their return to Chuuten City. They were in a grey hall with brick in lays. Lucemon was boarded up behind a heavy wooden door. No window showed the room beyond the door.

Lucemon had been locked in the room all the afternoon after RhodoKnightmon's delivery and then all that night. The knights had been attentive and Lucemon had specified that he wished not to hear reports from them; not even if something important were to happen. It was growing towards noon again and the knights were growing anxious, not since their detainment within the cave they were born in had they spent so much time not striking fear in their inferiors. The sound of the door knob clicked. The four knights, possibly the four most powerful digimon in two worlds, quite nearly leapt out of their armor.

"Go…they draw close…" whispered the voice of their lord. "The digi-destined wish to shake us from Chuuten City…"

"Lord Lucemon…" RhodoKnightmon stepped forward. "Do you not wish to vanquish the digi-destined yourself?"

A single blue eye pierced the shadowed confines of the room at about eye level with RhodoKnightmon. "I am not yet complete here; soon I will be. Go, they draw ever closer, I will join you when I am finished…"

**888**

**AN: Holy crud… Lucemon is in seclusion, with the digi-destined baring down; is he going to be able to defeat them, now that they are together? Will the kids even get to him, or will the knights leave them in tatters? Kari's at the mercy of a being thought long dead! **

**The Crepuscular Count strikes in the next chapter, Power of Twilight! **


	29. The Power of Twilight

**I Don't Own Digimon**

**The Twilight Lord**

**888**

"This is far too quiet…" whispered Carlyle as he hopped off of Airdramon. He caught Ryuudamon and looked around. Reese and Monodramon were already scouting about. The digi-destined had decided it safest to stay on the battlements of the city walls. DinoBeemon landed on a tower and deposited Kougi and Kiyoshi.

"Something is wrong…" whispered Sumi. Seadramon was hovering quietly over her. "There should be someone here…"

"Anyone…" said Noriko. The soft sandy haired girl was looking around. The blonde boy of hope was looking over the walls. Noriko sighed, "It's like they abandoned the city…"

"Maybe we really did kill Lucemon!" shouted Isamu from the snout of Tyranomon.

"If he was destroyed then why doesn't it feel like it?" asked Nefertimon as the sphinx alighted softly on the brick battlement and let Akeno down. The boy with the golden eyes and golden hair leapt down and looked up at the sphinx and smiled.

"Yeah…" Ai put her hand over her eyes. "If we'd destroyed him, things wouldn't be so dreary…"

CannonBeemon buzzed up and lowered Hiroshi and Datirimon to the top of the wall. Hiroshi dusted himself off and looked over the city, "I get the feeling this is a trap…"

"How can it be a trap if he doesn't even know we were going to come here!?" shouted Isamu.

"Shh!" shouted Kougi. The others looked to the boy in surprise. He squinted and then grumbled. "They're here…" He pointed over the city. Four figures were moving towards them. Three were coming by air, the fourth a stout looking cloaked figure was leaping from roof to roof.

"Looks like we best get ready for a fight…" Kiyoshi clenched his right fist. "Lucemon has tortured this world enough; it's time to finish him and his little band of tin men off!"

"Yeah!" called out the others.

"Do it DinoBeemon!" shouted Kougi and Kiyoshi together.

"DinoBeemon Mega Digivolve to; Imperialdramon!" The large prehistoric hornet glowed and grew larger its insect wings were replaced by large, violet dragon wings. His body was muscular and had purple flesh covered in azure armor. Long golden claws shot out of his feet and a cannon sprouted from his back.

"CannonBeemon," Hiroshi looked up at the curled up wasp with large rocket launchers on its back and the large energy cannon stinger.

"Right…" the bee buzzed forward. "CannonBeemon Mega Digivolve to; Tiger Vespamon!" The bee turned into a large insect warrior swathed in yellow and black striped armor. A flicker of a red scarf unfurled around his neck. He swung his wasp colored blade down and sheathed it to his right side. He laid his hand on a second sheath on his left and pulled out a blazing white blade.

"What…the…" Hiroshi gasped, he hadn't noticed; because Tiger Vespamon hadn't used it, the second sheath the first time the insect digimon had gone Mega. The wasp swung the blade testing its weight and then lifted it in a defensive position.

"Kind of makes us seem mundane, doesn't it, Isamu?" growled Tyranomon quietly.

"Hah!" replied Isamu. He patted the tyrannosaur's snout, "Don't let them take all the glory…" Tyranomon lifted Isamu up and placed him on the battlements.

"Tyranomon digivolve to Master Tyranomon!" the red dinosaur grew larger and greyer and a large green X formed on his chest. The dinosaur passed through the gates and growled.

"Do it Seadramon!" shouted Sumi. She looked up at the aquamarine snake.

"Seadramon digivolve to Black Rapidmon!" The snake glowed and reformed into a robot with a spherical, armored waist, thin mid-section a rounded armored chest with no real neck and a small head, two armored wings shot out of its back as well as a jet pack. Its shoulders were armored but its biceps were thin and unprotected; its forearms were armored and ended in three spiky fingers that surrounded cannon-like palms. Its legs were muscular and its feet were covered by a pair of armored boots that were upturned at the toe. All the armor was black with red linings. The tips of its wings were red. The body of the creature was a deep midnight blue. The digimon rocketed forward and glided next to Master Tyranomon.

"You ready?" asked Kitai as the blonde looked at Patamon. The hamster nodded.

"Patamon digivolve to Pidmon!" the hamster morphed into the large dual winged angel in a red sash.

"Armadillomon," Noriko looked down at the smoky grey armadillo.

"Right," the grey mammal leapt forward. "Armadillomon digivolve to Thunderballmon!" A blue ball with arms and legs hopped forward. "Come on Pidmon!"

"Pidmon!" the angel glowed brightly.

"Thunderballmon!" the blue sphere glowed and jumped upwards.

"DNA digivolve to…" called the two together as their voices meshed, "Cyberdramon!" a black, muscular dragon glided down to the battlement. Four large crimson wings folded slightly. A smooth metal mask covered its face.

"Right…Airdramon…" Ai looked up.

"Nefertimon!" Akeno looked up at the sphinx.

"Nefertimon!" the sphinx glowed and glided up to Airdramon.

"Airdramon!" the green air serpent dove down towards Nefertimon. The two glowing digimon merged.

"DNA Digivolve to, Silphymon!" the cyborg flew forward it's lower half had purple feathers. He had a metal chest plate and a cold metal visor. The cyborg hovered between Black Rapidmon and Master Tyranomon.

"Should we attack?" growled Imperialdramon. He looked to Tiger Vespamon. "Or should we let them have the honors?"

"Let's make them waste some energy getting here!" said Tiger Vespamon quietly as he grasped his sword with his other hand.

"Breath of Wyvern!" a blue ghost shot forward in the shape a winged dragon.

"And so it begins…" whispered Kiyoshi as the dragon drew closer.

"Positron Laser!" a beam shot through the ghost's heart but it kept coming and grabbed Tiger Vespamon and Imperialdramon by the throat and flung them against the battlements. The children screamed as the brick work under their feet shuddered heavily.

Cyberdramon grabbed Kitai, Noriko, Akeno and Isamu. Silphymon scrambled to snag Ai. Black Rapidmon dove down and let Sumi, Noriko, Kougi and Kiyoshi ride on him as he lowered them to the ground. Monodramon digivolved to Strike Dramon and grabbed up Reese, Carlyle and Ryuudamon and leapt down to the ground.

"Go somewhere safe, the knights are ruthless," growled Tiger Vespamon as he stood. Imperialdramon lifted off of the ground.

The other knights were collected around the houses around the destined digimon. The dragon in white armor chuckled. "I see the weakness continues…I thought a couple of Megas might make things interesting but, no, they are just weak damsels as well!"

"Weak Damsels?" growled Imperialdramon. The dragon looked up at the dragon man, "I would take that up with your master. I fried Lucemon in Diggers' Gulch!" The cannon charged and fired again. The knight swept to one side flicking back his purple wings.

He lifted his clawed hand revealing a ruby in his palm. "Dragon Roar!" flames rushed from the gem.

"Royal Master!" Tiger Vespamon slashed down through the flames with his blazing sword. Swirling wings of energy flew forward in huge cyclones of energy. The dragon man roared in pain as the tornadoes of energy snapped up the dragon.

"Dynasmon!" growled Alforce Veedramon. The blue dragon roared forward. A pink energy blade shot out of his arm's armor and he dove for Tiger Vespamon. The wasp swept his blade forward the blades clashes. The wasp flashed his wings open as he took up a stance. He held Alforce Veedramon back with one hand and he lifted his other arm and the five small mini-rocket launchers flicked out of his insect armor.

"Stinger Mach V!" five red missiles shot into the dragon's face eliciting a sharp howl of surprise.

"You are a fool! You only incited my rage further by your cowardly act!" roared Alforce Veedramon. He opened his mouth, "Pay! Shining V Force!" a fiery V raged forward.

"Hey, you two!" growled Imperialdramon as he looked up to the remaining knights. "Don't get complacent! Positron Laser!" a beam of energy shot at the grey armored digimon and the pink armored digimon.

The two leapt free of the blast. The pink knight swept her ribbons forward. "Spiral Masquerade!"

The grey knight spun his battle axe so the gem stone on the opposite end of the blade was pointed at Imperialdramon. "Wrath of the Wyvern!" a stream of green and crimson energy shot forward morphing into the visage of a wyvern and then an arrow and then slammed into the dragon.

Imperialdramon was thrown backwards but took flight as he started to fall. He spun around and opened his mouth. "Mega Death!" a burst of energy flew forward roaring into the two knights. They yelped in surprise.

"Dragon Roar!" flames rained down from the heavens as the blue winged, dragon knight dove down on Imperialdramon.

"Let's stop standing here like statues!" growled Cyberdramon. The dragon took flight, "Let's help them! Cyber Claw!" green blasts fired at Dynasmon. Dynasmon ignored the attack and continued his assault of Imperialdramon.

"Static Force!" crimson blasts fired like the blasts of a battleship against hordes of fighter planes.

"Miracle Missile!" two projectiles flew forward and exploded into the dragon's helmeted head. Dynasmon growled at the combined attacks and turned his attention to the Ultimates

"Master Flame!" white fire washed around Dynasmon. The white armored digimon flew through the flames and leveled his fist into Master Tyranomon's face.

The large dinosaur was sent tumbling. Silphymon leveled a kick into Dynasmon's back between his wings. The dragon swept around smacking the cyborg away.

"Rapid Fire!" bursts exploded around Dynasmon.

The dragon growled and lifted his hands. "Dragon Roar!" flames shot in all directions. Black Rapidmon screamed as he was enveloped in the fire of the dragon.

"Cyber Nail!" a green glowing fist slammed into Dynasmon's stomach. Dynasmon smirked and looked down at Cyberdramon. He immediately dropped his right elbow on the bridge of the black dragon's snout.

888

"Fist of Athena!" a pink blaze flew across Imperialdramon's head.

"Final Crest!" The grey armored knight in the long red cloak was leaping into the air his battle axe raised; the blade glowing sickly green.

"Royal Master!" a pink glowing blade intercepted the crimson robed knight.

"Fool!" spat the knight.

"I am not the one following a deluded little boy, Medieval Dukemon!" growled Tiger Vespamon as he strained against the knight.

"Do not degrade our master!" roared Alforce Veedramon who was rising from the crater Tiger Vespamon had left him in. "Alforce Saber!" the pink energy blade flashed and he dove forward pointing it so it would impale the wasp through the thorax. Suddenly Tiger Vespamon's other hand flashed around his body and the yellow and black blade slammed against the pink one.

"Two swords?" growled the knights in surprise.

"Double the pleasure double the fun," replied Tiger Vespamon; using their surprise to throw them off of him. He crossed the blades and a swirling wind surrounded them both. "Double Royal Master!" two snake like beams shot forward towards Alforce Veedramon and Medieval Dukemon.

The two knights roared in pain as a pink light flowed over them and then exploded in a hundred directions. The two knights looked up angrily; Alforce Veedramon had his blade up; Medieval Dukemon's was kneeling holding his axe like a prop. The cloak was wrapped over his shoulders.

"You will pay dearly for that!" growled Alforce Veedramon. The lining of his mouth glowed, "Shining V Force!"

888

Imperialdramon swept around blasting bolt after bolt of hyper charged positrons at his pink target. The knight swept around ribbons flailing. They flashed forward the edges glinting like blades. Imperialdramon lifted his claws up and snagged the blades against the golden claws. He pulled hard dragging the knight forward. The cannon on his back charged and he fired. RhodoKnightmon was propelled into the blast. She flew backwards and crashed through a house.

Imperialdramon looked down and opened his mouth. "Mega Death!" a blast of energy evaporated the block. Out of the smoke rose a lithe figure. "No way…"

"Yes way," growled the figure, "Argent Fear!" a torrent of roses swept around Imperialdramon roared as crimson lightning shot from the petals.

888

Dynasmon grabbed Silphymon by the face and then dove down slamming the cyborg into the ground. He then lifted the creature's body and grasped it by the back of the head and lifted off. The cyborg was unconscious.

"Silphymon!" shouted Ai she ran out into the war zone. Dynasmon smirked and dropped the Ultimate.

"Finally the real target," chuckled Dynasmon. He dove down towards Ai.

"No, AI!" shouted Isamu and he grabbed the young woman. He pushed the girl out of the way. The claws of Dynasmon gleamed.

"Isamu!" roared Master Tyranomon. The tyrannosaur dove over Isamu. The large grey dinosaur glowed brightly. "Master Tyranomon Mega Digivolve to…Goddramon!" A golden body covered in golden scales rose up to meet Dynasmon's claws. Six feathered wings with large golden outlines flicked open. A trailing tail swept around. Two strong muscular arms were attached to a muscular torso. The dragon had a beard and a long white mane. A mask covered his face and two crooked horns sprouted from his forehead. A mystique surround the creature, an awe of power glowed around him. A fist shot around catching Dynasmon in the chest. He turned to where Imperialdramon was fighting. He lifted his hands a ball of golden flame swarmed between his palms, "God Flame!" the ball flooded forward sending RhodoKnightmon careening.

"Imperialdramon, assist Tiger Vespamon," called the dragon, "I'll deal with Dynasmon, the rest of you, hold off RhodoKnightmon!" The large six winged wyvern glided off after Dynasmon.

"Yeah easy…" growled Cyberdramon as he lifted Silphymon. "Are you ok?"

"I've felt better…" growled the cyborg.

"Look, we don't have to destroy her," said Black Rapidmon as the robot dropped down. "We just have to keep her busy…I say we split up and attack from all sides…"

"If she ignores two of us and goes after just one of us?" asked Silphymon clutching his chest.

"We close in and intensify our attacks until she's forced to chase another one of us…" replied Black Rapidmon.

"I want to help too!" growled Strike Dramon. He lifted his claws up and looked to the rising knight. "She made a fool of me once…she will not get away with it!"

"Your judgment is clouded," growled Cyberdramon quietly. "Plus we need some one as a last ditch effort to protect the children…You and TobuCatmon are our last line of defense, our…trump card…"

Strike Dramon frowned and growled softly.

"Awe, it's so cute when they try to think!" called RhodoKnightmon from the sky. She was holding a flower.

"Scatter!" called out Black Rapidmon.

888

"Final…" Medieval Dukemon looked surprised when the laser struck him directly in the chest. He loosened the grip on his axe. "What is this?" growled the knight as he dropped out of his stupor.

"It's called evening up the teams!" growled Imperialdramon as he dove down and rammed Medieval Dukemon

888

"Alforce Saber!" the pink blade dropped down against the twin blades of Tiger Vespamon. The insect lifted its foot and kicked the blue armored dragon knight in the stomach. As Alforce Veedramon glided back the wasp dropped his arm down to release a volley of missiles into the dragon. The dragon just growled and swatted at the projectiles. "Shining V-Force!" a blast of orange V shape flame rammed into chest of Tiger Vespamon. The insect staggered back. "Now die, bug! Alforce Saber!" the pink blade was pressed forward like a spear. Tiger Vespamon took to the air and stepped off the blade and spun kicking the dragon in the head.

"Hard headed monster!" groaned Tiger Vespamon as his foot made contact. The dragon spun around and took a swing at the insect but Tiger Vespamon buzzed back out of reach; prompting the dragon to take flight after him on his large pink wings. Tiger Vespamon leveled another volley of missiles into the dragon but it would not be deterred.

888

"Summon!" there were flashes of light and two apparitions of antlered dragons swept forward one blue; one red, they rammed Dynasmon in the chest and pushed him down.

"Breath of the Wyvern!" A large blue ghost tackled Goddramon and started assaulting his neck with its fangs.

"God Flame!" a gold flame erupted forward evaporating the apparition.

Dynasmon shot up into the sky and then dove down his fist forward. Goddramon grabbed the small knight but his strength was immense. Flames filled the dragon's grasp.

"Dragon Roar!" Dynasmon growled. Goddramon roared in pain as he released his scalded grip on Dynasmon. The dragon knight instantly flew forward with punches and kicks in the face.

888

"Can't keep this up much longer!" huffed Silphymon as the digimon shot across the sky dodging and ducking golden ribbons. The cyborg flung its hands to its side and looked down at the on coming knight, "Top Gun!" plasma pulses rained down on the knight.

"Cyber Claw!" green and black spheres exploded around the pink knight as she tried to shield herself.

"Rapid Fire!" blasts and explosions fired from Black Rapidmon clanked against the armor.

"Fools; do you really think a group of Ultimates like you can take me down?" RhodoKnightmon lifted a rose to her face and then flung it out. It disintegrated into petals the turned into red ribbons of energy that shot forward like they were being drawn by an arrow and stabbed into the three Ultimates' chests.

"Stinger Mach V!" missiles whistled from somewhere near the middle of the city and slammed into RhodoKnightmon's chest the knight was sent spiraling backwards in shock.

"Tiger Vespamon!" shouted Silphymon as he hung in the air.

"Don't worry, Alforce Veedramon is taking a bit of a nap right now," called the approaching wasp. He drew up next to Silphymon and then looked at RhodoKnightmon, "Let's put this one to bed too." The wasp lifted his swords. "All together! Double Royal Master!" two helixing blasts of pink shot forward slamming into RhodoKnightmon's chest. The light enveloped her. "Now!"

"Miracle Missile!"

"Cyber Claw!"

"Static Force!"

The attacks converged and the light turned blood red and exploded. RhodoKnightmon was sent spiraling limply to the ground.

"I don't see why everyone thinks these digimon are so tough," mocked Tiger Vespamon. The three Ultimates growled looking at their Mega ally.

888

Imperialdramon growled as he felt the axe blade cut his skin but he forced it down and lifted his claws and slapped the knight into the air. The dragon opened his mouth, "Mega Death!" a blast of energy slammed Medieval Dukemon in the chest.

Almost simultaneously, Goddramon had struck out against Dynasmon with a well place fist. He lifted his hands and released his summoned double dragons which barreled into Dynasmon driving the white armored, dragon knight through the sky and into the back of Medieval Dukemon. The two Mega digimon grunted from the combined attacks and collision and tumbled to the ground.

Goddramon glided forward next to Imperialdramon. Tiger Vespamon flew up to them carrying the unconscious knights Alforce Veedramon and RhodoKnightmon dropping them on top of their fallen comrades.

"I can't believe it…" whispered Imperialdramon as he looked down at them, "I think we won…"

"You have won nothing!" shouted a voice that seemed to come from all directions but also from no where. "Those halfwits were just fodder. You cannot defeat the forces of Paradise!"

"Who is there!?" growled Goddramon as he looked around seeing nothing.

"I am virgin rays of twilight dawn; I am mysterious shrouds of dusk-time shade!" announced the voice. Suddenly the morning sun started to fade as unseen clouds seemed to shroud it. The voice continued. "I am faded gleam of earthshine moon; I am shadowy clouds of the storm-time dark," an eerie wind swept around the Megas. Suddenly there was an explosion from the palace of Chuuten City. It was unnatural. Black energy was swirling around large reams of light, merging and twisting together. Finally a form appeared as the explosion faded. It was humanoid, about seven or eight feet tall. It had twelve wings. Six on the right side were black demonic bat wings, the six on the left were angelic white wings. He wore a grey and white leather suit with white down the front and grey on the arms and sides and legs. White leather straps crisscrossed his abdomen and were buckled with a golden buckle. He wore white boots that reached up to just under his knee; golden rings were around the ankle-lower leg area; these had golden wings fastened to them. He had golden knee caps and gold lining up and down the entire body suit. It also had beautiful blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His hands were large white, demon paws. The wrists were covered in a red fabric. The creature looked at the three foreign Megas. "I AM LUCEMON!"

888

"What did that thing just say?" asked Kiyoshi and Kougi in shock. Isamu was looking at the newcomer through a mini-telescope he'd snagged from Sumi. "Is that really Lucemon?"

"It can't be…" hissed Isamu. He looked back at the others, "He's bigger and all black and white…"

Datirimon was shivering in fear. "He's mode changed…this is his Fallen or Falldown mode…"

"You mean…" Noriko and Kitai looked up. "He's…Stronger?"

"Much…" replied Datirimon.

Silphymon and the other Ultimates arrived in front of the children. "That thing is giving off a lot of power!" said Silphymon. "More than I can register."

"We're out matched…" growled Cyberdramon. He looked back, "Outmatched completely by one single digimon!"

"We can't give up…" said Kitai he looked at the others. "No, we mustn't give up…"

888

"Let's get rid of this joker once and for all!" growled Imperialdramon. He hovered next to his compatriots.

"Yeah….I'm getting a little tired of being afraid of you!" growled Tiger Vespamon as he pointed his sword at Lucemon.

"All together!" roared Goddramon. "God Flame!"

"Royal Master!" Tiger Vespamon lifted the blade absorbing Goddramon's attack.

"Mega Death!" Imperialdramon loaned his power to Tiger Vespamon.

"Say so long Lucemon!" Tiger Vespamon lifted his other blade up and drew them down together, "Double Royal Master!" the twisting roaring mass of energy propelled the three Megas backwards. The energy completely consumed Lucemon. It exploded harshly lighting the sky like the, now, weakened sun never did. They stared. Not from awe of the strike, but from awe of the figure standing in the wake of the blast.

"You didn't really think that would work; did you?" chuckled Lucemon as he lifted his hands. "Let me introduce you to real power! I give you the fundamental workings of the Digital World! I give you Darkness and I give you Light!" A black orb filled Lucemon's left hand and a white orb filled Lucemon's right hand. "You know how strong they are when they work opposed to one another, but now you'll see their true power as they work together!" Lucemon tossed the orbs at the three offending Megas. The balls grew and encompassed the three the light one first then the black. The energy started to rotate and digi-code appeared on the energy sphere's surface. "Life or Death it's all hanging in the balance!" Bolts of energy washed through the Megas as Lucemon watched in fascination. They struggled and finally the ball released them; but there was nothing left; save Koromon, Demi-Veemon and two Minomon. Lucemon laughed. "What mighty warriors we have, fresh out of the crib HA!"

The demonic angel caught sight of the approaching forms of the digi-destined, in front were the two that had struck him down in Digger's Gulch. He narrowed his eyes.

"Demi-Veemon!" shouted one of the boys as he leaned down to the small plush creature.

"Hurry, get them out of here," Three Ultimates glided on to the scene; they were followed by a Strike Dramon and a small purple, winged feline.

The children gathered the In Training digimon up and started to run off. Lucemon scowled and opened his hand, "You will not survive this day! Paradise Lost!" a flash of crimson energy exploded a few blocks in front of the children.

"Static Force!" Silphymon was zooming towards the angel a crimson burst firing from its cupped palms. The fallen angel flicked one of its wings deflecting the attack.

"Cyber Claw!" green spheres erupted across Lucemon's body but the angel made not a twitch or any other movement that suggested he even was aware of the assault on him.

"Miracle Missile!" the projectiles exploded into Lucemon's chest but the angel only smirked.

Lucemon curled his wings back and dove forward grabbing Cyberdramon and Silphymon by the clavicle. The two Ultimates struggled but the angel's grasp was strong and held firm. Black Rapidmon dove down to help his friends but the angel turned on him and as Black Rapidmon flew close to Lucemon; the angel shoved his friends into the android's arms and then leveled a kick into all three of them driving them into the ground. The angel then shot upwards and flew in a high arc and sky rocketed downwards with his fist extended. The angel slammed its knuckles into the three Ultimates who were already well implanted into the ground. A crater cracked into formation around the Ultimates sinking houses on top of them.

Lucemon turned to the children; Strike Dramon and the cat were all that were left. He smiled. "You have proven most persistent; if we had not been enemies, I may have spared your lives but I can not allow upstart insurgents like you to survive; you'd have no place in my utopia. So die; happy in the knowledge that your life will end without the sorrow of being trapped in a society that does not want you!" His palm glowed crimson red.

888

"This way, I can hear screams!" shouted Silphymon as the cyborg shot forward in the oozing sewer.

"Wait!" shouted Yolei as she staggered behind their Numemon guide.

Suddenly a horde of Bakemon swarmed around Silphymon. The red and white cyborg grumbled and flashed its claws deleting a swath of the sheets. More and more Bakemon stormed forward.

"Through here, Queen Kari is through here," yelped the sludge pile as he ran by and leapt into the water. Yolei hopped over the small canal of murky sewer water to the opposite ledge and scurried after the eye stalks. They came into a large seg-way in the pipes to what looked like a room.

Yolei gasped in horror. There hung Kari. She was tied to the pipes on the wall by heavy metallic chains. Her arms were covered in cuts and bruises and welts. Her face had pop marked burns on her cheeks. Her hair was mussed and filthy. Her pants were cut and streaming crimson stains ran down the leggings. Her shirt had equal amounts of stains on them.

"K-Kari…" Yolei walked forward.

"Go away…Myotismon…" whispered Kari in a hoarse voice that cracked. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"It's me Yolei…" whispered the young woman as she lifted a hand to Kari's cheek. Kari instantly struggled from the hand.

"No more…" whimpered the woman. "Please just no more…"

"Kari wake up it's me, Yolei!" Yolei shouted as she shook her friend.

Kari opened her eyes slowly. They widened in horror, "Yolei duck!"

"Huh?" Yolei turned to see a blood covered scythe sweep forward.

"Shadow Scythe!" shouted a voice.

"No, I'll protect you Queen Kari!" shouted the Numemon as he leapt in front of the blade. It eviscerated the little green creature turning it instantly to dust. The ghost rose up. Its blade was ready to strike.

"No one to save you this time, little woman," chuckled the ghost. The blade rose and then there was an explosion. Silphymon dove forward and sent its fist into the ghost's face sending the grey robed digimon flying backwards. Silphymon huffed angrily and lifted its claws, "Phantomon, you should have stayed dead!"

"I was never dead to start out with!" replied the ghost as it raised its scythe up, "but you will be…Shadow Scythe!"

Silphymon slammed both of its hands on either side of the blade holding it back. The cyborg growled softly and pushed the blade back. Silphymon then held up its hands and a red ball formed. "Static Force!" It shot forward straight into Phantomon's gut.

"Lord Myotismon will return!" shouted Phantomon as he deleted.

"And we'll be here to stop him!" replied Silphymon as the last of the ghost faded away.

"Help me get her free," said Yolei who was struggling with Kari's chains.

Silphymon walked up and snapped the shackles releasing the woman. Kari fell into Silphymon's arms.

"I'm so glad you came…" whispered Kari crying. "He's in my head…"

"Who?" asked Silphymon quietly.

"Myotismon…" replied the woman. A tear fell on the cyborg's shoulder, "Every time I close my eyes, he's there…laughing…he knows no one can save me in my dreams."

"Do not worry, you just need to dream of me," chuckled Silphymon. "I'll kick his caped butt even in your dreams if I need to…"

Kari looked up and smiled tears still moist on her cheek.

"Let's get out of here," grumbled Yolei as she looked at all the muck in the room they were in. She looked up. "There's a manhole cover…"

Silphymon hopped up holding Kari with one hand and popped the cover off the hole and then flew through the opening. Yolei grumbled as she slowly went up the ladder.

"We should take her to the hospital, we don't know how badly she's been hurt, and well in that sewer who knows what infections she's picked up," said Yolei as she stood up. Silphymon shifted Kari softly so that the cyborg cradled her.

"Yolei, get on my back," said Silphymon. He hunched a little and the woman scrambled on piggy back style. "Ugh…Yolei did you gain weight?"

"Shut it!" growled the woman.

"I don't know if I can take off with you on…" grumbled Silphymon.

"If you keep this up you won't be taking off period!" shouted Yolei as Silphymon awkwardly drifted into the air.

888

Lucemon smirked. The children were looking terrified. He could smell it wafting of them. He lowered to the ground. He flicked his eyes back to where the Ultimates were lying, persistently holding their Ultimate forms; though unconscious. He hand was glowing bright red.

"Digi-destined, you've been a thorn too long in my side," Lucemon clenched his hand into a fist, "but no longer! Paradise…WHAT!?" thousands of butterflies swarmed around his fist. Lucemon growled in pain as withdrew his hand from the hungry insects. The energy of his attack was gone. He narrowed his eyes as the butterflies swept between him and the children. They took a more tangible form that looked more and more human. It finally realized into a thirty year old man. He had long dark hair and wore long white robes. His face looked like it was carved from granite but it had a healthy flesh tone. Lucemon scowled. "So, Oikawa…"

"Lucemon, you will not harm these children!" announced the guardian with authority.

"I suspect you're going to stop me!" scoffed the angel as he opened his hand again. "Fool, you are nothing, even now you are fading away to stretched out film…You have the smell of death on you!"

"I have enough power to protect these children!" The man lifted his hands aural beams filtered forward and Silphymon, Cyberdramon and Black Rapidmon hovered upwards and de-digivolved to Nyaromon, Poromon, Tokomon, Upamon and Motimon. The In Training digimon then floated to their partners. Oikawa spoke to the digi-destined, "Go, leave now, I will deal with Lucemon…"

"I will help you!" growled Strike Dramon.

"No, protect the Chosen Ones, you are their greatest asset now," said Oikawa.

"I will not leave you, Oikawa!" Datirimon hopped forward. "I'm not leaving you again!"

The little digimon hopped in front of Oikawa standing defiantly up to Lucemon. The children retreated hesitantly leaving the guardian and his partner with the fallen angel, Lucemon. Oikawa's eyes turned to Lucemon.

"Why do you do this?" asked the guardian bluntly.

"Because, these worlds are a mess," replied the angel. He narrowed his eyes. "It's my place to restore order to this and all worlds, and one can't have order if no one will listen to the leaders. I will make these worlds the most beautiful utopias ever…"

"By destroying them?" Datirimon interrogated.

"Heh, by destroying those parts of them that are not conducive to paradise," smiled Lucemon. He looked at Oikawa. "You see, I have the most esteemed respect for life in all of its forms…I lavish my benevolence and love on this world and what does it get me? Scorn, hatred, displeasure, sometimes I wonder if this world is deserving of my love…"

"You respect life? Don't lie to us!" shouted Oikawa. The guardian's eyes flickered. "You are nothing but a tyrant!"

"Oh, dear, dear Oikawa, how can you think I could lie to the likes of you?" asked the angel. He stepped forward, "I destroy that which will suffer in my utopia. I destroy the powerful and the disobedient. I love them and I can't stand to see them suffer…"

"You don't love them; you fear them!" shouted Datirimon aggressively.

"Oh, no, don't confuse the two," replied Lucemon quietly. His eyes flashed softly. "The powerful will find no joy in a world of their inferiors, so I will not allow them to suffer a joyless life of lies and treachery; I let them find peace in deletion. The disobedient, the insurgent, would feel oppressed under my new utopian society so I will end their oppression forthwith and thusly end their needless suffering. It's rather simple, really. For I so loved the world; that I destroyed its children so that they would not suffer in its paradise…"

"What of them?" asked Oikawa. He pointed to the knights that were lying in a pile on the street.

"They, of course, will be rehabilitated properly once I have settled things into harmony," replied Lucemon coolly. His eyes narrowed. "Now, will you allow me to end the digi-destineds' suffering? Or will I have to end yours first?"

Oikawa lifted his hands. "You will not end anyone's suffering!" a rainbow aura wrapped around Lucemon. The angel shuddered slightly and stiffly lifted his hands. The aurora like aura shattered as a ball of darkness filled his left hand and a ball of light filled his right. Oikawa strained to hold Lucemon in place but the angel overpowered him. The balls flew forward.

"No, Oikawa!" Datirimon leapt forward intercepting the spheres.

"Datirimon, no!" Oikawa reached out but the green digimon was already absorbed into the interlinked spheres.

"Don't worry, Oikawa…I'll always protect you…" wheezed the digimon from within the ball as digi-code swam around the sphere's surface. Datirimon screamed in pain as he exploded into data.

"Datirimon…" Oikawa looked up at Lucemon. "You…you…"

"I have done nothing…" said Lucemon. He looked calmly at the enraged guardian. "He was the one that committed suicide…" Lucemon flicked his finger up and blasted a shot of crimson energy into Oikawa's chest. The guardian groaned softly as his body fell apart into butterflies. Lucemon smiled as he grabbed one that flew too close and crushed it between his forefinger and thumb. "Fool."

**888**

**AN: All I can say is ouch…Like…ouch…looks like Lucemon isn't so out of the picture as we thought. And Lodis Lord thought Lucemon was defeated…hehehe…**


	30. The Fight of the Southern Pass

**The Fight of the Southern Pass**

**888**

"Rise up," growled Lucemon as he looked at his fallen knights. "You pathetic knights," The knights barely moved and winced falling back to the ground. 'Rise up,' I said!"

RhodoKnightmon was the first to stagger to her feet. Then it was Alforce Veedramon. Medieval Dukemon and Dynasmon rose at the same time. They looked at the, now, very teenage angel. His cold stare made them flinch.

"Lord Lucemon…" Dynasmon lifted his hand slowly.

"No excuses!" Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "You were defeated; but you are lucky, for I am in a merciful mood." The angel turned from them. "Dynasmon, Medieval Dukemon, I trust you can watch the Digital World," A crimson gem flicked up between his fingers. "Use this to help our allies. It possesses a portion of my power. It is the same power I used to make Antylamon digivolve and it's the same power I used to make you. The crystal's power isn't infinite, so be judicious about your choices!" The jewel flew through the air and landed in Medieval Dukemon's hand.

"Master…" Alforce Veedramon looked at the angel.

"I am not finished!" said Lucemon barely containing his obvious annoyance. Alforce Veedramon stepped back from the angel. "Alforce Veedramon, RhodoKnightmon, we must go; someone is trying to usurp our paradise."

"I shall find the digi-destined and finish them off myself!" proclaimed RhodoKnightmon.

"Do not interrupt me," growled Lucemon. His white paw lashed out and backhanded RhodoKnightmon knocking the pink armored digimon to the ground. "You have already failed me once; I have not much patience for your future."

"If, it is not the Digi-destined you are worried about, then who?" asked Dynasmon quietly.

"I do not know exactly; but he has the power to plunge paradise into darkness," said Lucemon as he lifted off the ground. "Come, RhodoKnightmon and Alforce Veedramon, we must stop this before it rolls out of control."

888

"We are ready," said Damienmon quietly. His red eyes seemed to fade and glow in the shadow of Cthulhumon. "Open the digi-port Daemon."

"Do you not wish to face Lucemon?" asked the demon under the cowl. His eyes shone blue.

"I say we vanquish the angel!" growled Cthulhumon lifting his trident. "And then we can take his armies and add them to our own."

"Fools," said Damienmon quietly. "You could not handle Lucemon. He would over power you easily. I will not lose assets I just freed, now, Daemon, open the digi-port."

"Halt!" demanded two voices. Two angels rose over the mountains. One was a woman she had six wings. A blue ribbon rose over her blonde haired head from her left hand to her right. Her left hand had a winged bow on the wrist. She wore white spandex like material over her top and most of her right leg. The other angel was male; covered in white armor. He had eight wings. Purple armor covered his right arm and his head was adorned with a high reaching lavender face guard. A purple blade was on his left arm.

"We are the advance guard of Lucemon's southern forces, you will not pass," announced the male angel.

The woman pulled back on the air and a large white energy arrow formed along her winged bow, "If you attempt to leave we are to attack without prejudice."

"You have to be kidding me," chuckled Daemon quietly as he looked at the two Ultimates. "You can not stand against us, I am Lord Daemon, the…" There was a growl, "second in command of the powers of Darkness. You can not hope to be victorious."

A large beast rose up behind them. It was white. It had white fur and a yellow eagle's beak. It held its forward paws out like hands and its lionesque tail swished aggressively.

"I am Hippogryphomon," growled the beast. Behind him was a swarm of Piximon.

The sea rippled and a small figure glided upwards. It was nothing overly exciting. It had diminutive arms and wings. It had a large head with huge eyes. Its small body was dominated by a large heart, and it lacked any legs but instead had a smoky tail. "I am Marine Angemon!"

"Lord Lucemon will be here soon enough, and then you shall find his benevolence," said the male angel.

"Magna Angemon, Angewomon," Damienmon glided forward. "You can not hope to live through this battle, let us pass."

"Celestial Arrow!" the energy arrow zinged passed Damienmon's head. The boy winced feeling the energy of light at work and a burn sear across his cheek. The female drew another arrow. "Go no further, defiled being of darkness!"

"Fine, you want to fight, Daemon, clear the way!" Damienmon flicked his finger forward.

Daemon blinked quietly. He regained his composure and his lifted his hand, "Go, strike down these fools!"

"Hey blondie!" shouted LadyDevimon as she flew forward. "Darkness Wave!" a wash of darkness flooded forward towards Angewomon, but the attack came to naught as Magna Angemon slid in front of the wave and raised his shield.

"You will not be continuing pathetic rivalries here!" said Magna Angemon. He lifted his sword and stabbed it into the air. "Gate of Destiny!" Angewomon flew above him and fired an arrow of energy that fractured into a multitude of projectiles that exploded into everything they hit.

Daemon looked in surprise as the gate became wrapped in lightning and its contents condensed into single point that then belched forward slamming into the demon lord's chest. Daemon crashed into the mountain's hard soil and growled angrily.

"Skull Hammer!" Skull Satamon flashed forward in a burst of speed towards Magna Angemon. The angel parried with his Excalibur and then rammed an armored boot into the skull's chest. The red, barely fleshed skeleton was sent flying into LadyDevimon, who was helping her lord, Daemon, up. The three of them tumbled to the ground.

Damienmon growled. Daemon couldn't handle Lucemon's advance guard, how did he even think he could fight against Lucemon himself. The child turned and looked back at Cthulhumon. The large beast lifted his trident.

"It is time to test my new power!" growled the beast as his trident glowed a deep sea green. "Ancient Trident Crush!" a blast of cerulean lightning shot forward. Magna Angemon was blind sided by the attack and was sent crashing into the chest of Hippogryphomon.

The white furred beast grunted and opened its maw, "Heat Wave!" an orange beam retaliated against the squid-like Great One; but the jagged flesh that comprised Cthulhumon's skin didn't flinch.

The large beast grunted slightly as if someone had nudged him too aggressively and then opened its mouth. "Ocean Nightmare!" a long stream of darkness washed forward and reared itself up like a huge aerial Moray Eel. Angewomon had already started to defensively fire her arrows at the serpentine phantom. The eel shook off the arrows and snapped its jaw around the three holy Ultimates. The eel then wrapped around and around and around into a large ball that exploded tossing the three creatures haphazardly to the ground.

"See, I told you to respect your brother," remarked Damienmon as he glided past Daemon who was still disentangling himself from his generals.

"Feh, he's still a squid faced buffoon!" growled Daemon as he tossed his generals to one side. The demon lifted his hands and let them burn with an unholy fire. "I too have power! Flame Inferno!" the flames turned black and roared forward as a giant cannonball slamming the advance guard of Lucemon further into the mountain.

Suddenly the amassed Piximon joined together. Together they flipped their staffs forward and together they yelped, "Pit Bomb!" the attacks of some fifteen Piximon converged into one large blast. Daemon, not wanting to be outshone by his sibling lifted his hand nonchalantly and produced a dark barrier that deflected the blast towards the sea.

"Do away with them, Marine Devimon…" hissed Daemon.

The large, pelagic devil walked forward and opened its mouth. "Dark Deluge!" rocket of water rammed forward washing the Piximon from the sky. As the pink fur balls tried to rise from the attack the devil leapt over to them and started to spit acid on them chemically burning them alive. The Piximon screamed in pain as they sizzled away into deletion.

Magna Angemon, Angewomon and Hippogryphomon rose up. They growled softly as the Piximon were deleted.

"Ocean Love!" there was a blast of light. Cthulhumon roared in pain as thousands of heart shaped bubbles merged into his skin leaving large burns. The little nymph, Marine Angemon, giggled as he dove in and out of harpoons thrown by the Divermon, "You didn't forget about little old me did you?"

"Evil Flapping!" Daemon turned and his wings glowed deep maroon and he gave one strong flap and unleashed a blast of maroon lightning. The blast struck Marine Angemon. The little chibi-angel shrieked and his little form fell to the water; where the Divermon leapt on it. Daemon smirked. "Foolish creature…it didn't deserve to exist in the first place…"

"Kahuna Waves!" shouted a small voice and a beam of light exploded out of the water sending Divermon deleting in the ocean mist. Marine Angemon floated upwards in a large bubble.

"Pest!" growled Cthulhumon as he brought his trident to bear on the aquatic angel. "Storm of the Great Ones!" a black spiral swirled in front of the tines of the trident and then strikes of red lighting rammed into the bubble. The little film snapped under the pressure and the angel screamed in pain as the lightning raged into it.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon released a large pink cross.

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon produced the gate and then released its contents on Cthulhumon.

"Sonic Voice!" rings of green energy warped from Hippogryphomon's mouth.

The three attacks crashed down on the Mega digimon. Cthulhumon growled in pain as he swept around and unleashed another storm on the Ultimates. Hippogryphomon exploded. Angewomon slammed down snapping her back on a stone that jutted out of wall of the mountain. Magna Angemon clattered to the ground. He took short uncomfortable breaths; one of his ribs was broken. Daemon flew up to the defeated angel and put his foot on the angel's back. His eyes narrowed. He leaned down and lifted the angel's head up by the face guard and then slammed it into the ground.

"You pathetic little fool, you don't deserve to die by our hands," growled Daemon. He flicked his eyes up. "Soulmon! Come here, beat this thing down till he deletes."

One of the ghosts glided up and pushed its hands forward. "Necro Magic!" black lightning coursed through Magna Angemon's body. The angel moaned in pain as its muscles contracted unwillingly. The ghost pushed forward and another burst of lightning, another groan. The ghost struck not three, not four, not even ten times but thirty times. The angel finally screamed in one last strike from Soulmon as it deleted.

"Let us go…" growled Daemon as he lifted his hands up and opened a digi-port.

"What about this one?" growled Cthulhumon as he lifted the limp form of Marine Angemon.

"Crush it," growled Damienmon uninterestedly. Cthulhumon nodded and threw the little angel up and snatched it up in his palm and then clench his fist until little black particles wafted through is webbed fingers. Daemon, Damienmon, Cthulhumon with their armies passed through the port chuckling quietly at their defeat of Lucemon's forces.

888

Lucemon looked over the area. He knew. Over there on a mountainside Angewomon deleted after her spine was snapped like kindling. Below him, Magna Angemon was killed after burst after burst of Champion strikes. Hippogryphomon had just died in midair. Marine Angemon had been just simply squished. Acid burns marked the places where the Piximon had died. The digi-port's energy still hung in the air.

"They've escaped into the Human World," said Lucemon to his two companions.

The one on his left was a blue armored, hulking, muscular dragon warrior. A pair of pink wings was outstretched to the air. An energy blade was glowing softly on his arm. The one on his right was thinner, but that didn't mean she was weaker. Golden ribbons hovered from behind her back. She was clad in pink armor, and a pink and gold shield was attached to her left arm.

"What do we do now, my lord?" asked the pink warrior quietly.

"You and Alforce Veedramon will go to the Human World, I must retrieve the Gospel and then I will join you," said Lucemon quietly. He looked at the pink warrior, "Do not disappoint me, I will not bring you back from the brink if you fail me again, RhodoKnightmon."

The knight nodded and turned, "Alforce Veedramon, let us make our lord proud."

The dragon turned and glided after RhodoKnightmon. Lucemon flicked his wings and turned and flew towards Chuuten City.

888

"Is, Motimon hurt badly?" Hiroshi sidled up next to Sumi.

"I don't think so, but he's been sleeping pretty much all day," said the girl quietly. She looked at Hiroshi; the boy was blushing slightly. "Is something wrong? Do you have a fever?"

"What?" Hiroshi blinked and looked at Sumi is shock.

"It's just, you have this horrible flushed looked on your face," said Hiroshi quietly. The blush on Hiroshi's face deepened. "Hiroshi?"

"Uh, I have…to umm, yeah I'm sure Kiyoshi needs to talk to me…" Hiroshi stumbled off towards his brother.

"What a strange child…" whispered Sumi as she cradled Motimon gently in her arms.

888

"You should have said something, Hiroshi," chirped Minomon quietly.

"What do you mean?" hissed Hiroshi quietly.

"Lucemon is getting more and more powerful…" said Minomon quietly. The little green bug shifted in his pine cone. "I don't doubt that we can beat him, but some one could get really hurt in the process, Hiroshi, what if it's Sumi-san, or you. You should tell her how you feel…"

"You don't understand…" Hiroshi looked down at the ground. "She's special, she's really smart like her father…and I'm not very special at all."

"Oh you are too special, you're the child of Sincerity, how much more special could you get?" yelped the little bug.

"I got that from my mother, it's not really my power…" whispered Hiroshi quietly.

"You may have inherited the power from your mother, but you've made it your own, you've surpassed your mother's strength, right?" asked Minomon as he looked up at his partner, "I don't see Silphymon digivolving to its Mega level…"

Hiroshi stopped and looked off into the forest. "We're being watched…"

Minomon looked around. "By whom?"

Snap!

Trees slid free of their trunks as a large red stag beetle lurched forward. Its eyes glowed crimson, matching his exoskeleton.

"Kuwagumon!" Hiroshi fell backwards looking into the snapping mandibles of the beetle as it loomed over him.

"Minomon digivolve to FanBeemon!" Minomon glowed softly before erupting forward as the yellow and brown bee. "Gear Stinger!" Nothing happened. "Gear Stinger!" yelped FanBeemon in terror. Again nothing; then suddenly he lost it and shrunk back to Minomon. "Oh no…."

"Digi…destined…" gurgled Kuwagumon as it took another step forward. Its mandibles snapped shut and a gurgling and buzzing chuckled escaped its throat. "I hungry…you food…"

Hiroshi grabbed Minomon. The mandibles were dripping with saliva. Hiroshi scrambled backwards as the beast reached out.

"Guruguru Fighting!" purple blades lashed out smacking Kuwagumon in the head. A purple cat flew forward on purple wings. "Tobutobu Phoenix!" a large flaming apparition filled the sky as it rammed Kuwagumon. "Hiroshi!" yelped the cat as it dove down defensively. "Go back to the others; you really shouldn't wander off…Just run left, I'll deal with Kuwagumon."

Hiroshi ran off towards the left. He pushed through the forest bush. The others were huddled together by a tree Hiroshi appeared out of the tree and Strike Dramon just about decapitated him.

"Oh, it's you," said the dragon as he leapt backwards. "You shouldn't run off on your own, Lucemon will be scouring the world to look for us. He knows we are weak now…"

"I know!" growled Hiroshi to Strike Dramon. He looked up at Sumi. The young woman was looking at him with annoyance. Hiroshi looked down, "I'm sorry; I was busy thinking about something."

"Next time don't think yourself into the maw of Kuwagumon," TobuCatmon glided out of the bush. "He was tough; but I got him…"

"I can't hold my digivolution," whimpered Minomon. He shifted in Hiroshi's arm. "I mean; I digivolved but…then I couldn't do anything and then I de-digivolved."

"Maybe it's a side effect of Lucemon's attack…" murmured Sumi quietly.

Hiroshi sighed. "Lucemon really kicked our ass…"

"He did it without breaking a sweat…" whispered Demi-Veemon.

"How are we ever going to beat him?" asked Isamu as he looked to the sky.

"We fight together," said Noriko, "We depend on each other."

"We never give up hope," said Kitai.

"We look for that shimmer of light even in the darkest hour, and he reach out for it…" said Akeno quietly.

"We don't forget what Lucemon has done to this world, how he destroyed the one thing our friends and family so lovingly fought to preserve," said Ai she looked at her D-3.

"If we have to we'll have to find away around his power," said Sumi quietly. "We have to keep our wits about us."

Suddenly there were five bursts of glowing light that merged into one.

"Upamon digivolve to Armadillomon!" the small little round digimon with the frilled ears turned into a smoky grey squat armadillo.

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" the white cream puff with the big teeth morphed into the brown ear winged, guinea pig.

"Nyaromon digivolve to Salamon!" the yellow little feline shaped ball glowed and turned into the grayish puppy-kitten.

"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon!" the little feather ball morphed into the child shaped purple hawk.

"Motimon digivolve to Otamamon!" the pink, plush, little sheet with arms changed in a bright light reemerging as a purpled tadpole.

"You…" the others looked down at the five digimon, "Digivolved…"

"Of course we did," said the rookies quietly. "We may be down but we're far from being out!" The children looked down at them smiling. Little tears forming in their eyes.

888

Yolei sat in Kari's room. She was looking out the window. It had gotten to hard to look at Kari. She was hooked up to pipes, and tubes. Her skin was covered in bandages and now she was wrestling with herself in some nightmare. Every once in a while she would jump awake shouting, 'Myotismon, No'.

The day was ending, though it was hard to tell. Smoke and clouds obscured the skies. Random blasts of some attack testified that the digi-destined of Tokyo were still fighting against the invasion of Lucemon's minions. Every time she saw a blast she winced hoping that Ken was ok. She sighed. Silphymon was still holding its Ultimate form and it had taken a lot of persuading for the doctors to allow the digimon into the recovery ward. Silphymon was now sitting next to Kari gently stroking her hair. Each time she winced; Silphymon would whisper about 'being there'.

"When will you release the DNA digivolution?" asked Yolei quietly.

Gatomon's voice spoke quietly, "I won't let Kari get hurt again, and if I have to I'll stay like this forever…"

"Hey!" yelped Aquilamon's voice.

"You'd do the same thing if it was Yolei," said the cat's voice. "I won't leave her defenseless again."

Yolei sighed quietly. She resumed looking out the window. Something caught her eye. A large red circle in the sky formed in the sky. Yolei called Silphymon over.

"What is that?" asked Yolei quietly. "Is it an attack?"

"No…it's a digi-port, a forced digi-port…and it's tainted…" responded Silphymon with a growl. The creature looked up.

"Dear kami…" whispered Yolei as a host of beasts flooded from the port. They were followed by one very recognizable shape, a large robed figure with bat wings. He had three creatures close to him. After him came a huge beast it also had three creatures with it. "That's, that's…Daemon…." Shouted Yolei as she fumbled for her D-terminal.

"No…" whispered Kari. Her eyes were open and her skin was glowing. "He's come for me…he must not find me…He has changed but he is the same…"

"Who, Kari, Myotismon?" asked Yolei worried that some how, they had resurrected Myotismon and he's found a new digivolution.

"No…The lord of the Dark Ocean…" whispered Kari as she fell back on her pillow and dropped into a tortured sleep.

Yolei typed feverishly at her D-Terminal sending the message to all digi-destined in the city. _"Daemon is here, and he has help! Kari and I are at the hospital we'll be with you as soon as we can. Someone should get a hold of Tai, we may need Omnimon!" _

Yolei hit send and shuddered at the thought of fighting Daemon and fighting Lucemon.

**888**

**AN: The danger must be growing because the rowers keep on rowing and the darkness it is growing and there is an angelic maelstrom a blowing…Thanks to those who have reviewed the story. **

**Is there anything the digi-destined can do against the power of Damienmon and his cronies? Will Lucemon arrive in the Human World, and if he does, can the Digi-destined stop him? **

**Next chapter all heck in a hand basket breaks loose in: Shot in the Dark! **


	31. A Shot in the Dark

**A Shot in the Dark**

**888**

"Soul Cry!" The Soulmon flew forward. Their mouths open sending out dark ribbons that snagged around the Lucemon controlled digimon. The digimons' crimson eyes stopped glowing and then resumed glowing deep blue.

"Lord Daemon…" growled the group of digimon, mostly Rookies and small Champions.

The demon lord chuckled darkly. He looked to the sky. Cthulhumon was sloshing around in the bay. Daemon growled and turned to his generals.

"We will take over this sector of the city, then we shall spread out," said the demon lord. "Do not go beyond the border of Chiyoda-ku, until the order is given!" Daemon looked to the east and saw the lush greenery that seemed to pop up quite unexpectedly in the expanse of city. He could see the top of the white, imperial palace, "You, Soulmon, we shall go east, I have a few things to settle…"

"Don't get greedy, Daemon," Damienmon stepped out of the shadows, "You have better things to do than fill your ego…"

"If we can take the Imperial House…" Daemon growled.

"Dear boy, your mind is a couple of eras late, the Imperial family now is nothing more than a figure head, the true power lies in the Diet," said Damienmon quietly. He lifted his fingers up. "Now, I suggest you forget about sitting on a throne or eating in the Imperial dining room and get on with taking over this district." Damienmon faded back into the shadows.

"LadyDevimon, send out a task force of Soulmon, capture as many of Lucemon's forces as you can and give them a little lesson in who they should follow," said Daemon quietly.

"I will make sure the Soulmon give them the proper influence," said LadyDevimon and she took off with a group of Soulmon.

"Skull Satamon, go terrify some humans, you're good at that," chuckled Daemon. Skull Satamon laughed heartily and flew off with a group of Sharmanmon running behind him. Daemon then turned to Marine Devimon. "You will have the very prestigious job of scouting out Shinjuku district." The large devil squid nodded and lumbered off.

888

"Desperado Blaster!" the machine guns swung around to Paildramon's hips and he gripped the sides of the guns and fired blasts of plasma at the approaching Vilemon.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon leapt forward next to the dragon.

A group of Vilemon bounced off the suspension wires of Rainbow Bridge and tumbled into the water.

"Sub Zero Ice Punch!" a line of Frigimon blocked the bridge. A swirl of frozen wind shot around the humans.

"Brr, I hate the cold!" shouted Davis as he backed up a bit.

"We claim this bridge in the name of Lord Lucemon!" growled the Frigimon. Their eyes glowed bright red.

"There are too many to fight!" growled Matt as Vilemon clambered over the suspension wires of the bridge firing black bolts of lightning at the two digi-destined digimon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" seven green missiles arced through the air and exploded into the bridge, dislodging the Vilemon and knocking the Frigimon to the ground.

"Oh great just what I need, a bill to rebuild the Rainbow Bridge!" shouted the familiar voice of Joe Kido.

"Sorry, Joe," grumbled Ikkakumon. The large white, furry walrus glided out from under the bridge. "But it there wasn't much of a choice."

"Joe!" shouted Matt as he hailed the man on the walrus's head. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Joe shouted in reply. "We were clearing out the digimon at the mouth of the bay when this huge digimon dropped out of the sky…He was…well…"

"We ran away," growled Ikkakumon.

"We didn't run away!" shouted Joe. "I told you, we made a strategic retreat! It was a Mega digimon after all!"

"A Mega digimon?" Matt sighed. He didn't like it. "Was it under Lucemon's control?"

"I don't think so, it didn't have glowing eyes," replied Ikkakumon. The large walrus grumbled slightly. "We have trouble here he comes…" growled the digimon as a large lumbering beast sloshed into the bay. The large form slightly shrouded in an unnatural dusk fog. Garurumon de-digivolved to Gabumon.

"Are we ready?" asked Gabumon.

"Ready as we can be," replied Matt. He held out his digivice.

"Gabumon warp Digivolve to Metal Garurumon!" Gabumon flashed four times the last flash revealing the large, blue and gold metal of the Mega digimon.

Paildramon then snatched up Ken and Davis and prompted Matt to climb onto his back. The dragon then glided down to Ikkakumon.

He dropped off the humans and turned to Ikkakumon. "Take them to the mainland, the water may get a little choppy."

"Right," said Ikkakumon as he turned. Ken and Davis slid down the back of Ikkakumon and held up their digivices.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" Paildramon grew larger. His wings grew into large crimson ones and his blue and black armored body became strong and wide and adorned with golden claws, linings, and blades.

Metal Garurumon flew forward with Imperialdramon in tow.

"I hope I can keep up with you young ducks," growled Metal Garurumon.

"I'm sure you still have that old spunk in you," chuckled Imperialdramon.

"Old? I'm not old, just out of practice!" growled Metal Garurumon.

The large squid like beast reared up at them as they flew into engagement range. It lifted a large gnarled trident.

"Ancient Trident Crush!" blasts of cerulean lightning filled the darkening skies.

Imperialdramon and Metal Garurumon spiraled backwards evading the blasts as the digimon swung its trident again.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should really think about getting that oversized fork out of his hand," growled Imperialdramon as he glided next to Metal Garurumon.

"I was thinking the same thing," growled Metal Garurumon. The missile ports on the metal digimon's armor opened. "Let's try it! Metal Wolf Claw!" the missiles exploded into fields of ice over the digimon's body.

"My turn!" growled Imperialdramon as he charged the cannon on its back. "Positron Laser!" the dart of energy slashed into the mountainous digimon's hand.

"Fools!" the digimon exploded from the attacks enraged, "I Cthulhumon, will not be destroyed by such insignificance. I will not be stopped by you, I will gain my light!"

"Light?" growled Imperialdramon as he flew forward.

888

"Did that thing just say that it will gain its light?" shouted Davis as Ikkakumon glided over the water's surface.

"What could it mean?" asked Matt quietly.

"I have a guess," growled Davis. His eyes narrowed, "She starts with an 'H' and ends in an 'I' and she has two goggle heads protecting her! Get him Imperialdramon!"

888

"So, how is everyone?" asked Izzy quietly.

"I never realized WaruMonzaemon was so tough," grumbled Tentomon as he munched on an apple.

"He grew powerful after we started attacking him," said the right most of three Hagurumon. "It's like his skin thickened."

"It's quite possible that WaruMonzaemon's true Ultimate level was expressed through its ability to defend against us," said Izzy quietly. He looked at the others. "We must be very careful…" Izzy's D-terminal beeped softly and lifted it. "No…"

"What is it Izzy?" Sora moved in closer. She looked over his shoulder and read the message.

"Who's Daemon?" asked Akiyama.

"A very bad digimon," whispered Sora. She looked at Izzy, "That can't be we sealed him in the Dark Ocean…"

"There was something Damienmon had said…" whispered Izzy quietly. "Something about being the creator of every dark digimon we've faced."

"Kuro…" Sora looked at her hands. "He wouldn't, he couldn't…"

"As Damienmon, we don't know the limits of his power," whispered Izzy. He stood up quietly and looked back at everyone, "Eat as much as you can, we're going to need to be as ready as we can be against Daemon."

888

Elecmon was tending to his eggs when he smelled an unfamiliar smell. He growled softly and ran out towards the epicenter of The Primary Village. The red rodent skidded to a stop. An old decrepit being was hovering over two newly hatched digimon. One was a Botamon and the other a small Punimon.

"Hey you; get away from my babies!" shouted the red digimon. "Get away, you touch them and I will not stop from hurting you!"

The old creature stooped down balancing on an old gnarled cane.

"Fine, be that way! Super Thunder Strike!" blasts of lightning shot forward from the red rodent but the old man was more spry than he looked and he leapt back snapping his cane up and striking the lightning back at the rodent. The red rodent skittered backwards. The man turned to the two babies and lowered down to them opening his hand.

The Botamon flashed into Koromon and then into a black Agumon and then from there was a huge blast of gold. Black arm guards rose up. A dragon like head with short curved horns reared back. Black armor and a grey chest plate covered the dark dragon man. Black WarGreymon blinked his eyes. The old man then turned to the Punimon. The digimon flashed up to Tsunomon and then Elecmon from there it turned to Leomon and then in a large blast of golden radiance a large red and yellow striped saber-toothed tiger stepped forward. The old man then opened a large satchel and walked out to a group of four digi-eggs that were placed in the exact epicenter of the village. One was a pure blue with streaks of faded blue lightning over the surface; one was black with hunter green leaves imprinted on its surface. The third was white with purple stripes and the last was red and bathed in flame. The old man gathered the four eggs.

"No, not those!" yelped Elecmon as he staggered forward.

"Black WarGreymon," grumbled the old man. The black Mega stepped between Elecmon and the old man.

"You may be strong but I will not let you take those eggs!" growled Elecmon. "If I have to I will die to protect those eggs. Super Thunder Strike!" bolts of lightning bounced meaninglessly off the chest plate of Black WarGreymon. Elecmon growled and rushed forward to leap around the black dragon man. Black WarGreymon swept in front of the red rodent and slapped the rat down.

"Down, Black WarGreymon," growled the old man. He stood. He pointed his cane forward. "Let us be gone, we have work to do, you two most of all," The old man walked forward. "You must intercept Lucemon's knights even Lucemon himself. The Human World is too unstable, if Lucemon comes now, he will snap it like a twig. Go now, they are heading towards the Digi-port in the east sector. It is near the city of Marinaville."

"Why should I listen you old man," growled Black WarGreymon.

"Because you owe me," grumbled the old man quietly. "You owe Omega, yes, yes you do…" With that the old man lifted his cane and disappeared in a rainbow.

"Owe him?" growled Black WarGreymon.

"He brought you back from the edge of non-existence, you owe him a debt of gratitude," said the tiger quietly and he jumped forward. "Lift me! And go to Marinaville I think I know the way."

Black WarGreymon growled and lifted the tiger and started to fly. "SaberLeomon you need to lose weight…"

888

TK and Cody were pulling back. They were going to rejoin Sora and the others. Cody blinked.

"Look, a human is outside…" Cody pointed to a black robed figure was wandering through the streets.

"Mmm," TK narrowed his eyes. He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Kuro!"

The figure looked up in surprise and then narrowed its glowing red eyes. "Digi-destined…you have not been lucky tonight."

"Umm, did we miss something?" asked Shakkoumon as it glided backwards defensively.

"That's Damienmon," growled TK. He clenched his fists. "He took over my nephew's body…now he's just a destructive monster…"

"Dear, dear, such animosity for your nephew," chuckled the figure as he walked softly up the street towards the humans.

"Stay back," warned Shakkoumon. The digimon's eyes glowed soft crimson.

"Well, what an unruly little kettle you are," growled the boy. His eyes shimmering blood red in the early night. Suddenly the child disappeared into a wave of darkness and appeared on Shakkoumon's head. He slammed his palms down on the clay man's head.

"What are you doing?" growled Shakkoumon. He felt something burning in his throat. Suddenly Shakkoumon's trembled, "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…" Shakkoumon was bobbing up and down. He curled his left arm putting his hand on his hip and then curled his right arm lifting his hand up like he was serving a tray of food. He pivoted left, "This is my handle," Shakkoumon pivoted right, "And this is my spout, when I get all steamed up then I shout!" Shakkoumon fell to his right. "Tip me over and pour me out…" whimpered Shakkoumon as Damienmon leapt from the fallen clay warrior. He landed not facing the humans. Shakkoumon de-digivolved to Tokomon and Upamon.

"What have you done!" shouted Cody. Damienmon didn't turn. His cloak wafted silently as a dark wind swept around him. The child's red eyes glistened in the night as he slowly turned his head.

"I would think a judicious mind like yours could discern the facts of this case," replied Damienmon quietly. The creature's body turned and a bead of darkness enveloped his pointer finger.

"Shock Shout!" yelped Upamon as he leapt upwards releasing a burst of energy.

"Bubble Blow!" Tokomon matched his partner's response.

"Shadow Conquer!" there was two bursts of energy that shot from the fingertip of Damienmon that struck Upamon and Tokomon. The two digimon caterwauled backwards and ricochetted off a building. TK and Cody ran over to the two stricken digimon. Poyomon laid in a heap on top of Tsubumon.

"Are you guys ok?" TK cradled Poyomon in his arms. Cody held Tsubumon gently and looked up at Damienmon. His green eyes sparkled in anger.

"Awe, did the wittle In Twainings go boom?" asked Damienmon most derogatorily. He flicked his hand up, a trailing stream of darkness following his fingernails.

"We have to run," whispered Cody. He gave TK a side long look.

"It would be no use, he moves like lightning, we wouldn't get a few feet before he'd strike us down," returned TK quietly.

"So we sit here and get killed?" shot Cody's reply.

"Good point…" TK furrowed his brow. "Cody, take Poyomon…"

"TK, you can't be thinking…" Cody started to protest.

"I'm Kuro's uncle maybe I can get to him; I can't give up hope…" TK said under his breath. He stepped forward towards the young man. "Kuro, it's me, Uncle Takeru…"

"Heh, pathetic human," growled Damienmon he flicked his wrist downwards releasing the whip of darkness into TK's chest. The man growled feeling the dark energy seep into his torso.

"TK!" yelped Poyomon but Cody held him firm.

"Cody, go…" growled TK as he took another step forward. He looked straight into Damienmon's eyes, "Kuro, you can't let him do this to you. You can't let him destroy everything good in your life, you have to get up and fight!"

"Fool, he knows his place," growled Damienmon as he slashed forward again with the tendril of shadow. This time the tendril knocked TK backwards and sent him sprawling on the ground. "Kuro knows he can not fight me, he knows you are too weak to stop me, so he is being smart and letting me do all the work!"

"No, he isn't!" growled TK quietly. "Don't give up Kuro, fight with everything you have, don't let him take you over!" A green light shimmered around Takeru; it was a soft emerald light. The light reached out towards Damienmon. "Kuro, give him hell."

Damienmon felt the boy. He growled. He looked down. The digivice on his side was glowing lavender. He looked at his chest the crest was also activated.

"What is this!" shouted Damienmon.

"_It's an eviction notice you imposter!" _shouted Kuro's voice in the back of Damienmon's head. _"Get out of my body!" _Damienmon wretched backwards as the human's soul ripped from the dark tendrils holding him.

"That light, it is weakening my hold," growled Damienmon. He lifted his hand, "I will just have to destroy it!" He strained but the powers he commanded were failing him and refused to manifest themselves. He growled softly and dropped back as Takeru drew in closer. _"I must get away…"_

"Coward!" Kuro's voice escaped Damienmon's lips. "Uncle Takeru, you can't let him get away, don't leave me!" The boy's eyes kept flickering between the human's eyes and the crimson glow of Damienmon.

"Fool!" roared Damienmon as he clenched his right fist and he felt his left hand reach for TK. Damienmon slapped his hand away from the glowing Chosen one and grabbed it by the arm. "You will never be allowed to rise up again!" He hauled his arm up and bit it hard. Kuro's screamed as the blood trickled from under Damienmon's teeth.

"Fight back!" shouted Takeru. He ran forward but Damienmon leveled a strong right cross on the glowing man but Damienmon growled as he looked at his knuckles. They were burnt from the contact with the human. Damienmon felt something strike his gut and he looked down to see his left hand ramming itself into his abdomen.

"NO MORE!" roared the demon boy and a black fire swept around his body. Damienmon staggered backwards and stumbled against a lamp post. He was breathing hard.

"Kuro, we almost have him…keep going," Takeru was standing. "Push him down. Push him into the crest, lock him away!"

"The child is mine," growled Damienmon. He pushed himself up on his feet. The unearthly glow of the human of hope was still blocking his powers. "And you have failed…" He took a staggering step towards the shadows of an alley.

"Get back here!" shouted Takeru as he ran after the demon. Takeru tackled Damienmon. "You aren't going anywhere except where you came from!" shouted the man as he turned the demon.

"You pathetic fool," Damienmon wheezed as the contact between him and the holy light of Hope was pressed closer. "You cannot destroy me, the Harmonious Ones could not finish me off; do you think your pathetic attempts shall stop me!?"

Takeru lifted his fist and punched Damienmon. The demon roared as the burning fist struck his cheek. "Let him go!"

"There are times for talk, and times for fighting," chuckled Damienmon quietly. "You need to learn which time is the right for each…" Takeru looked down at Damienmon and sneered. "Fortunately I feel this is a good time for both, SOULMON!" the ghost seemed to appear from nowhere and grabbed Takeru from behind but they wailed in pain as they dragged the man from the demon. The ghostly beasts with the bent witch hats glided forward and helped Damienmon up. "You humans always think you're so important, yet the truth is you're nothing but ants; ants that should've been squashed eons ago."

"Kuro, you have to fight him!" shouted TK. He lurched forward but the Soulmon held him fast.

"Oh don't worry, Unckie TK," whispered a mimicked voice of Kuro. "He'll be just fine." Damienmon laughed and then flicked his wrist up. "Do with him what you will or can!"

"Necro…" The hat wearing souls stopped in mid strike as a bright light shot up from the digivice on Damienmon's side.

"In any way, I will stop you," growled Kuro's voice. "I will break the rules of time and space, will break any friendship, end any love, douse anyone's hope, destroy the courageous, be ultimately subversive, and be impure, I will darken the worlds if it means I can confound you, if it means stopping you I will be the cruelest and most malevolent being ever…But I will stop you!" The light swirled in the air. It formed into a large oval and then burst open. Punimon appeared and then morphed not once but twice into a glowing form of Psychemon and then. Kuro's voice growled. "Get them…"

The figure nodded, "Psychemon digivolve to Shadramon! Prepare to feel the wrath of the night!" The Soulmon broke away from Takeru and stumbled back from the fiery moth. Its claws burned and it punched forward, "Flare Buster!"

"What the hell?" Takeru looked up in shock. Shadramon shot forward slashing through the ranks of ghosts.

"Damienmon destroyed Dominimon and though he doesn't like to admit it; he loaded the angel's energy, but Dominimon loaded Psychemon's data as well, it was just a matter of finding the code…" growled Kuro's voice.

"You're victory won't last long!" growled Damienmon's voice. He lifted his claws and prepared to disembowel himself, "I'll destroy your body and it will reject your soul, but before you die I'll transfer myself to one of these minions!"

"No you don't!" Shadramon shot down and punched Damienmon in the face knocking the demon backwards, "Sorry, Kuro, I hope that didn't hurt too much…"

"We'll live through pain…" growled Kuro. He looked down at his hands, "Now…get out of my BODY!"

"NEVER!" spat Damienmon. He growled. "Soulmon, do something! Stop that confounded radiance!"

The ghosts shrieked and launched towards Takeru. Shadramon shot forward.

"Necro Magic!" roared the hoard firing blasts of black lightning at the human. Takeru fell. The light faded. Shadramon swung around and shredded the ghosts mercilessly and then turned on Damienmon. The large moth warrior's hands were burning. His eyes were gleaming.

"Darkness, can not destroy darkness," said Damienmon. The demon chuckled softly and grasped the crest hanging over his chest. "I am darkness. I will crush you like the maggot you are. I defeated Metal Garurumon and Dominimon like they were but specks of dust, do you think you have much of a chance?"

"Kuro's alive in you, and that is all the chance I need," growled Shadramon. He narrowed his eyes.

"But will you destroy your precious partner to get rid of me?" asked the demon quietly.

"If it has to be done, then it has to be done," replied Shadramon. The moth dragon creature stepped forward.

"You would reject your vow to protect your partner?" asked an intrigued Damienmon quietly.

"He's not rejecting it," growled Kuro through tight lips and gritted teeth as Damienmon tried to silence the human soul. "He knows I would rather be dead than to be trapped inside you! I hadn't realized you were feeding off my fear of death until after you entered the Digital World, but now that I do, you have nothing left to feed on, I have the power to destroy you, even if it means destroying myself!" the crest bloomed into a ball of darkness.

"Shadramon digivolve to…Karatenmon!" the crow swordsmen flew forward. His swords were thrust forward, "Raven Blades!"

"Fool," growled Damienmon as he felt his powers returning. "Shadow Conquer!" there was a blast of black lightning as Karatenmon swept around wheeling between the bolts of shadow.

"Ballistic Feather!" feathery missiles fired forward slamming Damienmon's burnt body backwards against a wall.

The beast child growled and his eyes flashed red. "This time you won't come back!" He held his hands forward, "Shadow of the New Moon!" A blast of blackness washed forward like a tidal wave.

"No!" shouted Kuro's voice angrily. The bird man flew upwards and looked down at Damienmon.

"Such a sloppy attack for a demon of such finesse," called the corvid swordsmen as he weaved from behind a crumbling building. "Try this on for size, Enlightenment!" the blades of swords glowed blood red and then flashed forward as whips. Damienmon growled and back flipped side jumped and sometimes plain old blocked the strikes.

"I will not be brought down…" Damienmon's voice shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, by and insignificant twerp like me," finished Kuro's voice. Now get down in that crest!" shouted the boy. Damienmon's body slumped slightly and he growled.

"I will not be imprisoned again!" Damienmon pulled hard at his cloak and disappeared into the darkness.

"Kuro, no!" shouted Karatenmon as he reached out towards the boy.

"Heh, heh, you shall not defeat me that easily," growled the voice of demon. It seemed to permeate from every shadow. "I think I'll just test out master Kuro's claim that he is ready to do anything. How does this feel!"

Kuro's voice released a tortured scream. "You won't stop me…I will escape your grasp!"

"We'll see, my boy, we'll see," Damienmon's laughter faded to nothing.

"Kuro…" gasped Takeru.

"He got away again," growled Karatenmon. The crow sheathed his swords and lifted the man up. "We must get back to the others. You are too vulnerable without your partner to protect you."

Takeru looked up and the bird lifted him cradle style and lifted off the ground with a massive flap of his wings.

**888**

**AN: Kuro FIGHTS BACK! Exciting to see Damienmon beating himself up…hehe, and Takeru doing some kick bum…thanks to you that have reviewed, and please don't forget to continue reviewing….**


	32. A Funeral for Royal Knights

**A Funeral for Royal Knights**

**888**

Damienmon growled softly. His skin was burned. His body cut and bruised. This human flesh was not conducive to surviving even that Ultimate's attacks. He released another burst of aggression. He laughed softly at the small nightmare the human's soul was going through. Something with spiders, Damienmon was sure, Kuro was deathly afraid of spiders so Damienmon had the human's soul trapped within a Dokugumon colony. He smirked feeding off those screams.

He lifted his hands, looking at them. He had no idea the child would be so powerful, nor did he believe that he would be able to reconstitute the garbled and digested data of his partner. It mattered not, Damienmon's weakness was fading. Soon he would resume his position of standing on Daemon's submissive back.

"I will not let this set back stop me," growled Damienmon quietly.

888

"I have finally found you," growled Daemon as he came upon a young man holding two baby digimon. Cody almost fell backwards seeing the long suppressed villain in front of him. "I had hoped for at least a challenge," whispered the demon. He looked at the two little cream colored puffs in the man's arms.

"You want a challenge!" shouted Tsubumon. The little, tufted digimon squirmed, "We'll send you're cowled head spinning!"

"Yeah!" yelped Poyomon. "You're going down you overgrown potato sack!"

"Fools," chuckled Daemon. He blew his breath a little and sent the squirming babies flying out of Cody's grasp. The demon lord stepped forward.

"Get back, Daemon…" said Cody in his hushed voice. He took up a defensive stance with his arms raised and his hands held in a way that he could protect himself from a physical blow.

"You Chosen Children are truly a nuisance," said Daemon as he gave his wings a tremendous flap causing Cody to stagger backwards.

"_He's just playing with me," _growled Cody in his mind. He looked up at the robins' egg blue eyes with his hard hazel eyes, _"and there is nothing I can do…"_

"Last time we met you were lucky, I had not anticipated your true intentions, but this time you will be destroyed," A fiery hand appeared from under the crimson robes of Daemon.

"There!" shouted a voice. "Hurry, tell them we found one of the new digimon near the Aozora Bank and the Chiyoda-ku Office! We got to get him away from that guy!"

"Gazimon digivolve to…" growled the voice of a rabbit swirled around Daemon. "Cyclomon! Hyper Heat!" A huge yellow Cyclops with an armored right arm and a horned helmet reared up. His eye fired a single red beam that stabbed Daemon in the back.

The demon lord didn't even flinch. He turned and looked up at the yellow monolith in front of him. "Flame Inferno!" the black flames washed over Cyclomon. The titan roared in pain as it fell backwards. "Pathetic fool dare send something like that weakling after me…"

Daemon turned to gloat to Cody but the young man had already disappeared into the shadows. Daemon growled and turned to finish off Cyclomon only to find the disappearing tail of Gazimon slipping around the corner of a building.

Daemon roared in annoyance and opened his wings and took to the air.

888

"I want to help too!" yelped a little red haired girl. She held a Salamon tightly.

"No," replied a slightly older boy. He had equally red hair. "Our digimon can't digivolve yet! They just got to their Rookie form; you know what Miss Yamaguchi said."

"But the world is in trouble," called the girl as she watched from the window. "We could at least help a little…"

"No," growled the boy.

"But, but…Kin we have to," yelped the girl as she hopped down. A small yellow Agumon was lying at the boy's feet.

"No, Mai, let's just stay here," replied the boy quietly. "Tell, Setsu and Wormmon to come…" The small girl nodded and walked out of the small room. It was only furnished with a table and a small futon couch.

"Do you really think we should wait, Kin?" asked the Agumon quietly, "I'm willing to fight…"

"No, you aren't strong enough," said the boy sternly.

The girl returned with a girl about Kin's height. She had auburn hair and she looked out over the city. "What's wrong?"

"He's coming, I just got the message, Daemon wasn't far from here," said Kin quietly. He looked down at the small device in his hand. "The Chosen Ones are trying to marshal a concerted strike against him…"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "We wouldn't be much in a fight; I don't think our digimon can digivolve to their Champion forms…"

"It's worth a try!" yelped the youngest girl. She was hopping up and down. "We have to fight!" She stopped hopping and ran to the window. She looked down. Three figures were walking slowly down the street. One was bandaged, the other was holding up and the third was walking defensively in front of them, it was a digimon. "They need our help!" The girl then ran out of the room.

"Mai!" shouted the boy and he ran after her, the yellow Agumon right behind him.

"Dang it, Kin," the oldest girl ran after the boy with her Wormmon right behind her.

888

They three children tumbled out of the building with their digimon. Silphymon almost blasted them, had the glowing Kari not have stopped the cyborg the three would have been charcoal.

"We came to help!" shouted the young girl as she hopped up to the group of digi-destined. She looked at Silphymon with interest, "You're kind of cute…" said the young girl as she petted the cyborg's leg.

Silphymon blushed. "Uh…thanks I think…"

"I'm sorry about my sister," said the older girl she walked up and bowed, "We were trying to stop her…"

"She just thinks we have to fight with the rest of you," said the boy quietly. "I keep telling her we aren't strong enough. Our digimon have only just recently gained their rookie forms."

"You must join us," said Kari. Yolei looked at the woman quietly.

"You're kidding right?" Yolei said looking at her friend suspiciously.

"They will lend their power, it is hidden but I can feel it," said Kari in a monotone voice. "Come, Daemon is soon to be on a rampage…"

888

"Right I just got word from Davis," Izzy was briefing the small detachment of digi-destined before they flew into the fight full tilt. "Looks like they are busy in the bay, Ikkakumon is coming though…"

"You think we can really do this without Imperialdramon?" asked Sora quietly. She looked at the red headed lab technician.

"We can at least keep him busy," said Izzy. He sighed. LadyDevimon and the other Daemon Corps were off in several parts of Chiyoda-ku and confronting the Lucemon driven digimon. This new digimon was in the bay, reports from Odaiba suggested he had his own Corps and they were wreaking havoc there, and Damienmon was still lurking around somewhere. "I know it's not the smartest thing to do, but right now, Daemon is here causing havoc, Lucemon isn't. We have to hold him back from invading more of the city until we can get Imperialdramon or Metal Garurumon here."

"Or WarGreymon," said one of the other newer, digi-destined.

"Well, we'll see, Taichi has yet to reply, and in order for him to get here, he'd have to pop through the Digital World," Izzy replied quietly. "It sounds like Lucemon has a tighter grip there than he does here."

888

"Terra Destroyer!" the ruby sphere shot past Alforce Veedramon's head. The blue dragon swept around. A large black armored WarGreymon was flying at him.

"Howling Crusher!" A stream of energy with the head of a lion flew up and struck RhodoKnightmon's midsection. A large red and yellow striped saber toothed tiger leapt out of the forest its claws raised.

"We have come to stop your entrance into the Human World," growled the tiger. He released a growl, "You shall not pass!"

"The pretty kitty and the lizard warrior think they can stop us?" chuckled RhodoKnightmon as she alighted on the ground softly.

"We haven't time for second rate warriors like you," growled Alforce Veedramon. He punched his arm out to the side unsheathing the energy blade within his arm armor. "Alforce Saber!" The blue dragon knight dove at the black WarGreymon.

The dragon disappeared into the air and appeared in flashes. Alforce Veedramon suddenly felt something grab him from behind and hold him in a full Nelson. The WarGreymon's voice growled softly, "I am not second-rate. I am Black WarGreymon; I am the penultimate warrior of two worlds!" Darkness filled Alforce Veedramon's vision as a black wind swirled around him. "Black Tornado!" The next thing Alforce Veedramon knew he was laid out on the ground. Black WarGreymon was in the air with his hands lifted holding a menacing blood red sphere of contained tempest. "Terra Destroyer!" the ball was flying at him.

Alforce Veedramon opened his mouth, "Shining V Force!" a blazing V laser shot upwards the two attacks struck and vied with one another before exploding sideways. He growled and took flight.

888

"Spiral Masquerade!" golden ribbons stabbed into the ground in front of saber toothed tiger as it hopped backwards and slashed through the blades with his claws.

"Twin Fang!" hundreds of little thistles flew forward from his mane pelting RhodoKnightmon's body. RhodoKnightmon growled and flashed her shield in front of her.

"Fool, you can't hurt me with little needles and thorns!" The pink armored warrior rushed forward. "Fist of Athena!" the saber toothed tiger crashed against a tree snapping its trunk like a toothpick. The saber toothed tiger shot forward and slashed his claws forward leaving large marks across the knight's chest.

"Howling Crusher!" at point blank range the tiger released its ranged attack. RhodoKnightmon dropped backwards and skidded across the ground.

888

"Dramon Killer!" crimson claws cracked Alforce Veedramon's chest armor.

"Alforce Saber!" the energy blade slashed across Black WarGreymon's chest plate. The black dragon flew backwards and then dashed forward with his claws drawn. The energy slammed down cracking the black arm guard, but Black WarGreymon swept around with his other arm slashing across Alforce Veedramon's face with the claws. Alforce Veedramon reared backwards.

"Terra Destroyer!" the crimson sphere slammed into Alforce Veedramon's gut, shattering his chest armor into dust.

"Shining V Force!" the large V laser crushed Black WarGreymon's chest plate leaving his grey chest bare.

"I liked that chest plate!" growled Black WarGreymon.

"Awe…did I bweak your wittle chesty pwate…" chuckled Alforce Veedramon as he drew his sword up again. The dragon's face grew very stern. "Trust me, it will get worse…" The dragon flashed forward the blade glowing angrily.

"Aaaaagh!" screamed Black WarGreymon as the blade sliced cleanly across his exposed chest. The black armored warrior dropped to the ground and turned slowly. A mauve streak running from the bottom left to the top right of his chest. The dark warrior's eyes flashed. "No one makes me scream!"

Black WarGreymon disappeared into the air. Seconds later Alforce Veedramon found himself being assaulted by kicks, punches and even a two or three well played head butts.

"You can't beat me, I am a Royal Knight of Lucemon!" growled Alforce Veedramon as skidded across the ground as Black WarGreymon continued his onslaught.

"Well your royalty sucks!" Black WarGreymon lifted the one intact gauntlet he had left. "Dramon Killer!" Alforce Veedramon looked up in surprise as he felt the energized claws of the gauntlet run through his stomach. Black WarGreymon then swept his foot around and kicked Alforce Veedramon dislodging the dragon knight from the dark warrior's claws.

The blue dragon laid on the ground staring in surprise into the sky. Suddenly his voice hissed forward in a raspy plea. "I was…defeated…please…Lord Lucemon, do not forsake me…."

888

RhodoKnightmon swept around the golden ribbons hungrily reaching to cut up her assailant. The saber toothed tiger growled as he deftly leapt through the barrage of ribbons.

"Howling Crusher!" another Leonid burst of energy crashed into RhodoKnightmon's chest. Her armor was dented but no sustaining damage had been done.

RhodoKnightmon lifted her shield as the tiger's claws slashed forward. The pink knight took her shot and pushed slamming the large cat backwards as it pushed her. She flicked a rose up between her fingers, "Argent Fear!" the petals flew forward. As they flew by trees they cleanly sliced through felling the large plants. RhodoKnightmon chuckled. "Looks like I'll dice your nine lives up…kitty."

"Terra Destroyer!" a crimson blast washed between RhodoKnightmon and the tiger. The black dragon warrior was hovering over the tree line. "You will face me now!" growled the dragon.

"Black WarGreymon, you are too injured…" growled the tiger.

"And you, SaberLeomon, are far too weak!" growled the dragon in reply. Black WarGreymon swept forward. "You are a female; do not think that will protect you. Your status as a knight makes you a viable target!"

"Well, I see chivalry is dead in you," snorted RhodoKnightmon as she stepped forward. "I don't know what you did to Alforce Veedramon, but if you could put him down you must be tough, though it looks like you were put through the ringer as well."

"I still have enough to face you," growled Black WarGreymon.

"I doubt it," replied RhodoKnightmon quietly. "How about you and kitty here, fight me together, then you might have a chance to be slightly entertaining!"

"I fight my own battles," growled Black WarGreymon. He shot forward his remaining gauntlet glowing. "Dramon Killer!" The metal claws struck the metal shield.

"Nuh uh, no Dramon Killing for me," RhodoKnightmon wagged her finger. The golden ribbons shot forward pinning Black WarGreymon to the ground. A ribbon flew from Black WarGreymon and poised to strike like cobra. "See, you aren't even going to last a few seconds against me!"

"If you're going to destroy me, get done with it!" growled Black WarGreymon.

"Oh if you…" Suddenly RhodoKnightmon leapt from her prey. A large tiger swept over the dragon warrior. The tiger skidded into the turn and opened its claws.

"Claws of Steel!" The claws on the tiger's right paw glowed and crashed through RhodoKnightmon's shield. The second front paw swept around smashing the chest armor of the female knight.

"Let's finish her off," growled Black WarGreymon as he stood holding his sides. SaberLeomon turned his head.

"Something is coming…" growled SaberLeomon quietly. The sky to the east swirled in a strange convergence of darkness and light. "Something very powerful…"

888

"Hide!" shouted Noriko as he rushed into a small cave she'd found. The others scrambled into the cave.

"What the heck is going on!" shouted Isamu as a malevolent wind swept around him. The sky had started to shift from the inky blackness of night to the blaring light of unabashed sunlight. It seemed to grow closer and now the air itself seemed filled with energy.

"It has to be Lucemon!" shouted Sumi as she grabbed onto a stone to keep her balance.

"He was a digimon now he's like a force of nature!" shouted Carlyle as he tried desperately to clutch Ryuudamon.

"He always was a force of nature…" said Akeno as he struggled into the hole in the ground. The power seemed to pass right over their heads and continued north and east. "He just didn't know it…"

The children finally were herded into the cave. The unnatural storm raged past. They could hear the laughter. The laughter of a villain that knows he is nearly invincible and that nothing in two worlds could stop him.

"He won't laugh when we get done with him…" growled Kougi. His hand was in a fist. "He won't even remember how to laugh…"

888

"Rise you despicable beings!" called a voice. Black WarGreymon lifted his arm to visor his eyes from the light show and the swirling wind. He saw it. The angelic demon at the epicenter of the unnatural maelstrom looked down at RhodoKnightmon. "You and Alforce Veedramon still have a task to do!"

"Lord Lucemon…" RhodoKnightmon stood shakily and reached up to the angel. "Please…help us."

The angel turned his head to SaberLeomon and then at Black WarGreymon seemingly ignoring the pink knight. "You will finish off these insurgents."

"But we are not in the condition to fight…" gasped RhodoKnightmon.

"You deny an order from me?" the demonic angel's eyes flashed with an unholy light and a burst of energy exploded from the ground; it swept around and struck RhodoKnightmon in the shoulder. The knight squealed in pain as it impaled her shoulder. "You do not question my orders, now; finish off these foolish, interlopers!"

A tattered Alforce Veedramon glided over the trees. "Please, my lord, at least treat our wounds…"

"You deserve no further mercy from me," replied the angel backhanding the dragon knight as the beast glided close. "You failed me at Chuuten City! You will learn to listen to orders, even if it takes the rest of your life to learn it! Now fight!"

The dragon looked up at the angel. His face was full of disbelief and disappointment and fear. The angel scowled and the dragon knight slowly nodded. "Yes….Lord Lucemon." The dragon turned and brandished its energy blade. "Alforce Saber!" He dove down at Black WarGreymon. The black armored warrior raised his gauntlet and the blade clanked against the black metal.

"This is dishonorable," growled Black WarGreymon, "I will not fight you, Alforce Veedramon…."

"You will!" growled Lucemon. "For if they do not learn their lessons," The angel gave a cold smirk, "Their suffering minds will be put to rest…"

"Spiral Masquerade!" The golden ribbons lurched haphazardly at SaberLeomon the tiger easily side stepping the blades.

"Terra Destroyer!" Alforce Veedramon spiraled backwards screaming in pain as the stomach wound he had gotten early only widened.

"If you are to be destroyed, it should at least be whilst on your feet and fighting," Black WarGreymon flew past his gauntlet lifted.

"Shining V Force!" the shining V laser shot forward.

"Dramon Killer!" Black WarGreymon sliced through the attack and drove the gauntlet claws home through Alforce Veedramon's chest. The dragon looked at Black WarGreymon.

"You…Must…Tell…The others I am sorry," gasped Alforce Veedramon as his eyes seemed to clear. "Lucemon must be stopped…" The dragon warrior exploded into dust around Black WarGreymon's gauntlet. The data didn't dissipate though but sort hung in the air.

"Claws of Steel!" roared SaberLeomon. RhodoKnightmon dropped to the ground.

"Please, Lord Lucemon, do not forsake me," pleaded the pink knight as she struggled to her knees.

"You not deserve be called a Royal Knight, you sniveling coward!" growled Lucemon watching the staggering knight rise slowly to her feet. "Now, destroy SaberLeomon!"

RhodoKnightmon turned. She raised her fist. "Fist of…Athena!" the pink warrior swept weakly at SaberLeomon but the tiger hopped backwards and the knight tumbled to the ground.

"You cannot believe you can win," said SaberLeomon. The tiger stepped closer, "Forget Lucemon, fight against him!"

"I cannot fight against my lord," replied RhodoKnightmon. She sent one of her ribbons flying towards SaberLeomon but the tiger slapped it down pinning it to the ground.

"You can!" growled SaberLeomon.

"No, he would find me and destroy me, no matter where I run or where I hide he'd find me, I will not branded a coward!" RhodoKnightmon stood.

"You already are a coward," growled SaberLeomon. The knight snatched another ribbon and charged. SaberLeomon flashed his glowing claws forward driving his paw through the knight. RhodoKnightmon stood there like she was in suspended animation. She twitched slightly and then her data broke up and hung in the air like Alforce Veedramon's.

"Finally," growled Lucemon. He lifted his paws up. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, data to data, you who were born of me, return from whence you came." The data swirled into two large spheres and landed in Lucemon's hands. The data then melted into the palms of his hands. "I thank you for dealing out my punishment for their failures for me, but unfortunately I can't let digimon like you exist. It would upset the balance and you would suffer from being around inferiors and I just can't allow that!"

"I don't like this," growled SaberLeomon. He took up a defensive stance.

"If he wants a fight…" growled Black WarGreymon quietly. "He'll get one. Terra…"

"No you fool!" shouted SaberLeomon.

"Shining Argent Force!" a crimson arrow head shot forward through Black WarGreymon's chest. Lucemon chuckled. "I forgot how useful data merging was…"

The black warrior fell backwards. "Could it be…could he be as powerful as the Harmonious Ones…?"

"Ha, those old farts!" laughed Lucemon. "I am more powerful than they could ever be!" He turned his head to SaberLeomon, "So my, pretty kitty, are you going to save your friend, or will he die whilst you watch him pass away?"

"Heh, fat chance," growled Black WarGreymon as he stood up. "He's not my friend, I fight alone!"

"You can't win Black WarGreymon," growled SaberLeomon. He stepped in front of the black armored warrior. "I doubt Omega sent us here to be destroyed!"

"We are casualties of war," growled Black WarGreymon. "He needed weapons, we were handy. When will you realize, we are not here by our choice, we were made to fight, and I shall!" He looked up at Lucemon. "Terra Destroyer!" Black WarGreymon summoned up at large crimson ball. He launched it Lucemon.

The angel puffed his cheeks and blew. The blast of energy evaporated in a sweeping wind. Lucemon chuckled softly and looked down at the two Mega digimon. "You pathetic little stand ins." He lifted his hand. A ball of energy appeared, "Alforce Spiral!" a spiraling blast of energy shot down exploding into the ground. SaberLeomon and Black WarGreymon were flung to the side.

"I can't…move…" growled SaberLeomon.

"We have to try…" hissed Black WarGreymon as he struggled to his feet.

"Shining Fear!" bursts of golden leaves shot forward exploding into the two digimon. They howled as they were pressed into the soil by the attack. Lucemon laughed out loud. "Oh, what fun you have been, but now I am afraid I'll have to be serious with your destruction." He lifted his paws. They glowed unpleasant crimson. "Paradise Lost!" crimson strikes of lightning slashed down impaling the two digimon.

"SaberLeomon…" Black WarGreymon reached out to the tiger. He looked at his hand. It was dissolving.

"We were casualties in a war," said SaberLeomon quietly. "I hope our sacrifice made a difference…" The saber toothed tiger melted away.

"Me too…friend…" whispered Black WarGreymon as the dissolving spread to his body. Black WarGreymon roared angrily and looked to the sky, "He was sorry!" shouted Black WarGreymon, "Alforce Veedramon wants forgiveness!" Black and orange data particles flowed into Lucemon's outstretched hands. The angel laughed and then continued his flight northward.

**888**

**AN:** **and that was Chapter Thirty two! Tell what you liked, like the data merging, or what you didn't like, read and review! **


	33. Miracles do Happen, Kin

**I don't own Digimon**

**Miracles do Happen, Kin**

**8888**

"They have failed," whispered the old man as he stood in front of a large pine tree temple. A blue fox priestess was standing in front of him. "Lucemon has a clear path to the Human World…his powers are growing exponentially, soon nothing will be able to stop him, not even the combined might of the…" He turned his eyes to the satchel, "of the Harmonious Ones."

The armored priestess stepped forward. "Master…"

"Omega," the man cut her off. He lifted his satchel and pulled out the black egg. "You must keep this egg here until it hatches. I must be going..."

"But, Master…" The blue fox priestess hesitated, "Omega…"

"Kuzuhamon, do not ask," replied the old man as he turned. He flicked out a small D-Terminal. He typed out a message and pressed send. "I must go to the east…" A rainbow beam flooded around him and he was gone.

888

"Ah," The digi-destined looked down at their D-Terminals.

"It's a message," whispered Sumi as she read the screen, "Lucemon…he's going to the Human World! That's not all…"

"What?" Isamu scrambled forward.

"The guy sending the message says, that Isamu, Kougi, Kiyoshi and Hiroshi, should go through the digi-port, to Tokyo, our parents are fighting a losing battle against," Sumi stopped. Her eyes widened. "No, this can't be right…"

"What?" Kiyoshi leapt forward and read the screen over her shoulder, "D-Daemon!"

"How are we going to be any help against Daemon?" growled Hiroshi. He looked down at Minomon. "We can't even get our digimon to hold their rookie forms…"

"The message says there is a digi-port situated south of here, it has a special vaccination program that should negate any ill effects of Lucemon's attack," whispered Sumi quietly. "It says you have to get there immediately, the fight with Daemon has already started!"

"What about the rest of us?" Ai yelped. She leapt forward.

"The message says we have stuff to do here," said Sumi. The girl looked up. "Lucemon's power is wrecking havoc across the Digital World…"

888

Lucemon narrowed his eyes. The city of Marinaville's population was below blocking his access to the gate. Two, large Mega Seadramon were twisting in front of him.

"You, fallen angel, you must leave here now!" growled the two red serpents. "We will not let you use this digi-port."

"You don't have a say in the matter!" growled the angel.

"Thunder Javelin!" growled the two sea dragons. Lightning blasts rammed into Lucemon.

The angel growled. "Mosquitoes! Terra Crusher!" a sweeping crimson beam shot out instantly vaporizing the two Ultimates.

The entire city's populace gasped. Suddenly a dozens of attacks from dozens of different digimon of varying levels, types and groups flew forward. Lucemon growled angrily as they merged and exploded into him. Everything from Bubble Blows to Boiling Bubbles to Fossil Bites and Blast Fires flew up at him. Lucemon growled loudly and the heaven's shook in vehemence as he leveled his fist down through the air. The ground cracked. The digimon who had so thoughtlessly believed they could stop him trembled in fear. Lucemon lifted his hands.

"We cannot fear him! Rise up!" shouted a voice. The digimon growled in unison and the assault started anew. The voice shouted out again, "If we could defeat MaloMyotismon together we can beat this evil together!"

"Fools! Do you not know that the forces of Life and Death are at work here?" Two orbs, one black and one white formed in the angel's hands and he tossed them down. The orbs surrounded the attackers the dark was engulfed by the light.

The orbs merged. The screams of an entire city rang out into the storm that was Lucemon and then there was silence. The sphere dispersed leaving only a hand full of digimon alive, and they were unconscious. Lucemon smiled. He landed softly on the ground and walked up to the digi-port. Fallen enemies laid motionless on the ground. He kicked a Gekomon out of the way and stepped on an Otamamon. They would not matter, the insurgents had no place in his utopia, no, his utopias.

888

Daemon turned into the attack. A V formation of flying digimon unleashed their attacks. He snarled, mere Champions think they could hurt him! He swept his hands out angrily putting up a dark barrier. Bursts of flame, electricity and so many other explosives, blades and projectiles dissipated around the energy.

"Fire Rocket!" A streamer of fire crashed against the barrier like a mosquito against a windshield. Flamedramon dropped backwards. Daemon chuckled.

"Flamedramon…but it can't be the same one…" The demon reached down and grasped the fire armored dragon.

"Let him be!" a black dragon flashed forward. "Thunder Blast!" Daemon slapped the attack aside.

"Ah, so it isn't…" The demon tossed Flamedramon away sending him flying into Raidramon.

"Gordian Knot!" A blue demon man shot down his blades glowing. Daemon lifted his arm and the blades cracked against his cloak.

"Pathetic," The claws of Daemon's left wing clenched and flashed forward punching the blue demon man backward.

"Hyper Heat!" A yellow giant stopped up behind Daemon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" a white furry walrus roared forward.

"You can't hurt me with your pathetic attempts!" laughed Daemon.

888

"Soul Cry!" A gang of Soulmon raged forward. The group of Lucemon controlled digimon screamed as what was left of their soul was consumed.

"Good, good, keep at…" LadyDevimon turned. She saw them. "How opportune!"

"Oh of all the damned luck!" growled one of the humans, the tall one with glasses. "Guess Daemon couldn't have forgotten his pets this once!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" LadyDevimon flashed her claws forward. "I'll teach you a lesson!" LadyDevimon flew forward.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Silphymon shot forward cracking a good punch across the devil woman's face. LadyDevimon disappeared into a blur soon followed by Silphymon.

"Great…" growled Yolei. She looked to Kari, "Can you see them?"

The woman was hunched over almost on her knees. Kari gasped softly in her hunched position. "Darkness is growing…we can't dawdle here…"

"Please hurry, Silphymon…" Yolei looked in the sky.

Suddenly the ground exploded. Yolei half feared to find a beaten Silphymon but was surprised to see LadyDevimon lying on the ground groaning in pain.

"I've been working out," said Silphymon as the cyborg shot out the sky. Bursts of crimson energy rained down onto LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon groaned as Silphymon's claws sunk into her stomach. The lady devil screamed and swept a fist into the side of Silphymon. The cyborg disappeared into movement. LadyDevimon growled and followed. Flashes exploded here and there in the sky where an obvious clash had occurred.

LadyDevimon reappeared in an explosion of bricks and metal as she was sent into a building. Silphymon's interlinked fists slammed down on her head. The cyborg touched the building with its feet and then flashed after its prey. A claw strike to the midsection elicited a yowl from LadyDevimon as had a knee to the chin. Finally Silphymon spun around and cupped its hands. "Static Force!" the crimson blast ran through LadyDevimon's stomach. The dark mistress fell to the ground as a pile of sand that then evaporated into the air. Seconds later the Soulmon and the doubly corrupted digimon flashed into dust.

Yolei looked up weakly. It still made her stomach turn to see Silphymon work in hyper-destructive overdrive, but this was war. War unclaimed and unwanted but war none the less. She closed her eyes and waited.

"We can go," said Silphymon. Yolei opened her eyes and looked forward. The cyborg was at her side. "I'm sorry, but these digimon, even LadyDevimon, were different."

"They were made of the Dark World," confirmed Kari in a distant voice. The girl took a weak step forward. The three children with them ran up and helped to prop the woman up. "But the darkness is growing….we must continue to Daemon."

"Do we have to be in a hurry?" asked the older girl.

"Yes," replied Kari sternly and she continued forward.

888

"There he is!" shouted TK as he pointed down; a young man was scuttling through the streets looking angrily backwards, in the distance Daemon was blasting in all directions.

"TK!" shouted the voice of Cody as Karatenmon, the Ultimate, tengu digimon landed next to the man. "Daemon…Koushiro and the others…are trying to fight him…but Imperialdramon and Metal Garurumon are stuck in some battle with a digimon in the bay…and Tai has yet to respond from America."

"Are they crazy?" shouted TK as he looked up. Flames belched into the sky.

"Koushiro thinks he can at least hold Daemon off with numbers," responded Cody quietly. "He's hoping to keep Daemon contained…"

"Nothing can contain Daemon…not even the Dark World," TK's hands were clenched.

"That's right…hehehe," chuckled a frightening familiar voice. "No, he can't be contained!" A car flew past them. TK looked up in anger as the red skeleton flew forward. The car exploded into a house a block away. The humans scowled, but the skeleton only chuckled. "Oh, did I make you mad?"

"We're in no condition to fight him," hissed Cody as he cradled the two baby digimon in his arms.

"You may not be…" said Karatenmon. He unsheathed his katanas, "but I am in perfect condition to thrash this overgrown bone pile!"

"Don't take him lightly," grumbled Cody quietly. "He's fast and strong, he caused Imperialdramon to freeze up."

"Don't worry, I can be fast and strong when I want to be," returned Karatenmon as he looked up at the skeleton. "Well, skinny, you gonna come down here or do I have to come up there and get you?"

"Ha, huh?" the skeleton narrowed its eyes. "You dare put yourself in the same league as I, Skull Satamon?"

Karatenmon suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the large demon skeleton. "I could've cut you up into little bits five times by now."

The skeleton blinked in surprise, "Well I could've…could've…"

"You ain't got nothing," shouted TK.

"So! Skull Hammer!" Skull Satamon swung around. There was a loud clank and everyone looked up.

Karatenmon was nonchalantly holding back the attack with one sword. "You've lost your touch. I was expecting more."

"Why you!" growled Skull Satamon as he pushed back. He leveled his staff. "Bone Nail!" a grimy yellow blast shot forward.

Karatenmon swept to the side and then zipped back and forth and then slashed forward with his blades. Skull Satamon hastily covered himself with his staff. The tengu struck his foot talons into the ribcage of Skull Satamon. His claws tried to scratch the digi-core. Skull Satamon growled as he pushed Karatenmon off of him. Suddenly the amber orb was in Karatenmon's stomach and the crow swordsman fell to the ground.

"And that's what you get for trying to think you're in my league," giggled Skull Satamon. He was leering at the two humans and the baby digimon. "I have several ideas for…wha?"

Feather missiles shot up striking Skull Satamon in the chest. Karatenmon shot up his swords drawn. "Raven Blades!" two slashes of darkness cut forward. Skull Satamon yowled as he tumbled backwards. "I wasn't done, Skull Satamon, you should never end a fight prematurely…" and with that Karatenmon dove forward driving both swords through Skull Satamon's digi-core.

"No…no, not that…!" screamed Skull Satamon as his bones sifted to the ground as grey sand. The sand then evaporated in the air.

Karatenmon turned and looked at Cody and TK. "I must go find Kuro, now…"

"What?" Cody gasped as he looked at the large crow man, "What about Daemon?"

"Daemon is not my concern, I must stop Damienmon," The tengu made to turn. He stopped and faced the digi-destined. "I can do one thing," He lifted his swords. They glowed red. "Enlightenment!" ribbons of crimson shot forward encompassing Poyomon and Tsubumon. Cody leapt back releasing the two digimon. The red burst faded to reveal Patamon and Armadillomon.

"I hope that gives you a fighting chance…" whispered Karatenmon. His head shot up. "I can hear Kuro. I must go!" the Ultimate digimon flapped his large black wings and flew westward.

"How…are you feeling?" Cody asked tentatively.

"Hungry…" replied Armadillomon.

"I think I saw a bakery a couple of blocks to the north!" responded Patamon hopefully.

"Stealing isn't right," said Cody sternly. "Even in a disaster."

"Cody…" TK walked up to his friend. "We'll leave an IOU or something…don't worry we'll pay them back, you can even keep tabs on what they eat."

Cody looked up skeptically but after looking at his partners and nodded.

888

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Ice exploded around the large behemoth in the bay. The blue and gold wolf flashed past.

Imperialdramon swept around still in his dragon form. Pulses of energy shot forward as Imperialdramon made a pass. The large behemoth swept his trident forward slamming it into the dragon. Imperialdramon disappeared into the water of the bay.

888

"Imperialdramon! NO!" shouted Ken and Davis together. Davis ran forward, "You have to mode change!"

888

The water exploded as a large armored dragon man shot up from the depths. Cthulhumon growled as his chin was struck by the blasts of positron laser. Metal Garurumon swept over him releasing waves of missiles into Cthulhumon's back.

"Metal Garurumon, get out of the way, I'm finishing this now!" growled Imperialdramon. His chest plate opened revealing a large ray gun of sorts. The metal wolf charged away from Cthulhumon. The ray gun glowed and then the pulse shot forward, "Giga Death!" The explosion bloomed extending in all directions. Imperialdramon hovered over the dome of energy. He growled softly.

"Ocean Nightmare!" two black eels penetrated the blast zone and wrapped around Imperialdramon.

"No!" growled Metal Garurumon as he shot towards the blast. "Metal Wolf Claw!" missiles flew forward as the blast's light receded, revealing flaming water and a large Cthulhumon raging in annoyance. The missiles fell unleashing a tundra on the large squid but the beast just growled and broke free.

Imperialdramon was sent spiraling to the ground. His wings were in tatters. Cthulhumon growled and slowly marched towards the dragon. It winced at the annoying pin pricks that Metal Garurumon was unleashing on his flesh.

"I will crush you, like the insect you are," growled Cthulhumon as he dropped his foot on dry land a few yards from the fallen Imperialdramon.

888

"Are you sure you can handle things here?" asked Tai for the thousandth time.

Mimi growled. "Yes, Lilymon and I can handle it! Now, go before there is nothing left to go save."

Mimi nearly launched both Agumon and Tai through the digi-port. Suffice it to say they landed in a pile when they entered the Digital World.

"Holy crap," Tai looked up. The port station was in ruins. The sky above them was a swirling mass of unpleasantness. Dark spirals of energy laced with strikes of pure white lightning.

"Lucemon's power…is definitely more than we expected," said a figure standing in the shadows. Tai nearly leapt out of his skin. The humanoid figure stepped forward. He was entirely encapsulated by his robes. A cane clanked slowly on the floor as he stepped forward. His non-cane hand held a half full satchel.

"Who are you?" Tai asked clenching his hand around his digivice.

"I am Omega," replied the old man quietly. "I knew you were coming."

"Why are you here, I have to get to Tokyo!" growled Tai. He turned to digi-port consul. The old man was already there.

"You must know that you can not defeat Lucemon on your own, if you try he will only grow stronger," said Omega his cane was on Tai's hand. "You must promise me that you will retreat as soon as Daemon is dealt with, you must not face Lucemon!"

"I won't let that thing take over!" growled Tai. Suddenly the old man's cane was swatting Tai over the head.

"Idiot!" growled the old man. "Your impatience will destroy you! If you fight him, you will not survive. Even with Omnimon, Imperialdramon and the digi-destined of Tokyo you will not be victorious against Lucemon. Look at what he did to the Digital World, and that was because he had a bit of a hissy fit when the digimon of Marinaville tried to block his access to the Human World."

"Attempted…" Tai looked at the old man. "Do you mean…?

"Yes," The old man released a tortured sigh. "Just promise me, that no matter what, you won't fight Lucemon until everyone is with you."

"Tai…can we trust this guy?" Agumon spoke up. The orange dinosaur looked at the old man, "I don't think he's telling us everything, and," Agumon took a deep breath through is nose, "something about his smell is suspicious."

"We, we have to," Tai looked at the old man quietly. He looked down to Agumon and then turned to the consul. "Setting coordinates to the Tokyo digi-port…"

"I suggest you go to Odaiba," said the old man. Tai looked up. "And if I were you, I'd have Agumon warp digivolve as soon as you arrive…" Tai looked at the old man and then gave a scowling smile. He didn't like being played but unfortunately this old man seemed to know what he was talking about. The port swam into existence and Tai and Agumon through the port.

888

The crimson aura faded as Lucemon stepped forward. A lurching beast was moving through the streets. Lucemon took a deep whiff of air and growled, "One of the darkness's minions."

Lucemon flew up and landed on a building. There it was. The squid headed dark sea devil that had had a hand at destroying his southern guard. He growled.

"I am Marine Devimon," growled the devil as he turned to the angel. "I will erase any resistance to Lord Daemon!"

"I'm sure you would," said Lucemon quietly to the devil.

"Dark Deluge!" inky black liquid spewed forward. Lucemon curled his wings around his body. The water washed over him and he flicked his wings open unharmed.

"My turn?" asked the angel with a wry smile. He lifted his hand, "I don't even need to try for you, let's see…Fear Javelin!" a dark jab of lightning sliced through Marine Devimon. Lucemon was prepared to load the data but it receded into wet sand. The angel stood back and growled as the data simply evaporated. Lucemon growled. "What is this?"

"A simple reconstitution of data," replied a voice from behind the angel. Lucemon's spine chilled slightly and he turned. A small human child was standing in a stream of moonlight. "Ah, Lord Lucemon, I am pleased to finally get to meet you…" The human's eyes flickered deep red and his slicked back hair twinkled in the light. "You look, surprised. I just borrowed some materials from the Dark Ocean." He walked forward his cloak was swept around him.

Lucemon narrowed his eyes. "Identify yourself!"

"Oh, my name is not important to a being as, august as you," smiled the figure as he stepped closer.

"Do not play games with me," returned Lucemon venomously.

"Oh, yes, those were the words you used to play Zhuqiaomon," said the figure quietly. An ivory gleam flickered off the child's fangs. "Oh don't worry, Lucemon, your little secret is safe with me." The figure seemed to disappear into a shadow chuckling. He appeared back to back with the angel, "Not that it matters who knows anyways, since you are pretty much," The child hesitated and smiled, "unstoppable."

"Human, you are grating on my last nerve," whispered Lucemon quietly. "I would suggest you identify yourself, so I know which family to destroy."

"I am, myself," said the human in a bemused voice. Lucemon's jaw tightened. The human shifted slightly, "Oh, Lord Lucemon, please don't get so tense…"

"What gall you have human, to be so aggravating to a being of my power," said Lucemon in reply, "but then you are not human; are you? You only fill a human container. You are a digital being, a dark one, powerful enough to access the Dark Ocean without being trapped within, possibly the seed of darkness; the fabled beast child?"

"Oh, you got me, Lucemon," chuckled the boy. He turned. "Think, my angelic child, think of the powers I possess." The human's eyes brightened. "You could have perfection in three worlds…"

"You dare bribe me with the Dark World?" Lucemon balked. He swept his hand up to strike the boy but the child's eyes flared and Lucemon felt his hand burn slightly. The angel growled and lowered the hand, "Why would I want such a pestilent world?"

"Because it is your duty to bring all worlds to peace," the child gave a wily smile. "I can help you fulfill your duty, Lucemon. I can give you power that you do not possess. I can make you a god amongst gods!"

"Interesting," said Lucemon quietly. He looked down at the human. "What would I have to do?"

"Just let me in…" smiled the child. "Let me into your body, and let me give you my power, it's that simple."

"I see," said Lucemon quietly. "But I believe that the world's greatest gifts come at a price."

"What?" the child looked up in surprise.

"In short, I don't believe you," said Lucemon lifting a hand. "I am guessing your data will have the proper portal access codes hidden somewhere, I'll just absorb your data and then hash it out when I find the time…"

"You dare strike the master of the darkness!" The child hopped back taking a defensive stance, "I am the ULTIMATE DARKNESS!"

"Pah, you are nothing, in a human shell you may as well be a pimple on the butt of a Sukamon," replied the angel. His hand shimmered crimson. "Now, don't struggle I have more important things to do. Paradise…"

"Raven Blades!" something flew over him and snatched the human up. Lucemon growled as black blades seemed to bounce off of his back.

"You can't escape!" growled Lucemon. He opened his wings and took flight after the bird man. He lifted his hands. "Paradise Lost!" crimson bolts shot forward exploding into the sky in huge, easily dwarfing the dusking sun, blasts. The bird man seemed to dodge in and out. The man swirled and even released a volley of feathery missiles into the angel, they were useless, but they served to annoy Lucemon none the less.

888

"We have to lose him," growled the bird to the boy in his arms. "Do something!"

"I would but you are too high, no shadows to phase into," growled Damienmon. He looked up, "Why'd you save me, Karatenmon?"

"I will not have Kuro destroyed by some stranger, if he must be destroyed it will be by my hands," replied the bird man. "I still think you are despicable." The crow swordsman dove down into an alley, "Do it!"

Darkness, unfathomable, impenetrable darkness, it filled everything; Karatenmon wasn't even sure if he was really there or not. He felt like the mind of a blind person; there was nothing, no ocular sensation at all.

"How are you liking the trip?" asked Damienmon. "Bit of a daunting experience, isn't it?"

"Get us out," growled Karatenmon quietly.

"Oh, just a second, I'm enjoying the fear that's laced in your voice," chuckled Damienmon. "I could seal you here forever and ever…"

"Could?"

"I won't," replied the voice of the demon, "I am a being of habit, and one of those bad habits is having this horrible noble streak in me. You saved me, so I'll put off torturing and destroying you till later…"

"Well, I suppose this deserves a thanks," growled Karatenmon begrudgingly.

"Oh do make it a good one, I hate those half hearted ones, they always seem to lie like bad pancakes on a griddle," replied Damienmon with a chuckle.

"Don't get your hopes up, but thanks," growled the digimon.

"You're very welcome," quipped the demon in bemusement.

888

The battle with Daemon was, well, it wasn't so much a battle but rather a Daemon shot putting class. The Mega digimon easily had implanted Birdramon and Kabuterimon into the ground like poorly placed fence posts. Ikkakumon was stuck by his horn in a building. Flamedramon, Raidramon and Yashamon all were in rather ridiculous positions. Flamedramon was smashed head first into the water feed of a fire hydrant. Raidramon was tied up in building insulation. Yashamon was tied up in electrical lines. The other champions were still struggling to keep the demon's attention but he was quickly getting annoyed and had started hurling them like large shot puts into the other digimon.

"Static Force!" crimson energy whipped forward hitting Daemon in the back of the head. Instantly Daemon swirled around to face Silphymon. "So, you overgrown flying monkey, you decided to come back for some more?"

"Oh, Silphymon, how could I not come back for more tickling?" chuckled Daemon. He narrowed his eyes on one of the women that were with the cyborg. "I see…"

"You'll see nothing but my fist in your face!" shouted Silphymon as the cyborg flew forward. The demon chuckled and slapped Silphymon away like a gnat. He took a step towards the humans. He looked directly at the face of the woman with glowing tan hair. Her body seemed luminescent. He reached down towards the girl.

"Kari! Get back!" shouted Yolei snatching the woman by the arm and pulling her away. "Kids get out of here, go hide!"

"But we're supposed to be…" called out the younger girl as she was herded, by her sister and the digimon, away from Daemon.

"JUST GO!" shouted Yolei. "This is so stupid, why did we bring them Kari?"

"You will see," whispered the woman quietly. Kari then looked defiantly upwards at the advancing Daemon.

"Leave her BE!" shouted a voice that made Kari looked up. Takeru was riding on Shakkoumon's shoulder with Cody. "Do it!"

The clay bodied creature narrowed its eyelids, "Justice Beam!" twin red beams slammed into Daemon. The demon was still stooping so the blast knocked him off balance making him stumble slightly.

Daemon swept around. "Fools! Chaos Flare!" Shakkoumon glowed softly and absorbed the strike. Daemon snarled. "Fine you want to play that game, then let's play…Flame Inferno!" wave after wave after wave of flames swam forward. Takeru and Cody screamed as they leapt from the large Ultimate. Shakkoumon shrieked as the fire burned his clay exterior.

"You brute!" shouted Silphymon as the white blur shot past Daemon's head. The demon turned slightly and four crimson streaks glowed from under his cloak.

"You will both pay, most dearly," Daemon growled. He opened his wings. "Evil Flapping!" His wings were enveloped in dark energy and then in one strong flap he unleashed it in maroon bursts. Silphymon and Shakkoumon fell first. They instantly de-digivolved into their normal forms, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Patamon. They were all burned and bruised and whimpering.

Daemon could only chuckle as the champions were caught up in the backlash of his attack and screamed. He knew at least three were deleted. The others had reverted to their In Training forms. His blue eyes gleamed as he turned to the glowing woman.

"You think you have won, Daemon?" asked the woman. She looked defiantly up at the demon. "We aren't done yet! We won't back down, not to you, not to Lucemon! You are nothing!"

"Little woman, you are indeed brave," said Daemon calmly. "You are the greatest source of light on this planet; thusly I must destroy you first…"

"NO!" Takeru ran forward. Cody wasn't far behind him. "You leave her be!"

"HA!" Daemon swung around. The air pushed by his wings knocked the two men backwards. "And what would you do? Lecture me to death? You impotent scum only won last time because you cheated, this time, there was no such chance to cheat fate and look at what it has proven, that I, Daemon am the most powerful, more powerful than the combined might of the Digi-destined, more powerful than that halfwit, Damienmon, and most specifically, more powerful than you!"

"I, won't, give, up!" shouted Takeru angrily. His fists were clenched, "You will not win this day, and you can never win! We won't let you!"

888

"We have to do something," said Mai quietly she looked down at Salamon. "We can't let the others fight alone…"

"No, we won't make a difference!" shouted Kin. He looked at his sister. "No, I say no!"

"Setsu!" yelped Mai looking up at her older sister. "We have to help!"

Setsu had seen Daemon crush, resoundingly, the Chosen Ones' Ultimates. She could hear Takeru arguing with Daemon.

"_You will not win this day, and you can never win!_ _WE WON'T LET YOU!"_ rang his voice in her head. She closed her eyes.

"No, Setsu, he's too powerful, he wouldn't even notice us," yelped her brother. "He just laugh us out of the way…"

"Darkness can never be allowed to win the day," Shouted the voice of Kamaiya Hikari. "We will not give up, we will fight you with every last ribbon of energy we have, you may break our bodies, Daemon, but you shall never break our souls!"

Setsu blinked. There were two twin bursts of radiance. Daemon sneered and then laughed quipping about a little light show before their deaths. The young woman looked at Wormmon at her side, and then at the yellow Agumon with Kin and the Salamon that was with Mai. Her eyes fell back down on Wormmon. The green digimon looked up with a little gleam in his eyes.

"Daemon will torture everyone until he is tired of it, like he did in his first rise to power," said the caterpillar quietly. "He will then slowly kill them. We can not let that happen without at least raising our voice."

"We can't just stand by when we could have tried to stop him," said Agumon quietly.

"Are we digi-destined or are we Digi-eggs?" asked Salamon.

The three children looked up in horror as Daemon squished a poor, defenseless In Training digimon to nothing.

"DAEMON!" Yolei and Cody shouted at the same time. "Have you no mercy for others? Have you no sense of justice?"

"Justice and mercy are the weaks' way of binding the strong, and I plan to be strong!" growled Daemon.

"We will make it our vow in life to see you put down like that poor digimon you just crushed!" shouted the two Chosen Ones. Suddenly a third light shone softly. Three glowing radiances filled the air. The soft gold one that seemed to permeate from the Chosen One Takeru, the pure white one that seemed to permeate from The Chosen One Hikari and finally a soft pink one that seemed be from the combined light coming from Cody and Yolei.

"They are standing up to Daemon and their digimon are spent," said Mai. She looked at Setsu. "We could help!"

"Right…" Setsu looked up. She crouched down pulling her siblings with her. "Salamon and Agumon you go and strike him in the back… and as he turns, Wormmon you try and hold his hands…"

"Are you sure about this?" Kin looked up at his sister.

"Sometimes you have to believe in miracles," whispered Setsu. She looked at the digimon, "On three. One, two, three!" The six of them charged from the alley.

"Pepper Breath!" orange flames bounced off of Daemon's hood.

"Puppy Howling!" Daemon's head turned at the wrong time and he got a pink stream of energy in the eye.

He lifted his hand in annoyance but found it lightly being held back by soft silk and he looked down to find a Wormmon there.

"Fools, dare to rival me?" growled the demon lord. "I won't even waste my energy I'll just step on you!"

"Pepper Breath!" yelped Agumon as the demon kicked the dinosaur away with a blue shoe.

"Puppy Howling!" Salamon skittered across the street.

Daemon lifted Wormmon up by the very silk that was holding him. "Heh, a quiet one? I think you I shall hurt a little." He lifted a flaming finger and slowly slid it towards Wormmon.

"WORMMON!" screamed Setsu.

"DAEMON DON'T YOU DARE!" shouted the Chosen Ones, "YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Suddenly there was darkness; the radiance was gone. Seconds later three golden eggs floated over the children. One had the imprinted insignia like a Christmas star, it floated over Mai. The other one had the picture of a comet; that floated over Setsu. The last one was strange; it lacked any true insignia other than a small flowery thing that had a cross and a tear drop overlaid it. It hummed softly over Kin. The two that floated over the girls were curved, Mai's had little rounded spokes to it and Setsu's looked like a mini-comet complete with a tail. Kin's was different; it was very angular and looked like a squashed box that had tried to defiantly resume its shape.

"I feel so much strength in my body," whispered Agumon. "Use the digi-mentals…please…before it's too late…"

"You heard the mon," called Setsu she grabbed the golden object and held it up. "Ok you thing do your magic!"

"I don't think that's how it works," said Mai. The girl coughed and snatched the object over her. "Like this, Golden Digi-Armor Energize!"

Salamon was wrapped in a golden light. "Salamon Golden Armor Digivolve to….MailDramon!" A dragon walked forward. Golden armor covered it head to tail; its wings were even golden armor.

"Right," Setsu looked at her golden instrument, "Golden Digi-Armor Energize!"

"Wormmon Golden Armor Digivolve to Kongoumon!" A large Goliath beetle stomped forward. His exoskeleton was gold with jewels embedded in him. His four arms held large maraca like objects. His legs were covered by a cloth that was tied around his waist that had kanji written down its front.

"You're the last one," said Agumon as the little dinosaur wobbled up to Kin.

Kin gulped and took hold of the jagged object. "G-Golden di-digi-armor, En-energize!"

"Louder!" shouted Mai and Setsu.

Kin gripped the armor tightly and held it up. He lifted the object up and screamed. "GOLDEN DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"Agumon Golden Armor Digivolve to…" There was a flash. Suddenly a very familiar shadow formed in the golden radiance. A fist punched out, the skin was yellow like Agumon's but the armor was gold, and jagged. Golden gauntlets covered his arms. Golden shoulder guards jutted out over his shoulders looking like sharp golden wings. A small golden chest plate covered his muscular upper torso and revealed the six pack of abs on his lower torso. Armor covered his waist even flanked out the back like tuxedo tails on the back. His lower legs had golden armor on them that merged with golden armored feet. The golden armored helmet had a V shaped visor with the prongs of the V flashing over his forehead like overly long eyebrows. The radiance faded, "Magnamon! The balance of power has shifted!"

Daemon only stood their stunned. Not one, not two, but three Miracle enhanced armored digimon stood in front of him. When his gaping had stopped and senses returned to him he growled in annoyance.

"You think you can stop me with these metal malfunctions?" Daemon sneered at the humans. "They stand no chance of victory."

"Daemon, we will not let you win the day," announced Magnamon in a booming voice.

"I suppose you think you can stop me?" laughed Daemon. "Well let's see if you can stand the heat…Chaos Inferno!" flames shot forward and the three digimon scattered from the fire.

"If you call that hot, I'd hate to see what you'd call cold," shouted Kongoumon as the beetle shot forward on a golden burst of energy. His maraca shaped dokkos flashed with golden light. "Vajra!" golden beams slammed into Daemon. The demon roared in pain as the golden beams sliced through is cloak.

"Miracle Spear!" MailDramon opened its mouth and a blast in the shape of a golden spear shot down slashing one of the demon's wings. Daemon screamed in anger.

"Magna Punch!" the golden armored leader slammed a glowing fist into Daemon's face. The demon lord fell backwards.

"I'm not finished yet, you upstarts!" snarled Daemon as he struggled to his feet.

"Get 'em!" whispered the digi-destined under their breath as the demon lord stood.

**888**

**AN: I'm sorry but am I the only one that is in a love affair with Magnamon, I remember the first time he appeared in the anime, all shiny and then that voice… "Magnamon, The balance of power has shifted" swoons. **

**I know, three Digi-mentals of Miracles, BLASPHEMY! Well I always saw the Digi-armor of Miracles as being a very powerful, very amorphous thing and could manifest itself as needs fit. So that is why, plus…It's dang pretty!**

**Dokkos are objects that hold spiritual energy. I got the word from the Manga of Inuyasha, somewhere in the arc with the purifying mountain. **

**I thank DarkQiviut and SeraphicTempest...Can't remember if the qiviut is the yak coat or the three masted Persian ship...Heh, you flatter me too much...I hope to keep at it...the current chapter I'm working on, not 34...that one is finished but 37 is a eh feeling...but I do know how I am going to beat Lucemon...sort of.**

**I don't know why I don't have many reviewers, I think it was because at first I, unkowingly, didn't really accept anything but the signed in people. I wish I had a counter like they do on the other prestegious fanfic site, coughmediaminercough, which has a thing that shows you how many people have viewed your story so you'd know if it's really liked or if just a bunch of people are ignoring it.**

**I liked this chapter, Next chapter, well you'll find out when I get to it; won't you…hehe. **


	34. Sacrifices and Miracles, the Dragon Pala...

**I don't own Digimon**

**Sacrifices and Miracles, the Dragon Paladin Rises**

**888**

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon!" the golden armored dragon warrior shot up through the buildings. The golden comet flashed over the bay and turned around, moving towards the leviathan that was bearing down on Imperialdramon. "Grand Tornado!" a spinning golden dragon struck the squidly beast. The beast groaned and staggered to the side WarGreymon glided backwards, "Sorry I put you through the spin cycle, Tai…"

"It's ok buddy, I always wanted to see the world do a run around me," murmured Tai as his eyes swirled. WarGreymon put the man down on the sand and instantly ran to Imperialdramon.

"Are you ok?" WarGreymon asked quietly.

"I'll be fine, just need a breather," grumbled the dragon as he stood.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" howled Metal Garurumon as missiles shot forward at a charging bay beast.

"Right, breather is over…" Imperialdramon opened his wings. He lifted his arm. "Here goes something. Positron Laser!" pulses of energy flew forward. They struck Cthulhumon's face and head.

WarGreymon flew up into the sky. He lifted his hands up and a huge ball formed in his hands. "Terra Force!" the sphere shot forward crashing into the beast.

Cthulhumon lifted his trident. "Ancient Trident Crush!" cerulean lightning raged forward. WarGreymon growled in pain as the lightning slapped him around.

"He's too strong!" growled WarGreymon as he crashed to the ground next to Taichi.

"Don't worry," Tai took out his D-Terminal, "Matt, are you ready to try a little meeting of the minds?"

"Sure," returned a quick reply.

"WarGreymon, go for it!" called Tai as Metal Garurumon moved towards them.

"Right, are you ready, Metal Garurumon?" WarGreymon took flight.

"Ready when you are!" replied the wolf. The two Megas glowed brightly, and merged.

"Metal Garurumon and WarGreymon Fusion Digivolve to Omnimon!" A caped knight with his right hand like Metal Garurumon's head and his left like WarGreymon's head shot out of the glow. He was adorned in white armor that clung tightly to his thin form. A huge sword with digi-code slashed from WarGreymon's head. A cannon shot out of Metal Garurumon's head.

"What is this?" growled Cthulhumon. He growled softly and lifted his trident. "Storm of the Great Ones!" black lightning snapped into Omnimon's chest.

The fused digimon growled. He swept his sword around and pointed it at Cthulhumon. "Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon returned Cthulhumon's favor by sending a blast of white lightning at the beast.

Cthulhumon growled and flashed his trident up. "Ocean Nightmare!" the black eels rose up around Omnimon and swept around him curling up into a ball.

"Giga Death!" Imperialdramon swept around blasting Cthulhumon. The firestorm unleashed shook the Rainbow Bridge.

"Supreme Cannon!" the black ball of nightmare eels ruptured under a purple blast. The white knight swept around and lifted his sword. The digi-code burned brightly and Omnimon dove down. "Transcendent Sword!"

Cthulhumon roared in pain as he staggered backwards and was enveloped in the blast. Imperialdramon glided over. The water was sloshing and foaming.

"Did we get him?" Imperialdramon looked to Omnimon. The knight's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I do not know," stated Omnimon bluntly. He lifted the Garurumon head.

Cerulean lightning erupted out of the water. They struck Omnimon in the stomach. The knight growled bowing slightly to the attack as another burst of cerulean shot up snapping the fused Mega's head back. Omnimon flew backwards and crashed on the Odaiba side of the bay. Imperialdramon flew over to Omnimon.

"He's too strong for us," growled Omnimon the knight looked up. "He's got the power of the Dark Ocean in him, he seems impervious."

"Then maybe it's time," replied Imperialdramon. "I may be able to pierce him if he is made of the Dark Ocean."

Omnimon closed his eyes. A golden light washed over him. The two heads on his hands fizzled down to Agumon and Gabumon. A spinning ring rose up. It elongated turning into a hilt and a blade. The ring made most of the hilt and Imperialdramon grasped it. The remaining energy rushed the dragon.

"Imperialdramon, Mode change to," bluish white, feathered wings spread open. The fighter mode's armor blazed white. There was a shockwave of energy that resulted from the massive mode change, "Paladin Mode!"

Cthulhumon shot out of the water his webbed wings flapping hard. "Ocean Nightmare!"

Imperialdramon turned slowly. The glowing light of the dragon's pearlescent armor eviscerated the black energy eels. Cthulhumon roared and charged with his trident bared down. The dragon warrior swept his sword up. As the Shadow Trident vied with the Omega Sword cracks snapped up the staff of the large pitch fork. Imperialdramon pushed and the trident shattered.

"You have no place here, Lord of the Dark Ocean," Imperialdramon said in a loud voice. "Return from whence you came!"

"I am here to claim my reward from my lord and master, Damienmon, you shall not interfere!" growled the squid. Cthulhumon loomed over the dragon. The Great One out sized Imperialdramon but the dragon warrior would not be intimidated. Imperialdramon lifted his sword.

"You were given your chance," replied the dragon. The blade was enveloped by golden streams of energy. Cthulhumon growled and reached for the sword preparing to strike it from the irritable dragon's hand. As his skin touched the blade though, his skin peeled away. The blade cut him instantly. Cthulhumon roared and reared back. "Now you fall, foul beast! OMEGA SWORD!" Imperialdramon dove forward swiping the sword across Cthulhumon's chest. A dome of light rushed forward. Cthulhumon shrieked as the Dark Ocean energy was stripped from his body and then his own viral code was shredded and sliced from his form. Soon there was nothing left but a phantom and then even that evaporated to nothing. Imperialdramon flew down and picked up Agumon, Gabumon and Tai. He then crossed the bay.

"Woah, I never thought we'd see you like this again, Imperialdramon," called up Davis as he looked up at the glowing dragon.

"Well, when the world is in danger we all have to do things we're not expecting," said Imperialdramon as he touched down. "We got rid of the thing in the ocean, but Daemon is still here!" A low growl escaped Imperialdramon's lips.

"Tai…I can't move, too tired," whispered Agumon. The little dinosaur was laid out on the ground. Gabumon was next to him.

"But Daemon…" Taichi looked down at the two digimon.

"Tai, we've been fighting for a little more than a week straight with very little food and almost no sleep," Yamato's hand laid on Tai's. Matt looked to Davis and Ken, "Can you guys handle Daemon on your own?"

Ken looked up at the white and blue dragon, "Well? Can you?"

"We're as ready as we'll ever be!" announced the dragon.

"Right, then you guys get to Daemon, we'll rest up here and meet you later," said Matt. He sat down next to Gabumon.

"If you guys see Lucemon, you run!" said Taichi coldly.

"If? What do you mean; is Lucemon…?" Ken looked into Tai's brown eyes. It was all the answer he needed.

"If we see Lucemon; we'll take him down!" said Davis loudly.

"No, you won't!" shouted Taichi. Davis looked up in surprise, "He's too strong. If we fight him, he'll only grow in power."

"Ok," Ken spoke up. Davis flashed a scowl at Ken. The detective put his fingers on Davis's lips, "Tai evidently knows something we don't; we should just take his word for it. We won't fight Lucemon; we'll just retreat if he shows up."

Davis let out a soft growl and folded his arms as Imperialdramon lifted them. "This royally sucks," Tai heard Davis say.

"Just worry about Daemon," said Imperialdramon as he glided off to the west.

"So…" Tai looked at Yamato quietly. "How are things?"

Matt shook his head and gave a quirked smile. His smile quickly faded though, "Kuro has been taken…we don't know where he is, and we don't know what he is doing."

"What do you mean?" Tai walked closer to his friend.

"Well, it all started earlier this week when Gennai came here…" started Matt quietly.

888

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon shot past releasing a golden burst of energy into Daemon. The demon growled and swept around.

The beetle appeared in front of his face. "Hey, big boy…" The beetle swept his arms forward; the maraca-like objects in his hand glowed brightly and he stabbed them forward. "Vajra!" Daemon growled as he was sent stumbling back.

"Iron Press!" something rammed Daemon in the back.

The demon lord was getting annoyed. He would not be taken down by three Armored digimon, even if they had the combined powers of the Miracles of Mercy, Light and Hope he would not fall! Daemon shot into the air.

The city shrunk below him. Three golden lights were rocketing towards him. His poor, battered cloak shifted in the upper level winds. The icy winds swept around his wings. His blue eyes flashed a poisonous red color. Something in him was snapping. He could feel his rage at these impertinent fools. They actually thought that they could rival his strength when they had not seen his true power. He would not let keep their pride, and when he was done, he'd leave the Chosen Ones alive for a while anyways; the question was which he would destroy first, the humans or their digimon. The first gold burst was arriving.

"CHAOS FLARE!" Daemon slapped the golden abomination down like a whack a mole.

MailDramon shot past Magnamon and Kongoumon as the large metal dragon fell through the air, ensnared in demonic flames.

"I think he's done playing," said Kongoumon as he started to zigzag past burst of flames.

"We'll get him," said Magnamon as he pushed forward. A cone of golden light wrapped around him.

"What the heck are you going to do?" asked Kongoumon as Magnamon flew forward.

"Magna Rocket!" the golden streak of energy that was Magnamon now slammed head first into Daemon's stomach. It was harder than Magnamon remembered. He shuddered, feeling a darkness overwhelming him. A fist slammed down on his back like a sledge hammer. Magnamon heard his armor crack. The next thing he knew his body was tumbling through the cold atmosphere towards a quickly spiraling terra firma. Something dark flashed past him. It exploded through one of the business offices of Chiyoda. Magnamon crashed into the street and groaned. There was a foot on his back.

"Foolish little Armored digimon, did you really think you could win?" growled Daemon; accusation bleeding from his throat. "You are an impotent little insect compared to me." A hand grasped Magnamon's head.

"We won't give in to you, Daemon," growled Magnamon. His hands weakly grasped at, furry arms. Magnamon's head was swimming. _"Why am I feeling fur?"_

He didn't have time to think as his head started to feel warm. Daemon's voice seemed more bestial as the monster laughed. "Chaos Flare!"

Magnamon screamed as he was tossed down the street. Kongoumon shot forward but the hairy bat monkey dismissed the beetle with a flick of his muscular arm. MailDramon fired bolt after bolt of miraculous spears of energy at the beast but the huge winged gorilla turned and throttled the dragon until it went limp and then tossed it away.

The chipteran primate chuckled evilly as he took steps towards Kongoumon. He lifted a finger and it glowed with a malevolent purple flame. "Let's finish what we were doing, when you interrupted me!"

"Magna Blast!" golden radiance slammed into the ape's bared chest. The beast growled in aggravation. Magnamon was standing shakily. His helmet was burned and cracked. His armor had little fissures and breaches snaking around his chest and arms. "I told you, we will not give up!" Behind Magnamon were the digi-destined.

Daemon sneered angrily, "You can not hurt me!" Then he looked up further. Behind the digi-destined was something that made the beast blink, a huge, white armored dragon. He narrowed his eyes. There were two humans on his shoulders.

"Ichijouji," growled Daemon recognizing the one, "Motomiya." Daemon revealed the identity of the other human.

"Don't I get named?" pouted the dragon as he lowered the humans down. "I can't believe you forgot about me, Daemon." The dragon glided in front of the digi-destined. He landed next to Magnamon and looked down. "My, what a flash from the past," The dragon chuckled.

The golden warrior looked up. A weak glint of happiness flashed in its worn eyes. "Let's put this monkey in its place."

Imperialdramon nodded. He lifted his hand and the cannon on it glowed into life. "Positron Laser!" Daemon growled as his chest was assaulted. The monkey dropped back and Magnamon leapt forward and helped Kongoumon up.

"Kongoumon, go find MailDramon," whispered Magnamon as he stood up straight. His hands glowed softly. "I'll help Imperialdramon keep the monkey busy; you go find MailDramon help her get back here." Magnamon then glided off slowly. Kongoumon burst off on his search for MailDramon.

888

"Positron Laser!" another blast struck Daemon in the chest. The fully exposed ape growled in aggravation.

"Fool, your play things will not harm me!" growled the large, winged gorilla. He flashed his fist forward. "Chaos Flare!" Imperialdramon took flight avoiding the blast. He pushed his fist forward again unleashing a volley of laser bursts into Daemon.

"Magna Burst!" golden explosion erupted in the demon's back. Magnamon had swung around behind Daemon was zooming low over the pavement and then dove up close behind Daemon unleashing energy bolts into the demon's back. The golden bobble of light launched into the air out of Daemon's reach. It reached a zenith point and then bombed downward. "Magna Rocket!"

"Magna Rocket?" Imperialdramon's ExVeemon's voice questioned.

"What?" asked the voice of Stingmon.

"Nothing, just that that's a new attack," said ExVeemon in replied. "Kind of reminds me of Fire Rocket…man how I miss my digi-mental digivolutions…."

"Flame Inferno!" a wave of black fire slashed past Imperialdramon as a comet of gold shot past his head. The dragon looked down to find Daemon rubbing its head in anger and belching out flames towards Magnamon.

"Gotta give him points for having spunk," chuckled Imperialdramon as he opened his chest armor.

"Wait!" Magnamon appeared at his shoulder, "If you hit him with that, you'll destroy everything in the area."

Daemon took his chance with the little disturbance and flapped his wings. Waves of dark energy slammed into Imperialdramon and Magnamon like tsunamis. The dragon crashed down to the ground. Magnamon clanked against the dragon's armor. The chest plate of Magnamon shattered. Golden flesh glowed softly; the radiance over its heart searing the dark sky. Magnamon stood up and took off.

"What are you doing?" growled Imperialdramon.

"Vajra!" spitfire bursts of energy flickered over the back of Daemon.

"Miracle Spear!" a rod of golden light attempted to pierce the beast's flesh. A golden armored dragon glided over the beast's head behind a golden beetle. The two new miraculous digimon moved next to Magnamon.

"Daemon, your actions against humanity and digimon are branded in history as some of the most atrocious." The three digimon spoke with one voice. "Your attempts to take over the digital and human worlds have wrecked havoc on all; you have attempted corruption, lies and brute force. You have murdered many in the name of ambition. You will not be allowed to stand, you agent of evil. Do you have any final words before we destroy you?"

"You can not destroy me, already I have nearly deleted you and I only grow more powerful whilst you weaken!" retorted the ape angrily. "Your impotent threats do not frighten me."

Imperialdramon was also curious as to the way these three golden armor digimon had acted. They couldn't have the power between the three of them to put away Daemon, especially now.

"We have more than enough strength to put you away," replied the three digimon in unison. "You are indeed strong, but the power we possess will not be drowned by your evil!"

"Then drown in FIRE!" roared the ape as he unleashed a huge wash of fire. The three armored digimon looked up in surprise as the crimson flames engulfed them. The three of them screamed as their skin sizzled in the flames. "Foolish impudent, knaves. They thought they could really stand against me!"

"We're not done yet…" whispered a voice. Hanging in the ashy air were three figures, one was holding the other two up. He was Magnamon. His eyes were glowing weakly with a soft gold gleam, "We're not going quietly into the night…" Imperialdramon gasped as the three digimon glowed with an unnatural golden light. Magnamon looked up at the dragon. He then looked down at Kin and the others, "Don't worry, the light will win in the end," Magnamon winced and turned to Imperialdramon. "Draw your blade." The dragon was shocked by the demand and was compelled to draw the Omega Sword. Magnamon looked down at his partner and his sisters, "Do not feel bad, we have not failed, we only were victorious in an unconventional way, please forgive me for my decision…" The three golden digimon turned into pure golden energy and merged into a single stream of light that enveloped Imperialdramon's sword. "Strike now," whispered Magnamon's voice, "This will ensure Daemon's full destruction, he will never be able to be reconstituted in any way."

Imperialdramon looked down at Daemon. The beast was sneering and lifted his paws to unleash another blast of flame. The dragon sliced the blast into oblivion and then dove forward. The Omega Sword raged through Daemon's stomach and burned its way up through the beast's chest. Golden light filled Daemon and the monster roared in pain as his body was burned from the inside out.

Imperialdramon pushed the remains of Daemon from his sword. The ash exploded into a fine dust and the wind swept it way. Imperialdramon staggered backwards. A wave of weakness filled him. He looked up.

"Interesting," said a cold voice. The sky behind the voice was in an uproar. The heavens themselves were revolting against the existence of the being in the sky. Crimson lightning strikes scratched the sky like large tiger claws.

The fallen angel of light hovered in the air above Imperialdramon. His body was numb. He couldn't feel the sword in his hand. His wings felt like cement blocks. It was like the gaze of the angel was covering him in prehistoric tar.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis's voice screamed as the man pushed angrily through the crowd. Ken was seconds behind him. "Don't give up!"

"Davis, wait!" shouted Ken. He stopped and turned to the other Digi-destined, "RUN FOR IT! Get as far as you can from here, retreat and run, don't stand here, go!"

"But…" Takeru and the other chosen ones looked at Ken.

"GO!" shouted the detective with authority.

Davis was at Imperialdramon's left leg. "You can do it Imperialdramon, don't give up, don't let him psyche you out."

"He is so strong, can't you feel it?" whimpered Imperialdramon. "It's like nothing we've faced before. He's more than a force of nature…he's like a force of celestial plane. He even rivals the power of Azulongmon. I-I can't move…"

"You can't be afraid of him, you can't let fear take control!" shouted Davis. Ken was behind him and was trying to grab him under the arms. Davis fought Ken, shrugging and pushing him away but Ken would not be deterred and grabbed at Davis again. The noodle king growled in aggravation and Cole cocked Ken with a fist to the detective's cheek bone. "Let go, I'm not leaving Imperialdramon! I'm not letting you give up!"

"Davis, he's so powerful, can't you feel that in the air, it's like air is filled with static electricity," whispered Ken as he stood behind Davis. "We don't stand a chance…"

The Omega sword glowed and dispersed into two bursts of energy that shot eastward. The white armor of Imperialdramon's Paladin Mode faded to black and his white wings changed to crimson ones. Imperialdramon groaned under Lucemon's glare and he changed again into the wide bodied dragon form.

"Imperialdramon!" Davis latched onto the dragon's leg but it glowed again. Davis opened his eyes to find he was clutching Paildramon's midriff and the dragon was kneeling on the ground.

Lucemon smirked and slightly widened his eyes. Paildramon fell on his back splitting into ExVeemon and Stingmon which quickly drained down into DemiVeemon and Minomon. Davis looked down at the two digimon and shakily lifted DemiVeemon.

"Are you ok, buddy?" whispered Davis as he hugged the little creature.

"So, strong," whimpered DemiVeemon. "We can't stay here, he's so strong…"

Ken snagged Davis under his arm and dragged him away.

"Is everyone ok?" shouted Ken as he looked around. The mass of humans and digimon were backing away from the fallen angel. He is gaze glared down at them. Ken was feeling uneasy, "Why isn't he striking, he could destroy us all in one fell swoop."

"We aren't worth his attention," whimpered Minomon as he tried to hide in Ken's jacket.

888

The digi-port opened and group of digimon and humans crashed in a pile. The boy on the bottom groaned softly as the others scrambled off of him.

"I think I understand why dad was wary of digi-ports," whimpered the boy as a Veemon wiggled from under him.

"No kidding," whispered the blue dragon.

"Kougi, it wasn't so bad," said Kiyoshi with a smile.

"Yeah, this from the guy that was on top," grumbled the wild haired, brunette as he helped a red Agumon up. "Are you ok, Hiroshi?"

The dark haired boy stood and patted himself down and then lifted a FanBeemon, "Yep."

"Right so what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kiyoshi as he looked around.

"Helping them might be a start…" Hiroshi pointed out of the port station. A group of digi-destined was standing in the street. A large black and grey porcupine was firing quills at a large goat beast.

A large white gorilla was firing blasts into the large beast but the creature only growled and unleashed a cloud of darkness.

"Then we have to go!" shouted Kiyoshi and he ran forward.

**888**

**AN: Do not fret Kin and his siblings will not just disappear. Thanks to qiviut for taking time out of his schedule. Hehe…Lucemon…Lucemon…Lucemon…ooo ooo ooo…go mah boy go! coughs I….like…Lucemon….just a tad. But I liked Magnamon too, so don't think this means I'm not afraid to destroy him! **


	35. A Demon Child and A Teenage Angel

**I Don't Own Digimon**

**A Demon Child and A Teenage Angel**

**888**

"_Let me out!" shouted Kougen loudly as he pushed his hands against a dark sphere of energy. He had seen enough of Kage's paradise, how the angel had destroyed the citizens of Marinaville, how he'd attacked defenseless digimon on his trip to the human world, even the destruction of his own creation. Kougen was everything but pleased. He looked at his hands they were clenched in tight fists. "KAGE! IF YOU DON'T LET..."_

_The dark sphere that held Kougen shrunk, forcibly folding the white angel's wings. Energy crackled around the sphere where it made contact with the body of the angel. _

"_Don't disturb me!" A shadowy figure, that was much taller than Kougen, appeared. It lifted a pawed hand. "I have digivolved, no we have, and I am on the verge of taking over the Human and Digital Worlds. I will not have you bickering with me! I did notice one thing though…" _

_Kougen was wincing but he was still able to release a convincing growl. "What?"_

"_This body is very powerful," replied the figure with a sneer, "too powerful in truth. I figured out why the founders said I needed you…" _

"_Why?" Kougen glared at the figure. _

"_You are here to control the hazard forces that this body contains, without you any attempts to maintain this body would cause the destruction of the entire world, I wonder what would happen if we digivolve again…I suspect one body would not be capable of holding all that power….So, for the time being I need you to hold back the hazard, but do not tempt me, I am just as likely to destroy the worlds as to have to rule them with an unwilling, annoying little pest like you in me…" To emphasize his point the sphere containing Kougen shrunk again. Kougen hissed slightly as the dark energy bit into his skin and wings._

"_Kage…" Kougen looked up with tears in his eyes. "Where did you go bad?" _

"_Who said what I was doing was bad?" snorted the shadow as it turned away from Kougen, "I am streamlining these worlds into utopia…your narrow little mind can't understand the good I'm doing for the wellbeing of the two worlds."_

"_You're wrong, Kage," whispered Kougen. _

"_If I'm so wrong…" The shadow turned. Two blood red eyes glowed softly at Kougen, "then why am I winning? Don't answer…we're at our destination," Kage chuckled softly and suddenly the ethereal void they existed in faded to darkness._

888

"Why didn't Lucemon attack?" Koushiro growled as he looked down at an eating Motimon.

"Would you rather he did?" asked Sora as she stroked Yokomon's stamen.

"He's just jerking us around," Davis growled as he punched the floor. He looked around him. The large Buddha statues glowed softly in the candle light.

"He just let us retreat…" DemiVeemon yipped. The blue digimon bounced in Davis's lap.

"I have never felt such power ever…" whispered Ken quietly. He closed his eyes, grasping at the faded memories of his dreams, of the synthetic deity in his dreams, the two head dragon of time. Lucemon's brute power even seemed to surpass that of the beast, Millenniumon. Gennai had told him of the beast after a time of horrible dreams. Ken couldn't escape the nightmares he had about the boy, Veemon and the dark spores so he had went to Gennai who'd explained that the boy, Ryo Akiyama, and at the time his partner, Veemon, had helped Ken fight the wicked synthetic beast and succeeded in expelling him from this reality. "Lucemon's brute strength even out matches the power Millenniumon's…"

The others looked up at the dark haired man. He stared quietly at the sky. Crimson lightning flashed across the sky. Kari screamed as the lightning flashed; the red strikes of lightning exploded across the sky.

"Myotismon…" Kari looked up.

"Don't worry, Kari," Gatomon held her hand gently. The white feline nuzzled softly against the girl, "We got him…he won't hurt you anymore…"

The woman let out an exhausted whimper but refused to close her eyes. She held the feline close. "I wish I knew that was true…Gatomon. I really do…"

Yolei walked up to the group with Hawkmon. "O-bou-san said that there should be no problem with keeping ourselves here at the temple for a while until our strength returns."

"These Buddhist monks sure have been accommodating," whispered Cody quietly.

"Kari isn't the only one that's has senses in synch with the supernatural world," replied Takeru quietly. He patted Patamon's head softly. "These monks probably feel the imbalance in the world."

"We just need to lay into Lucemon…" growled Davis. He narrowed his eyes. "Have we even laid a good punch into him?"

"Well I think I saw a message saying they had thought they'd destroyed him…" Cody said quietly as Armadillomon ate one of the rice cakes the monks had passed out.

"Well he's not destroyed is he?" Davis said with a suppressed snarl.

"It was your boy and our son that thought he was dead!" Yolei sniped. She leveled a glare at Davis and the young man stuck out his tongue. Yolei narrowed her eyes, "You never did grow up!"

"Shut up," Davis growled.

"Please…" Davis and the others looked up. Davis blinked and looked down. A strawberry blonde walked up.

"I'm sorry Izumi…" Davis whispered quietly. "We just aren't used to getting our butts handed to us after we are all powered up…"

"I heard from a very reliable source that the last time you fought to save the world, it got a lot darker before you won," whispered Izumi as she kneeled down next to Davis. Davis blushed quietly and looked up at his wife.

"You shouldn't let Jun embellish the truth," Davis smiled giddily.

"If he isn't being hot headed…he's being hot 'headed'," grimaced Yolei.

"Heh," Ken walked up behind Yolei, "I remember a young college girl who acted the same way once…" he whispered in her ear in that special way. Yolei's face instantly turned red like a warning beacon and she unwillingly released a giddy giggle.

Koushiro and Sora sighed softly as they watched the two younger couples blush and giggle. Koushiro could only remember his wife and how she'd died when Sumi was young. He should've known about the car, he should've gotten someone to fix it, but no he had been too busy at the lab he hadn't been home and Yuri didn't know anything about cars and well it had ended unpleasantly.

Sora was worried sick. Hoshi was still with Taichi's wife, Ayame, and well Kuro was somewhere. Her heart ached but sadness didn't seem to grip it to the point where she cried. Yamato was with Gabumon and possibly Tai and Agumon. She released a sigh. Lucemon would only laugh at them and Tai is such a hard head he'd fight Lucemon even if he had to throw walnuts at the demon angel.

She sighed and looked up. She wished she could find Kuro. She knew that if she could find him, she could help him.

888

"Raven Blades!" Karatenmon swept forward. His katanas cracked against two black barriers that erupted around Damienmon's hands. The human skipped back and twisted his waist grasping his hip and then flashed forward. A black sword sliced through the air and clanked angrily against Karatenmon's blades. Karatenmon slid backwards scratching the ground of Shinjuku Park with his talons.

"Fool, you didn't really think you could be victorious?" growled Damienmon as his eyes flashed blood red. The blade exploded into tentacles that clasped Karatenmon by the throat. The crow swordsman was shocked to say the least as he gasped for breath. "You see, I was perfectly capable of winning this battle, I just so like to see other's hopes dashed when they lose…" Damienmon smirked cruelly as the tentacles tightened around Karatenmon's throat. "Now…if you would please…." Damienmon's eyes stopped glowing, "fight back; don't let him beat you!" The tentacles flashed backwards and Damienmon staggered back and dropped to the ground. Damienmon's eyes closed and he growled angrily. They reopened bright red. "Damned human!"

Damienmon shot forward his claws extended by dark energy. Karatenmon parried with his swords but the blades shot out of his hands. The tengu leapt to the air. He turned and pointed his wings forward. "Ballistic Feather!" feather missiles shot forward Damienmon sneered and swiped his hand in front of him producing a stream of dark energy that acted like a barrier to the missiles.

"Do not interfere with this!" shouted Damienmon as he closed his eyes.

"Shut it!" yelped Kuro's voice.

"Ah, I see," said a voice. Both Damienmon and Karatenmon looked up.

Damienmon smiled. "Ah, Lord Lucemon…you're back…"

"You were pretty good at acting sincere about escaping but you should've known I'd detect you using your power…" The demon angel lowered to the ground and touched down softly. He flicked his finger forward. A pulse of crimson flashed forward and crashed into Damienmon sending the small child's body backwards.

"Kuro!" Karatenmon shot forward and flicked his wings forward. "Ballistic Feather!" Missiles fired forward exploding into Lucemon's back. The angel smirked and lifted his right arm and flicked two fingers up. A strike of red lightning struck Karatenmon in the chest. Karatenmon fell to his knees and then to his hands and then to the ground.

"Now, Damienmon, if that's what you are calling yourself now, despondent Guardian of Darkness," Lucemon looked up with his azure eyes. He smirked quietly. "I think you've had your fun, it's time for you to be done…"

"The offer is still good," said Damienmon with a smile. "Just let me in and I'll give you keys to all the worlds on this plane and even more…"

"I already told you, I plan on getting your keys, my way," Lucemon extended his right arm to his side and then swept it forward so that the glowing fingers were pointed at Damienmon.

"You wouldn't dare…" growled Damienmon quietly. He flicked his palms up creating a barrier.

"Oh yes, that's right…" Lucemon smirked quietly and lifted his left hand. There was a blast of uncontrollable light. Damienmon screamed as his skin nearly boiled. Lucemon smirked and said nonchalantly, "Darkness, Light…Dear Damienmon, I hold all the cards and you hold but one…you are inferior, you couldn't truly believe you could even come close to resisting me…"

"Raven Blades!" quick succession mosquito bites snapped at Lucemon. "You leave Kuro alone!"

Lucemon flicked his hand back grabbing one of the blades with his palm. The sword crumbled under the grasp. One of the bat wings shot back and slapped Karatenmon back like a canary.

"Shadow Conquer!" darkness flew forward. Lucemon winced as the darkness slashed around his body. Damienmon stood they weakly his hands pushed forward.

"It's been a while since I've actually been injured," chuckled Lucemon as he flicked his hand up. "Which means you haven't seen enough light…" Another blaze of light swamped Damienmon. Kuro screamed as the light burned. Lucemon flicked an eyebrow up. "What is this?" The boy was on his knees and then he fell forward on his face. An amulet was in his hand. Lucemon was now very intrigued. He walked forward. The amulet was a crest. "Ah ha, that's where you're hiding…" He reached at the boy and lifted him by the remnants of his clothes. "So human…you are the child of darkness, you can utilize the shadows to create digivolutional power." Lucemon narrowed his eyes, "you are too powerful to allow in my utopia…so please die."

The boy's head flicked up and he opened his eyes. They pulsed crimson and his smirked and flicked his hand with the crest in it, releasing it.

"No! Raven Blade!" a sword flew forward. The blade zinged loudly past Lucemon's bat ear-wing, and stabbed the crest in the heart. The blade then lodged itself in the ground. The human's eyes rolled behind his eyelids and his head slumped forward. "Kuro! Ballistic Feather!" missiles exploded forward. Lucemon growled and swung the boy around tossing him into the oncoming tengu.

"You won't last much longer…" Lucemon looked on as Karatenmon faded to Shadramon. "You destroyed the crest…" Shadramon's eyes flashed past Lucemon to the tag and crest that sparked with dark energy on the ground. The angel smiled and walked forward towards the crackling crest. "He's quite the survivor, even though his essence is slowly being drained by the planet's energy flow, he's trying to keep himself constituted…such resilient data will be quite refreshing."

"You touch that data and you'll never escape his grasp!" growled Shadramon. The moth dragon gently lowered Kuro to the ground. "I can not let you give him your strength!"

"Heh, you couldn't harm me as an Ultimate," Lucemon smirked and moved his hand back, without looking, and opened his palm. "You have no chance to win as a Champion."

"I don't care if you are something beyond Mega, or Super Ultimate or whatever, I won't let you give that thing life again!" Shadramon's hands glowed with flame.

888

"Lightning Blade!" shouted the metal man as he advanced on the plush block village. A metal chain swept forward blocking the blade. A large orange and purple centaur turned and looked at the metal man.

"Andromon, why are you doing this?" Centaurumon pushed his arm forward and it morphed into a cannon of sorts with a fanned out barrel. "Do not come any further!"

"Out of my way, Lord Lucemon's desire shall not be impeded!" replied the man as his chest plate opened. "Gattling Attack!" Two missiles rocketed forward.

"Bone Boomerang!" a bent bone swept between Centaurumon and the missiles taking one out in one pass and the other out in the next pass. The bone returned to a large round white furred man. He rushed forward and punched the ground, "Ice Cloud!" the dust turned into ice that covered Andromon. The metal man ripped forward with an annoyed growl and continued forward.

A large white snowman leapt forward out of the forest. "Sub Zero Ice..ARGH!"

Andromon flashed his hand up and slammed the snowman into the ground. The round digimon bounced twice and then laid crumpled on the earth.

"Fire Ball!" a flame covered man threw a giant sphere of fire at the metal man who ignored it and continued forward.

"Volcanic Blast!" two, large, grey, single horned ceratops walked forward. Flames shot forward crashing into the digimon. Andromon walked through it unimpeded.

His eyes glowed bright red as he extended his arm his hands spun up as it charged. "Lightning Blade!"

"Solar Ray!" a golden beam shot forward and pushed the blade into the sky. Centaurumon walked forward and leveled his cannon on Andromon. "Do not continue!"

"I can not obey," replied Andromon as he lifted his hand and punched Centaurumon's helmet. The centaur fell backwards.

"Andromon!" a huge, yellow teddy bear walked out from the plush village and looked sternly at the robot. "Stop this insanity!"

"Subject, Monzaemon, Puppet type, Vaccine digimon, Ultimate level," Andromon spewed the words off monotonously. "Attacks Heart Attack, Silent Hug…"

"Andromon, I can not let you into Primary Village!" shouted the bear. He opened his arms. "Heart Attack!" pink heart balloons flew forward.

The chest plate of the robot opened. "Gattling Attack!" the bubbles exploded easily and rammed the bear's gut. "Lord Lucemon does not want more insurgents born…Primary Village shall be destroyed and reconstituted for a more utopian use…"

Andromon walked past the fallen Monzaemon and stalked forward. A red rat jumped forward. "I've had enough of you people walking in here and messing with my BABIES! SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" streamers of lightning shot forward. Their impacts caused the metal man to jolt back slightly as he marched forward. Andromon walked up to Elecmon, hindered slightly by the rat's persistence.

"Elecmon, Mammal type, Data Digimon, Rookie level," droned Andromon. His eyes glowed crimson, "Attacks, Super Thunder Strike and Body Blow…" Andromon lifted arm and his hands started spinning. The friction with the air caused a charge to build. "Lightning…."

A sweeping black cape and a wide conical traveling hat flew in front of Elecmon. Andromon could feel his arm being impeded by something. He tilted his head to find it was being stopped by a knobby bone. A gruff voice called out to Andromon, "Hey, tin can, how about you fight some one your own size…" A green fist connected with Andromon's midsection causing the metal digimon to stagger backwards. The cape and hat flew to the wind as the muscular green digimon with the long grey hair and black, tattered pants flew forward; his bone club raised over his horned head.

Andromon lifted his metal arm blocking the head blow that the bone cudgel was going for. The green digimon propelled backwards escaping a sweeping blow from the android. Andromon narrowed his eyes and scanned the digimon. It had protruding fangs and a cut across its left eye. The digimon shot forward and leveled its club on Andromon only to have the mechanical digimon parry with his blade like arm and push him away.

"Ogremon, Champion level, Ogre type, viral digimon," said Andromon without much emotion. "Attacks, Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel."

"Hey you figured who the surprise guest is," snorted Ogremon as he clenched his fist, "here's your prize. Pummel Whack!" A purple pulse flew forward knocking Andromon backwards. The android retreated slightly but then brought his arm up and the hand started spinning. Ogremon growled, "Hey, the rest of you dopes gonna help or am I going to have to scrap this guy myself?"

Instantly Frigimon and Mojamon were on Andromon's back. Meramon and Centaurumon grabbed him from the sides. Monzaemon was coming up on Andromon when the metal digimon growled and through the group of champions off of him.

"Silent Hug!" Monzaemon grabbed Andromon from behind in a bear sized full nelson as he lifted the metal man. Andromon slammed his foot into Monzaemon's gut causing the teddy bear to drop him.

"Not so fast!" growled the Monochromon as they charged. Andromon grabbed them by the horn and lifted him over his head suplexing them over his shoulder. He was starting to stand when Ogremon slammed his bone club in Andromon's head the metal digimon skidded across the ground.

"Ok you guys suck you know that?" Ogremon growled, turning his head to the others, as Andromon stood up.

"Aerial Attack!" blue orbs shot from the sky as a winged horse dove over Ogremon's head. The horse digimon swung around and charged Andromon with his horn lowered.

"Unimon, Champion, vaccine digimon from the Phantom Beast Spirit type," the chest plate of Andromon opened, "Attacks Horn Blaster and Aerial Attack." The flying horse drew closer. A smirk appeared on Andromon's face. "Gattling Attack!" the missiles flew forward and struck their target. Unimon tumbled into a tree.

"We need help…" growled Ogremon as Andromon turned. The robot's hand started to spin again. "Lots of it…"

"Rosetta Stone!" a slab stabbed Andromon in the chest and the digimon stumbled backwards.

"God Tornado!" a twisting maelstrom of wind slammed down on the android digimon.

"What the heck…" Ogremon turned. A sphinx and a winged dragon flew over his head. They were carrying two humans. "Well I'll be damned; the digi-destined finally got their butts out of bed…"

"Andromon is under Lucemon's spell," shouted Centaurumon as the sphinx and dragon lowered their partners down.

"Yeah we know; someone sent us a message…" shouted the taller girl. The human boy looked up at sphinx and then at Andromon.

"He's an Ultimate digimon, and he won't be pulling any punches…we need to digivolve," said the boy.

"Akeno is right," said the sphinx. The feline looked up at the dragon, "Are you ready, Airdramon?"

"Ready when you are, Nefertimon," announced the dragon.

The sphinx glowed brightly, "Nefertimon…"

"Airdramon…" the dragon followed suit.

"DNA digivolve to…." The two glowing digimon merged brightly. "Silphymon!" a purple and white man with feathers and claws flew from the light.

"Great you take two digimon and get one…big whoop-dee-doo!" shouted Ogremon in annoyance.

"Shut up, snot ball!" shouted Silphymon as he made his pass against Andromon slashing his claws across the metal armor of the digimon. Long scratch marks appeared on the previously undamaged metal.

"Hey who you calling a snot ball!" shouted Ogremon in response waving his club. Silphymon spun around facing Andromon.

"Static Forces!" crimson blasts slammed into Andromon's mid-rift. The android stumbled backwards. The cyborg turned his head to Ogremon, "Well, don't stand there like a pile of mucus, help!"

"What?" Ogremon looked up.

"Fire Ball!" Meramon fired rounds of flaming spheres at Andromon.

"Solar Ray!" the cannon on Centaurumon's arm fired a stream of energy forward.

"Bone Boomerang!" the bent bone of Mojamon flew forward.

"Snow Ball Fight!" shouted Frigimon, as he threw balls of frozen snow at Andromon.

"Aerial Attack!" aqua marine blasts shot from Unimon.

"Volcano Blast!" growled the two Monochromon adding their fire power to the fray.

"Heart Attack!" pink bubbles exploded around Andromon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" lightning fired forward striking Andromon all over.

Ogremon growled and punched forward, "Pummel Whack!" purple energy flew into Andromon's stomach.

Silphymon shifted his weight slightly and pushed his hands forward. "Static Force!" a crimson blast exploded into Andromon. The dust cleared to reveal Andromon standing there in a daze. The digimon staggered back and then his pupils disappeared but the crimson light did not stop glowing and he fell backwards.

888

Medieval Dukemon looked up at the little buttons on the throne's arm rest. One of the minions that Medieval Dukemon had on a specific task had stopped responding. The grey knight flicked his eyes upwards and a bubble appeared. Andromon was there lying on the ground.

Medieval Dukemon clasped his red cloak and frowned, "That is not a position a minion of Lord Lucemon is supposed to be in…" The image panned upwards revealing two humans and a Silphymon. "Ah, the digi-destined, I see…" Medieval Dukemon flicked a latch on the throne's armrest. The ruby crystal Lucemon had mentioned earlier was there. The knight lifted the crystal to eye level. "I think Andromon needs a little pick me up…" The crystal glowed brightly and a red flash shot through the bubble image.

**888**

**AN: Thus begins the last power up arc. O-bou-san/sama is a polite way of saying Buddhist monk. And we have a surprise Guest! As dear Izumi noted it will grow much darker before the dawn. Just to keep a numbers count, we have the two remaining Royalesque Knights, The remnants of the Dark Ocean forces, ie the Corps of Cthulhumon and we have Lucemon himself, who Omega, who we have yet to reveal, suggests that only the combined strength six Megas of the new digi-destined can stop him. **

**I guess I should say, Damienmon and well Cthulhumon are mine, though I don't mind if people use them, as long as they have a little, blurby in there about it. Actually I don't mind about that either but I suppose when I think about it I'd get a tidge displeased if someone didn't give me credit and I came upon it. Though I suspect others have used similarly named digimon before, I have not seen them. **


	36. Rise Up Light, Love and Darkness

**I don't Own Digimon**

**Rise Up Light, Love and Darkness**

"Flare Buster!" Shadramon shot forward roasting the ground with his streams of flame. Lucemon snarled in annoyance at the heat has he retreated from the crackling remains of the Crest of Darkness.

"You should learn not to impede the will of your superiors!" shouted the angel as he brought his ham like fists around striking the moth in the chest. Shadramon bounced backwards.

"Shadramon…" Kuro coughed. The boy was still lying on the ground.

"Kuro you must rest!" replied the moth as he stood shakily. Lucemon had the crest dangling playfully from his finger tips. Shadramon lifted his hands. "Psychic Wave!" a concentrated pulse of energy shot forward from the moth's hands and snatched the crest tossing it into the bushes.

Lucemon glared angrily at Shadramon and opened his hand. "You tire me, insect." A shockwave rammed Shadramon backwards against a tree. The old plant creaked angrily and snapped as Shadramon was pushed through the bark. Lucemon pulled back his arm and then pushed again, intensifying the wave. Shadramon soon found himself against a wall. Another wave slammed into him. His body pressed against the wall like a pancake. He refused to scream or shout. Lucemon smirked, "And you're spent…" The angel turned to Kuro as Shadramon dropped to the ground and de-digivolved to Psychemon.

The angel walked slowly to the boy. He stood over the human and looked at his mussed, spiky, black hair and his faded blue eyes. The boy was burned and cut. His body looked broken and a trickle of blood seemed to lazily weave from his lower lip to the side of chin like a small stream or brook. The small fangs Lucemon had pressed against his lips. Something truly excited Lucemon about seeing that crimson fluid flow from the human's lips. The child was not coherent. His mind was still in a fog from being released so suddenly from the Guardian of Darkness. It would be merciful to destroy him now. Lucemon reached down grasping the child's face and lifting it. He could feel that warm liquid seeping into the furred palm of his paw. The angel saw the child twitch, either in fear or some other uncontrolled spasm.

"Kuro…." The white fur covered digimon rasped as it crawled on all fours. Its purple and green skin was singed and bruised. "Don't hurt him…"

Lucemon dropped the child with a little toss and looked angrily at the digimon. "You should learn when to stay down."

"You should've learned not to fight the digi-destined, we won't give up," growled Psychemon in return. "It's our credo…"

"Fool, no one can stop me!" growled Lucemon as he flicked the back of his hand in Psychemon's direction. The furred digimon flew backwards like a Styrofoam cup in a gale. The digimon shook its horned head and struggled onto all fours and crawled towards his partner. Lucemon grimaced. "You digi-destined think you can win, when, in fact, you haven't a chance. The Harmonious Ones are gone! I defeated the GODS of the Digital World! I crushed your digimon friends not on one occasion, not on two but on several! The entire Digital World is quaking at my request! I am no longer just a digimon, I am a natural law! You can not stop me, your allies can't stop me, nothing in all the worlds can stop me!"

"We will win…" a hoarse gasp escaped Kuro's lips. The boy wasn't looking in the angel's direction but his voice was directed towards Lucemon. "You may be winning now, but in the end you will find defeat. The universe will reject you…"

Lucemon's eyes narrowed. A flicker of lightning sliced across his irises. His lips tightened and thinned. He folded his wings back and walked slowly but determinedly towards the human. Psychemon tried to crawl faster but his muscles resisted and he stumbled forward.

Lucemon knelt down to the child. "Boy, such arrogance is not befitting an inferior life form. It causes an insurgence in the social structure. I can't have a utopia where everyone is so arrogant." Lucemon grasped the boy's throat. "I won't allow you to defile my utopia." The grasp tightened into a grip. Kuro's eyes bugged out and he struggled to drag air into his lungs. "For such a frail beast you sure are cocky…but where, pray tell, is that cockiness now?"

"Colorful Spark!" a twisting rainbow snapped at Lucemon's ear wings. Another struck his cheek. Another hit the side of his neck. Lucemon lifted his hand and a crimson streak flew disconnecting Psychemon from its white fur coat. The digimon was laid out on the ground.

"Psyche…." Kuro's vision was phasing in and out. _"Can't give up…can't let this thing win no matter what…" _

Lucemon growled. A barrier was building. The darkness was prying his hands from the child's neck. There was a loud snap and a dark whip of energy bit into the angel's skin. Lucemon yowled in pain as he withdrew his hand and looked at the child. The boy's eyes had a swirling purple glow in them.

"Lucemon, you were the designated Digimon of Darkness and Light, you were at one time entrusted with the harmony of the Digital World, but you failed!" said the calm but booming voice that escaped Kuro's voice. The dark barrier expanded forcing Lucemon to retreat. "You were removed, and sealed in a temple, and only allowed access to the world when it came to you. You tricked the human DNA/data digimon Mummymon and Arukenimon into breaking the seal by defiling the temple, and then you bided your time for when you knew the time was right to strike," the boy sat up and then stood and looked at Lucemon. "Child, please reconsider your actions…"

"What are you?" growled the angel as it lifted its hands up.

"I am the purified Guardian of Darkness," replied the boy. "My will is to be done; nothing will impede the Guardians, stop your war, return to your temple and bring peace back to both worlds!"

"I do not take orders from insignificant entities like you," returned Lucemon as he looked back at the bushes where the snapping sound of energy crackling could be heard. "What about that?"

"The corruption was great enough to exist as a separate entity, it shall be known as Damienmon," replied the boy. "Kage, do not persist with your war, you can not win…"

Lucemon looked up and snarled, "Nothing can stop me, least of all you!" A blaze of light burned forward and Kuro yowled and collapsed. "Darkness is nothing without light." Lucemon walked up to the bushes, searched for and then grabbed the crackling crest. He was about to leave when he felt a presence behind him.

Psychemon was standing on his feet. The white fur was over his shoulders again. Kuro was next to him, leaning on the digimon's shoulder. The boy held up his digivice, but it was different. It wasn't a small white device but a larger black device. Its screen had a blood red glow to it, which showed a star being eclipsed by the dark face of the moon.

"Darkness and Light are subjective, they can be either evil or good, it depends on how they are used," said Kuro. His burned face was wincing and his eyes were twitching. "Lucemon, you possess both and you do not use them as you should, you use your darkness to empower yourself and your light to protect yourself, you do not share your power but steal the power of others to supplement your own. You, Lucemon, stand in judgment of the Shadows of Darkness, we find you guilty of high crimes against the Digital and Human Worlds."

"Heh, that was a nice little diatribe, but you can't stop me," replied the angel as he turned away.

"I may not stop you…" said the human quietly. He looked down to Psychemon. "But we can slow you down."

Lucemon turned away not willing to put up with the pathetic attempts of a Rookie, Champion or possibly an Ultimate.

"Psychemon Digivolve to Shadramon!" the moth was glowing bright orange. Lucemon barely flicked his eyes back to see the insect.

"This may hurt, Shadramon, the power of the Guardian is like the surge of a super typhoon," whispered Kuro. He pressed a button.

Darkness, complete and total darkness washed over Shadramon. Not the purple digivolution light that had covered the moth as he had faltered from Karatenmon to Shadramon, but the total negation of light. It was the truest form of darkness.

"Shadramon digivolve to Paildramon!" A draconic warrior covered in pure black armor flew forward.

"Another puny Ultimate?" chuckled Lucemon as he turned to the dragon.

"Not quite," said the hushed whispery voice of Paildramon. His eyes twinkled as he tackled the angel and darkness ensnared them. "Paildramon Guardian Mega Digivolve to…Ancient Sphinxmon!"

888

"Irritant Buzz!" an emerald pulse rammed the winged goat man in the stomach. The large black wings of the goat man flapped forward and his fired a burst of energy back.

"Sky Rocker Infinity!" hordes of yellow and black missiles shot from the huge, weapon platform wasp as it surged forward.

"Master Flame!" white fire flowed from Master Tyranomon's mouth. The beast dove in and out of the attacks.

"Dang it…" whispered Hiroshi as he looked at his D-Terminal, "We have problems all over Odaiba. There is an Ultimate in the bay that's sloughing off the digi-destined like their nothing. There is another that has frozen up an entire block, literally…"

"Right…" Isamu looked around, "We don't have much choice, we have to split up. I'll take the ice guy; Kiyoshi, Kougi, you guys go the bay…."

"What?" the two boys looked up. Kiyoshi stepped forward. His eyes were angry and dark and though he had straight dark hair it was mussed. "No, why would we be the ones to go to the bay?"

"Because, DinoBeemon is the only one of our digimon that isn't so adversely affected by the water," replied Isamu. He looked back to see the goat beast zooming about trying to dodge the Digi-destined's attacks. "Master Tyranomon's fire would be put out by the water and CannonBeemon can't swim, what ever digimon is in the bay needs to be beaten and DinoBeemon is the only one that can swim and attack the digimon!"

Kougi blinked and looked at Kiyoshi, "That…made sense."

"Yeah, just makes you think that this may be the apocalypse," said Hiroshi with a smile.

"OI!" yelped Isamu as the others giggled a little.

"Hey, DinoBeemon, we're taking a trip to the beach!" shouted Kiyoshi. Kougi stood behind him and jumped onto the dragon hornet as it buzzed by.

"Master Tyranomon!" shouted Isamu loudly. "We got to deal with the deep freeze, it's three blocks north!"

The grey Tyrannosaur walked by and picked up Isamu. CannonBeemon hovered next to Hiroshi. "Well?"

"We stay here and get rid of the nanny goat…" said Hiroshi. The bee nodded and rocketed forward firing the laser cannon on its stinger.

888

"Tomahawk Crunch!" Ogremon, Silphymon and Monzaemon went spiraling backwards as the green chain covered cyborg exploded from the crimson aura that had surrounded Andromon. Silphymon winced. He'd cracked his head on a tree. He shook and took flight as the blade of the new digimon's battle axe sliced by.

"Static Force!" crimson bursts bounced off of the beast's back.

Monzaemon growled and his eyes flared red as he shot his red eye lasers at the digimon. The green cyborg leapt forward and plunged a fist through Monzaemon's soft stomach pulling stuffing out. The creature laughed as he tossed the white stuffing in the air. Monzaemon staggered and stared blankly at the wound. Suddenly the axe flew.

"Battle Tomahawk!" the blade sliced up from left to right. The bear literally leaked fluff everywhere. Monzaemon staggered slightly and then exploded into dust.

"Hey!" shouted Ogremon as he jumped at the beast. "Bone Cudgel!"

"Battle Tomahawk!" the green cyborg sliced the bone club in half like a slab of butter. Ogremon fell backwards.

"Who the heck are you?" shouted the ogre as he quickly leapt from the attacker.

"I am Boltmon!" announced the digimon as he sliced through the air with his axe. "I am the berserk cyborg who wields his Battle Tomahawk to slice his enemies in half!"

"You got the berserk part right!" shouted Ogremon as he jumped into a tree only to have the tree sliced in half.

"Solar Ray!" the blast from Centaurumon struck Boltmon's hand. He momentarily lost grip of his axe that flew into a tree.

"You guys!" shouted Ai to the Monochromon and Unimon. "You go get the eggs out of here, evacuate the village; I don't know how long we can hold him!"

"Frigimon, Mojamon, you go help them," shouted Akeno. Silphymon swept in front of the children to catch the flat of Boltmon's axe by the palms of his hands.

"You better back off I don't know what this thing will do," growled Silphymon as he leapt away and Boltmon made chase.

"Fire Ball!" shouted Meramon as he laid a stream of flames in front of Boltmon. The green cyborg laughed loudly and ran through it and leveled a bolt knuckled fist into Meramon's chin leveling the flaming Champion.

"Pummel Whack!" shouted Ogremon. The purple blast bounced off the cyborg's back easily. Ogremon growled loudly, "Damned Mega digimon."

"Top Gun!" rapid fire bursts of plasma rained down on the Mega digimon. Boltmon laughed and then leveled the flat of his axe on Silphymon's face as the Ultimate made his pass. Silphymon crashed down on the ground and skidded a bit before stopping at Akeno and Ai's feet. Boltmon leapt through the air his axe raised. He crashed down and ran towards them.

Ogremon and Meramon leapt on Boltmon but he threw them aside. Centaurumon jetted in front of the Mega only to be thrown aside like a rag doll. Silphymon's eyes were whirling.

"Say bye, bye, birdy boy!" shouted Boltmon as he raised his axe up.

"Silphymon you have to get up!" shouted Ai as she shook the cyborg.

"Hurry he's coming…" yelped Akeno as he tugged on the destined digimon trying to pull him out of the way.

"You can't go yet, we've not stopped him, and if he gets you, all the babies will die!" shouted Ai loudly.

"Please Silphymon!" shouted Akeno.

The D-3s shook softly and rose off of their positions at the children's waists. The crests of light and love appeared and turned into a white orb. It exploded around Silphymon.

"Silphymon, Mega Digivolve to Valkyrimon!" The light faded slightly and Boltmon was sent staggering back from the light. A figure flew out of the light and hovered over the scene.

He was clad in a tight, white body suit. He had a grey metal chest plate and a falcon shaped helmet. Leather straps were wrapped tightly around the digimon's toned midriff. His right arm held a golden falcon. His left hand was clasped around the hilt of a sword. A blue sash swept around his right leg. He had a cloak of hawk feathers that curled behind him, over that was a cross bow. His right hip held a quiver of arrows. His legs were thin and muscular with golden armor plating on the knees and his boots. His boots also had wings on them.

"Per-perfecto…" Ai gasped as she looked at the digimon. She blushed slightly.

"Hai," replied Akeno quietly as he looked up in awe.

"I'm glad you approve," smirked the warrior. "I am Valkyrimon, the Mega form of Silphymon. With your concerns for my life you activated the digi-core from Azulongmon. I will protect you, my partners, and smite this vigilante down with my Lightning Arrows and Fenrir Sword!"

Ogremon, for the first time in a very, very, very, very, very, very long time was speechless. Valkyrimon seemed to radiate power as if it was like breathing air. Centaurumon and Meramon were forced to visor their eyes and take a step back.

"Battle Tomahawk!" shouted the rude voice of Boltmon as the cyborg flew up with his axe brandished.

"Fenrir Sword!" in a swift almost invisible motion Valkyrimon swept around and landed his sword against the blade of the axe. The warrior looked to the falcon, "Fly!" He then kicked Boltmon down and dove after him with his sword.

The golden falcon nodded and opened its wings and flew off. It wheeled around and then its eyes glowed red and lasers shot forward striking Boltmon in the face as Valkyrimon dropped to the ground and unhooked the cross bow from his back and armed it with an arrow.

"Battle Tomahawk!" the cyborg leapt forward. Valkyrimon just stood there aiming his arrow.

"Don't just stand there!" shouted Ogremon.

"Valkyrimon…" Akeno and Ai looked up with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll get him," said Valkyrimon quietly.

"God…" sighed Ogremon in anger remembering that smug phrase being said before. Boltmon swung, Valkyrimon leapt back, leveled the crossbow on the cyborg.

"Lighting Arrow!" a spear of lightning sliced through Boltmon's chest. The green cyborg stopped and looked down at the hole in his chest.

A smile cut across his face. "That didn't hurt at all!"

"Hn!" Valkyrimon dropped back in surprise. The golden falcon, from before, landed on his shoulder. "What do you think?"

The bird grunted and opened its wings. Its eyes glowed brightly and Valkyrimon leapt out of the way of Boltmon's axe as he resumed his attacks. Valkyrimon leveled his arrows again, firing several before he swept around and unsheathed his sword.

The sword clanked across the blade of the axe. The two Mega digimon vied against each other. Valkyrimon gritted his teeth and pushed knocking Boltmon off balance. Valkyrimon held the hilt with both hands and pulled it back and to the right and then launched forward. The sword sunk into Boltmon's stomach.

"Fenrir Sword!" the warrior slid the blade up and in an arc to the left. A light glowed in the wounds and soon enough a blast of fire and ice swept across the wound. Boltmon screamed and fell backwards. Valkyrimon looked down at the cyborg.

"Hehe, you got me…" hissed Boltmon. "You got me good…"

"I'm sorry," said Valkyrimon. Boltmon exploded into data, "We will destroy Lucemon, and soon all will be free of that damned spell…"

888

"Maverick!" streams of plasma belched from the barrel of the oozy as the demon walked into the bar. The demon lord smirked as a group of Kotemon exploded into dust.

"Oi, you can't do that!" shouted a voice. He stood up. A brown and white monkey stood with a red and blue mask covering his face. He lifted a large boomerang. "You just killed them for no reason!"

The monkey glared at the man. The man wore a blue pin striped gangster suit and pants. A grey cloak swept around his body with, blood red, silk scarves that hung over his shoulders. He had grey hair that came from behind his black horned helmet and down along his jowls. Black wings flicked back and he laughed at the shaman monkey.

"Heh, if you miss them so much join them!" The demon lifted his gun at the monkey, "So long, Sepikmon, Maverick!" plasma ripped through the shaman and the demon walked up to the bar. The bar tender an old Woodmon cowered a little. The demon laughed, "Give me a drink, a sarsaparilla." The Woodmon lifted the drink to the counter. The man laughed and took a sip, "I'm taking over this town."

The Woodmon nodded. The tree trunk shuddered slightly and looked at the demon. "What's your name, stranger?"

"Astamon, don't like it?" growled the demon the barrel of his oozy bopped the trunk's face.

"No, that, that sounds like a fine name…" yelped the Woodmon as he skittered backwards.

"I'm here on orders from Lord Lucemon, to take this city and clean out the riffraff," said the demon as he turned to look around the saloon.

Woodmon slipped into the back of the bar. The Mushroomon that worked for the tree trunk looked up in surprise from their poker game.

"You must go, get help, Lord Lucemon has sent a flunky…a ruthless flunky…" growled Woodmon. "Hurry."

"Bar keeper!" shouted the voice of Astamon. "Where'd ya go?" The purple mushrooms scurried out the back door. placated the tree trunk as he scuffled into the front.

"You know, I may like this town…" whispered the demon as he leaned against the bar. "May like it a lot…" He turned, "Who runs this place?"

"Wisemon," replied the Woodmon. "He…lives in the house down the street."

"Heh, well I best deal with him," Astamon pushed off of the bar and started to walk out of the saloon. He shifted the weight of his gun so it clicked and then pushed on the door.

Woodmon was shaking. Ten minutes passed and then there was a shout and then, patter tatter pat pat pat…tat. Woodmon was shaking uncontrollably and then Astamon returned and threw the dissolving body of Wisemon on the ground.

"Like I said, 'I'm taking over', put another sarsaparilla up on the bar," called the demon and he walked forward.

**888**

**AN: Thanks to Qiviut, things will start to get exciting, this part of the adventure will more than likely be akin to DNA digivolutions in '02 when it comes to plotlines. Next chapter we begin the clean up of Cthulhumon's corps the battle with Astamon and we'll see how Ancient Sphinxmon does…. **


	37. Presenting: the Gift Giver

**I don't own Digimon**

**Presenting: The Gift Giver**

**888**

"Where are they?" growled Astamon as he looked at the townspeople. They shuddered slightly and looked at the ground. The demon snarled angrily and lifted his machine gun. "Don't test my patience, because it will fail."

"How should we know where the Mushroomon have gone?" replied a Sorcerymon quietly. The white wizard ventured a brief flick of his blue eyes from under his wide-brimmed hat.

"Heh, someone here sent them off," Astamon slid his gaze over the digimon. Most of them were Veggiemon and Floramon and one or two others. "This isn't a game, so don't toy with me!"

"We don't know what you mean!" shot back the Floramon in unison. "Those Mushroomon probably ran off on their own!"

"They were not on the road out of the town when I came," replied Astamon quietly. He lifted his machine gun menacingly, "That means they must have left after I arrived…Now, tell me where they are going."

"I sent them…" replied Woodmon quietly. The others looked at the plant digimon in shock. "You won't take over this town; the digi-destined will stop you!"

"My you have a lot of trust in those Mushroomon," chuckled Astamon. He turned and a wavy, clear swirl manifested itself behind the demon.

A chocolate brown digimon loomed over Astamon's head. He had long green ears that fell from under a white skull like helmet that had three horns. His arms were incredibly long and his entire body was muscular and covered with a shaggy brown fur. His hands and feet and the portions of his body not covered by fur was a deep chocolate red.

"Mah sterr…" groaned the digimon in a rumbling voice.

"Endigomon, go fetch those missing Mushroomon, I'm sure you can sniff them out," replied Astamon loudly. An evil smile played across his face. The huge muscle bound digimon nodded and twists of etherealness swept around him and he disappeared.

Astamon turned on the villagers. "Now, Woodmon, you did a very naughty thing, as a barkeep you know what happens to people that do naughty things…"

"Please, don't do it, sir!" yelped the wooden digimon as he dropped to his knees. "Plea…"

The air sang with the sound of repeated patters of oozy ammunition. The noise was quickly followed by the sound of Astamon shouting to the others to get him a sarsaparilla.

888

"Now according to this message this sector has been put into upheaval by a minion of Lucemon, named Astamon," said Noriko quietly as she read the screen of the D-Terminal. "He's an Ultimate level demon digimon of some sort."

"Who sent the message?" asked Kitai quietly. He walked down the road next to Noriko.

"Omega," replied Noriko.

"The same guy that sent the message about Daemon," whispered Kitai quietly. He looked up at Patamon, who was sitting pleasantly on Kitai's head.

Noriko looked up. "Something is coming!" little plumes of dust appeared in the distance. Patamon and Armadillomon hopped in front of the two children.

Shapes appeared, three of them. They looked like purple and white mushrooms.

"Mushroomon!" yelped Patamon as the three fungi ran forward. "They are usually rude but harmless, but you don't want to be in the way of their Fungus Crusher!"

"Outta the way!" shouted the Mushroomon as they barreled past, "He's coming!"

"Who?" the children asked as the digimon ran past.

"Howling Destroyer!" rumbled a voice. A swirling blast of green slashed past the humans.

"Him!" yelped the Mushroomon. "Endigomon! He's one of Astamon's flunkies! We came from Opal Ridge to get the Chosen Ones…"

"Heh, you're lucky then," said Armadillomon, "because you just found them!"

A whispy streamer of energy curled around the digi-destined and flowed forward towards the Mushroomon. The mushrooms trembled in fear as the streamer molded and morphed into a huge chocolate brown hulk.

"Mah ster, Ahsh tah mon wants you to re turn to O pahl Ridge…" rumbled the digimon slowly. He took a plodding step forward.

"Please…" the Mushroomon backed away from the huge beast. The biggest one grimaced and lifted up a little mushroom. "Fungus Crusher!" the mushroom flew and exploded in the face of the beast.

Endigomon grunted and lifted a hammer like fist and crushed it into the ground. An explosion rolled under the soil and tossed the three Mushroomon into the air. Endigomon then spun extending his arms hitting the fungi digimon with his club like fists.

"HEY!" shouted Noriko. She shook her fist as the beast. Endigomon groaned and turned to the girl. Her hair was dark and she shifted the glasses on her face. "You leave them alone!"

"Lord Ahsh tah mon, said I need to gather the Mushroomon…" growled the beast. "I must naht…disobey my lord."

He clenched his fist and punched towards Noriko.

"Noriko!" yelped Armadillomon. "Armadillomon digivolve to Thunderballmon!" The blue ball leapt up and took the punch for the girl and bounced backward. Thunderballmon shook his head and lifted his lightning emblem fists. "You big oaf!" He leapt forward and opened his palms releasing balls of energy. "Thunder Bomber!" Endigomon roared and retreated slightly.

He opened his mouth. "Howling Destroyer!" the green stream of energy rammed Thunderballmon. The beast leapt into the air and slammed his fists down propelling Thunderballmon into the ground.

"Thunderballmon!" shouted Kitai as he ran forward. Endigomon landed in front of the boy and looked down at the blonde. Endigomon pulled back his fist and sent it crushing the ground in front of Kitai knocking the boy to the ground.

"Kitai!" Patamon flew forward. "Patamon digivolve to Pidmon!" the angel with the red sash flashed forward slamming his staff into the face of Endigomon and picked up Kitai and carried him out of harm's way. Pidmon turned quickly and flashed his palm forward. "Fire Feather!" a burst of spinning flames flew forward swamping Endigomon.

The beast growled and staggered backwards. A blue blur flew past his head and then stopped some feet above him. It was Thunderballmon. He held up his fist and a streak of lightning formed in it. "Thunder Volt!" he tossed the spear of lightning down letting the energy course over the beast.

"His eyes aren't glowing…" hissed Noriko. She looked to Kitai.

"Pidmon, is he…?" Kitai looked up at the angel.

"I think he is unconscious," said Pidmon. Thunderballmon was scrambling over the prone figure of Endigomon and nodded in agreement.

"You beat Endigomon…" The three Mushroomon looked out from behind a sparse bush.

"Yep," said Thunderballmon. The blue digimon hopped down in front of them. He looked back to Noriko.

"Is this Astamon in your village now?" asked Noriko soberly. She looked at the Mushroomon.

"Yes," yelped the digimon in unison. The largest one walked forward from the bushes, "He destroyed our chieftain, Wisemon. He said he's taking over!"

"We have to get there," said Kitai he looked up at Noriko.

"I know," Noriko fiddled with her glasses, "Right, well Pidmon can't carry us all, and travel by foot will take too long…I say we go in and show this Astamon who's really in control of the situation."

"Right!" Kitai held his D-3 up with Noriko.

"Thunderballmon!" The blue sphere leapt up and started to glow.

"Pidmon!" The angel opened his wings wide and turned into energy.

"DNA digivolve to," the two glowing digimon merged brightly. "Cyberdramon!" The black, muscular dragon dropped down and helped Kitai and Noriko on his back. He held the three Mushroomon in his arms and flapped his crimson wings.

888

Things were bad. Well that was more or less an understatement. The monks were lying on the ground. The razor thin cuts had drained them of their life fluids. A panther woman was standing in the middle of the small temple entrance quietly licking her claws. She flicked her orange ear backward slightly and looked at the digi-destined. A group of the 'other' digi-destined were taking a step back.

"Who are you?" the small boy that the Chosen had gotten to know as Kin hissed.

"I am Bastemon, mistress of the moon!" returned the woman in a seductive tone. A sexy smile cut across her lips and she turned her emerald eyes on him. She walked slowly towards Kin moving her hips with soft undulations. The panther furred, puffed pants flowed with her movements and her twin tails swished slowly behind her. She stood in front of Kin and ever so lightly slid her claws under the boy's chin, "and you are?" she purred softly. The boy struggled and failed to hold back a blush. "Oh I haven't upset your innocent disposition, have I?"

"Leave him alone!" a little girl ran up. Bastemon growled and lifted her paw and snapped it at the girl.

"Mai!" a taller girl was next to Kin leaned down the red headed girl. A red mark was on the small red head's cheek where Bastemon had slapped the child.

Bastemon leaned down to Kin softly and whispered into his ear. "Come on my dear boy; let us get out of this religious shanty…" She gave Kin a soft kiss on his cheek and let her hand touch on Kin's temple. The boy's face was now glowing red.

"I-I can't…" whispered Kin weakly.

"Why not?" replied Bastemon quietly. She gently stroked the boy's hair. "Your digimon is gone, and you know why? The digi-destined took him away from you..."

"Why are we standing here doing nothing?" growled Davis as he clenched his D-3.

"I can't digivolve Davis…" whispered DemiVeemon. "I feel pooped…"

"Me too…" whimpered Minomon.

"We all are," whispered Patamon and Gatomon.

"Well we're going to do something!" shouted the three helmeted balls of raccoon essence. "Kapurimon digivolve to Hagurumon!"

Akiyama, Kazu and Kiyoko looked up and lifted their digivices. A light surrounded the three black and gold gears.

"Hagurumon digivolve to…" the three gears glowed brightly.

The right most leapt forward first. "Flamedramon!"

The middle one then growled and stormed forward, "Raidramon!"

The left most digimon then slashed forward, "Yashamon!"

Bastemon swiveled her feline ear back towards the Champions and sighed in irritation. "Fine…" She flicked her wrist up and a crimson line ran between her fingers like a ribbon that a ribbon dancer would use. "Vampire Dance!" She twirled slightly and let the ribbon fly.

The crimson line sliced cleanly into Yashamon, cutting the green chest armor he wore. The demon man leapt back looked down at his chest. Flamedramon tried to dart around the line but found it futile as it caught him around the waste. He released a suppressed yowl as his flesh was slit open.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon rushed forward releasing a swarm of lighting streamers that struck the woman in her toned, apricot colored stomach. The feline snarled and flicked her wrists up and released twin lines of crimson energy that whipped forward slicing Raidramon and causing the black armored dragon to howl in pain.

The woman then back flipped and rolled her palms forward. "Helter Skelter!" a small swirl of flame erupted forward as a herd of yowling and screaming fire cats. The flaming felines' claws slashed ravenously at the Yashamon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon. They grunted and cursed and snapped but the fire kittens were agile and fast and finally they turned and bit the three digimon. The bite was what did it. Raidramon, Yashamon and Flamedramon instantly turned back into their Hagurumon forms.

"Fools," hissed Bastemon. She lifted two fingers up and between them was a line of crimson energy. "Now, I'll just finish this up and then I'll take this little boy with me…"

"No!" shouted Mai. She grabbed Kin tightly and held him close to her. The boy was still mesmerized. She looked to Kin, "Please, brother, don't go with her…"

"Why would I wish to leave my goddess, Bastemon, for a little whelp like you?" asked Kin blankly. Bastemon let a cat-like smile play on her lips and then walked forward.

"This is bad," whispered Ken quietly as he passed silently behind Sora. "We need to do something."

"What?" Sora replied as she looked at Ken. "You saw what she did to those three…"

"Koushiro…do you see what I see?" asked Ken quietly as his eyes pointed to the left.

"What?" asked the red head as he peered about. "All I see are digi-destined," he gulped slightly, "some dead monks, and a laptop computer…" Koushiro blinked, "A computer…"

"And it's on too," replied Ken in a whisper.

"Doesn't matter, it isn't likely that the computer would have a portal program in it," whispered Koushiro in reply.

"Neither did Dr. Takenouchi's…when Yolei saw Black WarGreymon in Kyoto," whispered Ken.

"But Kyoto is a proven weak point in the Digital World/Human World Matrix…" hissed Koushiro.

"What are you whispering about over there?" growled Bastemon impatiently.

Koushiro looked up like a deer caught in headlights. Ken passed him and looked congenially to the digi-vampiress, "Oh nothing, just talking about baseball, soccer, you know the normal man stuff…."

"I hate spor…" started Koushiro only to get a soft elbow in the stomach from Ken. The digimon looked at Koushiro and then at Ken and then back. She narrowed her hazel eyes and snorted in annoyance and then lifted her whip. Ken walked forward, "If you would please…just wait a second…"

"Why should I?" growled Bastemon. She twisted her wrist slightly and let the crimson line slide forward and cut the stone paving in front of Ken.

"Well, I'm just saying that a thing of beauty should really be admired and well what better way is there to admire something than to take a picture of it…" replied Ken with a cunning smile. "In other words, I would like to take your picture." Bastemon grimaced at the human but her vanity soon ate any doubts she had. Ken turned slightly.

"Where are you going?" shouted the woman. She drew her long dark arms up crimson lines cut Ken off from his target, the other digi-destined.

"I need to plan on how to frame up the shot," replied Ken smoothly. He gave Bastemon another celebrity smile. "You wouldn't want poor picture choreography to make you look bad now would you?" The crimson lines retreated slightly. Ken then walked calmly up to the others.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelped Koushiro in as contained a manner as possible.

"We're can't beat her in with the conventional 'let's digivolve and smash her bits plan'. Most of the digimon here got beaten badly by Daemon, and then weakened by Lucemon, the mere fact that the Hagurumon could digivolve to their Champion levels is…amazing," whispered Ken quietly. "This little scam will push her through to the Digital World, where we won't have to deal with her, at least for a while…"

"Again, how?" whispered Koushiro. "I told you that the laptop probably doesn't have a portal program…"

"I submit to you, that since Lucemon's interference that the Digi-ports are expanding, the barrier between the worlds is now nothing more than a soap film, we may only have to give it a little pin prick for a portal to open," replied Ken. He looked back at Bastemon. The digimon was looking quite impatient. "Look, just tell Davis and the others to prepare to open a digi-port with that laptop over there, hell try and use your digivices, it worked at that camp…"

Koushiro frowned, partially because he hadn't thought of it and partially because he didn't like the way Ken was playing his cards, he was banking too much on a possibility that may or may not be true, but he nodded, after all if Koushiro had been twenty years younger, he may have been just as rushed to try out a theory, especially if it meant using it to beat a bad digimon.

Ken turned around and smiled beguilingly at Bastemon. He walked quietly up to her. He looked at her in the eyes gently. "Ma'am…if you would please, take a few steps to my left…" Bastemon looked at the young man, snorted and then shifted slightly to the left. Ken smiled, "A little more, we want to get a little more light in the shot…" Bastemon growled and took a couple of more steps and finally her body was in line with the laptop's screen. "All right…just let me step back here." Ken walked back with the group of Digi-destined. He held up his D-3, as had the others.

"What are you doing? What are those things!" growled Bastemon loudly.

"Our cameras," replied Ken with a smile, "Now I should warn you, there is one hell of a flash from these things…everyone…NOW!"

"Digi-port OPEN!" shouted the others behind Ken. At first there was nothing and then suddenly in a huge explosion of light and color the computer screen literally reached out and grabbed Bastemon tugging her into the screen, but the unthinkable happened. The screen exploded. The humans looked in surprise as Bastemon seemed to fade in and out and then finally it was like her reception had fizzled out and she simply disappeared.

"What happened?" Ken looked at Koushiro.

"I'm not really sure…" whispered the man. "It could've been any number of things, too many D-3 commands…maybe the barrier has finally snapped, and Bastemon may be trapped in some sort of limbo…or bubble universe."

"As long as she is gone," growled Yolei as she snagged her husband's ear.

"Kin…" Mai was holding the boy's hand softly. "Kin are you ok?"

"Kin?" Setsu was at his side, "Snap out of it."

Kin was in a deep daze. "Bastemon…don't go…"

"Kin, she was evil…" Setsu said quietly stroking the boy's hair.

"Don't touch me!" shouted the boy and he pulled from the two girls and ran out of the temple.

"We should go after him…" Davis said to the others. "It's too dangerous for him to be alone."

"I'll go," whispered Kari as she stood.

"We should go together," said Yolei quietly. The tan haired woman nodded slowly and stood up. Gatomon hopped up on her shoulder and the two of themran out of the temple with Yolei and Hawkmon.

888

"Maverick!" plasma rained past Cyberdramon's head as the black dragon weaved in and out of the volleys from Astamon's machine gun.

"Right, his little pop gun is getting taken away, very soon!" grumbled Cyberdramon as he flicked his wings back and forth and dropped down releasing his payload or humans and digimon.

Astamon smirked slightly and walked forward. His poncho like cloak flailed slightly in the breeze. His red eyes shimmered softly.

"So, you're a destined digimon," said Astamon quietly. The demon's wings opened and he leapt to the air, "Then Lord Lucemon will love this all the more!"

Flaming pulses of energy flew at Cyberdramon as the gun rattled off rounds. The black dragon took to the sky. Astamon smirked and redirected his attacks, towards the digi-destined. Cyberdramon flew quickly in front of the humans taking the barrage of attacks in the chest and stomach.

"You cheat!" shouted Noriko loudly as Astamon continued barraging Cyberdramon in the chest.

"It's cheating to use your enemy's weakness against them?" inquired the demon as he let up on the trigger of his weapon. "My, what a strange sense of cheating you have." Astamon smiled and pushed the trigger again starting a whole new round of salvos.

"Cyberdramon!" Kitai made a move towards the dragon but the Mushroomon stepped in front of him.

"You'll get hurt!" rasped the three fungi.

"Cyberdramon you have to fight back!" shouted Kitai. Tears were flickering in his eyes, "I don't want to lose you!"

"Desolation….CLAW!" The black dragon pulled his hands together letting the spike on each of his arms cut through the dimensions. He gathered the green energy into his hands and then fired it forward. A large black and green orb exploded in front of the dragon engulfing the plasma bursts from Astamon. Cyberdramon then, with mighty flap of his crimson wings, dove forward, through the smoke. His fists were clenched and glowing with emerald energy. "Cyber Nail!" The emerald fist slammed into the demon's cheek as Cyberdramon exploded through the opposite side of the smoke screen. Astamon crashed down onto Main Street and skid across the dusty road. His oozy bounced and clatter from his hand and landed a good number of feet from the demon's body. Cyberdramon snarled softly and ripped his spiked arms through the air again, "Desolation Claw!" a dimensional void erupted around the annoying machine gun causing it to explode.

Astamon stood slowly and growled. "If you think that's the only way I can hurt you; you're wrong." He flashed open his hand. "Hell Fire!" A ball of purple flames shot forward they flames raged against Cyberdramon burning and biting the dragon as he struggled free from the attack. Cyberdramon let out a feral roar and slashed the flames from him. He looked down at the demon man his eyes glinting with that spirit of the feral hunter.

"Desolation," The glowing hunters' green energy grew exponentially and rolled softly in his hands as he let out a loud snarl, "CLAW!"

The green energy rocketed forward like a huge, emerald comet. Astamon tried to hold off the blast but it was so huge and its strength was so vast that it easily engulfed Astamon. The demon screamed as his body succumbed to the chaos of the dimensional disturbances. His lovely pin-striped suit and pants were burned and had holes in them. His grey cloak had disappeared in the blast and his hair was all mussed and burnt. His wings were in tatters. He laid there weak and unmoving.

Astamon was waiting for that death blow. He knew they would not find mercy and he would be destroyed. He closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a burning sensation in his chest. Astamon dispelled it at first as being Cyberdramon driving his claws into his thoracic cavity, but then there was a voice.

"_Digivolve, digivolve and become an even more esteemed warrior of Lord Lucemon!"_ Astamon knew this voice. He had been under the voice's command. It was Medieval Dukemon's voice.

The burning washed over his body and Astamon felt his body grow and strengthen as his arms dispelled the lavish clothes of his previous incarnation and took on a more muscular shape. His chest expanded and revealed crimson marks on his flesh. His hands grew claws that were extended by lime green energy talons. His single pair of wings grew more muscular and split into three powerful membraned wings. His head changed and he could feel himself growing a more canine snout and elegantly curled back goat horns. His legs became more animalistic and canine but he was able to maintain bipedal motion. His arms were now attached to his torso, superficially by large claw like projections that clasped his shoulder blade and were ejected from his Humerus. He growled softly and swished his spiky tail experimentally as he looked up at Cyberdramon with his knew eyes.

"I am Belphemon!" shouted the demon as he lifted his claws up. "I come bearing gifts for you!" He let out a light chuckle and then drew his hands together and revealed their palms together. A black energy box appeared in front of him. "Gift of Darkness!" the box exploded open unleashing a tidal wave of black energy that overwhelmed Cyberdramon. The demon smiled and took to the air on his huge, black wings. He slashed the air with his lime claws cutting the air in a circle. The circle flashed and an image of a flower appeared in the circle, "Lampranthus!" the flower exploded into thousands of black petals that attached themselves to Cyberdramon.

The black dragon stood up and the petals took affect and glowed bright red and exploded all at once. Cyberdramon crashed to the ground; his flesh was smoking; one of his wings was nearly ripped in half. Belphemon chuckled softly and lifted his claws ready to make his final strike on the annoying pest.

"Wait right there Belphemon!" shouted the insolent group of Mushroomon. Their leader had a mushroom in his hand. "You want to take over this town…how about you take on us! We brought the digi-destined here! Fungus Crusher!" The mushroom exploded in the demon's face.

"If you are eager to die…" chuckled the demon loudly, "I will gladly grant you your death wish."

"No, don't do it!" Noriko shouted. "You don't stand a chance!"

"Silence human, you'll get your death wish later!" shouted Belphemon as he positioned his claws for a slash that would finish off the three Mushroomon in one fell swoop.

The Mushroomon growled and took out their mushrooms. "Fungus Crusher!" the three mushrooms flew, but they weren't alone.

"Stink Jet!" shouted several voices.

"Rain of Pollen!" shouted other voices.

"Aquarius Fill!" shouted the hushed voice of another.

"Flame Hit!" rasped another.

The attacks grew and held together and slammed into Belphemon's chest. The demon growled. He looked down. Main Street was filled with the remaining citizens of the village.

"You wish destruction, then you will all be destroyed, Lord Lucemon is not interested in the insurgents!" shouted Belphemon as he drew his claws together.

"We can't let him do this!" shouted Kitai. He looked to Noriko. "We were supposed to free these digimon not get them killed!"

"We can't let him douse their hopes," Noriko looked firmly forward. "Cyberdramon, you have to get up!"

The dragon released a grunt and lifted to his knees. Noriko narrowed her eyes. "Don't give up Cyberdramon, I know you can do it!"

"We're depending on you!" called Kitai quietly. "We know you are hurt but people are counting on us!" He looked to Noriko. "We have to give him our strength; we can't let him fight like this."

"I'm willing to try anything you're willing to try," returned Noriko. Kitai snapped his D-3 up; Noriko followed suit. The two devices glowed brightly. Two beams of light rushed forward engulfing Cyberdramon. His wings repaired themselves and his body smoothed out, but then more happened as a large bulb of power rushed forward.

"Cyberdramon, Mega Digivolve to Justimon!" A humanoid in grey metallic body armor with a twisting red scarf leapt upwards. "I am Justimon, warrior of justice; I take up the powers of the hopes of the weak and defenseless and conjoin it to the responsibility of the powerful to digivolve! I will use my Voltage Blade and Justice Kick to take down the enemies of justice!" He turned to Belphemon, "That means you dog goat."

"Gift of Darkness!" roared Belphemon in reply.

Justimon quickly snatched the humans and Mushroomon and took them to safety as he spun around and his arm became more robotic and he slammed it to the ground. "Thunder Clap!" a blast of energy erupted from the ground that pushed the Gift of Darkness into the sky. The robotic digimon then disappeared in a flurry of movement and appeared on the roof of a building holding his arms crossed over his chest; the scarves unfurled to the breeze. He then flung one arm to his side. The arm morphed into a metal appendage that unsheathed a large sparking blade.

"Lampranthus!" roared Belphemon as he cut the flower circle into the air.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon disappeared again only to appear hovering behind Belphemon, turned away from the demon.

"You didn't even…" The demon's eyes widened. Justimon turned quickly with his scarves spinning behind him and dropped to the ground. His energy blade sheathed itself as a crimson slash appeared along Belphemon's midsection and the demon exploded into dark data.

Justimon almost instantly turned into Patamon and Armadillomon upon touching the ground.

"That….was…." Patamon started.

"Awesome," finished Armadillomon.

Noriko and Kitai blinked and then shook their heads at their two partners.

888

Taichi and Yamato had rested at the edge of the bay for almost an hour. Their digimon had recouped and as they had promised they started towards where Koushiro's directions had placed the fight with Daemon. Walking from the edge of Minato district was not easy, digimon were everywhere, fortunately they were just more Vilemon and Agumon and Gabumon could make them run away with a slight blast of energy. They had reached Shiba Koen Park when they saw the first flare far off the west, almost as if it came from Shinjuku. Minutes later another flare, much closer exploded in the sky.

"What is that?" whispered Taichi quietly as he looked up at the sky. The overall darkness of the sky had now refused to let up. The magnetic interference from the Digital World had fried most watches. Telling time was almost impossible. Day and night were equal now, a dismal faded dark grey pal that seemed to fill the sky. Yamato searched his jacket pockets.

"I think I have a spy scope…" He caught Tai's look of surprise, "Well, I am an adventurer now. I need these things…"

"HA!" Tai looked up again. "There!" he pointed at a black and white flash.

Yamato pulled out the search lens. He focused slightly and then his mouth dropped. "If I told you I just saw a huge, black sphinx with gold trimming fighting a demonic angel…you wouldn't like commit me would you?"

"Why? It's not any weirder than an evil clown trying to take over the world," responded Tai quietly.

"True…" came Matt's reply. A flash exploded over them. The sphinx was indeed large. It had large golden wings and bright red eyes.

"There, Ancient Sphinxmon!" yelped a familiar voice.

Yamato looked up in surprise. "K-Kuro…"

"Papa!" shouted the voice. The large sphinx touched down long enough to let the boy slide down. Matt ran up to the child and grabbed him up in a tight hug.

"Paradise Lost!" a crimson blast exploded in the ground as the large sphinx took off again. The demonic angel flashed over their head.

"Get him!" cheered Kuro. Matt could only look at the boy. He was burnt and bruised and looked like hell but he was smiling and cheering on the gigantic winged cat like a member of some one man glee club.

"Necro Eclipse!" The sphinx opened its mouth and a sphere of green light was covered by a black shadow and ruptured forward striking the angel in the gut. The angel flew backwards and grimaced.

"I, Lucemon, will not be destroyed so easily!" shouted the angel. The statement made Tai pale.

"We can't fight Lucemon," hissed Tai loudly. "That guy, Omega, said we can't!"

"I think Kuro's friend is handling himself quite well…" replied Yamato.

"Dark Blast!" pure black flames shot forward smashing Lucemon back into the forest.

"Even so…" hissed Taichi.

"Life and Death!" a black orb and a white orb shot up from the forest.

"Necro Eclipse!" another blast fired forward as the orbs tried to engulf the sphinx but the black cat turned and dodged them.

"V Destroyer!" a huge crimson sphere with a V emblem shot up, followed by the angel. The sphinx caught the attack on the chin. The angel flew up and swept his foot to the side of the sphinx's head and the large, black, winged feline slammed into the forest. "I have to admit, Ancient Sphinxmon, you were a nice contest, but unfortunately your time is up! Life and Death!" the orb of light and the orb of darkness dropped down. The howl of Ancient Sphinxmon erupted from the trees as a faded purple/grey light gleamed through the foliage.

"No…" Kuro looked blankly at the gleaming light, "not again…please no…"

888

"Northern Cross Bomber!" the business end of an anchor glowed brightly and exploded into comets that flew at DinoBeemon. The mermaid in the bay smirked as the draconic insect dodged the attacks.

"Oxygen Torpedo!" shouted a Submarimon that was on the side of the Digi-destined.

"Torpedo Attack!" shouted another voice as the water waked with the passage of two underwater torpedoes. Shark like fins cut the water following the torpedoes.

"Torpedo Ray!" a laser shot forward striking the mermaid that was in the bay. A huge Manta Ray flashed out of the water's surface and then slid back under the water.

"Thanks Tylomon, Submarimon and Mantaraymon!" shouted DinoBeemon as he turned and opened the ports on his arm guards. "Hell's Masquerade!"

The crimson ribbons shot out like blades that Mermaimon tried her hardest to block but the attack had come so fast that she had no time to turn before the beams had snapped through the middle of her back. She clasped her chest in surprise as the sharp heads of the ribbons broke through the skin. Her body melted into the bay and dispersed.

"One down…" whispered DinoBeemon.

888

"Master Flame!" growled the grey Tyrannosaur as the blue flickering flame man leapt from the fire..

"Ice Phantom!" a large blue ghost shot forward grabbing Master Tyranomon. The grey dinosaur roared angrily and broke away from the frosty grip of the phantom.

"Master Flame!" retorted Master Tyranomon flaming the blue man.

"Cold Flame!" A blue fire ball railed into Master Tyranomon's face. The carnivorous digimon snapped at the fire ball and snarled angrily.

"That's it, Blue Meramon!" roared Master Tyranomon. "MASTER FLAME!" a blast of white flame engulfed the man. Suddenly there was a sizzling sound and a black vapor filled the air and dispersed in the wind.

"Let's regroup with Hiroshi!" shouted Isamu as the dinosaur marched past.

888

"Black Sabbath!" nightmarish lightning flashed forward and slammed CannonBeemon into a building.

"Nitro Stinger!" CannonBeemon hovered forward. The stinger fired swirling blasts of plasma at the goat. Mephismon slapped the attack away and growled.

"Death Cloud!" a sweeping blackness was filling the air.

"I can't breathe…" hissed CannonBeemon as he started to fall to the ground.

"None can survive the Death Cloud I produce!" The goat beast laughed as he watched CannonBeemon writhe in the murky cloud.

"We're coming!" shouted the voice of DinoBeemon.

"Hold on a little longer!" roared Master Tyranomon.

CannonBeemon could only let out a tortured wheeze.

**888**

**AN: Thank you _Alforce _and _Qiviut_ and no, the older digi-destined's digimon will not gain their Mega levels, except for those that had them before the beginning of the story (Tai, well Matt did but there is some slight canonicity with Diablomon Strikes Back, and Imperialdramon). The digi-core went to the children and actually it had to be sliced up and re-oriented to get the proper amount of power to allow for so much digivolution power.**

**Alforce: How much have you missed, you may have to go back and re-read hehe, just kidding. I liked the introduction of Valkyrimon too, having written the three new Mega digivolutions, I can say, he's the prettiest…I was originally going to have Ai say Izumi/Zoe's (from Frontier) Italian phrase, but it totally slipped my mind and so I settled for her copying her mother…I really tried to make Valkyrimon really sexy sounding, yes that blush from Ai was a blush of, oh dear I actually think my partner is hot. Just like the Datamon/Vademon relationship…hehe that still makes me giggle when I think about it…**

**Qiviut: Make more what? Fan fic, Evil Cliffhangers (And why was it so evil, I thought it ended rather evenly), battles? Actually I do have another Fan fic in progress but I suggest you let me finish this one before you read that one, as it kind of spoils the outcome to this one…and Lucemon…oh he really starts toying in the next chapter! Actually the next two….Is it me or does Lucemon have ADD, I was just noticing that, especially in his battle in the last chapter, Chapter 36…I know, it sounds so bad for the author to start noticing new things in their main characters this late in the game, and I make your brain work? I hope you mean you're trying to work out what happens next and not because my writing is so holey that you need to go full press to decipher it…. **

**I can hear it, why so quick on the Cthulhumon corps! Well, Cthulhumon is gone, as is Daemon and most of Damienmon. Damienmon was defeated by Lucemon, remember…most of his energy reverted back to the True Guardian of Darkness, so whatever super, beyond their level powers the Cthulhumon Corps had, has faded, considerably, or at least that's my logic behind it…**

**The games begin next chapter: Smokescreen**


	38. Smokescreen

**I don't own digimon.**

**Smokescreen**

**AN:Warning, some situations in this chapter will have more adult themes. Again, if you're little and need to talk to your parents about the author's naughtiness, do so…the rest, have fun! **

**888**

"Master Flame!" white flames washed through the death fog. Master Tyranomon raged forward. "Are you ok, CannonBeemon?"

"Hell's Masquerade!" crimson ribbons flew up at Mephismon. DinoBeemon wasn't far behind. The demon ducked and weaved through the ribbons.

"Black Sabbath!" The winged goat man fired black lightning at DinoBeemon. A black streak snapped against one of the draconic insect's wings sending the beast tumbling into the billowing miasma.

"No!" shouted Kougi and Kiyoshi. They started forward. Hiroshi was running after them.

"Wait!" shouted Isamu. "If that cloud is hurting our digimon, think of what it would do to you!"

"It doesn't matter, I have to get CannonBeemon out of there!" shouted Hiroshi loudly.

"It will kill you!" returned Isamu.

"We're just supposed to let our friends die?" shouted Kougi loudly.

"That's cruel, Isamu!" growled Kiyoshi.

"DON'T GO!" shouted Isamu and he grabbed Kiyoshi and Hiroshi and threw them to the ground. He then snagged Kougi by the arm. "If you go, you'll die; if you die then they'll have put themselves at risk for nothing!"

"Master Flame!" Master Tyranomon roared as he fired another volley at Mephismon.

Mephismon growled and took the blast to the chest. He narrowed his eyes and opened his palms. "Death Cloud!"

"NO!" shouted Master Tyranomon. He rushed forward. "Master Tyranomon Mega Digivolve to Goddramon! SUMMON!" A blue dragon and a red dragon rushed forward and spiraled in the sky drawing the black miasma into a thick whirlwind that spewed the cloud into the sky, and dispersed it. The golden dragon looked down at the limp forms of FanBeemon, Veemon, and Wormmon. His eyes flashed up to Mephismon. "You did this!"

"That I did," replied Mephismon coolly. He flicked his palms up, "and I'll do it again!"

"No, YOU WON'T!" growled Goddramon. "GOD FLAME!" A swarming blast of golden flames ensnared Mephismon. The goat man howled loudly. There was nothing left but fizzle of steam.

888

"Thank you, Phoenixmon," The robed figure bowed slightly. "You do not know the ramifications that this egg will have in the near future…" The large, four winged raptor nodded

"Lord Omega," the bird growled softly.

Omega turned. "Yes?"

"Do you think we can really defeat Lucemon?" asked the bird.

"We can only do what is in our power," said Omega quietly. He looked up to the broken sky. "Lucemon is powerful, but I still believe that the combined strength of the dreams and wishes of Humans and Digimon can defeat him," He looked down at the last egg, the white one with the purple streaks. "I must be going." The man disappeared into a rainbow ray.

Phoenixmon looked down at the egg. It had sweeping flames around it. "We will be victorious!" The large bird glowed and drained his energy into the egg. The glow faded to reveal a small pink bird. "I hope that is enough…"

The egg started to crack.

888

Sumi looked down at Otamamon. The purple tadpole was waddling happily next to the girl.

"Do you think Hiroshi is ok?" asked Sumi quietly. The tadpole looked up and smirked.

"Why?" asked the little amphibian.

"Nothing, it just seemed like he was acting oddly before he left for home," replied Sumi quietly. She furrowed her brow, "Dang it, where did Reese and Carlyle go?"

"They said something about getting some grubs…" replied Otamamon.

"I think you mean grub," Sumi corrected quietly, "but they should've been back by now…"

"Maybe they met some resistance…" chirped Otamamon.

Sumi narrowed her eyes, "Yeah and Reese is such a hard headed idiot he'd fight with Lucemon himself…"

The tadpole shook its head slightly and continued on. Sumi took a step and then her D-Terminal went off. The young woman rolled her eyes and flicked the device from her pocket.

She sighed as she read it, "It figures…they are fighting…and they need our help…"

888

"Striking Fist!" the blue dragon slammed the glowing fist into the hard white surface.

"MmmhhmmmMmm," chuckled the maniacal, irritating little voice inside the white oval object. "Nothing can break my shell!"

"I told you this was a bad idea," growled Carlyle as he looked to Reese, "but no you said, 'why not have some one else make our food, then that way we don't have to waste time finding any berries'…"

"How was I supposed to know he was possessed by Lucemon's control?" shouted the boy in the grey body suit and light leather arm guards.

"THE RED EYES COULD'VE BEEN YOUR FIRST CLUE!" shouted Carlyle.

"Strike Dramon move; I'll get him out of there!" shouted the purple flying cat. It opened its wings and growled, "TOBU TOBU PHOENIX!" A large red flaming bird flew forward and pecked at the white object.

"Fools!" snarled the voice as the object rolled away and then two, stout, green legs popped out the bottom. The front part of it opened to reveal two red eyes. "You can not harm me!"

"Just go away Digitamamon!" shouted Reese.

"You must pay me!" yelled the egg loudly.

"You didn't give us any food!" shouted Carlyle in return.

"That's because your clutzy friend knocked the tray over!" growled the egg. He narrowed his eyes. "I demand payment! In FLESH AND BLOOD! Nightmare Syndrome!" A black ghoul shot out of the shell and roared towards Reese and Carlyle.

Strike Dramon and TobuCatmon rushed in front of the ghoul. The nightmare beast grabbed the two digimon and rolled them up in a black ball and then tossed them to the ground.

"Ugh…that was…" whimpered TobuCatmon.

"Unpleasant…" grumbled Strike Dramon.

"How about another?" laughed the egg as he hopped forward, "Nightmare Syndrome!" the ghoul snatched up the two digimon and tossed them into a tree, "and another! Nightmare Syndrome!"

Strike Dramon and TobuCatmon collapsed on the ground. Their muscles were throbbing and their heads were spinning.

"No….more…" whimpered TobuCatmon.

"What was that? Another?" laughed Digitamamon. "Ok, NIGHTMARE SYND…"

"Ice Blast!" a white frost covered the egg. Seadramon rushed over the tree line and curled down.

"Well that puts him in the cooler for a bit," said Sumi. She turned to the two boys. "ARE YOU COMPLETE IMBECILES?" The two boys leapt back in fear. Sumi walked up to them. "Digitamamon is an Ultimate digimon! He has a bad temper even when he isn't possessed and you thought it was a good idea to piss him off!"

"It wasn't my fault!" retorted Reese. "Stupid Digitamamon dropped the plate…"

"I DON'T DROP PLATES!" a black blast exploded through the ice.

"Ice Blast!" roared Seadramon.

"Feh!" growled the egg. "Nightmare Syndrome!"

Seadramon was swallowed by the ghoul and dropped on the ground.

"Seadramon, let's show this egg, who's going to be scrambled!" shouted Sumi. She held up her D-3.

"Seadramon digivolve to…Black Rapidmon!" The black android flashed forward.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" the black ghoul rocketed forward.

"Golden Triangle!" a golden triangular beam shot forward sliced through the ghoul and crashed into the egg's forehead. Black Rapidmon punched forward. "Miracle Missile!" the projectile flew cleanly through the opening in the egg and exploded.

Cracks ran up and down the egg and the stocky legs leaned back and fell. Black Rapidmon dropped to the ground on his curled feet. His black armor glistened in the streaks of unnatural light that flashed in the sky.

"Did you get him?" asked Sumi as she crept forward.

"If he was finished he would have deleted…" replied Black Rapidmon. His ear/wing projects lifted and he grumbled, "My radar is picking up something…."

A crimson streak rushed past them and shot into the port of the egg. Black Rapidmon pointed his cannons forward and growled.

"What?" whispered Sumi.

"Get back," growled Black Rapidmon. The android took a step in front of Sumi.

"What's going on?" shouted Sumi.

"He's digivolving!" roared Black Rapidmon in aggravation. Sumi dropped back in surprise. Otamamon, heck, Motimon never yelled. "Please, Sumi, get back."

A huge German chocolate head rammed through the shell as the blackened egg grew. Black Wings exploded through the calcium barrier. The legs became more bird like and blacked. Arms ruptured forward with long black claws.

"Devitamamon…" hissed Strike Dramon. He cracked his claws. "A Mega digimon, you thought Digitamamon was a rotten egg, this guy is worse! His Black Death Cloud with leave you gagging and his Dazzling Eyes will leave you well, dazed."

"Rapid Fire!" hundreds of missiles exploded into the German Chocolate colored head. The beast growled and slammed his fist down, knocking Black Rapidmon backward.

"Black Death Cloud!" roared the beast and released a large inky black gas.

"Strike Dramon, get the humans out of here!" shouted Black Rapidmon as he was overtaken by the cloud.

"BLACK RAPIDMON!" Sumi reached out as Strike Dramon grabbed her around the mid-rift. "Let me go!"

"I can't!" Strike Dramon snatched up Reese and Carlyle.

"Miracle Missile!" explosions rippled through the cloud.

"Dazzling Eye!" red flashes flickered in the murkiness.

"Black Rapidmon!" shouted TobuCatmon.

"GO!" shouted Black Rapidmon.

"Rapid…ARGH!" shouted the android as the voice of the egg roared.

888

"LET ME GO!" shouted Sumi. She punched and kicked and screamed at Strike Dramon. "LET ME GO BACK TO HIM!"

"I can't do that," said Strike Dramon quietly.

"Out of my way!" shouted Sumi as she pulled free of the dragon.

"Don't do it, Sumi!" called Carlyle. He went after her. "Think this through!"

"There is nothing to think about!" shouted Sumi loudly.

"Please!" returned Carlyle. "Think about it, what will you do when you get there? Devitamamon is a Mega digimon! We don't know what that Black Death Cloud does!"

"It's pretty obvious!" shouted Sumi.

"Think about it, Black Rapidmon is a robot," said Carlyle. He looked sternly at the girl.

She blinked. Her eyes narrowed, "He can't face a Mega digimon alone!"

"That's not the point!" shouted Carlyle. The boy grasped Sumi by the shoulders. "Black Rapidmon, does he breathe?"

"Breathe, of course!" shouted Sumi. Her eyes narrowed, "I think he does, I mean he's a digimon…"

"But he's a robotic digimon, or at least a cyborg…" whispered Carlyle. He looked directly in Sumi's eyes. "I bet he has some sort of air purifier in his chest or something…and remember back when Digitamamon first digivolved…he detected the energy before we could even see it…frankly the two advantages that Devitamamon has, the murkiness of the cloud and the toxin of his Black Death Cloud, have been made quite mute by Black Rapidmon's abilities…"

"Even so…" Sumi looked up with worry.

"Carlyle! I think we have a problem!" shouted the voice of TobuCatmon. "Black Rapidmon has gone quiet!"

"BLACK RAPIDMON!" shouted Sumi but Carlyle grabbed her arm before she could run.

"Please, wait…if we're going in, we're going in together," Sumi nodded quietly.

"Ok…" Carlyle turned and shouted for Strike Dramon and Reese.

"Please be ok, Black Rapidmon," whispered Sumi quietly.

888

It wasn't that Devitamamon was a hard target to hit, since he was much larger than a house. The evil egg was thrashing about and his skin was much harder than expected. Black Rapidmon's attacks just weren't having any effect, that and Black Rapidmon was exhausted.

"Dazzling Eyes!" red lights shot forward as Black Rapidmon swept through the dark cloud. More organic digimon would have choked to death by now but the scrubbers in Black Rapidmon's chest cleared the air. Black Rapidmon just hoped he didn't de-digivolve to Seadramon or Otamamon.

"BLACK RAPIDMON!" shouted Sumi's voice.

"Dang it!" growled Black Rapidmon.

"Found you…" chuckled Devitamamon as the huge maw rushed forward catching Black Rapidmon around the stomach.

He felt his body lift as he broke the cloud bank. Devitamamon was flying. Sumi and the others were hanging around the edge of the death cloud.

"Black Rapidmon…" Sumi's eyes were watery. "No…"

"I'm fine…Sumi…you have to leave, I can handle this…" wheezed Black Rapidmon.

"You can't do this alone!" shouted Sumi.

"He was doing fine, until you made him speak," chuckled Devitamamon dropping the cyborg.

"That's why he didn't want us around…" gasped Sumi quietly. Her eyes looked down, "He knew he could out maneuver the egg, and he knew that he had an advantage…and I came and ruined it…"

"You came because you cared…" whispered Carlyle quietly.

"My caring got him hurt!" shouted Sumi.

"Sometimes, that happens," replied Carlyle. He looked at her. "But wisdom comes from learning what you did wrong…"

"I should have trusted Black Rapidmon," whispered Sumi quietly. Her D-3 pulsed loudly. She lifted it up. "I should have really trusted him instead of questioning him…" A burst of light flashed forward cutting the cloud.

"Black Rapidmon Mega Digivolve to Black MegaGargomon!" A canine faced machine lifted up. He had thin limbs accentuated by large cylinder like forearms and two large missiles for shoulders. He had cylindrical legs with huge feet. All the metal was covered in black metal. The cylinders around his forearms were like large machine guns. "I am Black MegaGargomon, with the power of Wisdom I digivolved! I'll use my Mega Barrage and my Gargo Missile to put you down, egg head!"

"Dazzling Eyes!" the six red eyes on Devitamamon's head glowed and fired lasers at Black MegaGargomon. The large, dog-like robot shielded himself.

"Mega Barrage!" bullets exploded through the barrels that ran around Black MegaGargomon's wrist. Devitamamon's wings were thrashed and the egg crashed down. The crimson missiles on Black MegaGargomon's shoulders rushed forward. "Gargo Missile!" the missiles smiled and exploded into the egg, shattering the shell. The large android rushed forward. "Power Pummel!" A fist swept up catching Devitamamon's head and then the cannons exploded into action. Devitamamon roared as he deleted into dust.

Black MegaGargomon turned and knelt down. "Do not worry Sumi, nothing was badly damaged, as long as you learned, that is all that matters…"

"Now what?" whispered Reese.

"I don't know…" whispered Carlyle.

888

"DinoTigemon, be gentle…" chastised Omega as he lowered the egg in front of the large saber-toothed beast.

"Yes, lord Omega," growled the tiger loudly.

Omega looked up. "The last one has digivolved…I must go…It is time they know what is going on at home."

"Are they ready to fight Lucemon?" asked the tiger quietly.

"They have to be…" whispered Omega quietly as he pulled out a D-terminal He typed out loudly as was his manner in such situations. "It is time for the meeting, my friends, meet me at these coordinates." He pressed a button and was covered in a rainbow and disappeared.

DinoTigemon looked down. "It is time for your return…" DinoTigemon glowed brightly and the energy filtered into the egg. A black, armored Ryuudamon was all that was left. The white egg started to crack and a light filtered from the innards.

"Soon, my disciple," whispered a deep voice from in the egg.

888

Lucemon cursed himself. He should never have let that dang human of darkness get him. He should have killed him right away. He smirked loudly. It didn't matter he had dealt with that Mega even if he had gotten some scratches. He pushed from the building he was leaning on.

Vilemon were running down a street snickering and having fun. Lucemon smiled softly. His minions were so blissfully ignorant of their futures.

"Data to data, from which you came you shall return," whispered the angel as he turned onto the street. He had to rest, but sometimes having fun could be as relaxing as sleeping.

A human was coming he could feel it, a small human that was without his digimon partner. He would have fun. Yes he would have much fun.

888

"Have to find Bastemon…" whispered Kin under his breath, "can't let her get away."

"Silly human, that wench would want nothing more from you than your soul," whispered a voice quietly. Kin turned and looked angrily at the owner. The owner had golden hair and fair skin. Sky blue eyes glowed softly from their settings. A grey jacket with red and gold trim covered his muscular form. He lifted a white paw. "I on the other hand want your flesh…"

The human gasped softly and staggered back. Twelve large wings unfurled from the creature's back. Kin screamed but the demon's paw was at his throat before any sound could escape.

"I have you, my boy," whispered the demon as he pulled the boy in closer. "And I plan to do much with you…" His claws sunk into the child's flesh. The boy yelped loudly. "Yes, make those frightened sounds!"

"Put him down!" shouted the voices of two women.

"Pathetic…" whispered the demon as he turned. "Do not test me…" He smirked, "Ah, the Chosen Ones…."

"You, ruffian, leave that human boy alone!" shouted the red hawk with the humans.

"Or what?" whispered the demon.

"Or this!" Hawkmon withdrew the feather from his headband. "Beak Buzz Saw!"

A spinning blade flashed up at the demon. The demon flicked his eyebrow up in curiosity and drew the child in front of him as a shield. The boy yelped as the blade sliced his flesh and flew back to Hawkmon.

"Kin!" shouted the woman with tan hair.

"Ah so the boy has a name," the demon smirked softly, "How cute that you name even the weakest of you…" He dropped the human.

"This guy…" Yolei hissed through her lips, "is starting to piss me off!"

Seconds slowed to a halt as Yolei was lifted forcibly off of her feet. The demon had her by the throat. "I can see it in your eyes; you're scared beyond belief…never been this scared before?"

"Yolei!" shouted Kari as she started forward but Gatomon held her back.

Yolei's eyes widened in surprised as the pawed hand tightened around her neck. Her vocal cords felt scrunched but she managed a minute growl, "Let…me…go!"

"But my dear your fear is just delicious…" whispered the demon as he pulled her close. His lips were right against her ear. "Yes it's just wafting off of you, that insurmountable terror."

"I said, 'Let me GO!'" wheezed Yolei.

"Girl, you are in no place to demand things of me…" whispered the demon as he pressed fingers around the side of her neck. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to crush your throat…?"

"Lightning…" there was a flash of movement and the demon had Gatomon by the throat and smiled as the feline tried to bat his hand from her.

"Now, who to destroy first?" whispered the demon as he looked Yolei in the eye. "You?" his eyes turned to Gatomon, "or you?"

"Let the human go!" the feline struggled as it nipped and scratched uselessly at the demon's paws. Gatomon hissed loudly. "Lucemon, let her GO!"

"Nuh, uh, uh…bad kitty!" He threw Gatomon against a building with such force that it left a neat, cat-shaped dent in the brick work. Lucemon took his free hand and lifted his claws up to Yolei's face. "Now, let's see, how loud can I make you scream…"

Yolei did the first thing that came to her mind. She spat in Lucemon's face. The demon smirked softly and drew a single finger up and slid the saliva from his face. Yolei managed a hoarse growl. "You don't scare me!"

"You say that, but you don't mean it," replied the angel as he placed a single claw on the human's cheek.

"Beak Buzz Saw!" The blade bounced off of Lucemon's back. Hawkmon snatched the feather and tried again with no affect.

Yolei bit her lip as the claw slid down her cheek, not yet cutting the surface. Her body was tense and she was too paralyzed to struggle. Lucemon smirked softly returned the claw to the top of her cheek.

"Humanity is such a frail beast," said Lucemon smoothly. He pressed slightly down on her cheek.

"Don't do it, Lucemon!" shouted Kari and she started to run forward but the angel looked at her and some sort of shield leveled in front of her knocking her back.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, humanity is such a frail beast, but it is also an annoying one, and one I plan to…" he smirked softly, "do away with."

He increased the pressure that his claw had against Yolei's flesh. The woman gulped hard and closed her eyes trying to brace herself for something excruciating.

**888**

**Alforce: I don't know, well, this is the last power up chapter. I'm sorry that you won't get to see Vikemon and well…you really got to see Valkyrimon…so really you're only missing out on Shakkoumon's digivolution, and I think I know this chapter isn't as…spectacular as the others, but to tell you the truth, Reliability, Knowledge and Sincerity have always been hard crests to show in the heat of battle…and this fight is extremely fast, but trust me next chapter, we get into the real fights, and well let's just say, coming up the three newest Megas get a chapter and a half of fighting in a battle with…someone… Yes Bastemon is a bit of temptress, I fashioned her character a little more on the clichéd Cleopatra stereotype being man hungry and then using them to get what she wants…**

**Qiviut: Is this cliffhanger evil? Hehe…and I think now you understand the ADD comment earlier…**

**The story is starting to role to an end…I think I'm going to be a little strategic about the next posting, because I want to outpost Zero 2…because It's really been a difficult competition for readers, there are three big epics, and a lot of amazing smaller stories, The bigger epics are Alforce's two stories Legends of the Digi-Destined and Vengeance, and Zero 2: The Revision by Sonikuu and then there is the superb, spectacular, Ketsuki No Kisu, by Higuchimon, and people can only put so much effort into reading, so I'm hoping to out post Zero 2 and hopefully snag a couple of his readers once they are done drooling…basically there is approximately, between four and eight chapters left, depending on how far I want to lead into In the Shadow of Chaos… **


	39. Never Fear the Underdogs Are Here!

**I don't own Digimon**

**Again, children, this chapter has all that nasty red stuff and well some other stuff, so talk to mommy and daddy so they can interpret it in a meaningful manner.**

**Never Fear the Underdogs Are Here!**

**888**

The claw slid jaggedly down Yolei's cheek. The angel watched intently as Yolei bit harder on her lower lip. The crimson stream bubbled up like a hidden aquifer of blood. Lucemon watched in fascination as the crimson liquid slowly leaked down the woman's cheek.

The fear and pain seemed to stay boiling silently under her skin. Lucemon narrowed his eyes. He lifted his clawed hand up again. He was aware of both Gatomon and Hawkmon's feeble attempts to distract him. He silently dispelled a burst of energy at them slamming them against a wall. The human woman stood but he twitched his right eye and sent her down on her posterior again. He couldn't hear them. It didn't matter; all the faculties of his ears were turned to woman he had in his hands, the one they called, Yolei. His eyes watched as a bead of crimson fluid built on the woman's chin and dripped slightly on his arm. One of his claws dug into Yolei again. The woman tightened her grip on her lip with her teeth. Her eyes closed tight and little tears built up in the corners. Lucemon tilted his head slightly in curiosity. The tears released at different times and slid silently across the woman's cheeks.

He drew his claw up a third time. The woman's body seemed to tense up getting ready to rail against the pain and fear that had built up. He decided he needed to add a little more to the experience if he was to break through the body's defenses. A little streamer of energy, hardly comparable to the light of a firefly, slithered silently over his claw as it dug in. The woman's eyes bugged out this time instead of closing. The energy spread, coursing over her cheek. Her mouth opened in a large O and suddenly her vocal cords lurched into action releasing a loud scream of pain and fear.

"Yes," whispered Lucemon, quite pleased with the results of his experiments. "That's a girl…scream…"

The woman instantly silenced herself, trying to punish him for taking pleasure in her pain. Lucemon frowned. She was trying to rebel against him. His eyes narrowed and dropped his claws down to her stomach. He pressed his hand against her mid-riff and applied a burst of energy. The red lightning coursed up and down her body searching, pleading for an escape as Yolei screamed again.

"YOLEI!" finally the other human woman's voice shot through to Lucemon's consciousness. The angel's irises shifted slightly and a strike of lightning slashed forward striking the free woman in the gut.

"Kari!" shouted the feline.

Lucemon was about to punish the cat for making its presence known when he felt a presence behind him. He turned slightly to find the small human boy, the one the females had called Kin, with a large board fall backwards in surprise.

Lucemon narrowed his eyes and hissed softly. The boy scrambled backwards. The angel looked up and released a pulse, dislodging a hunk of brick work from the building they were under. He watched as it fell towards the human boy.

"Beak Buzz Saw!" a flash of feathers sliced through the brick work and sent it tumbling as gravel.

"You shouldn't have done that…" growled Lucemon as the held Yolei up, reminding the bird that its partner was in his hands. He pressed his hand against the woman's sternum and released a burst. The woman screamed again as the focused energy ravaged her chest.

He turned his head to oversee the look on the other female. He smiled when his gaze was rewarded by a look of complete awe and terror. He flicked his eyes up and noticed the female in his hands was unconscious. She was useless to him now. He dropped her like a spent rag doll and turned to the other woman, the one that the cat had called Kari. The feline was standing protectively in front of Kari.

"Don't come any closer, Lucemon!" shouted the feline. It raised its paws up.

"Or what, I'll get hair balls on me?" Lucemon flicked his finger forward knocking both the woman and the cat backward like dominoes. He narrowed his eyes and tossed his finger in one direction throwing Gatomon from Kari.

Kari looked up in him terror. His blue eyes were clear and cold like frozen sapphires. A cruel smirk played on his lips. His thick arm moved forward and Kari instinctually scooted backwards. Hawkmon was fussing over Yolei and Gatomon was laying in a crumpled mess on the far side of the street. She looked over at where Kin was cowering by a light post.

"No one to save you…" chuckled the angel as he snatched her by the front of her shirt. His claws threatened to cut it right off of her.

"Lucemon…" Kari tried to muster her courage and hope. "Put me down this instant…"

The angel only released a bemused smirk. "Are you going to be difficult, too?" One of his claws slid playfully up the quickly beating artery on Kari's neck.

"I won't let you do this!" shouted Kari unconvincingly.

"I see…" whispered the angel as he looked her over, appraising her, for what she wasn't sure, but it couldn't be good. His eyes narrowed and seemed to stare at her chest intently. Kari suddenly felt tightness in her lower ribcage. She couldn't breathe. Her left arm started to ache and she felt like she had a bubble lodged in her chest. "I don't need to mar your pretty face to make you scream…" Kari started to cough; a scream was in there somewhere but it was caught up in the utter breathlessness she had. Lucemon chuckled softly. "Hurts, doesn't it? To have your heart ripped out from the inside…"

888

_Kari blinked. Lucemon was no longer Lucemon. He was a rotting fiend, a creature a tattered cloak and frayed waist jacket. His fangs were pressed against pale upturned lips and his faded azure eyes were sparkling in delight. The smell filled her nostrils, the smell of rotting flesh of dead fish and rotten eggs. She almost lost it. The unpleasantness in her stomach built. He held her with his hand, his slick putrefying flesh tight against her. The worm was wriggling under his palm, she could feel it moving unevenly through his vacated blood vessels as it motored along. _

"_It's strange, you did that to the Motomiya boy, and yet he was not affected by it when I tried to use it against him in the Dream World," said the voice of Myotismon. His cold stare was fixed on Kari's eyes. "You never loved him, you were just afraid, afraid to be alone…but then…ah yes then Takeru came…" _

"_That was over twenty years ago," rasped Kari as she started to struggle. _

"_It still festers in your mind," hissed Myotismon. "Ever since Izumi came to you about it…yes, you felt so guilty, and you felt so proud. The twerp actually loved you after you treated him like a second fiddle…you even started to question whether you wanted him to stay with Izumi. You actually wanted him to divorce her so you could toy with him all the more! It isn't surprising…you are the Child of Light…" _

_Kari almost sneered, but to flare her nostrils was just something her body wasn't going to let happen, "What do you mean?"_

"_You're the light…and Motomiya is the moth…" chimed Myotismon quietly. He smirked softly. "Unfortunately, he wasn't led into the bug zapper…but he came very close…" Myotismon growled, "Unfortunately my pretty, our time is up…" AN_

888

"Huh?" Kari blinked and felt something strike against her cheek. It was the pavement. Lucemon was slightly bent. Above him hovered a huge, wasp swordsman.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother!" shouted the voice of Hiroshi.

"Our Mother!" shouted the voice of Kiyoshi.

"And my AUNT!" shouted the voice of Isamu. Kari looked up in surprise. A cold smile cut across Isamu's face, "Boy you did it this time, Lucemon; my dad is going to clean your clock when he finds out you messed with my Aunt!"

888

Medieval Dukemon had been monitoring the digi-destined since Devitamamon had been defeated. His eyes narrowed slightly at the thought of his plans being thwarted, but then again, he never truly thought the digi-destined could be thwarted by those meager attempts. They were just tests. They were converging on a position south of Chuuten City.

He looked over at Dynasmon. The dragon was stoically holding back his fear. Medieval Dukemon snorted. He is so afraid that Lucemon will be displeased with their failure, the angel doesn't care anymore. He just wants the digi-destined entertained until he can make a real strike against them.

"Dynasmon," Medieval Dukemon's voice called quietly. "We should go and deal with the humans."

"Can we not use the crystal?" asked the dragon intently. Medieval Dukemon's palm slid over the little chamber that held the crystal.

"No, its energy is too depleted to be of any purposeful use," replied Medieval Dukemon. He stood. He grabbed his axe and walked forward. "Come, they will be converging soon, we will strike them together!"

"But…" Dynasmon watched the armored knight.

"I have already dispatched a Blimpmon to pick us up, Dynasmon, let us go," said Medieval Dukemon. He walked out of the throne room. Dynasmon growled softly and followed.

888

Black MegaGargomon roared forward on huge jets. Reese, Monodramon, Carlyle, Ryuudamon and Sumi were on his shoulder.

"Look!" Reese pointed to the left. A large black dragon was gliding beside them.

"Noriko! Kitai!" shouted Sumi pleased to see her compatriots.

"Hey, did you get that message from Omega?" shouted Noriko over the jets of MegaGargomon. Sumi nodded.

"Do you trust him?" returned Sumi.

"We don't have much choice!" shouted Kitai loudly.

"That's true!" returned Carlyle.

A sphinx dropped down in front of Black MegaGargomon. The boy riding the sphinx looked back and giggled.

"Akeno!" shouted Sumi as Black MegaGargomon shifted to miss the sphinx.

"Hey he isn't alone!" shouted the voice of Ai. Sumi looked up and saw Ai and Airdramon gliding over them. "I'm guessing everyone got the message…"

"Yep," shouted Reese.

"Well it sounds like we're actually going to get some answers," yelled Ai. She looked down, "I'd like to know how it's going at home!"

888

"DinoBeemon Mega Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" the large prehistoric hornet roared forth as the wide bodied dragon Imperialdramon.

Above the wide bodied dragon hovered a golden dragon with six golden wings. Isamu was sitting on the dragon's shoulder. Lucemon only stood there with a bemused look on his face.

"I say we cut that smirk right off of his face!" growled the large wasp swordsman.

"Tiger Vespamon, we need to be careful," whispered Hiroshi. "Remember last time?"

"Aunt Kari, you and Yolei get out of here with that boy!" shouted Isamu. The woman looked up at her nephew and nodded abruptly and ran over to Yolei. The woman had been semi-awake for awhile now. Kari gently lifted her to her feet and then she directed Hawkmon to help the boy.

"Come on, Kin," Hawkmon prodded as he lead the kid away. Gatomon was hobbling next to Kari.

Lucemon didn't wait for Kari and Yolei to clear the area before he struck. His rapid fists slammed into the large golden dragon causing the holy beast to lurch backwards dislodging his charge from his shoulder.

Fortunately Tiger Vespamon caught Isamu and buzzed him to the roof of a building. Imperialdramon did the same for Kougi and Kiyoshi. Hiroshi was already on a roof top and was watching in worry from his position.

Lucemon circled upwards looking downwards at the three Mega digimon pursuing him. Suddenly his hands went up and two familiar orbs appeared in his palms.

"No you don't!" shouted a rough voice. "Metal Wolf Claw!" a blue blast washed around Lucemon. The three Megas looked up to Metal Garurumon fly past on his back were three figures. Two were human; the last was a digimon that looked a lot like Gabumon.

A golden warrior touched down on the roof top next to Isamu and a man with controlled, spiky hair hopped down next to the boy.

"DAD!" Isamu hugged the man nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Tai…" growled the dragon warrior. "What should I do?"

Lucemon exploded from the extremely temporary ice prison he was in. The man with the controlled spiky hair looked up. "Omega said to run, but that's gotten us nowhere fast…I say we give him hell, WarGreymon."

WarGreymon nodded and lifted his claws. Seconds later he was in the sky. "Dramon Killer!" Lucemon slapped the golden gauntlets aside and pressed the butt of him palm in WarGreymon's chest sending the dragon warrior painfully to the ground in a resounding crash.

"Positron Laser!" energy bolts slashed upwards at Lucemon as a purple fleshed Imperialdramon raged forward.

"Paradise Lost!" a blast of crimson shot down.

"Positron Laser!" Lucemon looked up in surprise as a blast slammed him from the right. The angel growled loudly as he faced a new opponent. A humanoid Imperialdramon with his laser risen up to Lucemon's eye level.

"God Flame!" golden flames flashed forward trying to consume the angel.

"Royal Master!" twisting blasts of pink energy raged towards Lucemon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" missiles hailed down on him.

"ENOUGH!" there was a flash. A wash of power evaporated the attacks that were coming at him, including a suped up Terra Force, the twin dragons of Summon, a draconic and fighter mode Positron Laser, a wash of frost from Metal Garurumon and a Mach Stinger V. Lucemon looked down at his 'opponents'. They were all looking up in absolute shock. "Fools, you are nothing…but pathetic weaklings, even together you are nothing but a group of faded has beens and nonexistent never weres. I am Lucemon, Lord of Both Worlds, and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

"Screw you," shouted Tai loudly. The angel looked down in annoyance as the human lifted his digivice.

"Yeah, cram it!" shouted Matt as he lifted his digivice.

"WarGreymon, Metal Garurumon, Fusion Digivolve to Omnimon!" the golden dragon and the blue wolf merged in front of Lucemon and were replaced by a large white night with a golden cape. A hand like WarGreymon swept the cape aside unsheathing a large sword the other hand, like Metal Garurumon's head pointed forward and a cannon poked out. "Lucemon, eat this! Supreme Cannon!" the purple blast rocketed towards the angel. It drew closer and closer and just as it closed with in the ten foot mark Lucemon lifted his hand like a crossing guard with the flat of his palm exposed. The pulse stopped.

The digi-destined released a collective gasp. Lucemon narrowed his eyes and flicked the cannon's energy towards the Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon barely moved out of the way as the blast past under his wings. Davis and Ken, who had just ran up on the scene with TK and Cody looked up.

"Damn it…" growled Davis.

"Should we go Paladin mode?" asked Ken quietly. Davis looked up.

"No use…" growled the man. Ken almost died from shock at those two words. Davis looked at his friend, "Lucemon has us beat dead to rights…"

"No…" said Ken quietly. "We have ourselves beat…"

"Don't give me that crap now," growled Davis. "You saw it, he is way too strong!"

"Against us individually yes…" said Ken quietly he looked at Davis, "We need to fight together!"

"Yeah…nothing can beat us when we work together!" said TK as he and Cody held out their D-3s.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" the brown, winged hamster shimmered and reappeared as the archangel Angemon.

"Armadillomon digivolve to Anklyomon!" the little armadillo grew and turned into a large tan anklyosaur, complete with mace like tail. A red and white blur rushed over the roof tops. It stopped to reveal itself as Silphymon. The cyborg was growling softly and staring at Lucemon.

"Right, let's go up again," said TK as he held out his D-3.

"Angemon…" the angel announced himself.

"Anklyomon…" shouted the dinosaur. The two started to glow.

"DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon!" the large clay doll hovered into existence. Its eyes were already squinting with a crimson glow.

"Don't forget about us!" shouted a rough voice as Flamedramon, Raidramon and Yashamon ran up. Behind them was a multitude of Champion digimon. J-Mojamon, a Mud Frigimon were running forward; two or three Airdramon flew behind a squadron of Kuwagamon plus many more that seemed to swarm unidentifiable.

"All we need now is Mimi…" whispered Tai quietly.

"I'm working on it!" shouted Koushiro's voice as the figure of Kabuterimon buzzed forward, followed by Birdramon.

"Fools, you're pathetic," growled Lucemon as he looked over the army that was rising up against him.

"Psychemon, are you up for another go?" whispered Kuro. The boy looked at his white furred partner softly.

"Anything to make that demon get his butt handed to him…" whispered the semi-canine creature. Kuro held up his D-3.

"Psychemon Digivolve to Shadramon!" the red and orange moth hovered next to his partner.

"Wait for me!" yelped a small girl as she pushed through the crowd.

"Hoshi!" shouted Matt loudly. He looked down and saw a small mushroom man next to her.

"Mushroomon you ready?" shouted the girl.

"Yes!" growled the mushroom as it clenched its fists.

"Then let's do it!" she held out her digivice.

"Mushroomon digivolve to ExVeemon!" The blue winged, purple skinned phantom dragon flew forward lifting Hoshi to her mother, who had been deposited next to Matt.

"Kuro, do you think we can pull off another Mega digivolution?" asked the moth, Shadramon.

"The Guardian isn't with me anymore…" whispered Kuro as he looked at his D-3. "But we have to try…"

"Shadramon digivolve to, Karatenmon!" The tengu flashed his swords over and grimaced, "I was hoping for Paildramon…"

"Frankly…" Kuro said quietly. "I like you better as Karatenmon..."

The bird man nodded and looked upwards. "Lucemon, how do you like the odds now?"

"Heh," smirked the angel. "At least now I won't have to hunt you all down one by one…"

"When we're done with you, you won't be hunting anyone down, ever!" shouted Hiroshi loudly.

"We'll see, human," growled the angel. He lifted his hands. "Paradise…."

"God Tornado…" maelstroms roared forward from green dragons.

"Jungle Bone!" A spinning bone flew upwards into the sky.

"Piece of Earth!" Large mounds of earth flew up at Lucemon.

"Power Guillotine!" The stag beetles flashed their mandibles releasing energy blades.

"Shadow Sickle!" purple blades flew from huge mantises.

"Meteor Dance!" A green cloaked shaman flashed blasts of fiery rocks up at the angel.

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon punched forward releasing the flaming balls of his attack.

"Thunder Blast!" Raidramon thrust his horn forward firing off a bolt of lightning.

"Gordian Knot!" Yashamon slashed through the air releasing a crimson blast of energy.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon flashed past followed by a squadron of Saberdramon and other Aquilamon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon fired his attack forward followed by a group of Pteranomon.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon pushed through the crowd, "See, Joe we're always late!"

"Well, I needed my medical bag!" shouted Joe's voice.

"V-Laser!" a shining X flew forward from ExVeemon.

Water blasts rocketed up from the bay as Submarimon, Tylomon and whatever other water digimon fired their attacks upwards.

Silphymon flashed forward his palms cupped, "Static Force!"

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon was finally allowed to fire his crimson burst.

"Ballistic Feathers!" Karatenmon pushed his wings forward firing a salvo of explosive feathers.

"Are we late!" shouted a familiar voice as a pink clad fairy rushed forward.

"No!" shouted the others in unison as Lilymon put Mimi down.

"We'd have been here sooner but we had a hard time getting the port station to work…" called Mimi as he she touched the ground.

Lilymon spun around, opened the cannon flower in her hands and, "Flower Cannon!"

"Royal Master!" Tiger Vespamon in all of his wasp-like glory rose up lifting his stinger blade and slashed it forward firing a wave of flames at Lucemon.

"God Flame!" the golden dragon opened his mouth unleashing the golden flames.

"Positron LASER!" shouted the two Imperialdramon, giving the attack a strangely memorable stereo affect.

"Transcendent SWORD!" Omnimon lifted his sword, which seem to pull all the attacks from their course and into the blade. The knight glared at Lucemon. The angel stood remarkably still and had not moved since the entirety of the digi-destined had appeared, in fact, the angel had condescending smirk on his face. Omnimon sliced the sword forward so that the blade was pointed directly at Lucemon. A pulse of energy sang from the hilt of the sword within WarGreymon's head, slicing over the digi-code kanji to the tip of the blade. The energy collected at the very tip of the blade like a bead and then exploded forward.

The energy flashed in a tremendous explosion. The sky was filled with an aural light that seemed to blaze like the sun. The light faded. The humans looked up and collectively they gasped.

**888**

**AN: The reason I put this under a special note is because, Lucemon doesn't turn into Myotismon, rather, Kari is having a hallucination, or has blacked out and is dreaming, as it has been stated Myotismon, as he appears in this story, is for all intents and purposes a figment of Kari's imagination, brought about by her exposure to Phantomon's hospitality. **

**As to this chapter's title...I'm going to be truthful, I forget to give it one so I just pulled something out of my bum...hehe.**

**Qiviut: Well Another cliffhanger, well two, and Omega is going to reveal himself to the digi-destined.**

**Sora: Yes, Yamato and Sora are married, and they have two children, Kuro and Hoshi. I myself am not a shipper(believe in relationships), I only use these two in this way, because it is implied, in the anime in the epilogue, if only because the child that Matt is with looks like it is very much related to Sora and because the child that is with Sora looks like it has Matt's chromosomes in him, which means they did the light fandango in el dormitorio. As to the other Chosen Ones….**

**Tai is married to a woman named Ayame, and they have a son, Isamu. **

**Takeru is married to an unidentified woman and has a son named, Kitai.**

**Ken and Yolei are married; to each other, and have three children; two boys and a girl, Kiyoshi, Hiroshi, and Ai. **

**Koushiro (Izzy) was married but his wife died in a car accident, and so he is left with a daughter, Sumi. **

**Cody is married to a woman, unnamed, and has a daughter, Noriko, possibly named after the spore child….**

**Davis is married to a woman named, Izumi (NOT the Izumi from Frontier) and they have a son, Kougi (AGAIN NOT the Kougi or Koji from Frontier) **

**Mimi has a son…with a man who is not shown…her son's name is Samuel.**

**Kari is also married to a person, not shown, and has a son, named Akeno.**

**Joe is the only Chosen One that has not had his family present in any plot noticeable ways. **

**Joh: I went back and fixed those things. The thing is Hiroshi and Kiyoshi have such similar names, and I probably had planned on the partners to be divvied up that way but I just flubbed and well it's just easier to go back and change it there than to go through the whole story and change it. I know there is a spot in the beginning of the Damienmon arc that I'd forgotten I'd sent Koushiro ahead of the others and so he kept appearing in places he shouldn't and I had go back some three or four chapters to find Koushiro…and yeah I typo sometimes and usually the spell checker catches it, because I put digimon names in my dictionary, and well…must not have caught that one. Lilymon is another one where I couldn't chose whether to use one L or two. **

**The battle isn't over, and the last of Royalesque Knights are ready to take on the Digi-destined in the next chapter and someone gets up on the wrong side of the bed next chapter….**


	40. Red Rises and the Dynasty Falls

**I don't own Digimon**

**Red Rises and the Dynasty Falls**

**888**

Omega eyed the large Blimpmon as it turned slowly in the air and lowered itself down. He didn't like the aura it was giving off and he slid silently into the bushes. It was part of the reason he had chosen the ruins as the meeting place. There were plenty of places to hide from aggressors.

The Blimpmon opened its hatch-like mouth and Omega narrowed his eyes as Medieval Dukemon and Dynasmon walked forward. The metallic knight used his huge battle axe like a walking stick and circled the clearing slowly. Dynasmon only crossed his large muscular arms and looked up at the sky.

"Dynasmon, I believe Lord Lucemon will be very pleased with us!" said Medieval Dukemon loudly. "The humans should be here soon, and we will crush them!"

"You have no doubt of that fact?" asked Dynasmon quietly. The dragon looked at his companion.

"We were selected by Lord Lucemon to destroy the digi-destined! And we shall!" said Medieval Dukemon quietly. He eyed the dragon and smirked, "but we don't have to destroy them for the master…"

Dynasmon instantly turned his head in the knight's direction. "What are you insinuating?"

"The master is faltering, he leaves this world to delinquency," Medieval Dukemon stepped forward. "He has yet to give us our reward for our persistent loyalty…I believe Lucemon will only use us to destroy the digi-destined and then do away with us…"

"Do not question Lord Lucemon!" shouted Dynasmon with a feral growl.

Medieval Dukemon only released an unexcited sigh, "Always the loyal one Dynasmon…"

"I owe Lord Lucemon everything, my very existence is due to him!" retorted Dynasmon angrily.

"He may have made us, but it does not make him superior to us!" growled Medieval Dukemon. The knight looked in the dragon's eyes.

"I will not listen to anymore of this rebellious talk!" shouted Dynasmon.

Medieval Dukemon narrowed his eyes and looked up to see a black metal machine digimon as it rocketed overhead. Medieval Dukemon lifted his axe preparing for a fight. Dynasmon clenched his fist and looked up at the beast.

888

"I…" Taichi looked at the spot where the Transcendent Sword blast had exploded. "can't believe it…It can't be…It can't be…"

"Inconceivable isn't it…" whispered Yamato quietly. He had to admit that he was definitely impressed.

"This can't be right…" whispered Kari. "It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible…" replied Takeru quietly. "Good or bad…"

"I just…can't seem to get over it…" whispered Yolei.

"It goes beyond any theories I have…" said Koushiro.

"I haven't even been here that long and I'm in shock…" said Mimi to the others.

"To think…he was responsible for all of this…" Joe looked around at the carnage.

Sora only looked up at the sky, too shocked for words.

"I'm as shocked as the rest of you…" whispered Ken as he looked at Davis.

"Something's just not…right…with this…" said Cody in his soft voice.

"Why are you guys all somber and whiny!" shouted Davis loudly. "WE BLASTED THE BASTARD! We got him! He's not in the sky, we kicked his ass, we took his name and we closed the book, chalk another one up for the digi-destined, we kicked major booty! Now let's get to fixing things up so we can celebrate!"

The others turned a hard scowl on Davis. Yolei walked up to him and slapped him. "You idiot, that was way too easy!" for good measure she slapped him again.

"What do you mean too easy? I didn't know winning had to be difficult!" shouted Davis in return.

"Why hasn't the sky changed?" Kari asked innocently. She looked up at the grey pall that filled the sky. Davis rubbed his hand behind his head. Her soft eyes stared at him with questions, "and why do I still feel like he's out there?"

"Fine…We'll fan out and search for him…" grumbled Davis as he turned to the bipedal Imperialdramon. He rammed his hands in the pockets of his pants.

888

"Dragon Roar!" flames flashed up from Dynasmon's hands as Black MegaGargomon struggled to hold off both Medieval Dukemon and Dynasmon while the others were regrouping.

"Silphymon, Mega digivolve to Valkyrimon!" The white and blue angelic warrior slashed forward with his sword. Medieval Dukemon swung his axe meeting Valkyrimon blade to blade.

"Cyberdramon, Mega digivolve to Justimon!" instantly the cyborg's arm morphed into the large voltage blade sheath and the crimson blade slipped free. The cyborg dove at Dynasmon giving Black MegaGargomon a bit of a breather.

Dynasmon slugged Justimon in the chin sending the cyborg flying backwards.

"Don't let him knock you down!" shouted Kitai loudly he was flailing his fists around, "Get up and give him the old one two across the chops!"

Noriko looked at Kitai and sighed.

"VALKYRIMON KICK HIS ASS!" shouted Ai on the other side of Noriko. "That's right; knock that helmet off his head!"

"Come on Black MegaGargomon, let's not fall behind!" called Sumi calmly. Reese and Carlyle and their partners were resting next to them. Monodramon was a little peeved at having been sidelined again but it was for the greater good.

"Power Pummel!" Black MegaGargomon swung his massive fist down into the back of Dynasmon. The dragon knight roared in aggravation as Justimon flashed forward and sliced across the dragon's midsection with the Voltage Blade.

"Fools!" shouted Dynasmon as he launched forward grabbing Justimon by the head and tossing him into the hard, metallic body of Black MegaGargomon. The two Mega Digimon ended up on the ground.

Justimon leapt forward. He swept his leg around for a round house kick, "Justice Kick!" Dynasmon growled grabbed the incoming foot and slammed Justimon to the ground.

"Breath of Wyvern!" The blue apparition reared its head above Dynasmon.

"Mega Barrage!" hundreds of missiles whistled up from Black MegaGargomon.

888

"Final Crest!" Medieval Dukemon and Valkyrimon crashed together, blade against blade vying against each other.

Valkyrimon leapt backwards and in a fluid set of motions, sheathed his sword, unhitched his crossbow and loaded it with an arrow, "Lightning Arrow!"

The streamer of energy ripped towards Medieval Dukemon. The knight twisted his axe in his hand and brought the flat of his blade up like a shield blocking the arrow. He then turned the axe so the emerald on its non-blade tip faced Valkyrimon. "Rage of Wyvern!" a green apparition of a huge dragon roared forward slamming the warrior into the ruins.

"Fenrir Sword!" a twisting blast of fire and ice slammed Medieval Dukemon in the chest.

Valkyrimon raged forward blade leveled at Medieval Dukemon. The axe blade spun into place and the two blades clashed again as the Mega Digimon continued fighting.

888

Dynasmon growled as Justimon leveled a Justice Kick into his sternum. It was quickly followed by a Gargo Missile. He pushed his palms forward laying out rivers of flame. Black MegaGargomon pushed through the flames and leveled a metal punch into Dynasmon sending the digimon waffling backwards.

Justimon leapt on Black MegaGargomon's back ran up the mechanical digimon's spine and then propelled himself of the canine head of his companion. He flew forward over Dynasmon's body and then dropped down with his foot projected. "Justice KICK!" Justimon drove the dragon into the ground and the launched off of him doing a flip. He hovered slightly facing Dynasmon and held out his arms, which morphed into heavily armored appendages and then slammed together, "Thunder Clap!" a vertical arc of electricity flashed forward crashing down on Dynasmon and spread out crushing the beast.

"Gargo Missile!" The two big shoulder missiles shot down into the dust and exploded kicking up more particulates into the air. The dust slowly settled. Justimon was standing on Black MegaGargomon's shoulder looking down.

The dragon was standing, which elicited a frown from Justimon. Dynasmon was not looking the best though. One of the dragon's wings had been torn free of his body. The other was totally shredded only the phalanges of his wings were left. His sterling white armor was scorched and pitted. His helmet was missing a horn.

He heaved loudly and drew his hands up in anguish. "BREATH OF WYVERN!"

His body glowed with a blue aura as a huge wyvern erupted from his body. The blue apparition had to be at least a hundred and fifty feet wide, from wingtip to wingtip. Its maw opened and snatched both Black MegaGargomon and Justimon up in one gulp and then flew into the sky only to come rocketing to back to terra firma and slamming the two into the ground. When the dragon had finished its attack, Dynasmon collapsed to his knees. The remains of his wings drooped and his head slumped. Black MegaGargomon and Justimon were laid out on the ground like Raggedy Andy dolls.

888

Valkyrimon slashed and kicked and punched but Medieval Dukemon seemed to only dodge and block. He rarely took the offensive. Valkyrimon growled. Something was up and he didn't like being out of the loop.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue. Valkyrimon stopped to look at what happened and Medieval Dukemon took a swing leveling the warrior.

Medieval Dukemon turned his head and looked at the weakened Dynasmon. The beaten armor, the tattered wings, they all screamed one thing. 'Free power…'

The knight ran towards his companion his axe poised and with one swing he sliced his surprised ally in half. Valkyrimon gasped in shock. He immediately stood and lifted his sword but an evil laughter permeated from the scene around Medieval Dukemon. Dynasmon's data particles hung lazily in the air and Medieval Dukemon lifted his gauntleted hand up and drew the particles towards him. Red lining started to snake along his armor. His cape flickered and exploded.

The knight extended his hand revealing the remains of a crystal and he smashed into dust and absorbed the data. The data particles from his cape reformed as six, large, tattered, leathery wings. His armor totally morphed to a muddy blood color. His axe turned into a double bladed battle axe, with one axe on each end and a large sheathe appeared at his side, accompanied by a large sword. His red eyes looked at Valkyrimon.

"Wanna dance?" The growling voice came. He lifted his new battle axe and pointed it at Valkyrimon. "Try this on for size. QUO VADIS!" the blade flashed with lightning as a blast of energy slammed into Valkyrimon's stomach.

888

"Impossible…" whispered Omega quietly. He looked on and had watched the battle, the final gasp of Dynasmon, and Medieval Dukemon's treachery. He had not anticipated this. "Medieval Dukemon has found a way to mode change to Crimson mode…a corrupt Crimson mode…more of a Blood mode but none the less…"

"How can we defeat Lucemon now?" asked Omega to himself.

The old man looked down and answered himself, "We must get them here…"

"They are not yet hatched…" Omega replied unto himself.

The old man lifted his walking stick and a rainbow burst flew upwards into the sky and exploded into four beams that shot in the four cardinal directions. Then the old man looked down and said to himself, "They are now…"

888

Salamon backed away from the blue egg as a twisting helix of electricity raged upwards into the sky. It wrapped around and around in the sky as data changed to energy and energy into matter. The ethereal snake like body was the first to form including the small clawed hands. Puffy cloud-like wings appeared next followed by lightning laced chains. Finally the deep storm cloud blue face mask, complete with glowing red eyes blazed into existence. The giant dragon let out a very angry roar.

"Some one woke up on the wrong side of the digi-egg," yelped Salamon as she scampered backwards.

The dragon looked down at the beige puppy/kitten. "I thank you Salamon, for giving up your power as Magnadramon to allow my reawakening…"

"Think nothing of it, Lord Azulongmon," bowed Salamon as the dragon hovered over her.

The dragon looked up and then south west, "There is a battle…"

"I only know that Lord Omega said he was going to tell the digi-destined about the Human World…" whispered Salamon. "I do not know of a battle…"

"Omega?" The dragon looked at the puppy/kitten.

"It is what they told me to call him…" said Salamon with an unsatisfied look on her face.

The dragon nodded and pushed to the west, "I am going to find out more. Be careful!"

888

Fire rushed up. Flames licked the roof. Smoke rushed around with orange sparks flashing in and out of the black clouds. The majestic beak and head followed by the four wings curled out of the smoke. The draconic tail of the bird slashed back and forth as the large jet like engine morphed up out of the ash. The bird looked down at the Biyomon in front of him.

"I am pleased you have returned healthy, Lord Zhuqiaomon," the Biyomon bowed deeply.

"I can attribute my health to you, you sacrificing your power as Phoenixmon was a gift I will not soon forget," replied the might fire bird. He spread his wings out and let out a groan.

"You need to show no gratitude towards me, my lord, such an action is my duty," the Biyomon bowed again. Zhuqiaomon looked down and nodded.

His head turned north, "And as to…"

"Lord Omega is almost ready to give a status report to the Digi-destined about the Human World," said Biyomon quietly. Zhuqiaomon nodded and unfurled his wings.

"I will be there when it is given!" said the phoenix as he took off.

888

Ryuudamon covered his eyes as the white molten blaze exploded from the white egg. There was a roar and the light faded enough for Ryuudamon to look on. The molten light rolled off the body of the large white tiger. First the spikes on his back were revealed then his muscular shoulders and head with his large fangs. His tail swished out of the molten light and finally his massive paws with their long sharp claws.

"Lord Baihumon!" cheered the little lizard in glee.

"Ryuudamon, I thank you for your sacrifice…" replied the feline as he gave a low bow to the lizard.

Ryuudamon blushed brightly, "Lord Baihumon, you should not desecrate yourself by bowing so low to me!"

"You gave a sacrifice many digimon would not have given," said the tiger with dignity. "You deserve it…"

"You put too much into my doing my duty…" replied the Ryuudamon giddily.

The tiger acknowledged the lizard and turned to the east. "What is going on…?"

"Master Omega has called the last of the digi-destined to a position to explain the conditions of the Human World…" replied the lizard.

"Then I shall be there as well," said the tiger and he galloped off.

888

Black mist and green leaves filled the temple. Renamon watched intently as the huge deciduous forest reared up. A brown head poked out of the smoke, followed by its twin. Large tree trunk sized legs stomped forward.

"Lord Ebonwumon," bowed Renamon courteously.

"Ah, Miss Haughty O'Smugly," said the turtle as it looked over Renamon. The fox rolled her eyes at the mannerism of the Harmonious One. Ebonwumon smiled, "Thank you Renamon for giving up your power to me."

"It was my duty, Lord Ebonwumon," said Renamon stoically.

"I don't think she's getting the point," said the left head to the right.

"I know, but hard heads like her often don't," replied the right head. It turned to Renamon. "You've got to let your fur down…"

"And you have to remember protocol…" replied Renamon curtly. The turtle snorted and then looked south. Renamon spoke again, "The last of the digi-destined to Mega digivolve are meeting up with Lord…" Renamon grimaced, "Omega…" The turtle turned its head to the fox. The golden kitsune shook her head, "Don't ask me, their reasonings are their own…I wished they'd just used his original name…"

"Ah, these ethereals always need to be Secret McEnigmatics…" grumbled the turtle as he walked forward. "Well I'm off; we'll see you at the end of the fight…and do try to lighten up…"

The fox only glowered and turned to work on some chore.

888

"Lightning Arrow!" the white streak bounced off of the new and improved Medieval Dukemon.

"Quo Vadis!" The crimson knight sliced forward with his new battle axe. The wake of the slice pushed forward slamming Valkyrimon in the gut. The warrior staggered to his feet.

"Medieval Dukemon!" shouted Valkyrimon as he unsheathed his sword. "You won't be allowed to win!"

"You say that now, but let's see what you say when you are in two pieces!" The knight twisted the battle axe and then hooked it to his back. He then drew a blazing sword.

"Mega Barrage!" missiles slammed down on the knight.

"Thunder Clap!" a huge electro-sonic wave slammed into the back of the crimson knight.

The bloody knight's wings curled slightly but he did not fall. He drew the sword up into the air. Valkyrimon stood his own blade raised defensively. Justimon had his Voltage Blade held in the air and Black MegaGargomon's missiles were on stand by.

Valkyrimon rushed forward his swept his blade around but the knight was much faster and quickly parried the sword and sent the warrior flying towards his compatriots. Justimon helped Valkyrimon up. The two of them looked back to the knight. His arm was outstretched and his blade was pointed to his side.

"Now, feel the power I control, and fall to the ground like the pathetic insects you are!" growled the knight as his eyes flashed crimson. "Invincible Sword!" he slashed forward in a tight semicircle. The pulse of light raged against the three destined digimon threatening to cut them to ribbons. Justimon and Black MegaGargomon crashed to the ground. Valkyrimon struggled to stay on his feet but the blast soon found him kneeling weakly on the ground in front of the knight. The crimson being walked forward, his sword sheathed. He drew his double battle axe and prepared for the final strike. "QUO…." A stream of blue lightning slashed in front of the beast stopping him in his tracks. The knight slid his eyes to the east in the direction the lightning had come from and paled as if he were seeing a ghost. He narrowed his eyes, "This cannot be; I destroyed you with my own hands…."

"We are more resilient than we look," replied a thunderous voice.

"Aye, we won't be failing this world for you, Medieval Dukemon," replied a second voice from the north.

"We have come to fix those things you have broken!" growled a third voice from the west.

"And we have come back for a little retribution as well," roared a voice from the south.

**888**

**Like no one saw Medieval Dukemon turning out to be a real bad boy and turning against Lucemon and being treacherous…HA! How do you like my EVIL Crimson Mode…yes EVILLLLLL **

**Qiviut: Yes, the grit and nit is coming. The Homeward Bound Arc starts soon enough, and then we meet with the final confrontation of Lucemon that will take place in the Human World and the Digital World. Next chapter gives us the lay down, what is really happening, who is Omega, what is with Kage and Kougen, and what is the real reason Kage needs Kougen! **

**Sora: No need to thank me, it was kind of confusing in the chapters were Matt was reintroduced. We have Kuro being possessed and the entire world just starts to get turned over at this point. I really was planning to write a little chart for it anyways. **


	41. The First Cruelty of Lucemon

**I don't own digimon**

**The First Cruelty of Lucemon**

**888**

"I have no fear of you!" shouted the knight loudly and he spun his double axe over his head. "QUO VADIS!"

The energy bolts that rained from the axe bounced of huge barriers around the Harmonious Ones. The attack even elicited a short chuckle from Zhuqiaomon.

"Fool, you dare go against the gods of the Digital World, alone?" asked the bird loudly. "We are not the weakened group of digimon you destroyed!"

"Aye, we won't be so easy to defeat now that you're without your fancy tricks and light shows, me laddy," said the right head of the turtle. The left head nodded in agreement.

"Plus…" Valkyrimon was struggling to his feet. "We're here to help them!" The avian warrior looked back to his compatriots who were strenuously rising to their feet.

The large blue dragon looked down at the three destined digimon. "You have seen enough battle for one day; let us deal with this 'Dukemon'."

"We vowed to protect this world," Called Noriko from her position behind a rock pile where her and the others had been watching. "We will see this out!"

"It's only fair, we were asked to fight for this world and we accepted," Sumi continued from where Noriko finished, "We won't let that world down now."

"It is our will as the digi-destined to protect that world which we love," called Ai looking up pleadingly at the four Harmonious Ones.

"Ah the wee lassies want to fight," intoned the turtle with a smile. "We can't, not let them help."

"It is their will, so it will be done!" growled Baihumon and he closed his eyes. A soft light filled Valkyrimon, Black MegaGargomon, and Justimon. The burns, scratches and ruptures on their bodies faded to nothing and they instead glowed with a luminance that they had previously lacked.

"You ready for round two?" growled Valkyrimon as he raised his sword.

The knight didn't speak he just struck. The blades of his axe slamming forward against the Fenrir Sword. Justimon leapt over Valkyrimon and spun around leveling a hard kick to the knight's head sending the beast reeling backwards.

"My turn! Mega Barrage!" the spit fire missiles whistled forward exploding into the muddy crimson armor of the knight. The ground caught on fire and flames washed around the knight.

"Quo Vadis!" A blast shot forward slamming the three Megas causing them to go careening backward. The flames around Dukemon slightly obscured the knight. He chuckled and swept the axe parting the flames like some fiery Red Sea. He took flight and flashed his axe at the turtle Harmonious One. "Quo Vadis!" strikes of white and crimson energy raged against the emerald energy barrier around the twin headed turtle.

"Oi!" shouted the right head. "You little rapscallion!" The left head growled softly and the branches of his trees shook. "Black Hail!" black and green bursts of energy fell from the trees slamming the knight to the ground.

The blue dragon swept in front of the turtle. "I'll take it from here, Ebonwumon. Lightning Whip!" The chain that surrounded the dragon flashed forward. The electrical energy around the chain struck out at the knight. The beast roared in anger as he sliced forward with his axe.

"Blazing Helix!" inter-twisting columns of flame struck Dukemon in the back, cooking the leathery wings of the knight.

Baihumon opened his mouth, a bulb of light appeared in his throat, "VAJRA!" a comet of light slammed Dukemon in the chest driving him into the soil.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon flashed into the sky slicing his sword forward. Twisting flames and ice crashed down into Dukemon's crater.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon drove his fists into the ground and flung Dukemon into the air.

"Gargo Missile!" smiling, crimson missiles shot down from the huge black armored, mechanical digimon driving Dukemon back into the crater and exploding.

The dust swirled upwards as a figure rose out of its grave. It had held aloft a blazing sword. He pushed it forward. "Invincible SWORD!" light raged forward. Valkyrimon, Justimon and Black MegaGargomon groaned as the light sliced through their matrices. The Harmonious Ones let out a soft growl. The knight charged forward toward the blue dragon with his sword drawn.

"Azulongmon!" shouted Akeno and Kitai.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon dropped down meeting the blade with his own. Dukemon's blade pulsed and Valkyrimon was pushed aside.

"Voltage Blade!" Justimon ran and then leapt up after the knight. Dukemon turned and swept his blade at Justimon driving the cyborg back to the ground.

"Desolation Blast!" Zhuqiaomon flew in front of Dukemon unfurling his wings. The shockwave stopped the knight with a grunt and he glared at the phoenix.

"Out of my way…" knight growled the.

Zhuqiaomon only let out a grunt-like chuckle and opened his beak. "Phoenix Fire!" a fire ball pushed Dukemon backward. "No one, demands a Harmonious One to do anything!"

Black MegaGargomon jetted upwards towards. Valkyrimon was on his right shoulder and Justimon was on his left shoulder. Dukemon was standing again, his sword at the ready.

Ebonwumon and Baihumon hovered next to Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. The four Harmonious Ones were standing together in true solidarity, for the first time in centuries. The bickering was gone, the anger and aggravation, their power was completely focused.

"Thank you for becoming one huge target!" chuckled the knight as he pointed his sword forward. "INVINCIBLE SWORD!" A pulse of blazing light fired forward.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon slashed forward sending twisting columns of fire and ice at the blast.

"Thunder Clap!" the mechanized hands of Justimon slammed together. An arc of electro-sonic energy rushed forward and engulfed the sword's attack.

"Gargo Missile!" the smiling, crimson missile rocketed forward.

Azulongmon rolled into a circle and looked a lot like a gateway, as shimmering energy rippled in the circle, "AURORA FORCES!" the energy raged forward.

"Blazing Helix!" twisting columns of flame combined with the auroras.

"Black Hail!" the nodules of black energy rained down with the flames.

"Iron Claws!" The white tiger, Baihumon slashed his front claws forward releasing crimson crisscrosses of energy. The attacks of the four Harmonious Ones merged with the attacks of three destined digimon. The, now single, attack rammed the oncoming blaze from Dukemon. The two attacks halted mid-strike. Dukemon gasped in shock as his attack, plus his enemies attacks flew towards him.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Dukemon.

The attacks washed through Dukemon like Ginsu knives through half melted butter. The knight dropped to his knees. His sword exploded into data. His wings quivered slightly. His eyes were turned upwards towards his assailants.

"This battle is over!" announced Zhuqiaomon as he turned a, literally and figuratively, heated glare on the knight kneeling on the ground.

"Surrender," demanded the left head of Ebonwumon.

"You cannot hope to continue this battle," called Azulongmon loudly.

"And do not expect mercy from us," growled Baihumon. "We have neither time nor patience for the likes of you, loader…"

Dukemon unlatched his double axe and used it as a prop to lift himself to his feet. He pointed it weakly at the destined digimon. "Quo…."

"Lightning Arrows!" Valkyrimon fired his arrows that split into multiple projectiles.

"Justice BURST!" Justimon's arm shifted into a cannon that fired a violet burst.

The two attacks slammed into Dukemon's exposed chest. His armor started to crack. He staggered back dropping his axe.

Black MegaGargomon rocketed forward with his fist clenched, "POWER PUMMEL!"

The fist of the mechanical digimon crashed through the chest armor of the knight. Light flashed through the breach and cracked the armor even more. Dukemon then exploded into azure and violet data.

The data hung in the air lazily like fruit suspended in Jell-O. The four god-like digimon hovered uncomfortably over the data.

"Why hasn't the data evaporated into limbo?" growled Zhuqiaomon.

"We have more important things to deal with…yes, indeed we do…" said a man who walked out from the bushes. He pulled back his hood.

Sumi gasped in surprise and ran forward pointing, "I KNOW YOU! You're in those pictures with my dad! You're…Gennai, before he youthed himself!"

The old man with his eyes squinted walked forward with the help of a cane. "We are not the one known as Gennai."

"Yes…yes you are," Sumi blinked in surprise at the declaration.

"We have only commandeered his body…" replied the multiple voices that spoke as one, like a huge DNA digivolved digimon. "The being you know as Gennai was attacked in the Human World, when the corrupted Guardian of Darkness possessed the human known as Kuro Ishida. His soul and body was severely damaged so we took him to our plane to do repairs, his soul is still being reconfigured…"

"You stole his body?" Noriko and the others were now walking up next to Sumi.

"That's just creepy…" whispered Ai quietly.

"Heh, I suppose that it seems rather, unethical, but we cannot manifest ourselves very efficiently…" said the old man.

"Who are you?" demanded Reese and he and Monodramon pushed forward.

"We are the Ten…" replied the man. The Harmonious Ones were bowed and seemed to be averting their eyes in reverence. "We are the Guardians of the Digital World…"

It took a few seconds before the true meaning of this statement sunk in. First Sumi gasped and then she was followed by Ai and then Kitai. Akeno looked up and looked into the eyes of man. Omega opened his eyes to reveal his irises. They were not one color but a merging of several in spectrum.

"You…or one of you, are the one that 'borrowed' my mother's body?" stated the boy with a lilt of interrogation.

The man nodded slowly. "One of us have…" He looked up at them. "We have been known to come to others in corporeal forms…"

"If you guys are the guardians of the world…" Ai looked sternly at the man. "Then why haven't you stepped in and stopped this…"

"We have a strict code about interfering in the work of the physical world, we deal mainly in the apportionment of reformation," replied the man quietly. "We only interfere when the danger is of such a level that the entire Digital World is at the greatest threat. This is such a time…"

"Why? Lucemon can't be so powerful…" whispered Kitai. "Otherwise you would have gotten rid of him immediately, right, Omega?"

Omega sighed softly and looked in the boy's eyes. "We created Lucemon, as a way to maintain harmony in the Digital World, unfortunately, malefactors in the Guardianship, mainly the disenfranchisement of the Guardian of Darkness lead to the inevitable corruption of the angel. We could not destroy him…"

"He's so strong, that you couldn't destroy him?" yelped Ai.

"No, we could not destroy the angel because he was our first creation, he was our child, and we, like all parents, were unwilling to destroy him," replied Omega quietly. "We sealed him away hoping over time his corruption would reverse, but as you can see that is not completely true…"

"Completely true? More like totally false!" growled Sumi quietly. She looked at Omega.

"You do not understand child," said the man quietly as he walked forward. "For you see, Lucemon is not just one being…"

"WHAT?" shouted the children in surprise.

"Lucemon is a mosaic being; it was the only way to maintain the stability of the primordial light and darkness that he is made from," replied Omega quietly. "He is a being that is half one being and half of another meshed together as one, with one or both as dominant. We named those aspects, Kage and Kougen; Kage is the shadow, the being of darkness, he holds much power, but he is unstable alone. Kage holds the true power of Lucemon, the Hazard."

The Harmonious Ones flinched at the term. The children looked back at them and then back at Omega.

"Hazard?" Sumi let the question fall out of her mouth.

"An ancient power, we created it in fear that there would be an event that would cause such an imbalance that the Digital World could not be re-equalized and we'd have to destroy it…" said Omega quietly as he looked up. "The Hazard has the ability to totally vaporize digital data, and totally etherealize the Digital World."

"So in other words, you made a monster that no one could control!" shouted Ai in anger.

"That is also not true," replied Omega quietly. He looked at the girl intensely. "Kougen of the light holds a very strong power, he is the defender, the protector, the basis of healing and defense; he is Kage's containment. Kage cannot activate the Hazard without Kougen's consent. As long as Kougen exists, Kage cannot activate the Hazard without his permission, but if Kougen were to be destroyed, then…"

"Kage would have free reign to unleash whatever he wanted," whispered the four Harmonious Ones together.

"It was believed that if Kougen's defensive abilities were overtaken then the world would be in too much disarray to save anyways…" whispered Omega quietly.

"So what, we can only destroy half of Lucemon?" asked Sumi with frustration.

"No, you must destroy him totally, leave no aspect of him alive or more damage than anyone can believe will be done," replied Omega. He looked at them. "Your family and friends have already begun the confrontation with Lucemon, against my will. We must go. The fools think they have won…but the contest is just beginning…" Omega turned slowly and lifted his walking stick. A large digi-port opened. He turned to talk to the digi-destined and their digimon but was stopped short. The remaining data of Dukemon was coalescing and when it had formed into one large ball it exploded forward as black lightning. Omega narrowed his eyes, "The times have become dire, go, destined ones, we will join you shortly…." The humans and their partners gulped and then ran into the port towards home. Omega turned to the Harmonious Ones. "You four, make ready for an evacuation, we have weakened the barrier between this world and the Dream World…"

"Lord Omega…" the four looked up. "Is it that serious?"

"It is, and we wish that our innocent children not be witness to the destruction that is going to come in the future battle," said Omega quietly. "When the evacuation is under good hands come to this area a port will be made so you can join the battle, we will need every scrap of power we can muster!"

The four beasts nodded in reverence and turned. Omega turned to the port he created and he walked through it slowly.

888

Black and white wings were bent and folded against green metal. Golden hair was slathered in half spoiled mayonnaise and rotten lettuce. Diapers were crushed against his back. His right hand was lying in puddle of decomposing ooze. His left hand was gripping tightly to a book. His right arm was fading in and out with a static effect that hissed as the data deteriorated and reintegrated.

His eyes opened weakly. "I cannot be defeated…" His eyes looked up weakly and a weak smile covered his lips. A stream of black energy was rushing towards him. He released a growl and lifted the book up. The energy coursed down striking the book and then ran down his arms. He held the book by the spine and it exploded open to a page that had written in bright red, ancient digi-code, 'Divergence Evolution'. He was lifted out of the dumpster he had landed in. He could feel his body being torn in two.

A white angel ensnared in a black bubble phased out of his body and for the first time the two parts of Lucemon looked at each other with corporeal eyes.

"Well brother, are you ready to advance our power to limitless bounds?" asked the dark angel to his white counterpart. "Kougen, we will be unstoppable."

"You are not worthy of your power," growled the white angel. "Kage, you used to be so…"

"Weak? Yes, I used to be like you, soft hearted, but as you know, utopia wasn't founded on weak supports, someone has to enforce the rules, and that takes someone that cannot be swayed by sympathy," replied the dark angel. "Now, let us ascend!"

A dome of darkness erupted into the sky dragging a stream of light after it. The light was enveloped in a violet sphere that steadily darkened to pitch. A beastly form appeared in the sky.

888

"AI!" Yolei grabbed her daughter and hugged her so tightly the girl nearly choked. The girl hadn't time to notice the crimson streaks on her mother's cheek.Yolei looked behind Ai and saw Valkyrimon standing behind Akeno. "Who's the hunk?"

Ai coughed loudly, suppressed a very strong blush and looked at her mother, "That's umm…Valkyrimon, he's my…partner…"

"Muy caliente…" whispered Yolei quietly.

"I heard that!" Ken said with a playful grin. Who was with Hiroshi and Kiyoshi.

"But he just doesn't have that Ichijouji, appeal," snickered Yolei as she looked at her husband.

Ai felt like she was going to get sick and scooted from her parents and returned to Valkyrimon's side. Justimon, Noriko and Kitai were with Takeru and Cody. Sumi and Koushiro were looking at Black MegaGargomon.

All the families were back together. It was like nothing had happened. The children were telling of their exploits. The parents were critiquing them. Hugs and kisses and head rubs were everywhere, then Omega arrived.

"GENNAI!" yelped the older chosen as the man walked forward.

"I am just the husk of Gennai," explained Omega holding his hand up. "I will explain all…"

He walked into the epicenter of the reunion. He was quick about the situation with Gennai's body and delved into Lucemon's biology.

The Chosen looked at each other and then at Omega. Koushiro spoke first. "So, we have to destroy the whole thing, and there is no second chance."

"That is correct, Lucemon will not hesitate to destroy everything if he believes he will lose, so the final strike has to be fast and hard," said Omega quietly.

"Who says we can even lay a scratch on him, I mean we got lucky with the Transcendent Sword," said Ken quietly. He looked intently at Omega.

"We can only hope," replied Omega softly.

"Is that why you wished us to fight him together? Because he had to be destroyed totally?" asked Taichi quietly.

"Yes," said Omega, "but seeing that you have failed to do so, we must only hope we can do enough damage to him. He looked up at the Mega Digimon around him and at the other Champions and Ultimates. "Everything is depending on this…"

"Isn't there a chance we did get him?" asked Davis indignantly. Everyone looked at him with a scowl. Davis returned the scowl, "What? It could be true we could have really beaten him!"

"Then what is that?" Omega pointed up at the sky. A swirling dark cloud was rotating in the sky. There was one pillar of light that seemed to be encroached by the dark clouds.

"Umm…swamp gas?" ventured Davis. Omega thwacked Davis over the head with his cane.

"Swamp gas will not have the capacity to destroy the Digital World…" replied Omega as he watched the dark clouds take shape.

A huge, lavender armored dragon with twelve leathery wings roared from the smoke. A golden, face mask covered his eyes and snout and he grasped a huge black orb. Its huge tail swept back and forth. The end of its tail had three claws that seemed to flex with each swish of the armored tail. Its claws were all golden and its huge teeth were pearly white.

"Holy crap…that thing is Lucemon?" gasped Isamu loudly.

"It's Kage at least..." replied Omega as he watched the dragon turn its long armored neck back and forth.

Suddenly the dragon opened its mouth and large maroon flames spewed out of its mouth and onto Odaiba. The entire island was now nothing but lavender flames.

"No…." whispered Akeno and Kari loudly. Akeno's hands clenched and he walked forward, "Kage, the shadow…You will not be allowed to win; the forces of light are coming!"

"Enough of this!" shouted Kougi as he clenched his fist. The flames flashed into the sky, "I'm sick of being lectured and crap, it's time we stand up to this bully!"

"Together, nothing can stop us!" shouted Kitai. The glow filled his face.

"Let's clean his cruel little clock!" shouted Kiyoshi. The shouts of frighten people and digimon filled the air as the flames roared upwards unsympathetic to victims of the attack.

"It's time we stand up to him," said Hiroshi. He looked up at Tiger Vespamon. Hiroshi could smell the smoke building in the east.

"We will avenge you, people of Odaiba…" Noriko looked up at the dragon as he let out a laughing roar and sent another trail of flames over the island of Odaiba.

"Grandmother, Grandfather…our loved ones were on that island…and that monster just killed them without a second thought!" Ai was clenching her fists angrily. Her face was lit by the glow of burning, homes, businesses, people.

"We cannot be afraid now, too much is hinging on our courage," said Isamu he looked up at the dragon. "I am not scared of him…"

"He'll learn…to mess with the digi-destined is to mess with an unforgiving foe, a foe that won't give up, won't relent, and won't stop until the evil are vanquished!" growled Sumi as she looked up at the dragon playing with Odaiba.

"Nothing will stop us, you will not win," growled Kuro loudly. The flames flickered in his eyes. Karatenmon was next to him. "We won't let you win, we will defeat you!"

"Forward, ho'!" shouted Taichi as he started to march to the shore of Tokyo Bay and towards the flames of the burning Odaiba.

**888**

**Lucemon has destroyed Odaiba, the childhood home of our favorite characters (ie most of the cast of Adventures incase you were confused), with nary a worry. From here on in…The battle rages. There is no turning back. No running away. Lucemon, the dragon, the Satan moded warrior is here, he is bad, and he is strong. Can the Digi-destined be able to stop him, will the combined power of the protectors of the Digital World be victorious, or will Lucemon achieve his Utopia? The darkness looms strong in this one my friends. **

**AN: **

**YAY FOR EXPOSITION DUMPS! **

**Qiviut: The only reason I believed that people would have seen this coming is because…of the way the Lucemon just beat the hell out of Dukemon in the chapter that he receives the Gospel of the Fallen Angel…He basically puts Dukemon on his knees with a pissy look. And Lucemon has this aura of abusiveness around him. He overall doesn't look highly on his minions; I mean he forced two of them to fight to their death even though they were already had the fork in them. I guess it's unfair because I'm writing it, and eh the A to B to C seem so clear to me, I'm often worried if I'm being too, direct sometimes. **

**Eh I'll put this down too, A second title to this chapter was The Ten Who Speak As One...but I decided to arckify these coming chapters so...unenthused yay for changing my mind...Heh when writing these chapters Change into Power from digimon kept getting shuffled up on my playlist and so did the song fromYugioh The Movie's Sound Track, Shadow Games... **


	42. The Second Cruelty of Lucemon

**I don't Own Digimon**

**The Second Cruelty of Lucemon**

**888**

He saw them coming, the eight Mega Digimon and then the other minions of the digi-destined. He flicked his wings and glided slowly from the fiery carnage of Odaiba. He was half way across the bay when the first blasts of energy sallied forth.

He chuckled softly, partially because he was enjoying the fear in the digimons' eyes as their attacks pelted him uselessly on his hard, scaled body and partially because he liked the sound of his new lower, draconic voice. The Mega digimon were wheeling back for a second go. He would strike now, show them his true power.

"Divine ATONEMENT!" he roared loudly as the golden mask visor over his eyes shimmered to life and the round, covers of his eyes pulsed with energy and two orange beams of energy slashed through the ranks of Megas. The Chosen digimon were agile though and escaped the beam but the buildings beyond them were struck.

The beam lanced through several buildings. Those structures touched by the beam were surrounded by an orange aura, whose surface was covered in digi-code matrices, and slowly crumbled to salt.

The fusion digimon, Omnimon was flying forward with his dreaded Transcendent Sword brandished. The holy blade slashed forward but it could not cut his flesh. Lucemon held the dark sphere with on clawed hand and swiped at the knight with the other knocking him away like a gnat or a flea.

He knew what was in the dark sphere. The dark swirls of miasma and energy contained a very annoying insect, but it would not escape and it would not be allowed to mar his victory.

He could see the humans now. He smiled a toothy grin and growled. He had a plan. They would not live, and their partners would be powerless against him. It was perfect. Nothing could impede his will.

Spitfire laser bolts flickered along his armored body. He growled at the irritant little fools, those dragons. A line of arrows rained down on his head and he turned to find an avian warrior flying towards him with a sword drawn. Behind the warrior was the sword baring wasp and behind him were a huge mechanical digimon and a smaller digimon with a crimson blade unsheathed from his arm. A golden dragon was rising up from underneath him its six wings folded tightly against his body. Lucemon growled as the Imperialdramon that had done so much harm in Diggers' Gulch was charging forward. Its maw was wide open and an energy bauble was prepared to launch.

"Fenrir Sword!" shouted the avian warrior as a twisting column of ice and fire raged forward

"Double Royal Master!" the wasp slashed its twin swords releasing a wave of flames.

"Gargo Missile!" crimson projectiles jetted forward smiling stupidly at Lucemon. One of the missiles carried the grey cyborg with the energy sword.

"Voltage BLADE!" As the missile came close the cyborg leapt and tried to slash through Lucemon's scaled armor.

"God Flame!" golden flames ran along Lucemon's underside as the golden dragon flew by.

"Mega Death!" the Imperialdramon's bauble flew. The other Mega digimon retreated as the bobble made contact with the lavender scales of Lucemon. The bauble bloomed into a giant cloud of energy.

"Giga Death!" The second Imperialdramon flew up and the large energy cannon hidden in his chest cavity extended forward firing another blast that ballooned into a larger cloud.

"Supreme Cannon!" Finally Omnimon fired the cannon that was lodged in the head of the Metal Garurumon that the fused digimon was comprised of.

888

Omnimon's eyes widened. Lucemon was flying forward unhindered. Small scuffs were seen on his scales but that was only cosmetic damage. The knight could hear the soft growls coming from the lavender dragon as it drew closer.

"Tide of Despair!" The massive lavender dragon opened its cavernous mouth. Maroon flames rushed forward engulfing the destined Digimon. The dragon proceeded forward watching the digimon fall to the bay like spent paper planes. "Fools, will you not learn that all resistance against me is futile! I can not be defeated by you mere mortal beings!"

"Then be defeated by the immortal!" There was a flash of light as a huge digi-port opened in the sky. "LIGHTNING WHIP!" a ribbon of azure lightning flashed down slapping the purple dragon's face. A long blue dragon exited the port and filled the skies of Tokyo.

"Blazing Helix!" twisting inter-meshing columns of crimson and orange flames shot down as a large four winged phoenix dove down warping the air with the intense heat of its body.

"VAJRA!" a comet of light followed by the loud roar of a tiger erupted from the port as a purple and white tiger leapt down and stood stoically on a cloud bank.

"Black Hail!" black drops of energy crashed down on Lucemon like walnuts from a tree as a twin headed turtle entered the scene.

"The Harmonious Ones…" Lucemon growled quietly. He looked up to see the four mighty beasts. "It is even too late for your intervention!"

"We'll see if it is too late!" growled the phoenix as it opened its mouth, "Phoenix Fire!" the pulse of condensed flame rocketed down towards the dragon. Lucemon flicked one of his twelve diverting the flames into the bay.

"Ingrates, you can't harm me," growled Lucemon as he opened his mouth, "Here's some real fire power! TIDE OF DESPAIR!" Maroon flames engulfed the four Harmonious Ones.

"Mach Stinger V!" Lucemon's body was peppered by small missiles as an orange and black figure zipped past his head.

"Justice Burst!" lavender orbs crashed into the dragon's side as a large violet skinned and azure winged dragon erupted from the water of the bay.

"Positron Laser!" a bolt of light slapped Lucemon's face guard as the dragon flew past. The small cyborg on the dragon's back leapt forward landing on Lucemon's head.

"THUNDER CLAP!" something crashed down on Lucemon's head, exploding. The twelve winged dragon roared in irritation.

"Summon!" blue and red dragons flashed forward trying to cut through his scales.

Suddenly from the depths of the bay came a huge flash. A large white dragon broke the surface in his hands were an Agumon and a Gabumon. He flew to the mainland and put the two rookies down.

"Lightning Arrow!" Lucemon growled again as small sparks of lightning pricked up and down his neck as the avian warrior was flying past.

"Mega Barrage!" thousands of explosions erupted around Lucemon as the large mechanical digimon, Black MegaGargomon rose out of the water

Suddenly, the other digimon were attacking. Like barely noticeable breaths of air the attacks of countless Champions made contact with his hard scales.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" green missiles rocketed forward from a large white walrus.

"Electro Shocker!" orbs of electrical charge pelted the skin of Lucemon.

"Meteor Wing!" A flash of crimson rained down on the dragon's head.

"Tobu Tobu Phoenix!" an orange bird apparition charged forward evaporating into Lucemon's chest.

"Strike Claw!" a pulse of blue bounced into Lucemon's cheek.

"Fire Rocket!" three large fire balls struck out at Lucemon

"Thunder Blast!" a stream of lightning lanced its way up Lucemon's chin.

"Gordian Knot!" slashes plinked off the dragon's risen wings.

"Raven Blades!" a black tengu flashed past Lucemon's eyesight and he growled softly.

"Static Forces!" the annoying Silphymon flashed by relentlessly unleashing its crimson energy blast.

"Justice Beam!" two crimson bursts flashed from the shore as the clay digimon released its attack.

"Flower Cannon!" a pink fairy whirred up firing bursts of green energy at the dragon.

"Aurora Forces!" a stream of rainbow colors separated the flames from Lucemon as the Harmonious Ones charged forward.

"Sonic Zephyr!" the turbine on the back of the phoenix roared to life firing a blast of crimson light forward that slammed Lucemon's head.

"Phantom Mist!" a shadow erupted from the twin headed turtle that seemed to engulf Lucemon and then erupted in a dark flame.

"Iron Claws!" The white tiger pounced on the thrashing dragon digging its claws into Lucemon's back.

The hand like claws on the end of Lucemon's tail flashed up and grabbed the tiger tossing him into the burning remains of Odaiba. Lucemon looked up at the last digimon to attack. The white armored Imperialdramon. The dragon was slowly approaching. His claw pressed against the hilt of a sword that was against his hip. The sword clicked free from its sheath and he drew it up.

"OMEGA SWORD!" the Imperialdramon slashed forward. "Die you being of darkness!" the strong force of light raged forward.

Lucemon looked directly into the attack. Suddenly a burning light erupted from the sphere of darkness the dragon held. The Omega Sword's attack was obstructed by a barrier and flashed towards Tiger Vespamon. The wasp only had seconds to escape the blast. The blast engulfed the wasp tossing it, like a rag doll, to the ground on the Tokyo side of the bay.

"Impossible…the Omega Sword…is supposed to destroy all agents of darkness," growled the white armored Imperialdramon.

"It must be Kougen…" said the avian warrior as he slid past the Imperialdramon.

"How?" growled Imperialdramon. He looked back to the avian warrior.

"Just a second…" replied the warrior. A golden falcon was on his shoulder. "Go, I want to know what's in that sphere!" The falcon nodded and took flight. It disappeared into the darkness.

"Divine Atonement!" orange lasers fired forward.

The digimon ducked and weaved their way around the dragon. Tiger Vespamon rejoined the attack with a slash of his swords releasing a blast of Royal Master. Lucemon roared in irritation at the digimon as they leveled their attacks on him. Azulongmon swept around coiled up and released Aurora Forces into Lucemon's face forcing the lavender dragon to recoil slightly.

"Blazing Helix!" Zhuqiaomon dove past Lucemon twisting flames washing over the dragon's face.

"Black Hail!" Ebonwumon was still hanging back but he fired his energy attack on Lucemon pelting his head with dark energy balls.

The white armored Imperialdramon opened the chest compartment of his armor. "Everyone out of the way, I'm not sure what will happen! GIGA DEATH!" a stream of energy flashed forward and exploded brightly. The bay actually parted from the blast and then sloshed back together.

Lucemon loomed over the bay. The scales of his chest armor glowing bright red from the heat. Instantly the digimon started attacking the glowing red brand that Imperialdramon had put on the lavender dragon.

"Mega Death!" The dragon Imperialdramon fired a blast from his mouth

"Gargo Missile!" The crimson missiles of Black MegaGargomon fired forward smiling.

"Fenrir Sword!" Valkyrimon slashed forward with his sword.

"Royal Master!" The wasp swordsmen sliced forward unleashing a stream of energy.

"God Flame!" The six winged dragon, Goddramon, flew forward belching golden flames.

"Justice Burst!" The mechanical arm of Justimon morphed into its cannon mode and fired a salvo of purpled bolts.

"Giga Death!" The Paladin dragon fired another round from his chest ray gun.

Baihumon shot up from the flames of Odaiba and circled around. "Vajra!" The white tiger unleashed a comet of light from his mouth.

"Aurora Forces!" Azulongmon swirled around firing a stream of rainbows at Lucemon.

"Desolation BLAST!" Zhuqiaomon flashed his wings open and a pulse crashed into the chest scales of Lucemon.

"Phantom Mist!" the dark fog condensed around Lucemon's chest and then exploded into black flame.

"Kachina BOMBS!" little projectiles exploded into Lucemon from the statuette digimon on the shore.

"Static Force!" crimson blasts ran up Lucemon's neck.

"Ballistic Feathers!" feather missiles whistled forward exploding into the beast.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon flew forward. She fired several green bursts into the dragon.

"This is not working!" growled Baihumon as the scales cooled on Lucemon.

"OF COURSE NOT!" roared Lucemon. "I am invincible!" The dragon's head flashed forward. "Tide of Despair!" maroon flames flashed forward slamming the destined digimon backwards.

888

"This is really getting ugly…" whispered Koushiro as he watched their digimon get pushed back with every attack they made.

"This Lucemon thing…he was corrupted right?" asked Mimi quietly. Koushiro looked back at the woman and nodded. "I wonder…." Mimi held her digivice up to her mouth, "Lilymon can you hear me?"

"Yes," replied the fairy breathlessly.

"I think I have an idea…" said Mimi loudly. The others looked back at the woman. She gave them a glare, "What? I'm allowed to have ideas…"

"What's your idea, Mimi?" asked Lilymon through the digivice.

"Can you do that flower wreath thing to Lucemon?" asked Mimi quietly.

"Sure; why?" replied Lilymon.

The other blinked, "Are you crazy?" They yelped in unison.

"Think about it, Lucemon as he is now is just a corrupted digimon, maybe we can fix it," replied Mimi with an air of dignity.

Koushiro blinked and looked at the others and then to Mimi. He blinked again and shook his head. "You know…it's just crazy enough to work…"

The other looked at Koushiro, their mouths opened so wide you could've fit a watermelon in and still had room for muffins.

888

Lucemon was surprised. The fairy was buzzing towards him at extremely fast speeds. Its cannon had been dispelled with and it was just charging at him as if to ram his armored body.

Suddenly it veered and did three fast rounds around his neck. Lucemon snarled and looked down to find ropes of flowers tied together in a necklace around his neck.

888

Lilymon turned to see her handy work. A light pink aura surrounded the ring of flowers on the dragon's neck. Suddenly, Lucemon let out a loud roar and the flowers exploded into little fire balls. The entire ring flash burned away.

"Foolish, flower, your little fairy rings don't work on me!" growled the dragon as he turned his head around and opened his maw. There was a flash of white and crimson and the dragon's jaws slammed shut on air.

Lilymon blinked and looked up to find Silphymon's face smiling in front of her.

"Oh…hello," said Lilymon with a smile. Silphymon blushed brightly.

"Now is not the time for blushing!" yelped Gatomon's voice.

"If this was Angemon, you'd say it was Blush-a-palooza!" returned Aquilamon's voice loudly as Silphymon returned to the Tokyo side of the bay and released Lilymon.

888

As Silphymon was heroically saving Lilymon from the jaws of Lucemon a golden falcon passed from the dark sphere. It dove for Valkyrimon and landed on the digimon's shoulder.

Valkyrimon nodded twice and then turned to the others. "Retreat back, get back to the shore, something important has come up." The others looked at Valkyrimon and turned retreating back to the shore.

888

"We see…" whispered Omega quietly as he looked the dark sphere.

"The falcon says there is a very strange angel, larva thing within the sphere, and that it is radiating with light," said Valkyrimon quietly.

"It is worse than we had anticipated," said Omega quietly. "Lucemon has found a way to split himself."

"That means it's only a matter of time before Kage realizes he can destroy Kougen and use the Hazard at will," growled Justimon.

"If he is allowed to do that…" whispered Kougi quietly.

"He'll not just evaporate the Digital World…" Koushiro started.

"But everything between him and Digital World," finished Ken.

"Then we have to lay some whoop ass on him before he figures it out!" shouted Davis.

"And what, pray tell, do you think we've been trying to do since he's digivolved?" asked Yolei with a sneer.

"The closest we've gotten to any 'whoop assing' is making his scales glow orange," grumbled the Paladin Imperialdramon.

"We just have to keep at it, he will wear down after a while," said Davis loudly.

"And in the mean time, he destroys half of Tokyo if not Japan…" growled Yolei.

Taichi walked forward, "but we don't have much choice…in the matter…"

"This guy is worse than Myotismon…Myotismon just wanted to cover the world in darkness," whispered Cody he looked down, "Lucemon doesn't care if he has to destroy world to achieve his utopia. He's so firm in his beliefs that no amount of conniving can change his target or stop him. We can't threaten him with retaliation because he'll just destroy everything…is such an enemy defeatable?"

"All enemies can be defeated," said Ken quietly.

"Let's get him!" called Isamu from Tai's side.

"If we attack together," Kitai looked up at his father, "If we fight together, nothing can stop us! As long as we stick together we can win!"

"Koushiro, Joe, Sora," Yamato looked at the red head, the doctor and his wife, "Get the entire digi-destined ready for one big strike!"

The three nodded and ran back to where the others were. The Megas turned and looked at the large dragon. The Harmonious Ones were keeping it busy. Zhuqiaomon was making low tight strikes against the dragon as Azulongmon tried to hold Lucemon back with his electrified chains. Baihumon and Ebonwumon just continued pummeling the dragon with everything they had.

"We'll get him this time!" growled Tiger Vespamon. Valkyrimon and Justimon hopped up on Black MegaGargomon and took off as the two Imperialdramon flew after Goddramon and Tiger Vespamon.

888

"Justice Burst!" the Justimon fired an attack with the others as they made a concentrated attack on Lucemon. The dragon roared in anger and slapped the Imperialdramon and Goddramon away with his tail.

"Fools, you cannot stop me!" A raised claw slammed Zhuqiaomon in the chest sending the phoenix tumbling backwards. The clawed tail reached up and tossed Azulongmon into Ebonwumon and Baihumon.

"We aren't giving up!" shouted Black MegaGargomon as the others regrouped around him.

"Your persistence will only give you pain," growled Lucemon as the lavender dragon loomed over them. "Let me show you an example..." A black swirl of clouds appeared above the dragon that drained like a funnel into the large twelve winged beast. "You should be ashamed, to call yourselves protectors of two worlds when you can't protect a single island…" It opened its mouth. "Annihilism MAELSTROM!"

**888**

**AN: This is the part of the little post where I speak my mind. Basically we have the Digi-destined, The Harmonious and well the Guardians of the Digital World…against, Lucemon, and Lucemon….yeah he's owning them….as to his attacks, I decided to be creative and merge the Japanese attacks and the dubbed ones and make them each different so that we have Divine Atonement, the orange laser, Tide of Despair, the maroon flames, Annihilism Maelstrom, which effects will be shone next time, as will Purgatorial Flame. I did that with a few other digimon as well. What is the cruelty of Lucemon in this chapter…last chapter it was obvious, wasn't it, he toasted Odaiba like a marshmallow, this one is a bit more, opaque in that it is the mere fact that he's kicking the stuffing out of them, now I know this is not new to the Digi-destined but, usually at the end of the episode where the bad guy just sort of gets tired or a massive power up…ie Imperialdramon Paladinizing or whatever, rings the end of the bad guy, but Lucemon won't go down as easy or at least not in the same way though….. **

**I was half tempted to post a surprise ending in which Lilymon's flower wreath actually worked as sort of a gag ending just to see what you guys would say…but decided that too cruel. It was cruel enough that I introduce Silphy/Lily or more accurately Aquila/Lily and a hint at Gato/Ange without rhyme or reason, for it at the time being, it just seemed to make me laugh so I added it as much for me as anyone…. :p**


	43. The Third Cruelty of Lucemon

**I don't own Digimon**

**The Third Cruelty of Lucemon**

**888**

Black bolts of lightning flew forward slamming the destined digimon and the Harmonious Ones. The lightning covered the digimon in a dark aura. The Champions rushed forward but were caught up in the attack and were sent flying backwards in their baby form.

Valkyrimon crashed into the ground, hard, skidding several feet before being deposited into a bench. Justimon had been implanted in a tree not far from the avian warrior. Black MegaGargomon was dented and burned in his position in an alley. The dragon Imperialdramon was on his back with his Paladin counterpart on top of him. The gleam of the white armor of the paladin dragon was now tainted with a dark haze. Goddramon was snagged in some torn power lines, his golden body was now a murky copper as the darkness cover him. Tiger Vespamon was sprawled out on the street his sword was lying in the gutter. The four Harmonious Ones hovered over the ground, their heads bowed and eyes closed. The glow of their powerful auras was tainted by the energy of Lucemon's attack.

Shakkoumon had tried to absorb the attack but soon enough his clay frame was overtaken and he was tossed aside like an old coffee mug. Silphymon, Karatenmon and Lilymon were all lying in a clump on the ground unable to move or even twitch.

"Can't…give…up…" Valkyrimon hissed as he struggled to rise to his feet. His numb muscles and nerves refused his attempts and all he got out of the endeavor was an ache that ran up and down his limbs.

"Valkyrimon!" Ai's voice shouted.

"Valkyrimon are you ok?" shouted Akeno. The avian warrior could barely move his eyes to the side to get a slight glimpse of his two partners moving towards him.

"Black MegaGargomon!" shouted Sumi as she ran towards the fallen Megas.

"Goddramon!" Isamu, his father and Agumon were rushing forward.

"Imperialdramon!" Ken, Davis, Kiyoshi and Kougi shouted, each pair meant a different dragon but they shouted the name at the same time anyways.

"Tiger Vespamon…" Hiroshi was at the wasp's side. "Please…speak to me…"

"Justimon…" Noriko and Kitai looked up at the planted cyborg. Kitai was quick to scramble up and try and help the digimon from his place in the tree.

"Karatenmon!" Kuro was shaking the tengu trying to wake it from the stupor it was in.

"Shakkoumon!" Cody was next to the statuesque digimon and scrambled towards its head. "Please tell me you're ok…"

"He has to be ok…" whispered Takeru looking up at the Ultimate.

"Zhuqiaomon…Ebonwumon…" Sora was on the back of Birdramon and was gliding near the Harmonious Ones.

"Azulongmon, Baihumon!" Koushiro and Kabuterimon made a pass by the dragon and the tiger.

"Silphymon…" Yolei kneeled down next to the avian and feline mixed cyborg.

Kari stroked the top feathers of the cyborg. The cyborg's hand slowly rose up and clasped Kari's. It then moved over to Yolei and gently laid its claws on the long streaks of scabbed blood that was on the woman's cheek.

"Can't….let….him win this way…" Silphymon gasped slowly as if every word hurt. "Have to fight back…"

"No…" Yolei's eyes were tearing up streams of salt laced water trailed over the wounds the demon angel had inflicted on her cheek making them burn slightly. "I can't let you get hurt…"

"Can't…let him…" Silphymon coughed slightly and looked at the ruby streaks on Yolei's cheek. "Can't let him get away with hurting my partners…"

"You can't fight like this…" whispered Kari. "Even if you want to, we can't win like this…"

Joe was running up with his medical bag and then he stopped short looking in awe at the digimon. "Dear…god…." The words fell from his lips unconsciously.

Isamu was looking up at Goddramon. The burned dragon's head shifted slightly and looked down at the human.

"Don't worry, Isamu…I'm not afraid of him…" whispered the dragon quietly. "We'll get him, you just watch…"

"No…you can't, he'll hurt you more!" yelped the boy loudly.

"Don't be afraid…" whispered the dragon. "We can win…if we want to."

Kitai was pulling on Justimon trying to dislodge him gently from the tree but he was tangled up in the limbs.

"I-I can't do this…" whispered Kitai quietly.

"Don't give up your hope…" Kitai blinked and looked down at the cyborg. The voice of Pidmon echoed quietly. "Nothing is hopeless, we can't give up."

"You can rely on us," whispered Thunderballmon's voice.

"You can't go back there and get thrashed again!" called Noriko loudly.

"We can't let the citizens of both worlds down, we are their last best hope…" whispered the combined voice of Thunderballmon and Pidmon.

"I'm so sorry Tiger Vespamon…" Hiroshi kneeled next to the insect knight.

"We can not run away. We have to fight on, with true conviction in our hearts…" whispered the wasp.

"No…I don't want you to get hurt again…" Hiroshi's words fell between soft gasps.

"We can't just fight the fights where we won't get hurt…" replied the wasp quietly. "We have to fight with conviction every battle, every evil…"

Sumi looked up at the giant android. "It's impossible…he's too strong we have to run away…"

The black armor lacked the luster it had before. The green eyes of the android shifted slightly. "Sumi…we can't give up…we haven't thought of everything…there has to be a way…we just have to think our way through…"

Kougi looked up at the now deep purple dragon with the midnight blue wings. "I'm so sorry…this fight has only hurt our friends more than helped…"

"We would be just extending the torture if we made them continue to fight…" whispered Kiyoshi as he gently stroked the leathery skin of the dragon.

"He will destroy the worlds…we have to fight, if we don't he'll do more than hurt our friends…" whispered Imperialdramon quietly. "He will strip the worlds of their energy and make it his own, there is nothing crueler than that…"

Akeno placed his hand on Valkyrimon's sword. He looked up at the warrior. He slowly lifted the heavy implement and pointed it up at Lucemon. "I will not let him win…"

"No, Akeno…" Ai held the boy and pushed the blade of the sword into the ground. "No…we can't he's too strong."

"We can't let this continue!" shouted Akeno and he pushed Ai from him and lifted the sword slightly staggering. "If I have to I'll go alone!"

"Akeno…" Valkyrimon slowly lifted his hand up and put it on the boy's shoulder. "You will never have to fight alone…"

Omega walked forward and lifted his hands to Akeno and a stream of light flickered forward and entered the boy. The child's eyes hardened and he looked up at Lucemon. He lifted the sword up confidently and a peel of light fired up into the sky.

"We are done…playing," said a strong, female voice from Akeno's mouth. "The Guardians of the Digital World will not allow this to continue…" Akeno's glowing body lifted the sword above his head and an explosion of light washed upwards.

Omega nodded and watched as the dark aura faded from the Harmonious Ones and from the Mega digimon. Omega lifted his walking stick and pointed it at the four holy beasts. A rainbow of color enveloped the beasts and a golden light started to rupture the rainbow dome that covered them.

"Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon, and Baihumon. We are the Sovereigns of the North, South, East and West…more than our quadrants are in danger, we must merge our power, so all may be saved!" The golden energy exploded. "Together we are the One…the Mighty Sovereign of the Center, the protector of all…We are Huanglongmon!"

The digi-destined looked up as the golden scaled dragon reared into the sky. Two lines of curled spikes rose up parallel to his spine. Throbbing digi-cores pulsed between the curled spines and the crocodilian head roared with the four voices of the Sovereigns.

"And I thought you looked cool when you turned into Paildramon…" whispered Davis unconsciously as he looked up at the white armored, Imperialdramon. The white armored dragon could only nod unconsciously as he watched the mighty sovereign glow into existence.

The burnished gold dragon turned its head to Lucemon. "You have brought the greatest threat to the Digital and Human World ever…your crimes are innumerable. Your plans stop here! TAI…..CHI!" a golden orb fired forward exploding into an indescribable rainbow that filled the skies. The colors faded. The mighty sovereign growled softly. "Impossible."

Other than being pushed back to the Odaiba side of the bay there was no real damage to the lavender demon dragon. The black sphere pulsed once and released a stream of energy into the sky.

"Fools, your holy powers cannot harm me!" growled Lucemon. The dragon smirked slightly. "In fact…I have a nice little trick where I can process what I want from them and then…Purgatorial FLAME!" Black flames rushed forward. They were quick to engulf Huanglongmon.

"No way…" Taichi and Yamato looked up at the now scorched sovereign.

"What are we?" growled the Mega Digimon as they shook off the remnants of the Annihilism Maelstrom, "chopped liver?"

"Wait…" Omega narrowed his eyes, "We have an idea…but we need to get inside of that…" Omega pointed forward with his walking stick towards the dark sphere that Lucemon held.

"We'll keep the big guy busy…" said the Mega digimon. They looked at Silphymon, Lilymon and Karatenmon, "you guys get in close and help Omega get into that sphere."

The Ultimates nodded and flew over lifting the old man up and jetted forward. Behind them the Megas flew forward firing barrages of attacks. Lucemon immediately aimed his attacks at the Megas as they wheeled around him in all directions. The Ultimates flew low over the water's surface and under Lucemon. They backtracked under the dragon's stomach trying to remain under the radar. The three of them hovered in front of the sphere.

"Now what?" Lilymon asked quietly looking at the swirls of dark energy as they rolled over the sphere's surface.

"Leave everything to us…" said Omega and he took a leap into the sphere. The three digimon blanched as the old man disappeared into the darkness.

888

"Only one of us can go," whispered Omega quietly to himself. "If more leave we will not have the power to hold back the miasma and this hominid frame will perish."

"I will go," said a voice, a child's voice. Omega nodded and an emerald pulse fled from his body and shot forward toward a murky source of light in the center of the sphere.

888

"Fenri…arr!" Valkyrimon was clipped by the maroon flames of the dragon's Tide of Despair.

"Yellow Circle!" A yellow band of energy, from Huanglongmon, wrapped tightly around Lucemon. A second flew around the dragon's snout.

"Omega Sword!" the blade sliced forward a small flare of crimson rushed over the scales of Lucemon's body only to have the flare recede. Lucemon growled loudly and exploded free of the yellow confines and fired a blast of maroon flames at the Paladin Imperialdramon.

"Justice KICK!" A spinning cyborg planted his feet into the side of Lucemon's head and then rebounded back to a large violet bodied dragon with azure wings.

"Positron Laser!" the dragon then shot forward firing bolts of light into the dragon's face.

"Gargo Missile!" crimson missiles rammed into Lucemon's snout exploding violently.

"God Flame!" golden flames raged up Lucemon's neck and slapped his face.

"Double Royal Master!" The X shaped blast of flames slammed the dragon on his flank as the wasp flashed around the large winged beast and fired salvos of missiles into the side of its head.

"Lightning Arrow!" bursts of light pelted Lucemon's face and plinked off of the face plate.

"Giga Death!" a streamer flew forward and was followed by a cloud of light that erupted in Lucemon's face.

"TAI CHI!" a second blast erupted around the demonic dragon

888

The larva with in the sphere shuddered as the sphere shook under the assault. Its feather wings quivered slightly as its body was being drained to heal the wounds. His crimson eyes watered slightly as the energy was drained from him.

"Kage…please…it's hurting me…" whispered the insect quietly.

"Be silent!" rumbled the voice of the dragon. "You will be subservient like all others!"

Suddenly an emerald light appeared in front of Kougen. The insect floated back slightly in surprise. The miasma around the light purified and took a human form. A small child was the form it took, a child with a green helmet that barely held unruly blonde hair and soft blue eyes and a small, round, pleasant face. White robes hung and his small body.

"Hi," chirped the child cheerfully.

"Who are you?" asked the insect in surprise.

"I'm Hope!" cheered the child and he looked at the insect pleasantly. "And you are Kougen, the protector."

The insect blinked in surprise. "You know me?"

"Of course, silly!" giggled the child. "I helped make you! Don't you remember? I'm one of the Guardians!"

The crimson eyes of the larva widened in surprise. "Then Kage has done more damage than I imagined if you were willing to interfere…"

The child's eyes hardened. "Yes, yes he has. And yet you continue to help him…"

"I have to…" replied the larva.

"Why?" the child asked quietly. There was another explosion. The child looked back. "Huanglongmon has given a portion of his digi-core power to let the new Imperialdramon mode change…"

"That will not make a difference," said the insect with a sigh.

"No…it won't, because you continue to protect Kage," said the child quietly. He looked directly into Kougen's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

The insect fidgeted. "It wasn't meant to be like this!" whimpered the insect under the stare of the guardian. "I was only going to bring peace! No one would listen! I just wanted peace!" The insect curled up.

The young boy with a bright green helmet and bright blue eyes and white robes walked up to the larva, "Then give up…" The larva looked up in surprise, "The virus in you links you to Kage; he is using that link to use your healing power, if you give up, Kougen, your viral self cannot fight back as proficiently as long as you will not allow it." The child moved in close and put a soft hand on the side of the larva's head. "You can inhibit the virus if you wish…"

"Are you sure?" the insect nuzzled gently. The boy nodded. The insect looked up. "How do I inhibit the virus?"

"Release all of your energy," said the child softly. "Doing so will weaken Kage considerably."

The larva nodded. Its eyes narrowed and a light started to emanate from the insect's body. The light seemed to grow the darkness retreating from the raw strength of Kougen's light; even the Guardian of Hope was forced to shield its eyes from the light. The dark sphere started to collapse and Hope looked at what was left. A small marshmallow, yin-yang of a creature was all that was left. Hope lifted its hand as that too faded to dust. "Rest peacefully child…" Hope's body lost physicality and returned to Omega.

The old man looked up and quickly retreated to the Ultimates waiting outside the collapsing sphere of darkness.

"What did you do?" yelped Lilymon as Omega lurched out of the darkness.

"Talked to a sad, sad child," said Omega quietly. He pulled a D-terminal out of his robes and typed a short message and sent it, not to just the digi-destined of Tokyo, not to the digi-destined of Japan, not to just the digi-destined in general, but to every human in the world, a message to turn all their prayers, hopes, dreams, wishes and love to the fight in Odaiba. The Ultimates quickly flashed to the shore as Lucemon continued to roar and writhe, confused as to why the dark sphere was gone. "Hurry we have only one chance at this, we must all focus all of our power at Lucemon!"

He lifted his walking stick up and a rainbow beam flashed forward. A large circle opened up behind Lucemon, a lake of colors that twisted into existence.

"A…" Koushiro looked up.

"Digi-port…" finished the others. Omega nodded. "We will seal Lucemon in the dying Digital World, and there he can safely be destroyed."

"Everyone!" shouted Taichi. He pointed up to Huanglongmon. "Direct your fire into one blast!"

A golden orb appeared in front of the harmonious golden dragon. The Champions fired their attacks. The orb grew slowly.

"Static Force!" Silphymon made the largest orb of power that the cyborg had ever made and launched it into the golden sphere.

"Raven Blades!" large black X's fired forward.

"Justice BEAM!" two bars of crimson energy flashed forward.

"Flower Cannon!" emerald blasts fired from the flower cannon.

"Our turn!" growled the purple Imperialdramon, now a standing bipedal fighter. He opened the chest armor. "Giga DEATH!"

The white armored Paladin lifted his sword and threw it into the orb. "Omega Sword!" The golden sphere ballooned.

"Fenrir Sword!" A spiraling twister of ice and flame rushed forward into the golden bubble.

"God Flame!" Golden tongues of fire swept around and into the sphere.

"Double Royal Master!" the X of energy was followed by the twin swords as the sphere in front of Huanglongmon grew.

"Gargo Missile!" The crimson missiles flew forward and were engulfed by the sphere.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon lifted his arm and fired a stream of lavender energy into the sphere.

The digi-destined held up there digi-vices and their D-3s the other humans lifted cellphones, laptops, rosary beads, crosses or just lifted their eyes up to Huanglongmon saying a silent prayer. Thousands, no, millions of rivers of light flowed into the golden orb. Lucemon was growling softly but the other Megas re-engaged the dragon to keep the beast from interfering.

Lights filter in from the horizon. They flew in from the north and from the south and they came from the west and east. Not just millions of lights but billions merged together in the sky like on giant star that pulsed with the combined strength of every sentient life on the planet. This also fell and engorged the golden orb.

Hiroshi walked up next to Sumi. "I…just…want you to know…Sumi…"

The girl turned and looked at him. "Yes…"

"I…umm…I think I like you a lot and if, you know…we don't die…" Hiroshi stuttered slowly. "Would you like to go on a date or something…?"

"Look, now is not that time," Hiroshi instantly looked down with defeat, "but…oh what the heck, if we live I suppose I wouldn't mind," She leaned in and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Hiroshi blushed fifteen shades of red and his D-3 burst forth three times as strong as before.

Lucemon hovered angrily in front of the digi-port. Their resistance was now a threat. He growled, and then he realized something. Kougen was gone. A dark laugh escaped his lungs. He could release the Hazard. He let out a victorious roar. "I'll destroy everything in my path; nothing can stop me, nothing!"

"Tai CHI!" the orb flew. Lucemon roared as he was pushed back. The sphere threatened to consume him. It burned his scaled body and continued to push. The radiance faded and Lucemon found himself in a familiar place.

The dragon snarled. "The Digital World…" He turned his head. "I'll just go back to the Human World and finish them off!"

"No you won't!" called the four voices of the Harmonious Ones merged as one.

"Tai Chi!" A second, golden burst, infinitely smaller than the one that had pushed him through the digi-port, slammed against his head.

888

Karatenmon slowly glided back towards the shore when something dropped from the sky. It bounced off of his head and with lightning reflexes the tengu snatched the object as it fell in front of him. It was a small pendent, with a Christmas star covered by a moon. It was cracked and burned. Karatenmon was quick to slip the object into his jacket and continue to the shore.

888

"WE DID IT!" the digi-destined started to hug one another. They cheered and their digimon dropped to the ground de-digivolving, the Megas into their In Training forms and the Ultimates into the Rookie forms.

"Do not celebrate yet…" Omega looked up. Small warps and fissures in the sky revealed a catastrophic battle. A golden dragon was struggling to hold back a darker dragon. Each was tossing bolts of power back and forth at each other.

"We have to help, Huanglongmon…" whispered Isamu quietly.

"There is nothing you can do," replied Omega. "Even I can not restore the energy to all the digimon here, and even if I were to do so, the Digital World is in such a condition that it would be too dangerous to open a large enough port to allow you through. We can not risk Lucemon re-entering this world."

"So we leave it up to Huanglongmon?" shouted Taichi loudly.

"It is his duty to protect the Digital World, it is his lot in life as you say," Omega looked at the digimon. "We must retreat now, to the World of Dreams…"

"Awe…can't we just stay with our partners?" asked Koromon as he nuzzled against Isamu.

"I cannot risk losing you all," replied Omega. He looked up. "If Lucemon releases the Hazard power, the Digital World will be destroyed; trust me, any digimon in the Human World will not like the consequences of the Digital World's destruction. So be quick with your good byes.

"Upamon…" Noriko knelt down and looked at the little ball of fluff.

"Tokomon…" Kitai hugged Tokomon tightly.

"Koromon, be careful, and don't do anything I wouldn't do…" whispered Isamu quietly hugging the ball of pink fur.

"So I get to do anything?" sniffed Koromon.

"No," sniggered Isamu through tears.

"Awe…" whimpered the ball.

"Poromon," Ai grabbed the ball of feathers up in a tight hug. "You have to come back as soon as you can!"

"Will do, Ai…" whispered the bird.

"Nyaromon, I don't want you to go…" whispered Akeno quietly.

"Don't worry, it's not forever, just until we can get the Digital World fixed…" replied the ball of felinity.

"DemiVeemon, I wish you could stay here with me…" said Kougi as he hugged the lavender chibi-dragon.

"I do too, mmm noodles…" chirped the little lavender creature.

"You're my best friend…" whispered Kougi quietly.

"You're mine too…" returned DemiVeemon.

Hiroshi and Kiyoshi were hugging the little larva in the pine cones. The Minomon were hugging back.

"We'll come and visit when things get fixed," said Hiroshi between sniffles.

"Don't let DemiVeemon get you in trouble…" said Kiyoshi.

"OI I HEARD THAT!" shouted the lavender chibi-creature loudly.

"Hawkmon…" Yolei hugged the little raptor tightly.

"Yolei….you're….hurting me…" gasped the hawk.

"Salamon…you have to watch out for the others, ok?" Kari said quietly.

"Don't worry, they beat Lucemon, they can take care of a lot of things…but don't worry, I'll keep my cat's eye on them," replied the puppy/kitten. Kari hugged the creature.

"Armadillomon, remember you have to eat right," said Cody quietly. "I know how you get if someone isn't watching you."

"Awe, Cody…" Armadillomon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry."

"Be careful Patamon, and don't let Tokomon have too many sweets," Takeru looked at his partner. He tried to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry, TK, I'll send you a letter as soon as I can," replied Patamon quietly.

Davis looked down at the blue DemiVeemon at his feet. "So buddy, I guess this is good bye…"

"Only for a bit, Davis…it will be like an extended holiday," said DemiVeemon quietly.

"Yeah…" whispered Davis. He rubbed DemiVeemon's head ruffling the little creature's ears.

"Don't worry, Ken," Minomon was resting on his partner's lap. "We'll be back getting the bad guys in no time."

"I'm sure we will," Ken gave a half hearted smile to his partner. "And we'll have the others to help now too…"

"Kuro…" Psychemon put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's not fair…I only got you back and you have to go…" growled Kuro. He clenched his hand tightly.

"Please…don't worry, I'll come back soon enough, you just wait and see, please, promise," whispered the digimon quietly.

"Do you promise not to forget to come back…" returned Kuro quietly.

"I won't forget you ever," whispered Psychemon. The small pendant twisted between Psychemon's fingers.

Kuro turned and hugged the digimon tightly. "I will be waiting!"

Agumon and Tai shook hands politely and said their temporary farewells as did Matt and Gabumon. Sora and Biyomon hugged each other tightly and cried a little. Mimi and Palmon cried hysterically and Omega had to physically pry them apart. Koushiro and Tentomon spoke quietly trying to rationalize the sadness they felt. Joe and Gomamon shook hand and flipper and Joe ruffled Gomamon's hair. The digi-destined everywhere were saying their last good byes.

"It is time…" said Omega quietly. The old man lifted his walking stick and a rainbow flew into the sky and exploded in all directions. The colorful flash subsided to reveal all the digimon to be gone as was the old man.

The digi-destined looked up. They knew deep down that at worst it would mean a week, maybe a month away from their partners but still there was not a dry eye on the planet. Some were feverishly reaching to the sky to try and retrieve what had left. As the humans screamed and cried, an explosion ripped through the air. A pulse of emerald light swept the surface of the planet. The humans blinked. Little had they known; Lucemon's last cruelty was taking place, the cruelty that would be unknown; the cruelty that their partners would not be coming back in a week or a month.

The humans scratched their heads trying to remember why they were standing in the debris and why an island was on fire. They looked at their empty cupped hands. Some had sworn that there were monsters; others had sworn that the earlier moments had been the battle of Armageddon and a satanic dragon had risen from the ocean. Some had spoken of a great battle others spoke of little devices that caused small monsters to turn into larger monsters. The scientists after twenty years said that it was a massive group hallucination brought on by a meteor's explosion in the sky that had caused the cataclysmic damage everywhere.

**888**

**AN: I can hear the groans now. "MEMORY LOSS!" Well memory loss is a bit of a necessity…as one would see….but this story is not over, no, oh no, we have to finish off Lucemon, he is yet to be destroyed! **

**Dark Qiviut: What was so great? There was some explosions and them growling and some other stuff…So what would be so great about this chapter then…hmm? **

**Hehe…I worry that this is a bit too MaloMyotismon for everyone…but eh. I think it works better here, for some reason, but I think that's because I wrote it…so it probably isn't better. **

**Megalevel: Yay, above average! I'm glad it keeps you interested. **


	44. Lucemon’s Utopia, The Great Reformat

**I don't Own Digimon**

**Lucemon's Utopia, The Great Reformat**

**888**

"Tai CHI!" the golden dragon fired downwards at his dark counterpart. The twelve winged beast with surprising agility given its size swept past the attack and turned its head.

"Tide of Despair!" the back lighting of maroon flames belied a pile of plush blocks that were built up into towers and buildings. Empty cradles lined the paths between the toy towers.

The golden dragon put up a yellow, circular barrier to block the attack.The golden dragonopened its mouth and returned fire, but thedark dragon swept to one side and the golden blast exploded into a tall mountain that dominated the island they were fighting over. The large pantheon-like columns that were on an ancient and feared temple at the top of the mountain crumbled and shook free.

"Huanglongmon, you can not destroy me, I have, through my time, accumulated an unimaginable amount of power," growled the black dragon as he flared his wings. "I will have my utopia!"

"I will stop you," returned the golden dragon, "Lucemon, you are a digimon without a world, a despicable despot, you have been rejected, no one will follow you by choice."

"Who says I'll give them a choice?" growled the black dragon. A black swirl of clouds appeared above the dark dragon. It absorbed the dark energy and opened its mouth. "ANNIHILISM MAELSTROM!" a focused blast of black lightning exploded into Huanglongmon's chest. A black aura covered the golden dragon as the dark dragon charged. Lucemon put his head down and prepared to gore the golden dragon.

"Tai…CHI!" wheezed Huanglongmon as he fired a weak burst and retreated slightly. The golden dragon shook off the effects of the dark aura and drew its head up. "Yellow CIRCLE!" ring after ring of golden, positive chi energy wrapped around Lucemon's body pinning his wings to his scaled back, arms and legs. Huanglongmon then hovered over the black dragon and mustering all of his power opened his mouth. A golden orb ballooned forward, but Huanglongmon was not done yet, one, two, three, four, five of the dragon's digi-cores merged into the orb. "TAI CHI!"

Lucemon roared in pain and crashed into the Digital Sea. It was impossible. The guardian's power had amassed beyond his own. His eyes flashed and he growled. His wings were torn and his body burned. The effects of the battle in the Human World soon multiplied on top of his bones. The residual effects of Kougen's existence were fading; he couldn't keep up this act of invincibility much longer. He would not give up. He would bring this world to utopia. Even if it meant, Lucemon chuckled slightly.

The dark dragon exploded from the water. He looked worse for wear. Huanglongmon opened his mouth again. "Lucemon, you have weakened considerably; you're not as invincible as you believed."

"Though I hate to admit it," growled Lucemon as he looked up at the golden fiend. "I am starting to falter, but if I were you, I wouldn't be celebrating."

Huanglongmon's eyes narrowed. "You cannot defeat me. Give up, Lucemon, your battle is over."

"I came back for a reason, and I will achieve my goal," The dark dragon chuckled. "My powers are weakened, but there is one that remains most, irrefutably unstoppable."

"Fool, you will destroy everything!" growled Huanglongmon.

"Wrong, I'll destroy you and the Digital World!" returned Lucemon smugly. "I on the other hand will be quite safe to rebuild this world as I see fit, and it will give me plenty of time to replenish my strength and return to the Human World to finish off those pesky humans!"

"You would destroy this entire world?" growled Huanglongmon. He looked down on the barren world below him. "And everything on it?"

"Do not play sympathies with me, I can sense that this world has been evacuated, not that it matters, once it is destroyed I will absorb its energy and find the rest of the insurgents and destroy them as well, nothing will stand in my way. I will then rebuild all the worlds as I see fit, and then peace and happiness will reign," replied Lucemon calmly.

"Peace and happiness at the expense of so many lives, is not peace nor is it happiness," returned Huanglongmon, "It is false, it is a lie, and to believe that you will be making peace and happiness through destruction and deathmakes you a fool!"

"This coming from a digimon who would rather let humans fight its fights for it than to actually rise up," chuckled the dark digimon as it opened its mouth. "This may hurt…and I hope it does…"

Huanglongmon reared back as Lucemon's body started to glow an ill green. Lucemon started laughing as the first streams of green light hit the surface of the world below him. The water immediately broke up into particles. The emerald light grew.

Suddenly Lucemon screamed and the golden dragon looked down. Tortured screams erupted from a now blazing emerald core. "NO! WHAT'S GOING ON! I CAN'T STOP THE PROGRESSION….!

"Without Kougen your power to hold the Hazard has failed, it seems you cannot control the power once it is activated, and it has started to consume you!" returned the golden dragon. He watched as the core pulsed. The golden dragon narrowed its eyes and a new fear filled him. "Every particle of his body will turn into pure Hazard…the power released…the destruction…the barriers between the worlds may not hold it!"

Huanglongmon continued up and up but the aura was expanding at an enormous rate. Soon enough he felt his body trembling as he struggled to hold his fused form.

A huge light erupted behind the golden dragon as he watched the oncoming aura of green. The light ensnared Huanglongmon and pulled him up.

The dragon exploded into four, large, holy beasts and they collapsed onto the plane. They were burnt and bruised and looked like they had been put through a wood chipper, especially the forested turtle. A tall man with long dark hair looked at them.

"The Hazard…" whispered the phoenix in a weak voice. The entire plane shook hard and the hosts of digimon that were now occupying the Dream plane screamed in terror.

"The barrier between the Worlds is not strong enough. The Hazard will break through!" called an old man as he pushed through. "Oikawa!"

The tall man turned and nodded. "I will do what I can to stabilize it…" His body glowed brightly, disappearing and the shaking plane stopped shaking.

The Guardians looked at the four beasts. "You were unable to stop him."

"His defenses started to fall, but…he instantly became desperate…"hissed the tiger as he lay on the 'ground'. The ambiguous world of dreams seemed to hang in the air.

"And without Kougen's containment, he was consumed himself, by his own power," grumbled one of the heads of Ebonwumon.

"We must see the damage…" whispered the old man.

"Lord Omega…such a task is impossible," said the blue dragon. "You would be destroyed."

Omega held out a small orb. He pressed it against his chest and then a rainbow of light flooded from the body of the old man. It twisted into a ball and then vanished.

"Ugh…" grumbled the old man holding his chest. "I never want to do that again…it's like having a perpetual heart attack for week…" The old man looked up at the four beasts. "Dear…me what has happened…"

The beasts looked up and sighed. "The Guardians have given your body back now, I am glad you are not severely harmed by the process, Gennai."

"I'd like to be asked next time though," groused the old man.

888

"The damage is indeed expansive…" whispered a female voice. There was nothing but void, save a tiny miniscule bauble of earth that somehow escaped the onslaught.

"It is difficult to even feel the data…" said a male voice.

"At least we know the Hazard was effective…" said another male voice. The others looked at him and scowled.

"There is no physical data left, all of it was put into limbo…" said the female voice. "The Hazard's program has mutated…I can not reintegrate the data…"

"What?" nine other voices turned. "It is impossible. The data connection sites are gone…we have to find a way to anchor the data. Or else…the Digital Plane will remain barren."

"The digimon cannot survive in the Dream World indefinitely, the world's overt spirit power will eventually overwhelm their physical forms and they will be etherealized," said a third male voice.

"What can we do?" asked a second female. "What is proposed, Knowledge?"

The second voice sighed. "We have no choice…we must ask for assistance."

"From who?" the second female looked at Knowledge.

"Do not be naive, Love," replied Knowledge as he looked at the second female.

"He proposes we ask the other Digital Worlds for data transplants," said the first male.

"Hope is correct," said Knowledge with a nod.

"No…they will never…" An orange burst flared.

"Courage, it is time for diplomacy, not war," said a blue flare to the orange.

"What if they refuse?" asked a dark force.

"Darkness, we can only have hope," replied Hope quietly.

"We have to go and ask," said a third female voice. "We should prepare to make trans-digital platforms."

"Sincerity is right," said a male voice quietly. "We will send the Harmonious Ones to gain ourselves treaties with these other worlds."

"Practical as always, Reliability," said a weaker male voice. "To appear as we are would only spark fear."

"Are we in agreement?" the first female voice asked.

"Should we bring it to a vote, Light?" asked the weaker male voice to the first female.

"Yes, Kindness, it is a vote, all in favor express yourself in the normal fashion," said Light. She scanned the area quietly. "Right, it's unanimous, we must work immediately towards building transfer platforms."

With that said the council disappeared.

888

Zhuqiaomon looked up in anger. He flashed his eyes back and forth. "Dear roaming digi-cores, now there are two of you…." The phoenix growled as he looked from one blue dragon to the next.

"Let me see if I understand this," said the blue dragon on the right. "Your Digital World was attacked by a being known as Lucemon?"

The blue dragon on the left nodded sagely. "He brought pain and death to both worlds, we fought him but unfortunately we could not stop him from destroying the Digital World."

"And now, you need data, to rebuild?" growled Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes, that would be most amiable," said the dragon quietly. The phoenix looked back at the twin headed turtle and the white tiger and growled.

"We have only just finished a battle of magnitude ourselves," said the tiger.

"But as you can see, we did our jobs," growled Zhuqiaomon.

"Zhuqiaomon…" warned the blue dragon on the right.

"It would not 'arm oos to be a wee beet 'elpful. Come on the wee chappy joost wants some 'elp," said the turtle with his left head.

Azulongmon chuckled slightly; he thought his Ebonwumon had a thick accent. The four beasts looked up at the dragon and then turned. "We will be back soon," said Azulongmon's doppelganger.

The four beasts retreated into a large palace. Azulongmon waited a while and suddenly a bright light erupted from the palace and the four beasts returned. Between their auras was a huge data core. It was at least twenty four yards in diameter.

"We compressed the data, it's from one of the planes that has been abandoned since our problem with the great enemy," said Azulongmon's doppelganger.

"We werrrre plannin' to mach it a 'ealth spa, boot you sound lech you need it morrre," said Ebonwumon. Azulongmon could only chuckle and bow and thank the four digital Sovereigns before accepting the core.

"DON'T SCREW THIS ONE UP!" shouted Zhuqiaomon as Azulongmon moved towards a huge platform, "We're not bailing you out again!"

"ZHUQIAOMON!" the peel of thunder reached Azulongmon's ears as the platform passed through the dimensional divide.

888

Lord Holy Angemon looked up at the huge phoenix. "I see, such a task is labor intensive, and we have not many Mega Digimon to assist in collection of data…"

"I understand this, and it would not be a problem to wait but we must have data to recorporealize our world," said the phoenix as he looked at the robed Ultimate.

The angel looked up in dismay. "Even if I said 'no' we could not stand up to you and your forces. We would not have much choice but to do as you wish…"

Zhuqiaomon immediately picked up on the small lilt the angel had used. "You cannot believe we would enslave your world! We are not persecutors; we just need the data to anchor the information that was damaged during the battle."

The angel looked at the phoenix with apprehension. "You will understand why I do not trust you; we ourselves have just finished a battle with a very powerful foe…"

"Yes, I understand, we are willing to wait as long as we can get an affirmative from you," said Zhuqiaomon.

"We will assist our brethren…" said the angel with a bow. The phoenix lowered his head deeply and turned.

"Thank you, may your world find peace, always," called Zhuqiaomon as he glided up to the platform.

888

Baihumon stood in front of the two angular knights bowing slightly. "Dukemon X, Omnimon X, I thank you for this council."

"We understand your situation," said the taller knight with the sharp angular armored white knight with the Metal Garurumon and WarGreymon heads for hands. "Our world was also destroyed. We were lucky enough to restore it. We will do whatever it takes to restore the data to your world."

"I believe there is a surplus where Yggdrasil's domain was," said Dukemon X quietly and looked to Omnimon X. "It would not hurt to give them that."

Omnimon X nodded slightly and Dukemon X turned and walked away. The knight looked at Baihumon for a while before he spoke. "We had never imagined that there were other digital planes other than our own."

"Yes, there are many, we were lucky enough to have the power to transcend the dimensional folds that make us invisible to each other," replied Baihumon stoically. "Have you yet made contact with the Human World?"

Omnimon X looked down. "We are not eager to engage with humans as of yet, this world is still unstable, many factions wish to destroy the Royal Knights, even though most have been converted with the X antibody."

"Yes, the Harmonious Ones have also met with resistance in the past, but do not worry, as your world settles you will find that things will grow ever more peaceful, even if there are a couple of uprising throughout the millennia," said Baihumon quietly.

"I suspect you are correct," said Omnimon X quietly as a flash appeared and a port opened revealing Dukemon X with a large core of data.

"Here is the data you requested, Baihumon," said Dukemon X quietly and handed the core to the white tiger. The core hung like a large pearl around Baihumon's neck.

"I thank you again, as I have said we are in desperate need of this data," The tiger bowed deeply and then walked away.

888

"This is quite the task that you ask of us, Ebonwumon," said a regal looking archangel. Blue armor covered his body and a golden star was at the eye level of his helmet.

"Aye, I know, that is why we came and asked, instead of just takin' it," said Ebonwumon's right head.

"But this is almost too much to ask," growled the pink rabbit-like beast at the far end of the table slamming his fist on the large flat surface.

"It is a lot to ask, but there is no need for you to be a Cranky O'Bunny about it," grumbled the left head.

"Shush, you, we're tryin' be diplomatic," groused the right head loudly. It turned to the pink rabbit beast, "I apologize for myself; he woke up on the wrong side of the Dream World…"

"You say your world was destroyed by, Lucemon?" the women angel looked up at the turtle. The two heads nodded in unison. The woman looked from the male angel to the beastly angel. "We have no choice in the matter, to fight Lucemon is a noble cause, and one that calls to our heart strings, we will assist."

"What?" the two other angels looked at the woman, "Ophanimon, how can we allocate that much data?"

"Seraphimon, Cherubimon, we have plenty of data…" The female angel looked up at the streaks that were raining down from the sky. "The chunks of Seraphimoon, Cherubimooon and Ophanimoon, have been wrecking havoc across all the continents, only yesterday the City of Fire was nearly obliterated by a hunk of Seraphimoon, the day before that the Burgermon Village was devastated by an assault from Cherubimoon, and the week before, my namesake crushed a village near the Autumn Leaf Fair grounds. This is an appropriate and most just way of disposing of the hindrance."

The two other angels looked at each other and then at Ophanimon and nodded in agreement.

"I want to see the alien!" shouted a voice.

"Neemon, I can't let you through; the angels are in council!" suddenly the doors exploded open and two little digimon tumbled through. One was like a golden rabbit with large red pants. The other was a round almost chimpanzee like digimon with a pink waste band. "Now you've done it, you idiot!"

"Look, Bokomon…it has two heads…" whispered the golden rabbit in surprise. The white digimon stood, dusted himself off and then looked at golden digimon as the red panted creature gawked at the twin headed beast in front of them.

Suddenly and without warning the white digimon snagged the rabbit's pants by the elastic band and snapped it so hard that Ebonwumon winced. An academic snarl escaped its lips. "Don't stare, it's rude!" the white digimon chastised the golden one loudly as he dragged the stunned golden digimon out of the angels' chamber.

"I told you it would be impossible to get work done with those two here," grumbled Cherubimon.

"We can deal with them later," said Seraphimon quietly and he stood, "Do not worry, Ebonwumon, we will gather that data for you."

"We will have it ready by night fall," announced Ophanimon. The two heads of Ebonwumon nodded and then bowed deeply to the angels.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered," said the right head.

"That is if old, sieve for brains gets to the Dream World before forgetting," said the left head.

"OI!" grumbled the right head. He growled and then looked up at the angels, "I best be getting back, don't want old wood rot to slip his tongue again." The left head glared at the right. Together they turned and walked out of the chamber to the inter-dimensional platform.

"If all the Guardians of their world are like that one…" started Cherubimon as he watched the platform fade into the sky.

"May the Warriors protect them…" finished Seraphimon with a coy smile.

888

It had taken several months but finally the data cores were ready. Many digimon were eager to escape their temporary home. A number of them had gone a slight bit crazy over the months of their exile. Gennai told them that it was due to the expansive wishing energy of the Dream World, but none of that would matter soon. The portal opened brightly and the data cores, carried by the four Harmonious Ones were released into the Digital Plane. Instantly the cores merged and reconfigured the latent data trapped in limbo.

A sphere of blue and green formed in front of their eyes. An explosion of light rocked the plane as the world took its final shape. The digimon gasped at the beauty. Gennai closed the portal and then reopened it onto a strange new world, a new home. He stepped out.

"This shall be the Village of Origins," announced Gennai loudly. The digimon ooed and awed at the announcement.

"What about the Primary Village?" yelped a familiar red rodent.

"Do not worry, this will just be the hub of reformation, growth and childhood shall still take place on File Island!" replied Gennai loudly. He turned and looked around and then lifted his arms, "Go forth and find yourselves your new homes!" the digimon charged past him and into their new world.

When the digimon had rushed past Gennai turned to the Harmonious Ones behind him. "The many side universes that are hooked to this plane seem to have weakened barriers…"

"We will work on it," said the four beasts in unison.

"No…we have much work to do, firstly, we must get a number of digimon to Mega digivolve to provide for defense, I like the way the Celestial Digital World worked it, try and copy that formula…" Gennai turned, "The barriers can wait…now is a time of work and celebration, not worry."

888

Little did any of the celebratory digimon know that in the core of their world a small red blip was pulsing. It's algorithm looking for a servant, looking for someone powerful enough to stop the hated Holy Beasts and bring it to its past glory, after all it had a whole new world to infest and it planned to do just that, but first it had to learn, to investigate, to search and it would.

None knew that the barrier to a world of oblivion had weakened and that the red blip had made contact, tentative as of yet, but still it was contact. It was sending energy there as the foolish digimon cheered. An insane laugh echoed through the white void of oblivion.

"I'll be back…soon enough," said the voice with a chuckle, "And my encore shall be even more impressive than my initial work!"

**The End…..**

………**..or is it just the Beginning?**

**888**

**That's right it ends on a cliffhanger, this story leads into _In the Shadow of Chaos_. That is the end, Lucemon realizes his utopia, but pays the ultimate price, but like any paradise, it is lost; but what snake is lurking in the garden? What evil wishes to raise its tempestuous head? **

**AN: Eh I'm probably going to go into a post story rant….so zone out if you wish. This is the last chapter of _Fall of Harmony_, and it was a nice ride, I enjoyed writing it. Some parts were more tedious than others but I think you'll have that with any adventure. I hope you enjoyed the run, though if you didn't I won't hate you, I know some of my antics probably seemed, unpleasant or arbitrary, but in the end I hoped everyone found at least one scene or bit of dialogue that you liked. I'd like to thank those that reviewed, so far if anyone else posts, I may respond in the next story, _In the Shadow of Chaos_, anyways thank you. Dark Qiviut, Alforce Veedramon, Lodis Lord, don't worry I understand you were out, Seraphic Tempest, Sora Takenouchi, Joh, and finally the first reviewer, well gets an extra point, Saber Lightning. **

**I personally, liked the beginning of the story, and then the second part of the middle and most of the end, I liked the way Gatomon reacted to Takeru's ranting about how Koushiro and Kari were sort of quitting, I liked Lucemon, owning the digi-destined and I liked how Lucemon rose from the ashes in The Power of Twilight. I'm not saying that the rest of the story was bad, I'm saying that it was not as enthralling to me, at least. **

**This story was basically never intended to be written, in all actuality I had another Lucemon vs O2 story going where Lucemon enlists the assistance of digimon like Ice Devimon, Harpymon, Boogeymon and Bastemon, the sort of anti-angels of sorts of the Digital World, but that got very unpleasant, but it did have Lucemon's child mode fighting Magnamon…(Yes the boys in one big fight…) but I quickly started reformatting my story In the Shadow of Chaos. I needed a catalyst for the Great Reformat, and an explanation for Lucemon's actions in that story and the others' trepidations about him so I got to thinking…. "mmm, we have the epilogue of '02 with Lucemon's undeniable kickassness, and we have Takeru's smug, we'll be ready for darkness." I never liked Takeru's characterization all that much.**

**I'm not bashing him because I understand why he acts that way but I'm just saying it could've been done better, not that I did much better but I believe it could've been done better, actually there were a lot of things that could've been done better in 02, Dragomon's filler episode status, Daemon's somewhat behind the scenes action and then of course the ending hook, MaloMyotismon, sure he kills Arukenimon and Mummymon, but Myotismon's Mega forms always seem such let downs…**

**Anyways….in the series Takeru comes off as a person in a bully pulpit, or at least in a pulpit, that he knows best because he's all righteous….well I thought about it. Takeru is always nattering on about how the darkness is evil, though some of this is beaten back after the destruction of Black WarGreymon, well he kind of half way has to eat his words when it comes to Lucemon, a being of Darkness and Light, and he has to eat his words when it comes to his nephew, Kuro Ishida, Child of Darkness. I guess that whole battle with Damienmon was just gloss, an attempt to fix something that I felt fundamentally wrong with 02, the second player aspect of Daemon, who I have always felt, from reviews and story synopsis and such, as being a much grander villain than well Mega-Myotismon, and then the total abandonment of Dragomon, a character who is basically left hanging as if he was part of some semi-formed plotline that got hashed during editing and so he was used as filler. Damienmon himself, came as a flash, and I ran with it. He is mine, sort of, in the sense I made him up, name and circumstance, but don't own the concept behind him. I really debated bringing in Dragomon, because, he's a character that is, for all intents and purposes non-existent he has no known personality, other than being the ruler of the Dark Ocean he has no, background he just is, so any personality he has, has to come from the author. **

**Lastly, I am debating doing a third story in this causality line or whether I am going to just go heck with it and do a totally different universe story, rather like they did with '03 in that the two timelines don't mesh, but vaguely. **

**I already have the digimon chosen, that's usually the first thing I do, so I can plan for digivolutions and partners and such, this was kind of already done in Harmony in that all the digi-destined, the new ones anyways, had known In Trainings, and I had to sort of shoe horn in what digimon I wanted, especially with FanBeemon, I didn't want like five Biyomon and seven Wormmon and twenty seven Agumon. I wanted each character to have a digimon of their own, this kind of failed when it came to Kougi and Kiyoshi, as they needed to DNA digivolve (The DNA digivolving thing was also a plot device so I didn't have write twenty evolution stories, there are just some crest attributes where it is nearly impossible to get a heat of battle response out of someone for that attribute), and I had to flub to make Veedramon and Stingmon digivolve to DinoBeemon, I was quite surprised no one said a thing about it, just goes to prove the hardcore fans aren't reading…heh. **

**I usually like to stay as close as possible to digivolution lines, but sometimes in order to make things work I have to fluff up an excuse or make up a digimon or a mode change, Alforce knows what I mean by making up a mode change…if that offends people I just want to remind them, that sometimes it is very difficult to balance what the author wants from a story and what a reader wants. Obviously I don't want things to be unbelievable, other wise I wouldn't have made excuses for them, but I want to have fun writing the story, and there are some digimon that are better to describe, and have more exciting attacks and are just more easier to write for, like I had a horrible time writing for Black Rapidmon and Black MegaGargomon but I loved writing for Valkyrimon, if only because he's so pretty. As I have said before, I make certain remarks and funny little situations for me, like the Data/Vade ship and there are a couple of references to a Goo Goo Dolls song in the story, two I know of, but I may have made an unconscious remark. I guess all I can say, is I wrote this, at first, to make it easier on Alforce and the readers of In the Shadow of Chaos, but in doing that this story sort of took precedence and became more fun at times, but I did this because it was fun. It was fun to write, it was fun to have people react to it, and I enjoyed it. If at any time had I started to find this to be fundamentally unfun, I'd have probably said, forget it, I'm done, but instead I could hardly wait to post chapters, because I would be re-reading something and say, jeesh, this isn't so bad, this is bad, and there were parts of the story I semi-cringe at because, gosh darn it, I couldn't seem to get the right words to come out of someone's mouth. This turned into quite a ramble, and I think I'll stop so I hope you all enjoyed this and I am glad you reviewed, those that did, and I hope you have a nice day. **


End file.
